Boy in the Iceberg and the Kamen Rider
by GammaTron
Summary: The full title is 'The Boy in the Iceberg and the first Kamen Rider,' but it wouldn't fit. A human from our world ends up in the Avatar's world during the 100 Year War...with the power of all Riders.
1. Water: The Journey Begins

**The Boy in the Iceberg and the Kamen Rider of another World.  
**

**GammaTron: I've always loved watching the series 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' and am really loving the sequel involving our new Avatar, Korra. I own only Saito/Kamen Rider Soul and Netto/SentaiSoul.**

* * *

**_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. My grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days; a time of peace when the Avatar kept peace between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation and Air Nomads. But that all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar mastered all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless Firebenders, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. A hundred years have passed, and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the War. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe traveled to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads and that the cycle is broken, but I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow, the Avatar will return to save the world._**

* * *

The icy sea of the South Pole was littered with icebergs, drifting in the water. Over a large snow-covered iceberg where the untouched snow blanket was broken by two tracks of footsteps. Little chunks of ice were drifting on a line in the sea. Amongst all those icebergs, there was a little canoe. In it were two teenagers, one a boy and the other a girl, both wearing blue and white bulky fur-made clothing. The boy, with tan/dark skin with his black hair done up in a warrior wolf's tail, held his spear to the ready while the girl, with the same skin as the boy with her brown/black hair done up in a small bun with two loops on the sides of her face, stared into the water on the other side of the boat, a fish swimming close to the surface right in front of the boy. The focused boy was following its every movement, hunger evident in his eyes.

"It's not getting away from me this time," the boy grinned confidently over his shoulder toward his sister, "Watch and learn, Katara. _This_ is how you catch a fish."

Katara wasn't impressed by the statement of her brother. When she looked over the side of the boat again, she is surprised to see that another fish swims by right underneath where she was sitting. She shot a quick glance toward her brother before removing the glove of her left hand. She stretched her arm out in the direction of the fish while taking a deep breath. Her look was a mixture of concentration and doubt while she started to make a wavy motion with her wrist, moving her hand up and down. Her was still focused on the fish in front of him and completely unaware of what was happening behind his back. The water in front of Katara started to ripple, and all of a sudden a bubble of water shot up, holding the fish in its center.

"Sokka, look!" Katara exclaimed with excitement.

"Sshh! Katara, you're going to scare it away," Sokka shushed her, a look of bliss adorning his face, as he wetted his lips with his tongue and wiggled his fingers without letting the fish out of his sight, "Mmmm... I can already smell it cookin'."

Meanwhile behind Sokka's back, Katara was making circular movements with both her arms, suspending the bubble of water that held the fish in the air and moving it around. Her face was contorted with the focus it took to keep the water floating and moving in the air.

Katara, struggling with the water that passes right in front of her, continued, "But, Sokka! I caught one!"

The bubble containing her fish slowly drifted over her head toward Sokka who was still oblivious to his sister's success. The moment the bubble hovered over his head, Sokka raised his spear to strike the fish he was following. He burst the bubble of water with the butt of his weapon, accidentally releasing the fish and soaking him. Katara followed the arc of the fish as it soared through the air and into the sea.

"Hey!" Katara exclaimed in annoyance.

"Ugh!" Sokka growled as he turned around angrily to face his sister while placing his spear parallel on the rim of the boat, "Why is it that every time _you_ play with magic water, _I_ get _soaked?_"

"Urch. It's not magic, it's Waterbending! And it's..." Katara sighed in annoyance as Sokka clenched his fists, wringing out some of the water.

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah, blah, blah. Look, I'm just saying…" he paused to grab his warrior's wolf knot and squeezed the water out of it, "…that if I had weird powers, I'd keep my weirdness to myself_._"

Katara raised an eyebrow while holding her arms crossed, "You're calling _me_ weird? I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water!"

Katara smiled mockingly at her brother as he was looking at his arm muscles in his reflection in the water. His happy look vanished upon hearing his sister's remark. He turned around slowly to face her, but before they can continue their quarrel they were shaken and with a shock, Sokka realized that the boat has strayed into dangerous rapids, swiftly heading for a barrier of ice that was crushing everything in its path. Sokka paddled the boat in an attempt to stay clear of any floating chunks of ice. He managed to gain just enough speed to keep the boat from being crushed by two icebergs that slammed together right behind the boat.

Katara backseat-paddled as they hit one of the chunks of ice, "Watch out! Go left! Go left!"

The ice floes moved closer together in front of the boat, narrowing their path. The boat managed to stay clear of some of the icebergs, but then it was completely crushed between two ice floes. Katara and Sokka narrowly managed to save themselves by jumping on one of the floes. Katara nearly slid off again, but came to a halt just at the rim of the floe. The waters had calmed down again and the duo was floating astray amongst numerous ice floes with no chance of escaping. Katara quickly scrambled away from the rim to the middle of the floe where her brother landed. His spear stood upright beside him in the ice.

"You call that _left?_"

"You don't like my steering? Well, maybe you should've…" Sokka mockingly made some Waterbending movements, "_Waterbened_ us out of the ice."

"So it's my fault?"

"I _knew_ I should've left you home!" Sokka growled in annoyance,Katara staring at her brother in anger while he just calmly sat, "Leave it to a girl to screw things up!"

Katara's eye twitched, her face contorting with anger and annoyance. Katara pointed at her brother, snapping.

"You are the most sexist…" She brought her hands up and swung them back down to emphasize her words, the movement creating a small wave of water behind her,  
"…immature, nut brained..." she repeated the movement and the water behind her followed her every gesture, "I'm embarrassed to be related to you!"

She swung her hands back with such force that the iceberg behind her cracked. Sokka, annoyed with his sister's outburst, was staring to the ground, but looked up when he heard the iceberg crack. Katara continued her outburst and violent movements, causing little chunks of ice to come loose from the iceberg.

"Ever since mom died, _I've_ been doing all the work around camp while _you've_ been off playing soldier!"

She emphasized those last words again by a strong swing of her hand, thus unknowingly enlarging the crack in the iceberg with her Waterbending. Sokka, seeing what Katara's rage was doing to the iceberg, cowered away.

"Uh... Katara..." Sokka began as he pointed to the iceberg behind her, fright evident in his voice, as Katara began to point at him.

"I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, _not pleasant!_" As she yelled out that last word, she unconsciously Waterbent, causing another split in the chunk of ice.

Sokka in a screeching voice, his eyes open wide in fear, begged, "Katara, settle down!"

"No, that's it! I'm _done_ helping you! From now on, you're on your own!"

Her last movement caused the split behind her to crack even further, moving from the base to the top of the iceberg. Sokka gasped for air and it was only now that Katara noticed the chunk of ice behind her. She turned around to see it collapse and they were sent back several feet by the large wave caused by the falling ice. Sokka held a protective arm over Katara while they were both lying flat on the floe, trying to stay on.

"Okay, you've gone from weird to freakish, Katara," Sokka snorted as he let her go.

"You mean _I _did that?"

"Yep. Congratulations," Sokka congratulated, sarcasm heavy in his tone, as he gave a nudge with his elbow to her.

Suddenly, the water beneath them began to glow a brilliant blue. As strange bubbles came out of the water, the two siblings cowered back from the rim, scrambling back on their feet. Without warning, an enormous iceberg burst to the surface. Katara strayed closer and stared at the iceberg while Sokka behind her stretched out his hand as if he wanted to hold her back. Katara blinked as she looked at the ice, seeing a figure within. The figure, perched in lotus, had a glowing arrow on his head and hands while something large was above it. Katara questioningly raised one eyebrow at seeing the figure. Was it…a boy? Suddenly, the boy opened his eyes, which glowed just like the arrows on his head and hands. The sudden movement startled the two siblings.

"He's alive! We have to help!" Katara gasped as she grabbed Sokka's club and pulled her hood over her head before running to the ice when Sokka tried to grab her.

"Katara, get back here! We don't know what that _thing_ is!"

He quickly retracted his spear out of their floe and followed his sister. The two used five handily placed floes as stepping stones to get to the large iceberg that encased the glowing boy. Katara was the first to reach it and she repeatedly struck the iceberg on the same spot with Sokka's club. When she slammed through the ice, she and her brother were thrown back by a strong just of wind that escaped from within the iceberg. The hole Katara made caused fissures, releasing more wind, to run over the whole iceberg and crack it open with an explosion. An incredible beam of light rocketed towards the sky, spreading and dispersing clouds in its path. Nearby, various tiger/seal fusions erected themselves to growl at the beam of light in the sky and the ripples of light that came from it.

The shot changes to a Fire Nation ship where a boy in a Fire Nation uniform is standing on the deck, looking at the light. His ponytail flutters in the wind.

"Finally!" he turned around to face another person in uniform who was sitting at a small table with another teen with shaggy red hair that wore a red shirt and black pants, "Uncle, Netto, do you two realize what this means?-!"

The man, playing some sort of card game, answered calmly while looking over the tile he was holding toward his nephew, "I won't get to finish my game with Netto?"

"I won't be able to beat Dad for once at our normal game, Zuko?" the teen asked as the other teen turned around again to face the light.

"It means my search is about to come to an end," the teen replied as the Uncle sighed, uninterested, and placed his tile on the table while Zuko gestured to the light while facing his uncle again, "That light came from an _incredibly_ powerful source! It has to be him, Uncle Iroh!"

"Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko," the Uncle/father looked at the tile in his hand that depicted a symbol of three spiral in an upside-down triangle, "I don't want you to get too excited over nothing." He placed it on another tile that depicted a ball of fire with a spiral in the center before gesturing toward the open place at the other side of the table beside Netto and continued in a soothing voice, "Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine tea?"

"I don't need any calming tea! I need to capture the Avatar!"

"Hot cocoa it is?" Netto offered, causing Zuko to growl and turn away.

"Helmsman, head a course for the light!" Zuko commanded as he pointed in the direction of where the light once adorned the sky.

Iroh calmly continued his card game with Netto. When he placed another tile with the three swirls symbol on it on the previous one, a gust of wind washed over him, shaking his tiles.

"Seems that the air is acting in joy today," Netto noted.

"Yes. It must have found something long lost to its path," Iroh stroked his beard.

* * *

The mist began to settle at the site of the iceberg. Sokka had protectively clutched Katara, but he released her to see what was going on. Light still encircled the remains of the once big mountain of ice. Sokka looked at his sister and they both got up. Katara held onto her brother while he pointed his spear at the crater, ready to protect them. Sokka lowered his spear in shock when they beheld a blue figure emerge from the crater of the iceberg. The blue barely hid the orange and yellow monk-like robes he bore. Sokka held up his spear up again in defense.

"Stop!"

The figure slowly erected himself, sstanding atop the crater, looking down at them, causing the two siblings to marvel in wonder and fear. The circles of light finally died down as the boy stopped glowing. The figure seemed to be nothing more than a young boy who suddenly fainted. Katara gasped and rann forward to catch him before he crashed to the ground. Sokka begann to poke at the boy's head with the blunt tip of his spear. Katara waved the spear away, aannoyed at her brother doing that to just a little kid.

"Stop it!" Katara placed the boy gently against the base of the crater.

The young boy began to slowly open his gray eyes, both of them feeling as if they had been closed for years. He gasped in awe as he beheldld the young girl who stared at him in relieve. Her hair loopies sway in the gentle, comforting wind.

"I need to ask you something..." the boy whispered, his throat a bit sore.

"What?"

"Please... come closer."

"What is it?"

"Will you go Penguin sledding with me?-!" the boy suddenly asked in a happy, hopeful, enjoyable tone.

"Uh, sure... I-I guess," Katara blinked.

The boy elegantly raised to his feet in one swift motion, surprising the other two. Katara looked at him in awe while Sokka backed away in shock, aiming his spear at him again. Katara glanced at him in disbelief and a slight bit of disgust at her brother's actions towards a boy. The boy llooked around and rubbed his head, while Katara scrambled on her feet.

"What's going on here?" the boy pondered.

"You tell us!" Sokka demanded as he ppointed at the top of the crater, "How did you get in the ice? And why aren't you frozen?"

He poked the boy in his side with his spear. He llazily pushed the spear away.

"I'm...not sure," he replied before a gruff noise was heard from within the crater of the iceberg.

Quickly, the boy scrambled up the ice and happily jumped on the head of a large, furry creature that had the same arrow shaped marking on his forehead as the boy.

"Appa! Are you alright?" the boy asked as he hung down the side of the beast to look at its eyes, which were still closed, "Wake up, buddy."

He opened an black eyelid that immediately closed again once he released it. He jumps down to the front of the large, six-legged bison with a fur-coated platypus-like tail and tried to lift its enormous head. Sokka and Katara appeared around the corner when Appa finally started to react by opening his black-lipped mouth and licked the boy with his giant tongue. Sokka's mouth dropped open upon seeing the beast, thinking of two things; the size of it and…dinner.

"Ha, ha! You're okay!" the boy cheered as he hugged the bison's nose before Appa stood upon his six legs and stretched himself before the boy began to pat the bison's nose.

"What is that thing?" Sokka asked.

"This is Appa, my flying bison."

"Right, and this is Katara, my flying sister," Sokka sarcastically introduced, earning an annoyed look from Katara.

The boy looked questioningly at Sokka for a moment, but his attention was diverted back toward his bison when Appa starts to inhale deeply. Appa sneezed, sending a green blast of mucus out of his nose. He ducked just in time…however…Sokka became slathered in it. He squealed in disgust and began to frantically clean it off, rubbing his face in the snow under the amused gaze of his sister.

"Don't worry, it'll wash out," the boy laughed.

Green slime was hanging from Sokka's face to his glove, dripping down as he retracted his hand. Katara covered her mouth in disgust. It smelled just as bad as it looked. It was then the group noticed a human's arm poking on the back of it. The boy jumped onto Appa's back to reveal another teen, around 16. His hair was messy and dark-blue/near-black in color. He wore a strange attire consisting of a black sleeveless jacket with gold trimming, baggy black short with gold trimming, and a white shirt with silver designs of a dragon in the middle. He also had tone muscles from what the boy could see and a medium-sized backpack.

"Are you okay?" the boy pondered as he lightly patted the teen's left face cheek, "Come on, wake up."

"Ow…Stop slappin' me…" the teen mumbled as he cracked open his eyes, revealing they were a gentle emerald in color, "What the…?" _'An Aang cosplayer? Is he trying to dress like the movie Aang or the original Aang? Because he's doing a mix of both from what I can tell, what with the intricate patterns to his noggin's tattoo…'_

"Good, you're awake!" the boy grinned as Sokka and Katara peeked over the side.

"Who's this guy?" Sokka demanded.

_'Okay…he looks a lot like Sokka…Why am I around Avatar cosplayers? I thought this was a Kamen Rider Convention…'_ the teen thought as he rubbed an eye, "I'm…"

It was then he saw himself in what remained of the glacier. His eyes widened. Was this…a trick?

_'How can this be…? Why do I look like this? My hair's _black_, not this…dark-blue…'_ he thought.

"Well, out with it!" Sokka snapped.

"It's Saito!" the teen replied, _'Smooth move, me…Give them a fake name…'_

"Nice to meet ya, Saito!" Aang grinned before looking at Sokka and Katara, "So do you guys live around here?"

"Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light?-!" Sokka demanded as he brandished his spear once more, startling the two and his sister, "He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy!"

Katara pushed Sokka's spear away again and addressed him sarcastically with, "Oh yeah, I'm sure they're spies for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in their eyes." Aang shot the two an earnest grin as Saito blinked in confusion, "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your name."

"I'm A... a-a-a-Achoo!"

The boy sneezed, creating an air blast that sent him soaring into the air. He landed the ground, unharmed. Saito nearly fell off Appa in shock.

"I'm Aang," Aang sniffled a bit.

"You just sneezed..." Sokka pointed to the sky, "…and flew ten feet in the air!"

"Really? It felt higher than that," Aang tilted his head as he looked up at the sky.

"No frickin' way…" Saito gasped quietly, "It just can't be real…"

"You're an Airbender!" Katara exclaimed in excitement.

"Sure am!" Aang replied proudly.

"Giant light beams, flying bison, Airbenders..." Sokka began to walk away, "I think I got midnight sun madness. I'm going home to where stuff makes sense."

"Not if you're on this bit of ice floating about," Saito rolled his eyes just before Sokka realized the problem he faced, _'How can this be? I mean, this morning, I was walking through the entrance to a Kamen Rider Event in Florida…the very first one of its existence in America…and now I'm here, experiencing the 'Boy in the Iceberg,' the very first episode of 'Avatar: The Last Airbender.' How the hell is this possible?'_

"Well, if you guys are stuck, Appa and I can give you a lift," Aang offered as he patted Appa on the head, crawling onto it.

"We'd love a ride! Thanks!" Katara replied as she started to climb up.

"Oh no! I'm not getting on that fluffy snot monster!" Sokka argued.

"So you want a Polar Bear-Dog to come here and get ya?" Saito asked, making Sokka open his mouth in defiance, "Or would you rather wait and let the cold get ya and freeze to death?"

Sokka slumped his head in defeat. The guy was right on the freezing to death part and possibly the Polar Bear-Dog if it was a feral one. Soon, both siblings were sitting on Appa's saddle. Sokka had his arms crossed in front of him with a sulking expression on his face while Katara was full of excitement and anticipation. Saito was in a mixture of confusion, a bit of excitement, and his own thoughts.

"Okay, first time flyers, hold on tight! Appa, yip-yip!" Aang ordered as he whipped the reins and Appa growled in response.

He moved his tail up and down and took a huge jump into the air. He soared through the air for mere seconds…before belly flopping into the water with a splash. The bison began trudging through the water slowly. Katara crawled to the front of the saddle, while Aang urged his bison again by whipping the reins once more. Saito just laughed a bit, knowing about this happening. Appa was too tired from his 100-year nap to fly.

"Come on, Appa. Yip-yip!"

"Wow, that was truly amazing..." Sokka rolled his eyes, earning a look from Katara and a slap to the back of the head by Saito, "Hey!"

"Appa's just a little tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring through the sky. You'll see," Aang beamed.

Katara smiled at Aang who returned the gesture. When she wanted to move back, she realized that he was still smiling at her. Saito just chuckled quietly, seeing the two soon-to-be lovers.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?"

"Oh, I was smiling?" Aang pondered

Sokka threw his head back and stuck his tongue out in disgust while groaning loudly. Katara glared at him while Appa continued to make his way through the icy sea, flapping his tail in the water. Saito facepalmed at Aang, sighing. Avatar? Yes. Casanova? No.

* * *

Zuko stood on the helm of his ship, staring into the distance. The young man was approached by his uncle and cousin.

"I'm going to bed now," Iroh yawned and stretched, "Yep, a man needs his rest."

"…Father, I don't think it's working," Netto whispered, seeing no reaction from Zuko.

"Prince Zuko, you need some sleep. Even if you're right, and the Avatar is alive, you won't find him. Your father, grandfather and great-grandfather all tried and failed," Iroh pointed out.

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding are over," Zuko scowled.

Netto rolled his eyes. He walked over to one of the guards nearby. The guard wore deep crimson armor over a black jumpsuit made of silk. The helmet's front was blocked by a white mask resembling a demonic skull.

"We still have that bet going on down in the boiler room on what the Avatar looks like?" Netto asked, earning a nod, "Put 100 in for me on the guy being a kid."

"Why a kid?" the guard asked.

"Because I like looking for the least expected," Netto replied as his hand brushed against something in his red and black pajama's left hip pocket.

* * *

Appa was still swimming in the water as night began to fall. Aang laid lazily on his head, his arms tucked under his head. Katara crawled to the front of the saddle again to have a better look at the boy. She leaned on the front of the saddle and rested her head upon her arm. Nearby, Saito was doodling on a snoring Sokka, chuckling silently as he drew a black eye. He was about to draw a pair of cat whiskers before stopping. He tapped his chin before drawing on Sokka's face various wolfish designs.

"Hey," Katara greeted.

"Hey. What'cha thinkin' about?" Aang asked.

"I guess I was wondering, you being an Airbender and all, if you had any idea what happened to the Avatar?"

"Oh, no. I didn't know him. I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry," Aang apologized as he smiled weakly at Katara.

"Okay. Just curious," Katara slanted her eyes in disappointment for a second before smiling again at Aang, "Good night."

"Sleep tight." Aang uncomfortably turned around and a look of guilt crossed his face.

Saito watched as Katara went over to her brother, pausing to giggle at the other teen's handiwork on her brother. Saito nodded as he went over to where Katara had been.

"…Sure is amazing, the stars above us," Saito noted as Katara fell asleep near her brother.

"Yeah," Aang replied.

"…Ya mind me askin' why you're lying about that Avatar?" Saito asked, making Aang look at him in surprise, "Relax. I won't tell anyone. That's your job, Aang. Still, do you know how long we've been in there? I mean, all I can recall is something big and white hitting me as I was trying to cross the ocean in a storm. Worst mistake I ever made, I'll tell you that."

"Uh, well…" Aang gulped.

"I'm guessing since you're trying to avoid the Avatar bit, that you were running away from one of the temples," Saito continued, "I guess you were told something so shocking, you couldn't-or _wouldn't_-stay."

"Look, it's late, so can we…"

"You're the Avatar," Saito stated, making Aang pale, "That's the only explanation since no Water Tribe Avatar appeared."

"…"

"We can talk tomorrow," Saito narrowed his eyes before going to the other side of the saddle and looked up at the stars.

He knew it was risky, but maybe Aang revealing himself sooner would do good, give the village the hope it was missing for so long. He looked over at Sokka and Katara, knowing the road would be tough for all three of them. He'd try to make the pain lessen, but some lessons needed to be learned. He looked over at his backpack and began to rummage through it, smiling a bit.

He pulled out a rather large notebook and opened it, revealing various notes he had made. He was glad he packed up his Avatar: The Last Airbender notebook. He reached an arm into the front pocket when his hand brushed something cool and metal. He pulled it out, revealing a gold and black cell phone, shaped like the head of a dragon. He noted the small scanner-like slit going down the middle of the 'head.' He looked around his backpack more before pulling out a set of cards. No frickin' way…How could this be? He had only been drawing this for fun and interest, detailing the necessary details to not make it too powerful yet powerful in its own way. He slashed the card through the slit.

**=KAMEN RAIDA: TAMASHII=**

"No frickin' way!"

* * *

Saito yawned as he crawled out of the igloo, having shared it with Aang. He stretched a bit in the rising sunlight, amazed at how even though they were in the South Pole, sunrise was actually normal instead of having long nights and short days. He looked over to see Sokka working on his 'tower' and shook his head.

"Sokka, you need to fortify the base of the tower or else it'll fall over," Saito advised, earning a glare from the teen and resumed his building, "Okay, but when whoever it is you're building that tower for comes, I retain all rights to say 'I told ya so' for the rest of the day."

"Whatever," Sokka snorted as he resumed patting, _'Wait. What did he mean by 'whoever?''_

"Anyone care to bet on how long it'll be before the 'tower' falls?" Saito asked some of the women there.

A few of the women shied away while the others began to make bets with fish and chores. Saito chuckled as he took the bets, thankful he took Chinese in High School. Eventually, Aang was dragged out the tent toward the entire congregation of villagers. He passed Sokka who was currently sitting at the side of the tent, sharpening his boomerang while glaring at Saito as he finished taking the bets.

"Aang, this is the entire village," Katara introduced as she pointed to the line of villagers in front of them, "Entire village, Aang."

Aang bowed respectfully towards the villages, but they cowered away in fear, bringing a surprised look to Katara and Aang's faces. Sokka just watched from a distance. Saito rolled his eyes, knowing why they were acting like that with Aang.

"Uh, why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?" Aang asked as he checked his clothing while an elderly woman stepped forward out of the line of villagers, wearing a magenta version of their clothes.

"Well, no one has seen an Airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct, until my granddaughter and grandson found you and…him," the woman pointed out Saito, currently giving a piggyback ride for one of the children.

"Extinct?-!" Aang gawked in shock as Saito walked over with the little girl on his back.

"Aang, Saito, this is my grandmother," Katara introduced.

"Call me Gran-Gran," the woman informed.

"It's an honor to meet you," Saito bowed, earning a giggle from the child on his back as he was bowing, as Sokka walked toward Aang and abruptly snatched his staff out of his hands and started to examine it.

"What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this!" Sokka demanded.

"It's a staff, you numbskull," Saito rolled his eyes before swiping the staff and bonked Sokka on the head with it, "You don't always need something sharp to cause pain and this is one of those things. Here Aang."

"Thanks," Aang nodded as he used a small air current to get his staff back out of the open hand of Saito's, "It's not for stabbing, Sokka! It's for Airbending."

He opened his staff into a glider, making Sokka gasp in fright and cover his head with his hands. The glider's 'wings' were orange in color and it was slightly bigger than Aang in height and the wingspan as wide as his arms spread out to the sides. Saito chuckled at the teen, yet could probably understand that it was because of the Hundred-Year War they were in.

"Magic trick! Do it again!" the little girl on his back gasped in excitement as the children became excited.

"Not _magic_, _Airbending_," Aang corrected as he moved his glider around him, visually demonstrating what he was talking about, "It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly."

"Ya know, last time I checked, humans can't fly!" Sokka stated.

"Care to wager a week's worth of women's chores on that?" Saito asked as he took out a fresh notebook that had the tower bets in it and a pencil.

"Check again!" Aang declared.

Aang grabbed hold of his glider and pushes himself of the ground, leaving Katara and Sokka behind to cover their faces against the sudden wind. The village stared in awe as Aang made some loops and turns in the sky. Saito kept silent, but was truly amazed at seeing the Avatar in flight not on the TV but in real life.

" He's flying!" one of the women gasped as Aang mades another set of loops and sped up to soar past the gazing villagers and teen.

"It's amazing!" the girl on Saito's shoulders exclaimed as Aang's shadow passed over Katara, who was smiling broadly at him.

Aang, wanting to impress the villagers some more, flew sideways and closed his eyes while grinning broadly. As a result of this, he smacked full on against the village's new 'watchtower,' causing it to crumble. Katara covered her mouth in sympathy as she watched Aang's struggles to get his head out of the icy watchtower. Saito and the children began to snicker and giggle at seeing Aang's attempts. Aang, eventually, succeeded to free himself and tumbled down. Katara and Saito immediately rushed to his side while Sokka stared in shock at the damage inflicted to his watchtower. Nearby, Gram-Gram smirked as she won the bet.

"My watchtower!"

Aang lied covered in snow at the base of the partially collapsed tower. Katara, Saito, and some other girls of the tribe run smiling toward Aang. Katara offered her hand to pull him out of the snow.

"That was amazing!" Katara exclaimed.

"Aside from the crash, that was the coolest thing I've ever seen, Aang," Saito grinned.

Sokka ran towards his watchtower and started to pat it in the hope that he could save it from collapsing any further. While Aang spun his staff around to retract its wings, Sokka was knocked down by a large pack of snow that fell down. Saito pointed and laughed with the children as some of the women began to giggle to themselves.

"Great. You're an Airbender, Katara is a Waterbender. Together you can just waste time all day long," Sokka growled as he wedged himself free from underneath the weight of the snow and stalked off.

"You're a Waterbender?" Aang awed.

"Well, sort of. Not yet," Katara looked away sheepishly.

"Alright, no more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores," Gram-Gram ordered ash she led Katara away from Aang, the surrounding villagers parting to let the duo pass.

"I told you, he's the real thing Gran-Gran! I finally found a bender to teach me!" "Katara, try not to put all your hopes in this boy."

"But he's special! I can tell!" Katara clenches her fist and closes her eyes in hope, "I sense he's filled with much wisdom."

Katara opened her eyes again and glanced back toward Aang who was surrounded by the kids of the Water Tribe. He smiled while his tongue was stuck to his staff. Saito snickered as he watched nearby.

"See? Now my tongue is stuck to my staff!"

Much to Aang's discomfort, one of the smaller village boys started to yank his staff, pulling Aang along with every movement. The village kids laughed and applauded Aang as his tongue remained stuck to his staff. Saito just laughed and grinned as he patted the twelve-year-old on the back.

* * *

Zuko faced two soldiers in their armor. Iroh sat on a small chair next to them. Netto took a sip of his hot chocolate as he sat beside Iroh. He drew a card and looked at the 'Ace of Hearts' he had drawn. He put it in the upper right corner of his Solitaire game.

"Again," Iroh ordered sternly.

Zuko opened the fight by spreading his arms in the direction of the two soldiers, showering them with flames that erupted from his arms. His adversaries blocked Zuko's attack with ease. Zuko shifted his weight to duck under a retaliation blast of the Firebender to his left. The Firebender to his right jumped forward to aim a blast at Zuko's feet. The prince propelled himself out of the way. He twisted around midair and directed another fire blast with his hand to the Firebender that retaliated first and another with his foot to the Firebender that aimed for his feet. Both soldiers jumped out of the way of Zuko's flames. Zuko landed and stretched his fists out toward his adversaries, ready to face another attack. Iroh sighed while he got up.

"No!" Iroh scolded as Zuko lowered his arms and looked at his uncle, "Power in Firebending comes from the breath…" Iroh moved both his hands up in front of him to emphasize the breathing motion, "…not the muscles." He stretched his left arm out as if he were sending a fire blast, "The breath becomes energy in the body. The energy extends past your limbs and becomes: Fire!" Iroh directed a fire blast at his nephew that evaporated just before it would scorch him, "Get it right this time."

_'Thank god I can't bend,'_ Netto thought.

Zuko with suppressed anger, walked towards his uncle and addressed him with, "Enough! I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set! I'm more than ready!"

"No, you are impatient," Iroh sat down again on his chair, "You have yet to master your basics. Drill it again!"

Zuko clenched his teeth in anger. Netto knew what was going to happen next, since it always did in training. Zuko turned around and directed a power fire kick toward one of the soldiers. The Firebender was unable to stop the fire blast and was thrown on his back by its power.

Zuko, the suppressed anger very apparent in his voice, argued, "The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last Airbender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements! I'll need more than basic Firebending to defeat him. You _will_ teach me the advanced set!"

Iroh conceded reluctantly with a dire tone of, "Very well," before his expression changed completely to one of delight as he picked something up from the ground, "…But first, I must finished my roast duck."

He quickly munched down the roast duck, much to the dismay of Zuko. Netto fell over, laughing at his father's response. As he always said, 'make them earn it the hardest, but hilarious, way possible.'

* * *

Sokka paced to and fro, his arms behind his back. Sokka's face gave a stern expression. Leaning against the wall was Saito, looking at the sight before him.

"Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a Firebender," He brought out his club and held it proudly, "In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing! For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?"

He clutched his fist to emphasize the word 'men' as he stared down the people in front of him. His 'men' were actually just six, uninterested, little boys. One waved his hand in the air.

"I gotta pee!" he called out, causing Saito to snort in his laughter while Sokka got mad.

"Listen! Until your fathers return from the War, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe, and that means _no_ _potty_ _breaks_!" He made some wide arm gestures to emphasize his words again.

"But I really gotta go!"

Sokka sighed, "Okay, who else has to go?"

Every child immediately raised his hand. Sokka was surprised by that for a second and then facepalmed himself. Saito collapsed in the snow, laughing his heart out. Katara ran up to Sokka as the children left and Saito recovered.

"Have you guys seen Aang? Gran-Gran said he disappeared over an hour ago," Katara pondered.

"He's in the bathroom," Saito replied, pointing at Aang as he was seen coming out of an igloo that served as the bathroom and he pulled his pants up a bit higher.

"Wow! _Everything_ freezes in there!" He pointed toward the bathroom with a smile on his face, causing Sokka's 'soldiers' halt beside Aang and laugh with him.

"Uh!" Sokka growled as he angrily pointed at Aang and Saito, "Katara, get them out of here! This lesson is for warriors only!"

Sokka was about to walk away when he heard the sound of playing children. He turned around and gawked as the village children slid down Appa's tail like a slide. The end of the tail was held upwards, so the children were propelled into the air. They flew over Sokka's spear that now served as a mark that they needed to cross before landing in a soft pile of snow. Katara laughed as a boy landed head first in the snow, but Sokka rushed forward.

"Stop! Stop it right now!" Sokka roared as the laughter of the children died down immediately and Appa turned his head to look at Sokka who accusingly directed his anger to Aang and Saito, "What's wrong with you two?-! We don't have time for fun and games with the War going on!"

Sokka took back his spear and looked annoyed at the laughing children who ran past him. Aang slid down from Appa's head.

"What war? What are you talking about?" Aang asked, causing Sokka to raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"You're kidding, right?"

"He's not kidding. We don't get what war you're talkin' about," Saito admitted as Aang looked questioningly at Sokka, but then the expression on his face changed to enthusiasm as he caught sight of an otter-penguin, a penguin with an otter's face and four flippers.

"Penguin!"

The animal startled at Aang's outburst and quickly waddled off. Aang gave chase, racing past Katara, Saito, and Sokka, enhancing his speed with his Airbending. He left a deep trail in the snow as he dashed after the penguin.

"He's kidding, right?" The siblings glance at each other, not sure what they need to think of Aang's reaction, as Saito fell over, laughing.

* * *

"…and with a mighty roar of 'Double Rider Kick,' Ichigo and Nigo slammed their feet into the Great Leader of SHOCKER, destroying him!" Saito finished, earning cheers from all the children, "_But_…that was not the last of the Riders. Soon afterwards, a new faction of SHOCKER appeared and Ichigo and Nigo helped save a man, dubbing him 'V3!' And soon after that, there was Riderman, X, and so many others, each one protecting our world in secret. No one knows if the Riders are alive anymore, but I believe. For as long as someone remembers them, the Kamen Riders will always be there!"

"What was that?" Sokka demanded after the villagers and their kids went off.

"Stories of hope to inspire the kiddies here," Saito replied, "The Kamen Riders are my heroes and many of them know the worst of life."

"Hope? You think hope will do anything here?-!" Sokka demanded, "We're at war! I mean near our village, there's a ship that has haunted my tribe since Gran-Gran was a little girl. It was part of the Fire Nation's first attacks and killed a lot of people down here!"

"You mean the Fire Nation War that's been going on for almost 100 years?" Saito asked.

"That's the one! Wait, I thought you said you didn't know about the war," Sokka narrowed his eyes.

"That was Aang. I'm quite knowledgeable about this place all thanks to me spending time at a special library, one not known of on the soils of this land," Saito half-lied, "A Fire Nation vessel is heading our way."

"How do you know that?" Sokka asked before a small boom was heard, making him look up to see a signal flare going off, "You didn't…"

"Nope. Katara and Aang did by accident. They'll be coming here soon and explain that they were at the ship you mentioned," Saito explained, "I'll be packing things up on Appa for me and Aang since you'll most likely banish us from the village."

* * *

Prince Zuko peered through a telescope with his good eye. He followed every movement the duo makes as Aang, still holding Katara, jumped down the side of the Fire Nation ship that had been raised upon the land and frozen by ice.

"The last Airbender!" Zuko realized as Aang and Katara reached the ground again and Aang set Katara down before they started to walk away, "Quite agile for his old age..."

"I still say that the Avatar is just a kid that got frozen in ice for 100 years!" Netto argued nearby as he put a 10 on his Jack and then a 9 on that, letting him flip over a card on his 'pyramid.'

Zuko turned and angrily yelled to a soldier behind him, "Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar!"

Zuko peeked through his telescope again to see that Katara and Aang were running. Zuko followed the direction they are running in with his telescope and discovered that they must have been headed for the village he spotted.

"As well as his hiding place..." Zuko's right eye squinted it to look in the direction of the Southern Water Tribe.

* * *

The Southern Water Tribe villagers were standing in the snow, waiting as Aang and Katara approached, Saito sitting on Appa's head as they were at the back. Aang and Katara approaching the village and the children became overjoyed upon seeing Aang.

"Yay! Aang's back!" Some of them ran over to him while the others remained cheerful in the crowd, the adults less welcoming

The children reached Aang and Katara and the crowd around him gleefully. Aang happily greeted them back. Sokka broke himself free out of the line of villagers and stepped forward to face Aang, Appa following him.

"I knew it!" Sokka accusingly pointed a finger at Aang as he and Katara draw closer, "You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?"

"Aang didn't do anything! It was an accident," Katara argued.

"Yeah. We were on the ship and there was this booby trap, and well…" Aang awkwardly rubbed his head, "…we boobied right into it."

"Heh-heh. 'Booby,'" Saito snickered.

"Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship! Now we could all be in danger!"

"Don't blame Katara. I brought her there. It's my fault," Aang defended.

"Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy," Sokka ordered as the children began to sadly walk away, "The foreigners are banished from our village!"

Katara irritated, clenched her fists, "Sokka, you're making a mistake."

"No, I'm keeping my promise to Dad," Sokka argued as he pointed to Aang, "I'm protecting you, from threats like them! Especially that teen over there! He seems to know more about things than I'm comfy with."

"Aang and Saito are not our enemy!" Katara snapped as she continued in a calm, soothing voice, "Don't you see? Aang's brought us something we haven't had in a long time: Fun."

"Fun?-! We can't fight Firebenders with _fun_!

"You should try it sometime," Aang noted optimistically.

"Get out of our village! _Now_!" Sokka snapped.

"Grandmother, please. Don't let Sokka do this!" Katara pleaded.

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the Airbender leaves."

"Fine! Then I'm banished, too!" Katara snapped as she dragged Aang to Appa, "Come on, Aang, Saito, let's go."

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka demanded.

"To find a Waterbender. Aang is taking me to the North Pole."

"I am?" Aang pondered before brightening, "Great!"

"Katara! Would you really choose him over your tribe? Your own family?" Sokka demanded, making Katara stop in her tracks.

"Katara, I don't want to come between you and your family," Aang noted, seeing her expression.

"So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye?" Katara asked, her tone quieting near the end.

"Thanks for penguin sledding with me."

"Where will you go?"

"Guess I'll go back home and look for the Airbenders."

"Should we start with your room?" Saito joked.

"…Wow. I haven't cleaned my room in a hundred years. Not looking forward to that," Aang joked as he used his Airbending to hop onto Appa's head, "It was nice meeting everyone."

Sokka replied sarcastically with arms crossed, "Let's see your bison fly now, air boy!"

Aang encouragingly spoke to his partner, "Come on Appa, you can do it. Yip-yip!" Aang flicked the reins, but Appa merely raised and growled.

"Yeah, I thought so!"

"Ahhh!" Saito looked down to see the little girl who he had given a piggyback ride earlier ran over to Katara, her eyes tearing up as she looked at him, "Saito, don't go! I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you, too, little one," Saito smiled gently as Aang looked at Katara, who frowned back at him, her eyes saddened while her hair loopies swayed in the wind.

"Come on, boy," Aang sighed.

Appa turned and plodded away, disappearing over the hill. The young girl sighed and trudged back to the village, already missing Saito, while Katara remained standing in the snow. Gram-Gram walked up to her granddaughter.

"Katara, you'll feel better after you…"

Katara quickly turned around and cut her off, "You happy now?" She gestured in the direction Aang and Saito took off, "There goes my one chance at becoming a Waterbender!"

She marched away furiously, leaving Gram-Gram disappointed…in both herself and in the village. Meanwhile, Sokka coached the young boys to prepare for battle just outside the village.

"Alright, ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now!"

"But I gotta..."

Sokka fed up, pointed to inside the walls, signaling that the boy should just go, "…and no potty breaks!"

* * *

Aang, Saito, and Appa were resting in an ice formation, Appa lying lazily on his back in the lower section and Aang resting above him while Saito looked through a notebook. Appa grunted.

"Yeah, I liked her too," Aang sighed before catching sight of Fire Nation ship advancing towards the Southern Water Tribe, "The village!" He slid off the ice formation onto the ground, "Appa, wait here. Saito, can you stay here?"

Appa responded by merely grunting lazily.

"…I guess so. We'll be the cavalry," Saito nodded.

* * *

Sokka prepared for battle inside a Water Tribe tent. He donned gloves, boots, bindings, and applied gray, white, and black face paint, making his face resemble a wolf. After necessary preparations, he placed his boomerang away on his back.

* * *

Upon Zuko's ship, servants were helping the Fire Nation prince to put on his Fire Nation outfit, complete with a red helmet ending in a sharp point. Through all of it, Zuko never moved a muscle. They first started by tying on scarlet armor accented with gold on his hips, knees, and lower arms. Shoulder and torso armor, resembling the spikes upon the bodies of demons. Finally, a solid black helmet with red fire designs on the front and three blade-like horns was put on.

* * *

Sokka kneeled inside the tent, grabbing his club. He glanced at a candle that flickered as he exits. Sokka stood atop the wall, overlooking the foggy horizon. A mother squatted beside her child, before jerking up upon hearing a loud, cracking noise. Her son gasped for air and the surrounding villagers turned around in fright to see what the source of the noise was. Gram-Gram, sitting on a log by a campfire, raised up and gasped for air. The ground quaked as a rumbling sound was heard in the distance. Gram-Gram gasped louder in horror. A mother carried her child slowly away in fright as the walls began to crack and fall off. A watchtower on the wall, shaking under the pressure of the trembling, completely collapsed.

"Oh man!" Sokka whined as the citizens were beginning to flee from the scene. Katara ran up and looked up at her brother, still standing atop the wall and her look turned to one of horror. An enormous shadow of the bow of Zuko's ship came into view.

"Oh maaan…" Sokka paled as he saw the vessel was cutting through the ice as it headed towards them.

Gram-Gram stood in the snow, looking up in terror at the vessel while backing up slightly. Villagers passed her in their haste to get to safety and the shadow of the large ships descended over her. Sokka looked up, terrified by the large ship. The ship's approach created a large crack that quickly traveled towards the village and over the wall. Katara, while helping her grandmother into a tent, heard a frightened scream. She gasped in terror when she realized that the sound came from a small boy, kneeling on the ground. The fissure was rapidly approaching him, but Katara quickly ran over and scooped up the child before the ground splintered underneath. She set the child down again in front of a tent, which he quickly entered, and then Katara turned back to view her brother.

"Sokka, get out of the way!" Katara screamed.

Sokka didn't move from his spot. He stood upon the wall, the bow of the ship plowing through the snow. Sokka raised his club in defense, ready to strike. Before he could make his move, however, the bow crumbled a large portion of the wall into snowy ruins. The snow slid downward, pushing Sokka several feet back before he landed to a halt. With a loud hiss of steam, the ship halted in its current spot.

Villagers who were curious came out of hiding and stared in complete shock at the large, obsidian vessel. Katara and Sokka gasped when they caught sight of the bow of the ship opening and creaking forward in a burst of steam, forming a walkway. Sokka backed up and fell to the ground once the bow hit the ground with a loud thud. The villagers gathered closer around for support and several people even covered their eyes. Katara took a step back upon noticing the shape of three figures cloaked in the mist.

Upon the walkway, Prince Zuko emerged from the mist, two guards following close behind him. The villagers huddled together and Sokka kneeled in the snow in front of them, ready to defend his tribe. Prince Zuko descended from the ship along with the two guards. Sokka let out a battle cry and charged at the prince with his club at the ready. When he reached Zuko, the Prince merely kicked the club to his left and, without ever resting his leg on the ground, kicked Sokka over to his right, sending him into the snow where his head became trapped. With Appa, Saito fell off the flying bison, laughing for reasons he couldn't figure out. The warrior desperately tried to free himself as Zuko continued on his way to the village, followed by six more men. Katara covered her mouth in shock upon witnessing her brother's quick defeat.

"Where are you hiding him?" Zuko demanded as he surveyed the crowd of villagers, who fell completely silent, before, without warning, he extended his arm out into the crowd and grabbed Gram-Gram, holding her by the hood of her parka, "He'd be about this age, master of all elements?"

He shoved the elder forcefully back into the crowd. The elderly woman shuddered in fear and embraced Katara, while Katara shot an angrily glare at Zuko. Receiving no response, Zuko swung his arm out and released a blast of fire that passed just over the heads of the people, causing them to cover their heads and cry out in fear.

"I know you're hiding him!"

Sokka rans over and picked up his club, most of his war paint having come off at that point. He let out another battle cry as he charged toward the prince. Zuko swiftly turned around just as Sokka approached. He ducked under Sokka's wide swing and hurled the warrior forward. Sokka landed on his rear in the snow and was quickly forced to dart from his spot when Zuko fired a blast of flames at him. He spun to the side and tossed his boomerang at the enemy who barely managed to miss getting hit by the weapon. Zuko growled in anger at the near hit. One of the village boys tossed Sokka a spear.

"Show no fear!" the boy called.

Sokka handily caught the weapon and charged at Zuko once more. Zuko broke off pieces of the spear with his forearms, pulled the remains of the weapon out of Sokka's hands and poked him thrice in the head with the blunt end. Appa looked at Saito, the teen now laughing harder for some reason. Sokka fell to the ground as Zuko snapped the spear in two and tossed the pieces to the ground. Sokka who rubbed his head in pain before Sokka's boomerang spun into view, unnoticed by Zuko. The weapon struck Zuko on the back of his helmet with a loud cling; momentarily pushed forward by the unexpected blow. Zuko rearranged his helmet and growled at Sokka. The boomerang plummeted into the ground in front of Sokka's feet. Enraged, Zuko readied two fire daggers. No one saw Aang, rapidly riding on a penguin toward the battle scene. He held his glider horizontal on the animal and he had a determined look on his face, his tongue out of his mouth in pure concentration. Aang collides into Zuko, making him fall backwards as Aang sped past, soaring into the air and landed several feet away on his face, his legs in the air. He spun around a few times before coming to a halt in front of his men, his helmet landing on his rear. Netto snickered on the ship and he slapped his knee.

The villagers cheered as Aang rode speedily towards them, still mounted on the penguin. The children cheered upon his arrival…until they were showered in snow as Aang rode past, however, after giving each other silent, unamused looked, they began cheering once again. Aang came to a halt before them. The penguin-otter crawled out from under him, tossing him off. Aang fell on his rear, blinking stupidly. Aang smiled at the penguin-otter when the animal quacked at him before waddling away.

"Hey, Katara. Hey, Sokka," Aang waved cheerfully.

"Hi, Aang. Thanks for coming," Sokka replied, moodily.

Aang looked back at the Fire Nation soldiers, where Zuko just got back on his feet again. Upon his signal, his men spread out, surrounding Aang while Zuko assumed a fighting stance. Aang assumed a fighting stance as well, his staff held firmly in front of him as he was being surrounded by the soldiers. He swept the ground side-to-side with his staff, showering the men with snow. He then slammed the ground, sending a rush of snow at Zuko who braced for the impact. After being sprayed with snow, and heating it up so it would melt off, Zuko looked up angrily.

"Looking for me?" Aang asked.

"You're the Airbender? You're the Avatar?" Zuko demanded in shock as Aang resumed his fighting stance.

"Aang?" Katara gasped.

"No way!" Sokka exclaimed as Zuko and Aang moved about in a circular pattern, both awaiting the attack of the other.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating," Zuko growled, "You're just a child!"

Aang replied calmly, tilting his head to one side, "Well, you're just a teenager."

With Appa, a black and white Polar Bear-Dog runt, barely able to carry a human, watched as Saito rolled about in the snow, laughing harder as he wondered just who kept making the worst cracks today. Zuko launched a series of fire blasts at Aang, who defended himself by twirling his staff, dissipating the flames. Zuko fired another blast at Aang who twirled his staff once again to ward the attack off. The villagers cowered as the flames were accidentally directed towards them. Aang widened his eyes in horror at the sight of the frightened villagers and immediately ceased to defend himself.

"If I go with you…" Aang held his staff in front of him as an offer, making sure Zuko understood that he didn't wish to continue fighting, "…Will you promise to leave everyone alone?"

After a brief moment of hesitation, Zuko erected himself and nodded in agreement. Aang was apprehended by Zuko's men, who took his staff. Katara ran forward as they began to lead Aang away.

"No! Aang, don't do this!" Katara pleaded.

Aang was surprisingly calm as he replied, "Don't worry, Katara. It'll be okay." Aang gasped when he was shoved on the walkway. Katara's face contorted with sadness and fright.

"Take care of Appa with Saito for me until I get back," Aang spoke.

"Set a course for the Fire Nation. I'm going home," Zuko commanded.

The villagers looked up at the ship, Aang standing at the top of walkway. He was smiling weakly, surrounded by Fire Nation soldiers. Katara looked up, tears in her eyes, causing Aang to frown as the bow raised and closed. The bow was locked into place with a thud.

* * *

Saito ran his hand through the hybrid animal's black and white fur. Surprisingly, the animal smelled like chocolate with a hint of vanilla. The Polar Bear-Dog licked his face a few times, its tail wagging happily at the petting.

"You remind me of another Polar Bear-Dog I saw on TV. Her name was Naga and she was Korra's spirit animal," Saito reminisced, "Man…Just a while ago, I was just watching this on TV before heading out to a Kamen Rider Convention. Now…I'm actually experiencing the events. Maybe I can help, even if it's just only a bit."

Appa grumbled as he began to walk over, Saito looked up to see Katara and Sokka on his back.

"Saito, what are you doing?-!" Sokka demanded.

"Petting Shirokuro here," Saito replied.

"Who?" Sokka repeated.

"Shirokuro. She's got the softest fur I've felt," Saito noted as the Polar Bear-Dog nuzzled into him, earning a chuckle from the teen, "She's quite friendly."

"Don't you know how dangerous those things are?" Sokka demanded.

"Not really," Saito replied before looking at the two on Appa, "So…we going after Aang and the Fire Nation's banished prince and his uncle, the Dragon of the West?"

"How…? Ah!-!-! That's ticking me off! How do you know these things?-!" Sokka demanded.

"Simple; I like to be informed about things," Saito replied, Shirokuro putting her head on top of his and getting giggles from Katara, "Now let's go get our crazy Airbending buddy!"

"But how?" Sokka asked.

"You're riding on him," Saito replied.

"…Yeah…I don't think so," Sokka snorted.

"Still can't believe he'll fly, eh?" Saito asked as he got on Shirokuro's back once she offered, "Katara, take the reins and say 'Appa, yip-yip' before cracking them."

"Uh…"

"Trust me, it'll work," Saito nodded.

"Okay, then…" Katara got on Appa's head and grabbed the reins, "Please, Appa. We need your help. Aang needs your help. Sokka doesn't believe you can fly, but I do, Appa." She stroked Appa, "Come on, don't you want to save Aang? Appa, yip-yip."

Appa grunted and beat the snow-covered ground with his tail. He performed a brief running start before taking flight and soaring through the air.

"You did it, Saito!" Katara exclaimed in excitement.

Sokka ecstatically looked over the rim of the saddle, shouting, "He's flying! He's flying! Katara, he's…" he stopped when he saw Katara smirk at him before he tried to play it cool, "I mean, big deal. He's flying."

Shirokuro barked as she followed them to the neritic zone and jumped into it, earning laughs from Saito. The Polar Bear-Dog began to swim after Appa, crossing from the neritic zone into the oceanic zone of the epipelagic realm of the sea.

* * *

Aang panted as he ran through a corridor. He had barely escaped the Fire Nation men that had been ordered by Zuko to take him to the brig. He was currently searching for his staff, which was given to Iroh by Zuko to put it in his room…only for Iroh to comically give it to another guy with 'Hey, would you take this to his room for me?' He stopped in his tracks and yelped when he encountered three soldiers standing with swords drawn in the middle of the corridor.

"You haven't seen my staff around, have you?" Aang asked sheepishly.

The three men prepared to attack him, but before they could make a move, Aang sprinted across the hallway at the speed of wind, along the floor and the walls, spiraling in circular patterns past the soldiers, through their legs, and managed to escape, leaving the soldiers looking dumbfounded.

"Thanks anyway!" Aang called as he continued racing through the hallways of the ship and encountered a single guard when he raised another deck. The soldier fired a blast at Aang who leapt forward. Aang somersaulted over the soldier and, using the sharp tip of his helmet to cut his bindings, freed himself. The soldier fell over from the impact and Aang proceeded down the hall. The young Avatar raced through the interior, opening two doors leading to various compartments of the ship. Upon opening the third door, he found Iroh sleeping blissfully, snoring. Nearby, Netto was polishing a key with the white part of the Tao symbol. He looked over at the door to see Aang. The Avatar began closing the door, his mouth still visible through the crack.

"Sorry," Aang apologized quietly.

Netto just stared at the door for a few seconds before shrugging. He picked up a book and began to read that nitrogen, in the form of Nitrate, was the shortest supply of nutrients in the ocean, making it the limiting nutrient. Aang ran past an open doorway only to slow down and trace his way back upon catching sight of his glider. He dashed through the open door, his face brightening up significantly at the sight.

"My staff! Aang cheered as he entered the room…only for the the door to close behind him.

Zuko stood by the door, having clearly waited to corner Aang. Aang looked surprised upon hearing the sound of the closing door. He turned around, his face falling upon seeing the prince standing in the room.

"Looks like I underestimated you," Zuko noted.

After a slight pause, Zuko assumed a fighting stance and fired a blast at Aang, who yelped and narrowly avoided the attack. Zuko fired again, forcing Aang into the corner of the room. Aang began to pant heavily from alarm. Zuko fired once more; Aang spun around out of the corner and against the back wall. He ducked to avoid another fire blast. Zuko stood in the middle of the room, Aang managing to roll over directly behind his opponent. Aang deftly managed to stay behind Zuko, utilizing circle-walking. Zuko spun around, desperately attempting to land a blow.

Aang used Airbending to try and deter another one of Zuko's attacks by catching his flames in a current of air. After extinguishing yet another one of his attacks, Aang used Zuko as a stepping stone. He pushed himself off against his head and created a ball of air half his size in midair. H proceeded to use it to ride around the room and over the walls and ceiling as Zuko resumed attacking.

He avoided Zuko's repeated attacks; however, the prince managed to dissipate the air scooter by shattering it with a flame arc. Aang was smacked against the wall underneath a hanging tapestry. He quickly pushes himself up under the tapestry to avoid another fire blast. When he emerged at the top, he grabbed the tapestry off its hooks and wrapped it around Zuko's body, tangling him momentarily. The brief intermission gave Aang enough time to grab his glider and turn around to face his opponent, pointing the end of the staff at Zuko who destroyed the tapestry with Firebending. Zuko assumed a fighting stance while Aang looked on with alarm. Aang used Airbending to propel a mattress lying in a corner towards Zuko. The mattress slammed into the Fire Nation prince, sending him colliding into the wall, before falling onto the mattress. Aang propelled the mattress upward, sending Zuko slamming into the ceiling of the room. Aang made a break for it before the mattress touched the ground again. Zuko and the mattress fell to the floor and Zuko remained lying face down upon it. Zuko raised his head and glanced around the empty room, fuming.

* * *

"Ooh!" Saito flinched as Shirokuro ran along the Cliffside made of ice, watching as Aang and Zuko fell to the deck after Aang was about to escape, "Now, girl, now!"

Zuko's eyes narrowed in anger as he started to rise…until Shirokuro landed between him and Aang.

"Saito!" Aang exclaimed.

"Hey, Aang," Saito mock-saluted, "I'll handle this guy now."

"Don't get in my way!" Zuko snapped as two more Firebenders ran onto the deck, "Just who are you?"

"Just the Avatar's partner in this war," Saito replied as he pulled out his device and a card depicting the black half of the Tao symbol.

"Fire!" Zuko ordered.

"Henshin!" Saito declared before slashing his card through the device.

** =KAMEN RAIDA: TAMASHII=**

The card glowed before shooting out in front of him. It expanded and blocked Zuko's attack at him before it engulfed Saito. Standing before the Fire Nation men was a figure in a white jumpsuit with black designs resembling dragon wings and a tail on the back. Covering the jumpsuit was black dragon-like armor with a full-covered helmet. His helmet had a pair of black horns pointing backwards with red 'eyes' on the sides of the top. The visor in the dragon's 'jaws' was tinted red.

"Ore wa Kamen Rider Soul. "Saa…Hōhō o sakusei shi, kakumei o Nettoshi shimasu (So…Make way and start the Revolution)!"

"Whoa…" Aang awed.

"Look up," Soul advised, making everyone look in the direction he pointed at.

"What is that?" Zuko pondered as he saw Appa appearing.

"Appa!" Aang exclaimed in joy.

"Yep. He's got our traveling buddies," Soul replied as he patted Shirokuro on the snout, earning a happy yip from her.

Soul then shot and slammed a fist into the torso of a Firebender, denting his armor. He flipped over a Firebending blast and delivered a chop to the helmet, breaking it in two. Nearby Aang turned around to face Zuko and managed to deflect a Firebending attack by spinning his glider around like a baton. However, he propelled himself by accident into the air and landed on the ledge of the deck. He leaned precariously over the side, unsteadily balancing himself, but managed to regain his balance only for Zuko to fire another blast at him. He twirled his glider again to deflect the attack. Two more blasts were fired his way before he lost his grip on his glider and the object spun away. The staff fell several feet away. Aang ducked, spun and leapt out of the way of blasts and landed on the very ledge, struggling to keep his balance, as Soul dodged more fireballs from the two Firebenders in his path. Zuko hurled more fire blasts Aang's way. Aang held up his hands in defense, but the last blast seemingly knocked him out cold and he fell backward off the ship into the water where he slowly sank.

"Aang! No!" Katara screamed as Aang sunk deeper, "Aang! Aang! Aang!"

"And we've got Avatar State in 3…2…" Soul whispered as he got on Shirokuro's back as she ran to the other side of the vessel, "…1."

Aang rocketed upward and erupted from the surface of the freezing cold waters, riding a humongous spinning water vortex. His tattoos and his eyes were glowing a pure white as his visage adopted a stern, attack-mood image while Zuko's ship was overshadowed by the water tornado. Zuko looked up in horror. This…This was the power of the Avatar? Aang landed on the saddle on Appa, summoning the water behind him. His eyes and tattoos still glowing, he brought his hands around behind his head. The water swirled around him, forming a protective circle, before spreading outward like a snake at the vessel, knocking Zuko and several soldiers off their feet. Zuko fell over the edge and shouted in surprise.

"Did you see what he just did?" Katara gasped.

"Now _that_ was some Waterbending!" Sokka gawked as Aang collapsed onto the saddle from exhaustion, his glow fading.

"Aang! Are you okay?" Katara asked as she knelt down, holding Aang.

Aang weakly greeted the two, "Hey, Katara. Hey, Sokka. Thanks for coming."

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory," Sokka smirked.

Soul picked up the staff when Zuko's hand grabbed it. Soul flicked him in the forehead.

"Bad, Zuko, bad!" Soul scolded before Shirokuro licked Zuko's face, causing him to lose his grip and fall to the anchor, where he barely grabbed it.

"That's for the Southern Water Tribe!" Soul mock-saluted as more Firebenders and a yawning Iroh and Netto walked on board.

"Duh? Huh?" Iroh pondered as he saw Soul and Shirokuro as the two Firebenders that Soul had fought managed to get Zuko back on the ship.

"You're free to go, Shirokuro-chan," Soul spoke gently as he patted her head.

Soul jumped high into the air and landed on the top of Appa's head. A rain began to fall upon the area as he pulled out the SoulDriver. He flipped it open, revealing the numbers '1' – '9' and six images; a mask, a body, a star, a body kicking another body, a motorcycle, and a sword. He pressed '0-0-7' and then the mask button.

**=KAMEN RAIDA: STRONGER=**

**CUE: KAMEN RIDER STRONGER NO UTA  
**

"Henshin Stronger!" Soul roared as he posed.

Lightning crackled in the sky before revealing that Soul was replaced by another figure. He wore a black jumpsuit under bulky red armor. His helmet was black with a large red horn and green 'bug eyes,' giving his body the appearance of a Kabutomushi. On his neck was a scarf while his gloves and boots were red. On the center of his torso was a black 'S.'

"The Heavens calls me…the Earth calls me…Humanity calls me…They call on me to defeat Evil," the Rider recited, sending chills up a few of those who were staring at the sight before them, "Listen, Evildoers…I am a Warrior…of Justice. Kamen Rider Stronger!-!"

"Holy…" Sokka gawked.

"Tchhh!-! What the Hell!-?" one of the remaining Firebenders snapped as they began to prepare to attack.

"Hehe. Come, underlings," Stronger chuckled before lightning erupted from his hands and traveled through the rain, striking the Firebenders except for Iroh and Zuko.

"Guh…ah!-!-!"

"A lightning-strike through the rain…" Aang whispered.

"He can Lightningbend?" Katara gasped.

"In a sense," Soul-Stronger chuckled, "Appa, yip-yip."

"After t…" Zuko began.

"No, Prince Zuko. We cannot fight a Lightningbender," Iroh argued, "Especially one that didn't need to go through the motions of Lightningbending."

"Electro-Fire!" Soul-Stronger roared as he sent a blast of lightning at a side of the ice they were travelling through.

The impact caused an avalanche of snow and ice to begin falling. Zuko looked up in horror at the event, raising one arm protectively. The front of the ship became buried in a mass of snow and ice while Appa climbed higher and higher, the four laughing as they escaped successfully. Aang waved goodbye as Appa disappears around the cliff. Shirokuro whined sadly as she looked at Saito as he released his Henshin, the boy looking down at her sadly.

"Good news for the Fire Lord," Iroh noted as he wiped some snow off, "The Fire Nation's greatest threat is just a little kid."

Zuko lifted his head and raised while his uncle was speaking, barely holding back his rage, "That 'kid,' Uncle, just did _this_!" He motioned to the damaged ship, the whole front covered in ice and snow, "I won't underestimate him again. Dig this ship out and follow them!" he sweatdropped when he saw three Fire Nation soldiers using their Firebending to melt the icy encasings coating the three soldiers who caught caught in the avalanche, "As soon as you're done with that."

"And once you're done paying me my money from our bets!" Netto added, making Zuko sigh in aggravation at his cousin's addition to the orders, unaware of Shirokuro leaving.

* * *

Appa soared lazily in the sky while the sun was beginning to set. Aang was perched on the rim of the saddle, while Sokka and Katara sat at the back of it with Saito.

"How did you do that? With the water? It was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!" Katara exclaimed.

"And how did you just Lightningbend and turn into those weird armors guys!-?" Sokka added as he looked at Saito.

Aang quietly, slightly downcast, sat on the edge of the saddle, "I don't know. I just sort of... did it."

"As for me, I'm what you would call the last Kamen Rider: Kamen Rider Soul," Saito replied, "This is my SoulDriver, which I use my Raida Card and the Kenka Cards to become and fight as Soul while the Rider Dial I used can let me summon or turn into Kamen Riders. But…I'm not that good yet."

"Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?" Katara asked.

"Because..." Aang turned away slightly, saddened, "…I never wanted to be."

"But Aang, the world's been waiting for the Avatar to return and finally put an end to this war," Saito noted, "According to legend, you need to master Waterbending, than Earthbending, and finally Firebending, ne?"

"That's what the monks told me," Aang replied.

"'Ne?'" Sokka repeated.

"Well, if we go to the North Pole, you can master Waterbending," Katara brightened up.

Aang turned to face her, smiling and brightened up completely, "We can learn it together!"

Katara faced her brother and new friend, cheerfully, "And, Sokka, Saito, I'm sure you'll both get to knock some Firebender heads on the way."

"I'd like that. I'd really like that," Sokka noted.

"I'd just like to spread the word about the allies of the Avatar: the Kamen Riders," Saito shrugged, _'And try to alter some things…'_

"Then we're in this together!" Katara nodded.

Aang pulled out a rolled up scroll, "Alright, but before we learn Waterbending, we have some serious business to attend to." He used Airbending to situate himself onto the saddle and unrolled the scroll, revealing a map of the Avatar World, "Here, here and here."

"What's there?" Katara pondered.

Aang pointed to each location, "Here, we'll ride the hopping llamas. Then waaay over here, we'll surf on the backs of giant koi fish." Katara and Sokka stared at him in wonder as Saito began to snicker, "Then back over here, we'll ride the hog monkeys" The siblings glanced at each other as Saito's snickers developed into chuckles, "They don't like people riding them, but that's what makes it fun!"

Aang smiled enthusiastically, his eyes widened with excitement. Saito couldn't take it anymore and fell onto his back, laughing. This was going to be a great trip in his opinion. Appa flew peacefully in the sky, sunbeams breaking through the clouds behind him.

* * *

**A/N: And that is the first chapter. Anyways, I'll be skipping some episodes and adding some to the three Books AKA Seasons. Hmm…Main Cast List!**

**Aang: Zachary Tyler Eisen**

**Katara: Mae Whitman**

**Sokka: Jack DeSena**

**Zuko: Dante Basco**

**Iroh: Mako**

**Appa/Shirokuro: Dee Bradley Baker**

**Saito: Ryouta Murai**

**Netto: Greg Cipes**

* * *

**RIDER FASHION CHECK: SOUL PART 1 AND KAMEN RIDER STRONGER  
**

* * *

**Saito: *walks into a private theater room with Iroh* Hello. I'm Saito. My Rider Form is Kamen Rider Soul. *the projector started, playing his Henshin and his fight* I use the SoulDriver, my cell phone here, along with my Kamen Rider Card to become Soul by slashing it through the Realizer Scanner on the top of my device. This also lets me use the Kenka Cards, or Attack Cards, to summon weaponry and use my finisher.**

**Iroh: *awes as he watches Soul transform into Stronger* So who is this Lightningbender?**

**Saito: That's Kamen Rider Stronger. *the screen changes to show a Kamen Rider whose armor was modeled after a rhinoceros beetle. He had red armor on his upper torso with a black S in the centre, wore a black bodysuit, white gloves and white boots. His helmet sported large green eyes and a horn in between said eyes. He also wore a white scarf. He wasn't alone, however. Standing next to him was a girl in a red costume with a red miniskirt, yellow gloves and boots with a yellow scarf hanging from her neck. The costume had two rows of black spots on the front, two which covered her breasts with 'T's on them. She wore a red helmet decorated with black spots and antennae with a black mask over the upper portion of her face with green lenses covering her eyes* Kamen Rider Stronger is the seventh Kamen Rider and the girl there is her partner, Denpa Ningen Tackle. *it began to show various clips of the Kamen Rider Stronger Series and his two introduction chapters in the Kamen Rider Spirits Manga* Shigeru Johad, bravado and an eccentric personality. He wore various t-shirts emblazoned with the letter 'S,' along with numerous other items of clothing, including a denim jacket with a rose emblem. Stronger usually made an entrance by whistling and then saying what I did when I became Stronger this chapter.**

**Iroh: And the Lightningbending? *his eyes widen at seeing the operation that caused Shigeru his Rider abilities***

**Saito: As Stronger, he used the power of electricity that flowed throughout his body. All his attacks were based on electricity, and the Cyborg aspect of his body was much more prominent than in the previous series; for instance, his hands were metal coils that had to be covered when he was not transformed.**

**Iroh: So it's fake bending?**

**Saito: That is somewhat true, Iroh-san. After the death of his best friend and mentor by Black Satan, Shigeru faked ignorance of their part in the murder by accepting their offer to become a Cyborg in order to get his revenge on the organization, escaping before he could be brainwashed. In the process, Shigeru met Yuriko Misaki as they worked together against Black Satan. The two eventually meet Tōbei Tachibana as well.**

**Iroh: *looks as the projector displayed the moments of wisdom Tachibana-san gave them* He seems to be a wise man, that Tachibana.**

**Saito: He was. Tachibana-san was the mentor to almost all the Showa Riders, even taking in Amazon when he came to Japan.**

**Iroh: Ohh…!**

**Saito: Stronger, Tackle, and Tōbei fought valiantly against the evil Cyborg forces of Black Satan, continually meeting the head agents General Shadow, and Mister Titan. Finally, Stronger was able to topple Black Satan once and for all. With his former organization in ruins, General Shadow formed the 'Delza Army' to continue his malicious goals. Stronger would later undergo surgery and receive a new devastating 'Charge Up' form that made him more powerful than before.**

**Iroh: Why didn't he use it in the first place?**

**Saito: I'll explain why later. Ultimately, all the previous Riders: Kamen Riders Ichigo, Nigo, V3, X-Rider and Amazon Rider would assist Stronger to finally defeat the Delza Army and General Shadow."**

**Iroh: *watches as it began to display moments of romance between Shigeru and Yuriko* How touching…*watches as it showed Stronger and Tackle fighting together***

**Saito: Yuriko Misaki was a modified human created by Black Satan. However, she was still inactive. While Shigeru Jo made his escape from Black Satan, being modified as Kamen Rider Stronger, he discovered Misaki on an operation table and awakened her. After being revived by Shigeru, she decided to become his partner to fight Black Satan. Overtime, she would eventually fall in love with him.**

**Iroh: She is a fine woman and he is a good man that Shigeru. Did something happen to her?**

**Saito: …*the screen displayed her death in both the manga and show* She would later be killed by Doctor Kate, when she sacrificed herself to save Shigeru from being poisoned by unleashing the Ultra Cyclone, where she and her opponent would be torn apart by an incredible shockwave erupting through them both starting at her hands. Her death affected Stronger greatly, and he vowed to keep fighting until evil is defeated.**

**Iroh: *starts to cry a little* She was of marrying age and she died. *sniffles* Such a poor, yet happy ending for Kamen Rider Tackle…**

**Saito: _But_, she was never declared a Kamen Rider.**

**Iroh: What?-! *looks at me***

**Saito: Shigeru would later, on a visit to her grave, tell the enemy that was threatening to kill him and everyone he knew there that "She fought more than enough. She'll never be called a 'Kamen Rider.' Misaki Yuriko is now a normal woman.' *sniffles***

**Iroh: …*starts to cry quietly*…Her death was what drove him to have the operation, wasn't it?**

**Saito: Yeah…He tried to join her that day of fighting by using the Ultra Cyclone as well, but…**

**Iroh: He still lived?**

**Saito: Hai. He still had to protect the world…for Yuriko's sake.**


	2. Water: The Southern Air Temple

**The Boy in the Iceberg and the Kamen Rider of another World.  
**

**GammaTron: I've always loved watching the series 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' and am really loving the sequel involving our new Avatar, Korra. I own only Saito/Kamen Rider Soul and Netto/SentaiSoul.**

* * *

**_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four Nations lived in harmony. That all ended when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him the most, he vanished. 100 years later, my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although he's just a kid, he has a lot of potential. But I believe that Aang can save the world._**

* * *

**_Kamen Rider Soul. The current Request:  
_**

**_Katara: He's alive! We have to help!  
_**

**_Saito: I'm Saito!  
_**

**_Aang: I'm Aang.  
_**

**_Zuko: You're the Airbender? You're the Avatar?-!  
_**

**_Saito: Just the Avatar's partner in this war. Henshin.  
_**

**_=KAMEN RAIDA: TAMASHII=  
_**

**_=KAMEN RAIDA: STRONGER=  
_**

**_Soul-Stronger: Come, underlings.  
_**

**_Katara: Why didn't you tell us you were the Avatar?_**

_**Aang: Because…I never wanted to be.**_

* * *

**_Book 1: Water  
_**

**_Chapter 2: The Southern Air Temple and the Half-And-Half Kamen Rider  
_**

* * *

A beautiful sunrise just peaked above some cliffs. The beams of the morning sun reflected on the Water, bathing the whole scene in yellow light. Appa chewed on some grass at their campsite while the smoke of the nearby campfire raised to the sky. Someone was lying in a blue sleeping bag next to the Fire. Aang and Katara sat atop Appa. Aang was sitting on the bison's head and was checking the knots that tied the reins to Appa's horns. Katara was sitting on the saddle and fiddling with their luggage.

"Wait 'till you see it Katara! The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world!"

"Aang, I know you're excited," Katara cautioned as she turned around to face him, "But it's been a hundred years since you've been home."

"That's why I'm so excited!"

"It's just...a lot can change in all that time."

"I know, but I need to see it for myself," Aang replied as he jumped off of Appa.

Katara shook her head as Aang went over to wake up the sleeping Sokka. She turned to see Saito on the shore, his finger in the sand. She got off and walked over to him. He looked down to see a drawing in the sand, depicting a polar bear-dog.

"That's Shirokuro, right?"

"Yeah," Saito replied, "I didn't even know her for a full day, but I really liked being with her."

"Well, she was just too big for Appa to fly with," Katara replied, "But…I can agree with you on leaving others behind back at the South Pole."

"Sokka! Wake up!" Aang shouted as he moved a stick up and down the sleeping bag, only touching Sokka with the tip of it, "There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!"

Sokka lazily opened one eye before yelling out in horror, "Ahh!" He quickly raised and hopped around, still in sleeping bag, "Get it off! Get it off!" After two hops, Sokka slammed flat to the ground, "Ahh!"

Katara giggles as Sokka fell over. Saito just gave a laugh as he shook his head. Sokka growled as he glared up at the happy Aang.

"Great! You're awake! Let's go!"

_'Don't kill him, Sokka…Do not kill the Avatar…even if he is a pain in your ass,'_ Sokka thought.

* * *

Several Fire Nation ships were lined up next to each other. A smaller ship docked between all the other, identical mastodons. Its walkway was down and the small figures of three persons were seen leaving the ship. Zuko, Netto, and Iroh reached the bottom of the walkway.

"Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail."

"You mean the Avatar?" Iroh asked as Zuko turned around to face him.

"Don't mention his name on these docks!" Zuko whispered harshly as he made some wide arm movements, "Once word gets out that he's alive, every Firebender will be out looking for him, and I don't want anyone getting in the way!"

"Don't forget the non-Benders also wanting the reward," Netto added.

"Getting in the way of what…" the three turned to see a man with big sideburns dressed in a Fire Nation uniform approach, "…Prince Zuko?"

The man walked over to the duo with his hands held behind his back. Zuko awaited him with his arms crossed, while Iroh just stared at him. Netto rolled his eyes, knowing what would be coming next.

"Captain Zhao," Zuko seethed.

"It's _commander_ now and…" the man corrected as he bowed slightly in Iroh's direction, "…General Iroh. Great hero of our nation."

"Retired general," Iroh corrected as he bowed with Netto, patting his son's shoulder, "Now going about with my nephew and youngest son."

"The Fire Lord's brother, nephew, and son are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired," Iroh gestured toward the ship.

"That's quite a bit of damage."

"Yes," Zuko agreed as he held up one finger while Iroh stared disinterested in front of him, "You wouldn't believe what happened. …Netto! Tell Commander Zhao what happened."

"…You _really_ want to do this, don't you?" Netto asked after a moment, giving Zuko a look.

"Uncle's a bad on-the-spot liar," Zuko whispered.

"Fine," Netto rolled his eyes, "Well, Zhao-san, we have a new threat to the Fire Nation."

"Oh? Who would that be?"

"The Avatar's Herald; Kamen Rider Soul," Netto replied, having been told the name by the men of the ship that had seen the teen change.

"So…the Avatar's alive?" Zhao asked as Zuko glared at Netto.

"Nope. I said _herald_, meaning he _will_ come," Netto corrected, "We just don't know the _when_."

"Interesting. You must tell me all the details," Zhao spoke, a bit of amusement in his tone, as he looked at the three, "Join me for a drink?"

Zuko averted his gaze and walked away, "Sorry, but we have to go."

Zhao smiled at him as he started to walk away, but after a few steps, Iroh placed his hand on Zuko's shoulder to hold him back, "Prince Zuko, show Commander Zhao your respect," he faced Zhao with Netto while Zuko just slanted his eyes, "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

"Maybe something sweet like hot chocolate for me?" Netto asked.

Iroh, Netto, and Zhao walked away. Zuko grunted in anger upon hearing Iroh's tea comment with his cousin's hot chocolate comment. Those two and their preferred drinks… He growled angrily and Firebended out of annoyance when he turned to walk after them.

* * *

Aang and Katara sat atop Appa's head while Sokka and Saito were back in the saddle. Sokka clutched his stomach at it growled, his face showing a look of dismay all over it.

"Hey, stomach? Be quiet, alright? I'm trying to find us some food," Sokka tried to calm it down.

"Aang used the last of our food, the blubbered seal-jerky, to light our fire," Saito pointed out.

"What?-! Aang!" Sokka cried out.

"Oh. That was food?" Aang asked with a hint of regret before grinning, "I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry."

"Aw man…No wonder the flames smelled so good~…" Sokka slumped as Appa flew past and ascended a range of mountains.

"The Patola Mountain range! We're almost there!" Aang exclaimed with excitement.

"Aang, before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the Airbenders," Katara spoke.

Saito blocked their conversation out as he looked at Sokka.

"Hey, Sokka," Saito greeted, "Relax, I'm sure once we get there, a little winged lemur's gonna bring us something to munch on."

"How can you be so sure?" Sokka asked.

"What can I say? I like to be optimistic on things," Saito shrugged.

"Yeah, I'm still curious on how you knew about some things back in the South Pole," Sokka pointed out.

"You can thank the SoulDriver," Saito replied, "I get these small flashes of things to come. In fact, just yesterday I saw you getting your bum whupped by a girl in war paint-like makeup and a pair of fans while on an island that had a statue of an Earthbender Avatar on it."

"If that happens, I will gladly set up the tents with that tarp on it that I like to use as an extra blanket every time we set up camp for two whole months," Sokka snorted.

"Sign here, please, to settle the bet," Saito informed as he gave Sokka the pencil and held up his betting notebook, their bet set up with Saito's signature on the bottom right with a blank spot on the bottom left.

"You don't understand, Katara. The only way to get to an Airbender Temple is on a Flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison," Aang argued cheerfully as he caressed Appa's head, "Right Appa?"

"Yip yip!"

Appa's flight went up the mountain and through the clouds. Appa turned out of sight behind the flank of a mountain and emerged from behind that flank and turned further upwards. Aang held on to the reins tightly as Appa rapidly ascended while Katara, whose eyes were closed, a slightly sad Saito, knowing what would be up there, and Sokka held on tight to Appa's fur and saddle respectively. Aang looked back for a moment to his passengers. Appa flew over a last ridge that was covered with trees, revealing a large temple as Appa floated toward it.

"There it is. The Southern Air Temple," Aang declared.

"Aang, it's amazing!" Katara awed.

"We're home, buddy! We're home!" Aang's eyes squinted a bit in happiness.

* * *

A number of tents lined up in front of the ships and a makeshift railroad track. One of the bigger tents was being guarded by two Fire Nation soldiers. Inside the tent, Zhao stood before a large map of the Avatar World that was hung upon the wall. He held his hands behind his back.

"...And by the year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule," Zhao finished, looking at Zuko, Iroh, and Netto, the latter two drinking either tea or hot chocolate respectively, "The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war."

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool!" Zuko spat.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper your tongue. So, how is your search for the Avatar going?" Zhao asked when Iroh knocked over a weapon display behind them.

The weapons came crashing down with a lot of noise. The general cowered at the noise and the damage he wrecked. Zhao turned around, looking annoyed.

"Eh… My fault entirely," Iroh placed his hands in his sleeves and walked away, backwards with a faint smile on his face, as Netto just laughed at his father's antics.

"We haven't found him yet. Just the Herald," Zuko growled.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago. Along with the rest of the Airbenders," Zhao noted as his face contorted into an evil expression, "Unless you have found some evidence that the Avatar is alive? Aside from the Herald, Kay-Man Raider Soul…"

"Kamen Rider Soul," Netto corrected.

"No. Nothing," Zuko glared.

Zhao with an expression of disbelief on his face as he raised from his chair, "Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you found."

"I haven't found…" Zuko looked up at Zhao and his tone became slightly more aggressive, "…_anything_. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, Netto, we're going."

As Zuko approached the door, the guards stopped him from leaving by crossing their spears while a third soldier entered the room. He approached Zhao.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape thanks to orders from Iroh to not fight against his allied Lightningbender, Kamen Rider Soul AKA Kamen Rider Stronger."

"Now remind me," Zhao ordered as he walked up to Zuko and leaned over to talk into Zuko's ear, "…_how_ exactly was your ship damaged?"

* * *

Appa landed at the base of a snow covered stairs. Four small figures made their way up the mountain trail, the lead figure, Aang, running up them. He excitedly looked back at the two siblings and the Kamen Rider behind. As the three emerged from behind a corner, Aang ran ahead.

"So when do I get something to eat?" Sokka asked as he clutched his stomach with both hands, the bags under his eyes were darker and he had a very annoyed look on his face.

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an Airbender temple, and all you can think about is food?" Katara demanded.

"You'll get it from a winged lemur most likely," Satio replied as he rolled his eyes.

"I'm just a simple guy, with simple needs," Sokka shrugged as Aang pointed at something in front of him while they approached.

"So that's where my friends and I would play Airball," Aang informed as he pointed at a stadium consisting of many tall poles, "And over there is where the bison would sleep, and..."

Aang sighed, looking sadly at the deserted remains of his home.

"What's wrong?

"This place used to be full of monks and lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds," Aang's eyes squinted with sadness as his clothes fluttered in the wind, a dead tree at each side of him, "I can't believe how much things have changed."

Katara, Sokka, and Saito glanced at each other and gave a nod. They quickly approached Aang.

"So uh, this Airball game. How do you play?" Sokka asked.

"It sounds like an interesting game," Saito added, _'We _are _so getting our bums beat by Aang…'_

Katara smiled at her brother and new friend. Aang's face cleared up as he smiled, looking at the two teens from the corners of his eyes. Minutes later, Sokka looked concentrated while standing on a pole and guarding the goal of the Airball court. In front of him was Soul. Aang also stood on one of the tall poles on the other side, suspending a hollow ball in the Air with Airbending. He let the ball roll over his shoulders, tossed it from side to side and then lazily tossed it up in the Air. He looked and smiled innocently at the two with his hands behind his back. Saito flipped it out and pressed '0-9-6' and then the mask.

** =KAMEN RAIDA: DOUBLE=**

** =CYCLONE! JOKER! CYCLONEJOKER!=**

A melody erupted from a red 'W'-shaped belt buckle that appeared on his waist, holding a green USB-like device in the right slot and a purple USB-like device in the left slot. Wind blew around him as energy shards covered him, giving him a new Rider form. The Rider was strange in appearance. The left side of the armor was pitch-black with purple markings on it. The right side was green with gold markings on it. Both had a silver 'V' on the forehead and red, bug-like optics. The green half also had a silver scarf.

"Whoa…" Sokka awed.

"Saa, omae wo tsumi o kazoero!" Soul-Double declared.

**CUE: CYCLONE EFFECT – THEME OF DOUBLE CYCLONEJOKER**

Aang opened one eye as the ball came down again. The Airbender jumped up and kicked the ball away with a powerful Air swipe. It rapidly shots across the poles, changing direction as it crashed into several poles, but steadily moving closer toward Sokka and Soul-Double's goal. Soul-Double let out a 'Ha!' as he did a spinkick with his green half, causing a powerful blast of green-tinted wind to cover it as it connected with the ball. Aang and Katara gave a gasp of surprise as the ball came back at the Avatar. Aang quickly used a blast of wind to send the ball into the Air.

"You can Airbend?" Aang asked.

"Not really. The Cyclone Memory is called the 'Windy Memory' as well. It holds all the knowledge in the world about wind in it. The Windy Stabilizer helps control it," Soul-Double explained before he began to jump along the pole and did a flip-kick to the ball, sending it at Aang once more.

Aang screamed before he released a blast of Air that sent the ball at Sokka. Sokka screamed before the ball hit him right in the stomach. The speed of impact sent Sokka and the ball flying backwards, right towards the rotation door of the goal behind him.

** =LUNA! JOKER!=**

The right half of Double turned gold and orange. He punched at Sokka, causing his right arm to shoot out and grab the teen before retracting to the poles before him.

"You okay?" Double asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Sokka coughed a bit.

**=CYCLONE! JOKER!=**

"What was that one?" Katara asked.

"Luna Memory. It give me the ability to stretch my arm and leg along with any weapon and shot," Double explained before using the Cyclone Arm to send the ball into the Air.

**=JOKER – MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

A cyclone surrounded Double, sending him high into the Air, above the ball. He came down at an angle, aimed at the ball. His body split in half down the middle.

**"Joker Extreme!"**

The two halves' feet collided with the ball, becoming a single body once more. It rocketed off, making a sonic boom in the process. Aang ducked as the ball shot over his head and began to bounce between all the posts. Katara tried her best to follow the blurring ball before it shot at Sokka and sent him through the spinning gate-like goal and into the snow.

"Oops," Soul-Double sweatdropped.

Aang laughed as he jumped up in joy. Aang and Double held a hand above their eyes to make out where Sokka landed.

"Aang seven!" Aang formed a Zero with his hands and made a circular movement with his whole body, "Sokka and Saito zero!"

Sokka laid in the dirt, a twig lying on his head while he looked a bit miserable. Katara looking over at her brother, not sure whether to feel sorry or laugh at the predicament.

"Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt," Sokka mumbled in pain as he erected himself.

Before he got up completely, his eyes widen when he saw something in front of him and he crawled to the front. It was an old Fire Nation helmet lying in the snow, battered by the elements and showed signs of cracked and burns. He looked up at his sister.

"Katara, check this out."

"Fire Nation."

"We should tell him."

Katara turned to see Soul-Double and Aang still playing the game. Katara's determined look to tell Aang the truth shifted to one of insecurity. She glanced at the helmet and then back at the two playing, Double finally getting a score after Aang got two. Suddenly, she shifted her weight and brought her arms up. With one swift movement, she swung her arms back, manipulating the overhanging snow to fall down, obscuring the helmet and Sokka from sight. After a few seconds, a Sokka covered in snow poked his head out.

"You know, you can't protect him forever," Sokka mumbled before shaking the snow off his body.

Katara sadly slanted her eyes and walked after Aang and Saito, having finished their game with Aang winning 28 to 14. Later, the four made it to a courtyard with a fountain in the middle, the Water is frozen. Sokka, Saito, and Katara stood at the entrance of the courtyard while Aang ran ahead excitedly.

"Katara, Firebenders were here. You can't pretend they weren't," Sokka scolded with his arms crossed.

"He'll find out once he finds out," Saito shrugged.

"I can for Aang's sake. If he finds out the Fire Nation invaded his home, he'll be devastated," Katara added.

"Hey guys!" the trio looked up to see Aang standing in front of a statue of a monk, turning around and pointing toward it, "I want you to meet somebody!"

"Who's that?" Sokka asked.

"Monk Gyatso! The greatest Airbender in the world. He taught me everything I know."

Aang bowed to the statue of an elderly man with a mustache and a distinct round necklace sitting in lotus with his fists bumped to each other in front of him.

* * *

_It was a sunny day at the Southern Air Temple._

_ "…But the true secret, is in the gooey center," Gyatso informed, standing in front of an oven._

_ With the use of a long wooden paddle, he retracted an orange, fruit pie out of the oven. With the use of his Airbending, he created a miniature tornado to spin out the fruity center of the pie. Aang sat on the ledge of the balcony, resting his left hand on his knee while staring into nothing, a bison grazing in the trees on the background._

_ "Hmm…"_

_ Gyatso walked over to the ledge as well and placed his newly baked cake next to three others that were already standing there._

_ Gyatso with a calm, soothing and understanding voice, continued, "My ancient cake making technique isn't the only thing on your mind, is it Aang?"_

_ "This whole Avatar thing, m-maybe the monks made a mistake."_

_ "The only mistake they made was telling you before you turned sixteen, but we can't concern ourselves with what was. We must act on what is."_

_ Gyatso extended his arm, revealing the beauty of the Southern Air Temple. The sky was filled with several Sky Bison with their cubs who were feasting from the nearby trees. Sun beams bathed the scene in bright light._

_ "But Gyatso? How do I know if I'm ready for this?"_

_ "Your questions will be answered when you're old enough to enter the Air Temple sanctuary. Inside, you will meet someone who will guide you on your journey. The camera moves slowly toward Aang whose face clears up," Gyatso explained as Aang used his Airbending to shift positions on the ledge, now facing his guardian and teacher._

_ "Who is it?"_

_ "When you are ready, he will reveal himself to you," Gyatso replied as, in the background, Aang, annoyed by this vague answer, grunted softly and looked up to the sky before cupping his face in his hands again. Monk Gyatso continued on a bright, happy tone, "Now, are you going to help me with these cakes, or not?"_

_ "Alright."_

_ Aang and Gyatso in took on an Airbending stance, bringing their hands back. "One." Gyatso counted as the duo conjured a small Air ball, "Two. Three!"_

_ They shifted their weight to the front, launching their Air balls. The balls sent the four fruit pies flying high in the Air, disappearing in the clouds. Nearby, four monks in lotus were meditating quietly between some trees. Suddenly, the cakes dropped out of the sky and each of the monks was hit on the head by one of these colorful desserts. The monk at the far left of the line toppled over upon impact. The moment the pies hit their heads, several flying lemurs appeared and started to stuff their faces. One of the lemurs jumped up and down on the stomach of the toppled over monk while another grabbed some cake right of the head of the monk on the far right. One of the lemurs jumped on the head on one of the monks. Aang and Gyatso laughed loudly at the scene. Aang was clutching his stomach while Monk Gyatso was leaning on the railing of the balcony. They both moved back from the railing when they were done laughing. The two monks bowed at each other._

_ Gyatso, full admiration and love, complimented with, "Your aim has improved greatly, my young pupil."_

* * *

Aang in the present bowed the same way before the statue as he had done for the real Gyatso. Aang as he erected himself with a sad look upon his face.

"You must miss him," Katara sympathized as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Aang replied, downcast, as he walked away.

"Where are you going?" Katara pondered.

Saito knew what was going to happen next, so he just blocked out the talking as he followed them into the Air Sanctuary. As they walked, Saito could understand why Katara did that. She and Sokka had lost their mother to a Firebender years ago. He knew that Katara would find that man again someday, but…he shook his head of that. You're thinking too far ahead to worry about it, Saito. He bumped into Sokka and landed on his bum while Sokka landed on his face…in some of the snow in the sanctuary's entrance. Sokka growled as he got up and looked at Saito…who started to chuckle as he saw Sokka bearing a striking resemblance to Santa Clause in terms of beard and mustache.

"Nice s-stache…S-S-Santa Claus!" Saito fell over, gasping for breath as he laughed harder.

Sokka growled. He didn't know who this 'Sandy Claws' guy was, but he had a feeling it wasn't something good. He shook the snow off and stomped off down the corridor. Later, before the four, stood a large pair of double doors. The round symbol of intertwined Air currents, the national symbol of the Air Nomads, was largely embedded in the floor, surrounded by two square shapes that form some sort of sun together. The door supported a combination of metal colored pipes and three, blue, rolled up, pipes that were similar looking and arranged like the symbol for Airbending. The large wooden door was framed by the branches of an old tree standing on the left of it and the hallway was illuminated by sunlight that fell through little, round windows.

"But Aang, no one could have survived in there for a hundred years."

"It's not impossible," Aang opened his arms, "I survived in the iceberg for that long."

"You got a good point there, little buddy," Saito noted as Katara touched her chin with her finger, agreeing with the teen.

"Katara, Saito, whoever's in there might help figure out this Avatar thing!" Aang beamed excitedly.

"And whoever's in there might have…" Sokka began as Katara's look changes to one of annoyance, Sokka's look on determined, anticipating face growing, "…A medley of delicious…" He rubbed his hands together and practically started to drool over the thought, "…Cured meats!"

Saito facepalmed in annoyance. He could practically see Sokka drooling a river of slobber from the thoughts of meat dancing in his noggin. Full anticipation and longing, Sokka charged the door, but it won't budge and he just smacked into it, head first. Saito fell over, laughing his tuckus off at the sight, as Sokka quickly turned around and put his back to it, trying to push the giant door open. He slowly stopped once Katara began to glare at him. He cleared his throat and stopped Sokka from his next attempt.

"Sokka, just stop it. You're embarrassing yourself more than usual," Saito scolded, making the Water Tribe teen glare at him and then looked at Aang.

"I don't suppose you have a key?" Sokka asked.

"The key, Sokka, is Airbending," Aang replied.

Aang took a deep breath. He spread his arms and thrust them forward, sending an Air current into both of the tubes on the door. The wind made one of the blue curled tube turn around. When it did, the tube changed colors to purple and the wind blew out like a horn. The process was repeated for the other two blue tubes as well. When the three blue tubes turned and became purple, the doors began to slowly open up. The door cracked open and light penetrated the dark room behind them.

"Hello?" Aang called as the four walked into the sanctuary, "Anyone home?"

* * *

Zuko sat in a chair in Zhao's tent, flanked by two Fire Nation soldiers while Zhao was pacing back and forth.

"So a twelve year old boy bested you and your Firebenders," Zhao stopped pacing, "You're more pathetic than I thought."

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again!"

"No it will not. Because you won't have a second chance."

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I…"

Zhao angrily turned around, spreading flames in an arc, "And you failed!" He walked intimidating up to Zuko, "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now."

Netto knew what was going to happen next. Whenever someone said that they were going to take over Zuko's 'job' of capturing that little kid, Zuko would snap. Zuko's face contorted with anger before he jumped at Zhao. Before Zuko could reach the commander, however, he was held back by the two guards.

"Keep them here," Zhao walked away, leaving an angrily panting Zuko.

Enraged, Zuko kicked the table in front of Iroh and Netto, breaking it clean in two, sending the objects that were on it flying through the room.

Iroh, calmly with a hint of amusement in his voice, asked for, "More tea, please."

"Hot cocoa, too," Netto added, making Zuko glare at him.

* * *

Aang, Saito, Katara, and Sokka ventured further down into the sanctuary. The only light came from the open door behind them and illuminated the scene with bluish light. They stopped and Sokka held a hand to his brow to look up ahead. In the room was a large amount of statues of people, lined up in a spiral/circular pattern. Sokka halted before one of them.

"Statues? That's it? Where's the meat?" Sokka complained, earning a slap on the back of the head by Saito, "Hey!"

"Sokka, this is something vital for Aang," Saito scolded.

"Who are all of these people?" Katara pondered.

"I'm not sure. But it feels like I know them somehow," Aang replied, "Look!" Aang pointed at a statue of a male Airbender monk, "That one's an Airbender."

"And this one's a Waterbender," Katara pointed at one after the Airbender statue, "They're lined up in a pattern: Air, Water, Earth and Fire."

"That's the Avatar Cycle!" Aang realized.

"Of course. They're Avatars. All these people are your past lives, Aang."

"Wow! There are so many!" Aang started to walk down the circular pattern.

"Past lives? Katara, you really believe in that stuff?" Sokka snorted.

"It's true," Katara argued as Aang stood before a statue of an elderly Firebender, "When the Avatar dies, he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle."

"Hmm…I can only name a few," Saito noted as he pointed the the four that were at the end of the spiral, "Avatar Roku of the Fire Nation, Avatar Kyoshi of the Earth Kingdom, Avatar Kururuk of the Water Tribes, and Avatar Yangchen of the Air Nomads."

"Seriously, how do you know that?" Sokka demanded before Aang gasped.

"Saito, look!"

Saito, Katara, and Sokka walked up to Aang, who was standing behind Roku's statue, gawking at something. Saito was the first to reach it and blinked. There, standing behind Roku, was a statue of…Kamen Rider Soul? He turned to the left and saw that all the statues had a statue of his Rider Form behind them.

"But…How?" Saito whispered quietly to himself.

"Saito, do you know what this means?"

"If you go on the mumbo-jumbo on me being reincarnated, Katara, I will declare that you are insane," Saito stated as he looked at the girl,_ 'Gotta calm down, Saito. If I'm here and Aang's tattoos are different, then this means that there are changes as well, like this for instance…'_

"It could be that your…SoulDriver…was passed down to each generation," Katara pointed out.

"True. I mean, before a certain flying bison landed on me as I was trying to get here, my grandfather gave this to me on his deathbed," Saito lied before the four were startled by a noise.

They turned around to the entrance. A long-eared, bulky shadow of another being approaching them appeared from the light. Katara and Aang hid behind a statue on the left and Sokka, who was holding his club ready, hid behind a statue to the right with Saito, the SoulDriver at the ready. The shadow crept closer. Katara's teeth clutched in fright while Aang looked in front of him. Sokka held his hand to his mouth as he addressed them.

"Firebender. Nobody make a sound."

"You're making a sound!" Katara snapped quietly.

"Katara, be quiet," Saito whispered.

Katara looked scared in front of her again as the shadow crept closer. Sokka raise his club as Saito fingered his card.

"That Firebender won't know what hit him," Sokka whispered.

"If it's a Lemur, I declare all rights to say 'I told you so' for the rest of the day," Saito whispered.

The shadow reached the bases of the statues and revealed a small figure standing in the doorway, riding on top of a larger figure; it chittered. Sokka and Saito appeared from behind the statue, Sokka's club to the ready, but lowered it as soon as he saw the animals while Saito began to grin excitedly. Aang and Katara peek from behind their statue as well.

"Shirokuro!" Saito exclaimed as he ran over and hugged the animal around her neck, laughing as she started to lick his face.

"She must have followed you all the way from the South Pole!" Katara awed.

"That is just plain freaky," Sokka pointed out as Shirokuro nuzzled into Saito.

It was then they heard a chittering sound. They looked up on Shirokuro's back to see a lemur with large bat-like ears sitting down, the ears lowered, blinking at the appeared foursome.

"Lemur!" Aang exclaimed excitedly.

"Dinner!" Sokka drooled as the lemur pricked his ears and slightly tilted his head. "Don't listen to him. You're going to be my new pet," Aang spoke comfortingly.

"Not if I get him first!" Sokka barked as he stretched his hand while he excitedly lunged himself at the animal from behind the statue.

Aang ran up at the lemur as well. The lemur arced his back in fright, his ears, hair and tail standing upright as the snatching hands of the boys drew closer. Shirokuro growled before barking at the two, startling them. Appa quickly turned around and made a break for it.

"Katara, I'm going to look for a shovel," Saito spoke as he got on Shirokuro's back, "We may need it. You remember when I went elsewhere for a few minutes when I said I had to use the loo?"

"Yeah," Katara replied, grimacing at that reminder.

"…I found Gyatso's skeleton, surrounded by Fire Nation skeletons," Saito replied, making Katara's eyes widen.

* * *

"Wait! Come back!" Aang called as the lemur bounced off the wall.

"I want to eat you!" Sokka shouted as he and Aang came sliding around the corner and gave chase.

Sokka passed Aang and shoved him back. Aang pulled up next to him again, so Sokka took out his club and sent a swing at Aang's legs. Aang nimbly avoided the club and used his Airbending to run on the side of the wall, laughing loudly with amusement. The Airbender ran on the floor again when he got the lead. He quickly turned around and directed an Airball at Sokka, which knocked his legs from underneath him. Sokka flipped in the Air before smacking face first on the ground, his hood falling over his head while he landed. The lemur exited the corridor and sat on the ledge of the balcony, looking back at the approaching Aang. He pricked his ears again and took flight with a scared look on his face. Aang briefly glanced over to see if Sokka was still following. He exited the hallway and without slowing down, he jumped over the ledge of the balcony, behind the lemur. The Airbender turned in the Air and used some of the rocks to break his freefall, jumping from one rock to the other. Sokka reached the balcony, but stopped there while looking over the rim.

"Hey! No fair!" Sokka barked.

* * *

Zhao was walking toward a tent. Inside the tent, two guards held their spears in front of the exit. Zhao pushed the cloths aside that served as tent doors and entered.

"My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea," Zhao spoke as he looked at Iroh, Netto, and Zuko, sitting in three chairs in front of him in the middle of the tent, "…My guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go."

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?"

Zhao started to laugh out loud, "You? Stop me? Impossible."

"Don't underestimate me Zhao! I will capture the Avatar before you!" Zuko declared as he and Iroh got up.

"Prince Zuko, that's enough," Iroh ordered.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of war ships under my command and you? You're just a banished prince. No home, no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you."

_'Oh, snap,'_ Netto thought.

"You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor, and restore my rightful place on the throne!"

"If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar. But in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true."

"You have the scar to prove it."

With a cry of frustration, Zuko jolted up out of his chair and into Zhao's face. The two stared at each other in anger.

"Maybe you would like one to match!"

"Is that a challenge?"

"An Agni Kai. At sunset."

"Very well," Zhao erected himself, "It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you," he turned around, "I guess your uncle and cousin will do."

Zhao walked away before Iroh turned to Zuko, worried, "Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?"

"I will never forget," Zuko replied as he gently touched the scar on his face.

"…I need to go for a walk," Netto spoke as he walked out of the tent…only for the two men outside to point their spears at him, "Relax, I'm just going for a walk _away_ from the docks."

"…" the guards lowered their weapons and let Netto continue his walk.

* * *

Saito walked alongside Shirokuro, completely confused on the new information. Kamen Rider Soul…was the partner of each and every Avatar. Did that mean that he was supposed to be here? Shirokuro let out a whine, making him look at her.

"It's okay, Shirokuro-chan," Saito smiled sadly as he patted her head, "I'm just confused about discovering this new information."

It was then he began to hear a beeping from his SoulDriver. He flipped it open, revealing the buttons were flashing on and off. Saito blinked, wondering what it was doing. It took a few cycles before his eyes widened in realization. The lighting and darkening buttons were going in a pattern depicting the symbols of the four nations.

"Shit," Saito cursed under his breath, "He found Gyatso. …Who am I kidding? I knew he'd find poor Gyatso! Well, at least the sight shows that Airbending can be used for killing and wonton destruction if used right…or wrong…Ah mou! I'm getting myself confused. Ikuze, Shirokuro!"

The Polar Bear-Dog barked as he got on her back. The hybrid animal ran off, barking. Inside the sanctuary where Katara was walking down the circular pattern of statues, she stopped before and looked at the statue of Avatar Roku. She gasped in surprise as a bluish, white light illuminates her face; it seemed to come from the statue. Its eyes were gleaming bright before the bright light spread to the other statues and one by one, their eyes started to gleam, making its way up to the top of the sanctuary.

"Aang!" Katara gasped as she turned around and sprinted away, _'Saito was right! He found Gyatso!'_

* * *

"Aang! Come on! Snap out of it!" Sokka screamed as he held up his arm to protect himself against the raging winds.

Suddenly, the Air sphere around Aang expanded and sent Sokka flying backwards, screaming. The roof exploded by the force of the hurricane and debris was catapulted high into the Air. Sokka almost hit a wall when Soul, riding on Shirokuro, caught him.

"You're welcome," the Rider snorted.

The Air sphere expanded into a raging tornado with Aang in its center. Sokka peeked at Aang from behind a rock with the Rider and his pet. Katara walked up to them, holding her arm protectively before her face.

"What happened?"

"He's gone into the Avatar State!" Soul screamed.

"I'm going to try and calm him down!" Katara called as she began to make her way towards Aang.

"Well, do it! Before he blows us off the mountain!" Sokka screamed as he held onto Shirokuro, who held onto Soul, who stabbed a bustersword resembling a black dragon into the ground.

Katara fought the storm to get to Aang. The sphere of wind that engulfed Aang slowly started to rise in the Air. Katara was pushed back by the strong wind currents that filled the remains of the building as the sphere ascended higher and higher, the necklace upon the skeleton of Gyatso tickling in unison with the wind.

* * *

Netto looked out at a Fire Nation arena at the occupied Earth Kingdom harbor at sunset. Two figures stood at the right and five figures stood at the left of the arena. Zhao was squatting down; He was bare-chested and wore some sort of scarf over his shoulders. Zuko and Iroh could be seen in the background, Zuko squatting the same way and dressed in the same attire.

"Remember your Firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons."

"I refuse to let him win," Zuko replied as he stood up and turned around.

The scarf dropped from his shoulder. Netto smirked, seeing it was time. He fingered the white key as he started to pull something out of his pocket. Zhao on the other side of the arena also raised and turned around; his scarf swiveling down as well.

"This will be over quickly," Zhao whispered with confidence.

A man rang the gong. Zuko began the match by shooting Fire, while Zhao dodged it. Zhao then blasted one of Zuko's Fire blasts apart. They continued with both shooting and blocking Fire at the other.

"Basics Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh reminded.

A Fire Nation soldier stood on higher grounds. He saw that the duo had readied themselves for battle, so he rang a large gong. Zuko and Zhao stood in the middle of the arena, both taking on a Firebending stance. Zuko had his hands stretched out in front of him, glaring at Zhao, who stood the same as Zuko. Zuko started to lower his arms, leaving a trail of Fire behind. Zuko directed a strong Fire blast at Zhao. Zhao moved to the left, out of the way of the blast and then back to the right to avoid another blast.

The prince shot two more strong blast at Zhao. Zhao crossed his arms in front of him and took the blasts head on. He moved one arm up and the other down, dissipating the flames. He smirked at Zuko, who was panting heavily with his arm still stretched out from his last attack. Zuko angrily ground his teeth and performed a roundhouse kick, spraying flames toward Zhao. Zhao who created his own flames to push away Zuko's blazing attack. He performed his trick again and Zhao held his own Fire ready. He launched forward as he swung his arms over the ground, severing Zuko's next attack.

"Basics, Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh reminded once more.

Zhao ferociously attacked Zuko with a strong Fire blast. Zuko was thrown back a bit by the force of the attack while he diverted the flames to both of his sides. Zhao took a step forward before he directed another powerful blast at the prince, using his both arms that time. Zuko was thrown back again but still diverted the Fire away from him. Zhao took another step forward and fired again with the same result on Zuko's side before he firmly planted his foot down; he held his both wrists together and fired another strong blast. Zuko was thrown back upon impact and slid back several meters over the ground. He lifted his head while grunting in pain. His expression turned to one of shock as he looked up to see that Zhao had jumped up and soared through the skies toward him. With a loud scream, he landed at Zuko's feet, erected himself and thrust his fist forward to deliver the final blow.

Zuko's eyes opened wide in fright as the Fire reflected in them. At the last possible second, Zuko rolled out of the way and swirled his feet around. While getting up, he swiped Zhao's legs from underneath him. He firmly planted his feet on the ground, smiling confident at Zhao. Zuko's stepped forward, sliding Fire at Zhao's feet, who stepped back. Zhao was caught off balance and wobbled backwards. Zuko kept repeating his move, directing his attacks at Zhao's feet in an attempt to throw him off balance.

Zhao fell back in distress as Iroh smiled approvingly at his nephew. Now if only he knew where Netto was. Zuko directed a powerful kick at his adversary. Zhao barely pushed it out of the way while staggering back ever further. Zuko kicked again and this time he succeeded in knocking the Commander over. Zhao fell down and rolled over the ground, where he ended up on his back. Zuko ran up at him and threatened him with an outstretched arm, ready to deliver the final blow. Zhao brought his head up and looked at Zuko.

"Do it!"

Zuko grunted and thrust his fist forward, emitting another Fire blast. Smoke appeared and Zuko erected himself. A blackened spot was on the ground, next to Zhao's face.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward."

"Next time you get in my way, I promise, I won't hold back."

Zuko turned his back to Zhao and started to walk away. Zhao began erecting himself in the background, his back facing Zuko. He suddenly turned around and aimed a powerful kick at Zuko, spreading his flames. Before Zuko noticed anything, however, Iroh intervened and grabbed Zhao's foot, dissipating the Fire. Iroh tossed Zhao back, who slid away on his back. Zuko wanted to charge Zhao in anger, but Iroh stopped him.

"No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory," Iroh ordered as he turned to face Zhao, "So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful. Even in exile, my nephew is more honorable than you." Zuko looked at Iroh upon hearing those last words, "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious."

Zuko nearly facefaulted at that last part. Iroh and Zuko turned and walked toward the gate of the arena. Zhao partially erected himself and grunted as he watched them go. This wasn't over, that he swore.

"Did you really mean that, Uncle?"

"Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite," Iroh chuckled before they stopped, seeing that nearly all but two vessels were torn to shreds, "What happened here?"

Nearby, a lone figure looked out at the destruction he caused. He wore a green jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, and diamond designs. Over his torso was a gold armor with a diamond-shaped center. Over his head was a green helmet resembling a dragon, a black visor in the 'jaws,' with a carved silver mouth of his face while he was lowering a dagger/flute fusion.

* * *

Aang was still suspended in the Air in his sphere. Strong winds were rampaging through the rubble of the destroyed building. Katara and Sokka were holding on for dear life on some stones, trying not to get blown away. Beside them, Soul kept his blade stabbed in the ground as he kept an arm on Shirokuro. Katara began to try and get closer to the Avatar.

"Aang! I know you're upset and I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom," Katara called out, "Monk Gyatso and the other Airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka, Saito, Appa, Shirokuro, and I!" Sokka opened his eyes and glanced at his sister as Saito nodded, "We're your family now!"

Aang began to descend. Sokka, Saito, and Katara watched him lower himself back to the ground; the winds starting to die down and the Air sphere that surrounded Aang disappeared. The four pulled up next to him, one on each side.

"Katara, Saito, and I aren't going to let anything happen to you. Promise," Sokka vowed as Shirokuro licked Aang's cheek.

Katara took Aang's hand, the glowing fading away the moment she did. He slanted his eyes with a saddened expression, before he collapsed from exhaustion in Katara's arms.

" I'm sorry," Aang apologized, tired and depressed.

"It's okay. It wasn't your fault," Katara comforted.

"But you were right. And if the Firebenders found this temple, that means they found the other ones, too. I really am the last Airbender."

Katara hugged Aang tightly. Sokka placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. Soul nodded as he patted Aang's other shoulder.

**=MAGMA=**

Soul's eyes widened under his mask. A GaiaMemory? Here? He turned to see a bit of snow falling towards a Fire Nation skeleton, the skull exposed…with a red USB-like device resembling a set of ribs and a volcano and lava making an 'M.'

"Oh frick me…" Soul whispered, getting the attention of the others just as the GaiaMemory connected with the skull.

It glowed before seeping into it. Everyone stepped back in shock as the skeleton and its armor erupted in lava and obsidian. The molten lava and hardened lava coalesced into a humanoid figure. It had a skull, floating within flame-shaped magma while most of its body resembled Fire Nation armor made of hardened lava with magma glowing between cracks. It let out a raspy take of air as he looked at its five-clawed hands.

**"I…live…"**

"Magma Dopant," Soul whispered, _'How is a GaiaMemory here?'_

**"I…live!-!-!"** the Dopant roared as a pillar of flames erupted from his body.

"Kuso!" Soul growled as he pressed a familiar set of numbers.

**=KAMEN RAIDA: DOUBLE=**

** =CYCLONE! JOKER! CYCLONEJOKER!=**

"Dopant…" the Magma Dopant turned to see Soul-Double, _"Saa, omae wo tsumi o kazoero!"_

**"Kamen Rider…"** the Dopant growled as balls of magma formed in its hands, hardening into maces.

"Heh."

**=CYCLONE! METAL!=**

The left half of Soul-Double engaged a pallet swap, turning silver and gunmetal in color. The Dopant charged at Soul-Double, only to be tripped by a metal staff the Rider suddenly wielded. Soul-Double swung his MetalShaft, slamming it into the Dopant's torso and releasing a blast of wind from it, knocking him away from the structure. Soul-Double charged at the Dopant and continued his assault, not letting the Dopant have a chance to use its abilities. The Rider remembered the episode it had from the series' premier. It could easily melt the supports of a skyscraper and probably killed a few dozen or so lives each time. He slid the Metal Memory into the Maximum Drive Slot on the weapon.

**=METAL – MAXIMUM DRIVE!=**

** "Metal Twister!"**

Wind began to erupt at the ends of the staff as he began to pummel the Dopant with a barrage of spinning and twirling strikes. He ended it with a strike to the Dopant's chest, over the heart. The Dopant screamed as he exploded, leaving behind the skeleton as it shattered. The GaiaMemory fell out of the fractured skull and lost the rib design. Soul-Double gave a relieved sigh as he released his Henshin. He picked up the GaiaMemory, surprised at the change.

"It looks like a Double or Accel GaiaMemory now…" the teen noted before pocketing the item in question.

"What was that?-!" Sokka exclaimed as he ran up.

"Dopant," Saito replied, "It's what happens when a GaiaMemory is inserted into someone directly instead of through a Driver."

* * *

Aang stood in front of Roku's statue again as Katara pulled up next to him.

"Everything's packed. You ready to go?" Katara asked.

"How is Roku supposed to help me if I can't talk to him?" Aang pondered.

"Maybe you'll find a way," Katara replied.

They glanced at each other when they heard something behind them. They turned around to see the flying lemur with Shirokuro, standing on its back legs on top of the Polar Bear-Dog's head in the middle of the doorway. The animal jumped to the right, towards where Sokka and Saito were standing. The animal reached Sokka's feet and dropped the load he was carrying: a variety of fruits. The lemur quickly dashed away as Sokka sat down and started to stuff his face with the fruit, taking large bites of two different pieces of fruit. Saito just chuckled as he tossed the lemur a peach before biting an apple shaped like a banana. Huh…It was an apple, but it tasted like an apple-banana smoothie. Aang and Katara just smiled at two.

"Looks like you made a new friend, Sokka!" Aang beamed as Sokka pushed the food in his mouth with his two hands.

"Can't talk! Must eat!" Sokka took another big bite.

The flying lemur climbed onto Aang and hid behind his head, his tail curled around Aang's neck.

"Hey, little guy!" Aang beamed.

Saito just look at the Lemur. He finally noticed something off about it. On its neck was a set of black fur resembling Gyatso's necklace. Could it be…? Well, the creators of the series _did_ want to think of the little guy as such, so it could be possible. Aang walked outside where Appa was.

"You, me and Appa; we're all that's left of this place," Aang looked at the lemur, "We have to stick together. Katara, Saito, Sokka, say hello to the newest member of our family."

"What are you going to name it?" Katara pondered just as Sokka was about to take another bite of the peach he was eating when the lemur swiped it and flew over to Aang.

"Momo."

Sokka, still standing there, mouth open and hand in front of his mouth, ready to take a bite, however, he had no peach anymore. The others started to laugh upon seeing Sokka's expression. Later, the group was finishing loading up when Saito was leading Shirokuro to Appa.

"Oh no, Appa can't fit her on him," Sokka pointed out.

"But she followed us all the way here," Saito pointed out until a glow caught his attention.

He turned to see Shirokuro was glowing. He moved back when black flames and white lightning covered her, dispersing. Sokka, Katara, Aang, and Saito just stared at the black and white Polar Cub-Puppy before them, half of Appa's size. The puppy yipped twice before she jumped into Saito's arms and licked his nose.

"She just changed her size!" Sokka exclaimed, "That is really freaky!"

"Who cares? She can stay with us now!" Saito beamed as he began to pet her head.

Later, Aang sadly stared back at the Air Temple, leaning on the luggage that was tied at the back on Appa's saddle. Momo chittered quietly as they flew further away from the temple. Dark clouds slowly moved in front of the temple, obscuring their view. Near Aang, Saito ran a hand through Shirokuro's fur, staring up at the stars that were appearing in the sky. The stars were the same as on his world, so was the moon. He looked at his SoulDriver in confusion. How was it that each Avatar statue had a Kamen Rider Soul behind them? Was there something they had in common?

* * *

**Saito: That statue…it's different.**

**?-?-?: This statue was made of the ones who made this island; Avatar Kiyoshi and Kamen Rider CORE.**

**Aang: I just want her to notice some of the stuff I can do.**

**Sokka: What the…?-!**

**Saito: There is a special power within everyone, you just need to remember those powers will truly show when you protect others.**

**Katara: Aang, no!**

**Mezamero, sono tamashii (Awaken the Soul).**

**Book 1: Air Chapter 3: the Warriors of Kiyoshi and AGITΩ**

* * *

**RIDER FASHION CHECK: KAMEN RIDER DOUBLE**

**Saito, Aang, and Iroh: *walk into the projector room***

**Saito: Today we're reviewing one of the interesting Kamen Riders…*the projector starts up, showing Shoutarou Hidari and Philip turning into Kamen Rider Double*…Kamen Rider Double.**

**Aang: Why did it show two guys?**

**Saito: That's because Kamen Rider Double is a two-in-one Kamen Rider. My Double Form doesn't have that. Hidari Shoutarou and Philip are a pair of detectives with different pasts. *projector shows Shoutarou, tricking a police officer with a cry of 'Ah! UFO!' and then clips of his apprenticeship with Soukichi Narumi and with Philip* Hidari Shoutarou was a delinquent until he met his mentor, Soukichi Narumi AKA…*it shows Narumi turn into Skull*…Kamen Rider Skull. His mentor died during the Begin's Night, the night that he and Philip became…*shows the clip of Double's first transformation*…Kamen Rider Double. Shoutarou is the left half of Double, making up Joker, Metal, and Trigger along as his own Rider. *shows Joker's first appearance and fight* Kamen Rider Joker. Vowing to stop anyone that makes his city cry, Shoutarou took on the job as the protégé of his mentor Futo's private investigator Sokichi Narumi. However, in the investigation of a mysterious organization, which led to Shoutarou meeting Philip, Sokichi is shot to death leaving Shoutarou to continue in his stead. Refusing to let his mentor's memory be in vain Shoutarou works to stop the Dopant crime wave by being the man on the street, contacting his various informants and transforming into Kamen Rider Double by providing his body for the combination. Shoutarou's body however was never meant to handle Gaia Memories which is why he had trouble maintaining their Rider form when Philip's power was evolving. *shows them fighting the Beast Dopant and losing along with the clip involving them being beaten as FangJoker against the Weather Dopant* However he has proven to overcome these obstacles to become Kamen Rider Double CycloneJoker Xtreme. *shows their first transformation into Xtreme and the fight* Shoutarou appears to be the one who came up with the names of Double's finishers, as demonstrated in episode 16 when he decided to call Fang Joker's Maximum Drive Fang Strizer.**

**Aang and Iroh: *awe as they watched the clip that showed the first use of Fang Strizer***

**Saito: His surname is literally translated as "left" and his Gaia Memories provide the left side of any Double formation.**

**Iroh: *sees Philip passing out on the screen during the Henshin* Why does he collapse?**

**Saito: *starts to show lips of Philip* Philip, originally Sonozaki Raito, the 3rd born child of Ryubee. His mind was altered by Satoshi Yamashiro under Ryubee's wishes to have no memory of his name and family.**

**Iroh: That's terrible!**

**Saito: In truth Raito actually died when he was a kid in a freak accident and revived as the True GaiaMemory's Avatar.**

**Aang: Avatar? But…**

**Saito: Different meaning, Aang. *shows Philip accessing the Gaia Library* Philip has the ability to enter the Gaia Library, a database of sorts that lets him know anything and everything. Since he knows it all, he'll sometimes spend time looking up random things. One time, he was learning about weight and ended up getting pudgy for a bit. *shows the clip* He is also the right half of Double, the Cyclone, Heat, Luna, and Fang side. *shows more clips of them fighting Dopants* After being thrown into the Gaia Memory for the Gaia Impact and extracted from ClayDoll Xtreme, Philip's body became unstable to the point that should he transform into Kamen Rider Double, again, he would break up into data and completely be absorbed by the planet. Saving their final transformation to save Wakana and fight the Utopia Dopant, *shows a clip of Jun Kazu turning into the Uptopia Dopant and beating Double and Accel* Jun Kazu, Philip has Shotaro promise to him that he will still fight for Futo even if he is gone. After Kazu is defeated, Philip bids his final farewell to Shotaro as he fades away once the transformation is ended. *shows the clip***

**Iroh and Aang: *blow their noses at the touching moment***

**Saito: Before he left, Philip left Shotaro a gift containing a Lost Driver belt and the blank book he used to access the Gaia Library containing a message thanking Shotaro and asking him to continue to protect Futo. A year later, after Wakana learns that Philip sacrificed his own physical existence to save her, she initiates her own Gaia Impact to bring back the Xtreme Memory which slowly reconstructs Philip's physical body. Before returning, Philip has one last moment with his family who tell him that they will be watching over him. *shows the clip* Upon returning to physical form, he continues to protect the city of Futo as Kamen Rider Double. **

**His name is inspired from the name of the fictional detective Philip Marlowe. His name is alternatively spelled "Phillipe" as seen in the aura when entering the Gaia Library. His real name "Raito" is pronounced similarly to the English word "right", as he forms the right side of any Double formation. **

**Iroh: Truly impressive. This Kamen Rider shows how vital teamwork is since it requires two people in order to change and fight.**

**Saito: You said it, Iroh-san.**


	3. Water: The Warriors of Kiyoshi

**The Boy in the Iceberg and the Kamen Rider of another World.  
**

**GammaTron: I've always loved watching the series 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' and am really loving the sequel involving our new Avatar, Korra. I own only Saito/Kamen Rider Soul and Netto/SentaiSoul.**

* * *

**_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four Nations lived in harmony. That all ended when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him the most, he vanished. 100 years later, my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although he's just a kid, he has a lot of potential. But I believe that Aang can save the world._**

* * *

**_Book 1: Water  
_**

_**Chapter 3: the Warriors of Kiyoshi and AGITΩ**_

* * *

Appa flew across the skies, the only three awake being himself, Momo, and Shirokuro. On Appa's back, Aang was drooling in his sleep as Katara was resting peacefully in her sleeping bag. On the other side, Sokka snored loudly as Saito mumbled in his sleep, his SoulDriver in a hand in case he needed to Henshin. In his sleep, Saito began to press various numbers until pressing the image of the body. The buttons began to blink on and off at various intervals until the symbol 'Ω' was shown in the lights. A small sphere of light resonated from the cell phone before it shot onto Sokka's waist. It shifted and turned into a strange belt, barely visible before it vanished. Sokka turned to his side, mumbling about food.

* * *

Zuko's ship sailed through the water. Inside Zuko's bedroom, the teen was meditating in his cabin, his back to the door on the other side of the room. The glow of the four candles situated on a table steadily increased and decreased in time with the prince's relaxed inhalations and exhalations. Iroh cracked open the door and peeked through with his son.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me, is if you have news about the Avatar," Zuko spoke, his eyes still closed and his back to the door.

Iroh pushed open the door completely and entered the room, holding a rolled up scroll in his hands, "Well, there is news, Prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset."

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now, whatever you have to say, I'm sure I can take it."

"…Netto, you do it."

"Me? Why me?"

"Because I won in Mah Johng today."

"Okay then. We have no idea where he is," Netto replied bluntly.

The flames of the candles suddenly erupted in a fiery mass, brushing the ceiling and obscuring Zuko from sight.

"What?-!" Zuko snapped as he got up.

"You really should open a window in here," Iroh noted as he began to wave a small fan he pulled out from his robe to cool himself down from the heat.

Zuko snatched the scroll from Iroh's hand, "Give me the map!" He unrolled it, scanning over the parchment.

"Well, there have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down," Netto noted.

"How am I going to find him, Uncle?" Zuko sighed as he looked at the map in his hand, several locations marked down with zig-zagged lines connecting each point, "He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering."

"Hmm…You know, I think I just realized something," Netto realized, "The Avatar's a kid, right?"

"Don't state the obvious!" Zuko snapped, the flames of the candles erupting once more.

"Well, think like a kid. Those Saber-Toothed Moose Tigers would be something any kid would want to ride at the last location," Netto pointed out.

"As I recall, _you_ rode one silly," Zuko narrowed his eyes at Netto, who just laughed.

"That was the best ride I've ever been on since the banishment!" Netto grinned.

Zuko sighed as he facepalmed. His relative was insane.

* * *

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?" Sokka asked in the saddle while Aang rode on Appa's head, the bison's fur dirty and messy.

"Well... I know it's near water," Aang replied, making Saito sigh in annoyance. "I guess we're getting close then," Saito muttered in annoyance, "I'm gonna go fly on ahead and see if we're getting near an island to resupply. Henshin."

**=KAMEN RAIDĀ: TAMASHII=**

"So, wait, you've got one of those masked guy that can _fly_?" Sokka asked.

"Quite a few," Soul replied as he pressed '0-0-8' and then the mask.

**=KAMEN RAIDĀ: SKYRIDER=**

"Sky Hen-shin!"

With that, Soul transformed in a swirl of smoke and wind. Standing on the saddle was a new Kamen Rider. The Kamen Rider was in a green bodysuit, sporting a red chestplate and sleeves. He wore black gloves and boots and his belt sported a fan in the centre with switches on the side. His helmet was green with red eyes and a silver faceplate resembling an insect's mandibles. His antennae also completed the insect look. He also wore a red scarf that hung from his neck.

"What's this Kamen Rider?" Aang asked, awing.

"Kamen Rider…Skyrider," Soul replied.

"Great. What does this bug guy do?" Sokka asked.

"This," Soul-Skyrider replied before he jumped off the bison, making the trio and Polar Cub-Puppy scream/yip in shock, "Sailing…Jump!"

A green blur shot upwards. Soul-Skyrider let out a jovial laugh at the sight before them, floating in the air before them. He just loved their expression. Oh, his kingdom for a camera that didn't turn into a knuckle duster for a Rider Punch Finisher.

"As my favorite guy would say, 'Wind-Fly!'" the Rider declared as he flew off ahead.

"Saito, you jerk!" Katara barked as she shook her fist at him before resuming her sewing of Sokka's pants, "Ugh! I swear, that…that…"

"Baka?" Sokka pointed out, having been learning that language-Japanese, Saito called it-from his fellow male teen in the group.

"…That Baka is going to end up in trouble one day that none of his Rider Forms can help him!" Katara fumed.

* * *

Soul-Skyrider performed a barrel roll before doing five loops. He needed the fun of flying by himself for once. Aang was cool and all, but some of the things they went through the last two weeks had been dangerous and he had to use his Rider Forms to help get them away/kill the wild animal that either Aang or Sokka pissed off. He licked his lips under the mask. He had to admit, there was some tasty stuff here. How they got a Garlara Gator species here when they were supposed to be native to the Toriko manga and anime was beyond his understanding…but he loved the meat…especially one he cooked instantly while it was still alive with the Rider Kick from Kick Hopper.

The Rider landed on a beach and looked around. Hopefully, he was on Kiyoshi Island, named after Avatar Kiyoshi since she was the one who created the island when Chen the Conqueror tried to take over the town that was on the island that was once part of the mainland. Baka should've just stepped back, but no, he had to scream at her and fall to his death. He dismissed his armor once he saw a giant black fin and fleeing giant orange/white fins in the water. Elephant Koi and the Unagi…Saito facepalmed when he realized what that thing was called. Unagi…Eel…Saito wanted to strangle someone at that moment.

"Hmm…Should I wait at the shore or go to town?" Saito pondered for a few moments, "…Meh. Aang woke me up early, so sleep it is."

* * *

Netto stared out at the clouds, laying on the deck of the ship. He took out his key once more, giving a small smile at it. He began to chuckle as he recalled what happened to Zhao's fleet. Shame no one would believe the men about a giant metal dragon erupting from the waters, roaring while destroying the vessels with strange explosive Firebending.

"That was a dangerous move, Netto," the teen turned his head to see the stern look of his father.

"I know, Father," Netto nodded, "But while you and Zuko left your message to Zhao, I wanted to leave my own."

"I know, my son, but you must not let anyone discover it," Iroh advised, "You would be hunted and killed just because you have that."

"I know. But I want to do things for others. Ever since I found this, I haven't been able to shake off this urge to protect people's 'smiles,'" Netto frowned.

"It's a good goal, my son," Iroh noted, "The smiles of people give hope for the future, inspire the next generation to preserve the smiles and add their own smiles to those smiles already formed."

Netto sweatdropped. Eventually, Iroh left Netto as he resumed his cloud-watching. Iroh sighed once he was out of his son's sight. Destiny for his nephew and son worked in the strangest of ways. He just prayed that his son's fate would not end up like his son's older brother, Lu Ten…

* * *

_Saito blinked as he looked around. Behind him was the sea, roaring as the storm above the town and its miniature forest began its approach. He slowly turned to his left to see a woman in her mid-twenties. She wore a soft white makeup over her face with various reds and black accenting her looks. Her earthen-red hair was done up and held in place by a gold fan-like object on the front. Her clothes consisted of various shades of green and resembled a fighting kimono. His eyes widened when he realized that the woman, quite beautiful in his opinion, was Avatar Kiyoshi. …And he just realized that he was calling Kiyoshi, who was/would be Aang, beautiful. He gagged a bit in his head at that._

_ "Saito, General Cheng is nearly here. Are you prepared to give it your all upon this day?" Kiyoshi asked._

_ "Yes, Kiyoshi-chan," Saito replied, his eyes widening when he realized that he wasn't controlling his lips or voice._

_ How did Kiyoshi know him? More importantly, how was he here and did she just say 'Cheng?' He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a loud marching. He looked ahead with Kiyoshi to see a large army of men in various shades of green, marching towards them. At the lead was a short, somewhat portly man. …I'm not kidding on that, mind you. He barely came up to Saito's waist in terms of height. Saito noted how the man reminded him so much of Napoleon Bonaparte. Saito had to guess that it must be why Cheng wanted to take over; he had the Napoleon Complex! The army stopped twenty meters away._

_ "Let us through, Avatar and Kamen Rider!" Cheng ordered._

_ "You are trying to upset the balance with this rebellion, Cheng," Saito informed as he slashed his card, "Henshin."_

_ **=KAMEN RAIDĀ: TAMASHII=**_

_ "You must stop this at once or else," Kiyoshi threatened._

_ "I will not stop! Not even you two can defeat my army and I!"_

_ "…He is the biggest idiot I've met," Soul stated as he looked at Kiyoshi._

_ "Not really. The biggest idiot one will ever know is themselves," Kiyoshi countered._

_ "Hai, hai," Soul rolled his eyes and pressed '1-0-2' and the Rider Button._

_ **=KAMEN RAIDĀ: CORE=**_

_ The men all screamed as Soul erupted into flames, growing bigger and bigger until he was rivaling the size of half the size of Tokyo Tower. His form was made of pure flames and cooling and heating magma, even his jumpsuit, grasshopper-themed torso and mask, gloves, boots, and long scarf were made of it._

_ **"Prepare for your demise!"** Soul-CORE roared as he brought his hands together and formed a massive ball of flames between and from them before sending it at the army behind Cheng, cackling with malice as he watched the puny beings burn from his wrath, _'Huh…Guess that song was right. It does feel so good to be bad.'

_ Soul-CORE roared as he jumped and landed in the middle of the chaotic army, picking up and crushing the men while incinerating others with blasts of flames and green lasers from his mask's 'jaws.' As Soul-CORE was on the rampage, Kiyoshi's eyes began to glow brightly as she entered the Avatar State. The glow vanished as she pulled out her fans. She stomped the ground and spread her arms out quickly, causing the ground before her to break open. She swung her arms up and lava erupted from it, causing more separation from the mainland. She made fluid movements that sent water into the divide as Soul-CORE walked up, half a horse in his 'jaws' before swallowing what was left. Kiyoshi gave a glare at the Rider and Saito shivered behind his current form. Soul-CORE proceeded to stand beside Kiyoshi and began to push the 'island' away from the mainland. Once he was at the fingertips, he nodded to Kiyoshi. She made a few movements and then flapped her arms ahead, unleashing a powerful burst of wind from her fans that nearly tumbled Cheng over as he stood on the cliff. Soul-CORE just watched as Cheng roared at the Cliffside._

**_ "Aaaaand…down he goes!"_**_ Soul-CORE cackled as he watched Cheng fall to his death, **"Mwahahahahaha!"**_

_ "Soul, change back now," Kiyoshi ordered._

**_ "Yes, Oneechan."_**

* * *

Saito yawned as he started to wake up. For some reason, he couldn't move his arms. Must've fallen asleep on them once more. Ugh…How he hated when that happens. He cracked open an eye and blinked. Before him were a group of women in various shades of green outfits resembling Kiyoshi's own outfit, some filling them out quite nicely. Behind them were various men and women in modern da clothes…modern day clothes? His eyes widened as he fully awoke. He looked down to see he was bound to a pole. Sonuva…They got him when was asleep.

"Sneaky women…" Saito fumed.

"Great, you're up," Sokka's voice reached his ears, making him turn to his left to see the others were tied up as well, but also blindfolded, including Momo and Shirokuro in the tying up and excluding them from the blindfolds.

"Who ties up an adorable Polar Cub-Puppy?" Saito demanded as he looked at the people, "Huh? What, she tinkle tinkle on a dress or something?"

It wasn't until he saw that the oldest of the girls in uniform there had a stain on the bottom on her dress did he begin to laugh. She whizzed on one! Oh, he had to give her a big treat once Aang got them out of this with his status as the Avatar. He stopped once he saw an older man in brown and light-green Chinese elder robes walk up.

"You four have some explaining to do," the elder ordered.

"And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the Water with the Unagi," the woman with the puppy pee on her outfit threatened, glaring the Polar Cub-Puppy as she began to whimper adorably while giving the cutest look she could. "Show yourselves, cowards!"

"Sokka, we're tied up and you guys are blindfolded," Saito sweatdropped as he managed to get a hand into his pockets, "We're at their mercy, not the other way around." _'Good, I got my SoulDriver…Now I just have to wait until it's time.'_

The lead female walked up, using her gloved hand, the forearm dressed in a leather band with a gold insignia on top of it, to remove Sokka's blindfold.

"Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?" Sokka demanded.

"Sokka…I believe they're the ones who caught you guys and abducted me in my sleep," Saito sighed while shaking his head, "Ojiji-san said this: 'Never underestimate a woman, for even the one that seems most frail could be the greatest of warriors.'"

"…I like the kid," one of the women pointed out.

"Thank you! Name's Saito," the teen beamed, making everyone sweatdrop at that sudden shift in personality.

"Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?" the lead woman demanded.

"May we ask for a name before we reply?" Saito asked.

"My name is Suki," the woman replied.

"Ah. Okay then," Saito beamed, "Well, Suki-sama…"

"Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down."

"Sokka!" Saito snapped as Suki grabbed the Water Tribe teen by his collar in anger.

"A 'bunch of girls,' huh? The Unagi is gonna eat well tonight!" Suki smirked.

"No, don't hurt him! He didn't mean it. My brother is just an idiot sometimes," Katara pleaded.

"Trust us on it! He chased Momo over there into a wall…ten times," Saito motioned to the tied up lemur.

"You promised!" Sokka shouted as Suki released him.

"It's my fault," the three native teenagers looked surprised at Aang's words while Saito gave a small smile at Aang's admittance of the truth, "I'm sorry we came here. I wanted to ride the Elephant Koi."

"How do we know you're not Fire Nation spies?" the elder demanded, "Kyoshi Island stayed out of the War so far. And we intend to keep it that way!"

"This island is named for Kyoshi? Saito and I know Kyoshi!" Aang exclaimed in realization.

"Why are you dragging me into this, little buddy?" Saito asked with a hint of fear in his eyes.

"Ha! How could you possibly know her?" the man demanded, "She's been dead for centuries."

He pointed at a statue behind the four and the women turned to the posts around, making Saito gawk. There, before them, was a large metal-made statue of Kiyoshi and Kamen Rider CORE, the Dark Gekijouban Rider in a fighting pose as Kiyoshi stood with grace and serenity.

_'That statue…it's different. It's…It's the form I, or the Soul during Kiyoshi's time, used in that massacre…'_ Saito thought.

"This statue was made of the ones who made this island; Avatar Kiyoshi and Kamen Rider CORE. How could you two possibly know Kiyoshi?"

"We know her because Saito is Kamen Rider Soul and I'm the Avatar."

"That's impossible! The last Avatar was an Airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago," Suki argued, "And the Kamen Rider vanished the day Roku died!"

"That's us!" Aang sheepishly replied.

"Please let us go, Oyaji-san," Saito pleaded.

"How did you know my name?-!" the man demanded.

"…Your name is 'Old Man?'" Saito blinked after a moment before Oyaji realized what Aang just said.

"Suki, throw the impostors to the Unagi!" Oyaji ordered.

Suki and the rest of her warriors immediately retracted their metal fans from out of their belts and slid them open. Ready to counter any sudden attack, they threateningly started to move forward and surround the bound quartet. Katara leaned forward in the ropes, glancing to her right where Aang and Saito were bound to the pole.

"Aang... do some Airbending…Saito…Change."

"I got just the form," Saito smirked as he took out his phone and dialed '0-1-7' and the mask.

** =ERROR=**

"Nani?-! Fine..." Saito sighed as he pressed '1-0-4' and the mask.

**=KAMEN RAIDĀ: FOURZE=**

** =THREE…= *The screen showed the Warriors of Kiyoshi closing in***

** =…TWO…= *It showed Katara's face in nervous fear***

** =…ONE= *it looked at Saito's waist as an oversized buckle with four different-colored switches and a push handle appeared on it***

"Henshin!" Saito roared.

Techno space music erupted from the belt. Aang bent over before pushing himself off the ground. He left a large dust cloud as he shots into the air, stretching out his ropes, using one of the outstretched fans of the statue to snap them. Now completely free of his bonds, him tumbled elegantly over the statue. Saito's rope were torn apart by the energy ring that shot out of the belt and above the teen, releasing smoke from a Rocket launch over him as he thrust his right hand into the air. His form glowed before changing into Soul and then into a new Rider. He wore white armor resembling an astronaut. His torso was black and grey with orange added while he had bulky guards on his arms and legs, the right arm having an orange circle, the right leg sporting a blue 'X,' the left leg showing a yellow triangle, and the left arm sporting a black square. The Rider crouched down as he brought his fists to his face, his body trembling with the energy welling up inside.

"Uchū…Kitaaaaaaaaaaa!-!-!-!" the new Rider roared, the image zooming out all the way to Pluto before going back to the island, before looking at himself, "Sugoi…I am so glad that I remembered this one. Kamen Rider Fourze's in the house!"

"Wauw! Did you see that?"

"Airbender!"

"A Kamen Rider!"

"He's weird-looking!"

"Oi! Who said that last one?-!" Soul-Fourze demanded.

Aang landed gently on the ground in front of the surprised crowd, his robes still fluttering in the air. Oyaji and the Kyoshi Warriors stare at him in shock. A lot more people gathered around to see what was going on.

"It's true... you _are_ the Avatar and the Kamen Rider!"

"Now..." Aang with a serious expression said before he pulled his marbles out from underneath his robes, "…Check this out!"

Soul-Fourze facefaulted at Aang's declaration. Aang began to perform his trick, letting the marbles spins around really fast between his hands with Airbending. Grinning and blinking like a fool, he looked at the crowed, hoping to impress them. Soul-Fourze facepalmed as he got up when the crowd began to cheer. A young man in the front started to emit a high pitched squeal while widely tossing his hands up in the air in admiration. He got so overexcited that he started to foam and fainted; the rest of the villagers just kept on cheering. Soul-Fourze took out an AstroSwitch and placed it into his FourzeDriver.

**=MEDICAL – MEDICAL ON=**

Foure'ze left arm glowed before gaining a med-kit-looking attachment to it, light-yellow in color. It opened up as released a cosmic-colored energy that went over the fainted man. The glow faded and the man got up, shaking his head.

"What just happened?" the man pondered as Saito dropping his Henshin.

"You fainted at seeing a child's trick," Saito replied as he undid his pet's bindings, "You okay, Shirokuro-chan?"

The Polar Cub-Puppy barked before growing to her actual size and licked his face, causing Saito to start laughing.

* * *

"Did you hear the news?" a little girl asked as a fisherman picked up his basket at the docks, "The Avatar's on Kyoshi with the Kamen Rider!"

The Fisherman, utterly surprised at the news, dropped his basket, "Huh?"

The fisherman picked his basket up again and turned around. The fisherman delivered the basket to the fishmonger while passing on the news of the Avatar's whereabouts. The fishmonger turned around and later sold one of the fish to a servant, dressed in Fire Nation red. He too passed on the news. The servant later began to serve the cooked fish at the table of Zuko, Netto, and Iroh.

"The Avatar's on Kyoshi Island?-!" Zuko demanded.

"You forgot the Kamen Rider," Netto pointed out.

"Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time," Zuko ordered, ignoring his cousin.

Iroh casually pointed at the smoking fish in front of him, "Are you going to finish that?"

"I was going to save it for later!"

Zuko left the room under the watchful eye of Iroh. As soon as Zuko was out of the room, Iroh crossed his arms and sulked. He was hoping for more fish. Netto rolled his eyes at his father's attitude.

* * *

Appa lazily laid on his side, eating hay while two villagers were grooming him. He growled and chewed, inside the house, Aang, Saito, Katara, Sokka, and Momo were sitting at a long table. A villager placed another dish on the already richly filled table. Aang and Momo were very excited to see the display of delectable foods in front of it, but Katara supported an uneasy look. Saito just ignored them, preferring to eat.

"All right! Dessert for breakfast!"

Katara poked one of the squishy looking, orange puffs with a flat top in front of her. A doubtful Katara picked up and closely investigated the dessert she just poked. Aang on the other hand didn't share her reluctance and started stuffing his face, two desserts at once.

"These people sure know how to treat an Avatar! Mmm..." Aang offered one of the desserts he was holding to Katara, "Katara you've got to try these!"

Katara put down the orange dessert, accepted the dessert Aang offered her, and took a bit, "Well, maybe just a bite..."

Momo snuck up to Aang and snatched the dessert out of his other hand and quickly dashed away, earning a smile from Aang. He didn't let the theft bother him and quickly grabbed another dessert in front of him while Katara munched down the piece of cake and reached across the table for the same dessert Aang just took.

"Sokka, what's your problem? Eat!" Aang looked over at the teen.

"Not hungry."

"But you're always hungry!" Aang exclaimed in shock.

"He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday," Katara pointed out.

"They snuck up on me!"

"Right. And then they kicked your butt."

"Sneak attacks don't count! Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two…" Sokka muttered before swiping some of the food, "I'm not scared of any girls. Who do they think they are anyway?"

"The police force of Kiyoshi Island," Saito pointed out, _'Reminds me of the Dekarangers.'_

"Mmm... this is tasty," Sokka noted as he bit into one.

* * *

"I can't believe how advanced this place is," Saito noted as he, Sokka, Katara, and Shirokuro followed Oyaji later in the day.

"It was because of Soul. He used that form you used to escape and introduced technologies we never knew of to this island," Oyaji explained, "Kiyoshi set up the police, the Warriors of Kiyoshi Island."

"Wow," Saito awed, _'It's like I'm looking at the place Kamen Rider Agito took place in.' _"So what did my predecessor give you all?"

"Why, advanced medical knowledge for one," Oyaji pointed at a nearby Japanese-themed hospital clinic nearby, "The Rider summoned various Riders that he said were knowledgeable in medicine and Cosmic Energy. No one has suffered a terrible illness on the island for ages."

"Amazing," Saito noted.

"Kiyoshi made the statue in the center of town with her own hands, using Firebending to heat the metal and, with her hands covered in Earthbending, bended and twisted the metal into the right shapes. Each first of the month, we make sure to preserve the statue she made," Oyaji continued.

"Impressive." _'Wow. The original series' Kiyoshi statue was made of wood and was starting to break apart.'_

"What about food?" Sokka asked, his stomach growling.

"Both showed us various meals, many the Rider said came from his home."

"His home?" Katara repeated.

"Yes, he spoke of coming from another world. One day, he left with just a paper with a single sentence; 'Thank you for everything, so live long and prosper,'" Oyaji explained, "We still have the paper in our museum."

It was then Aang ran by on his Air Scooter, a crowd of fangirls chasing after him. Oyaji sighed in annoyance at the girls while Saito shook his head.

"I'm gonna go help him escape," Saito spoke, "We'll meet later by the statue?"

"Sure," Katara nodded hesitantly.

"And as thanks for the technology your ancestor gave us, you and your friends are more than welcome to free meals, but only one from each place," Oyaji informed.

"Whoot!" Sokka cheered as he ran off to get a meal.

"Ikuze, Shirokuro-chan," Saito ordered.

The Polar Bear-Dog barked her agreement. She jumped into the air before changing once more. Her fur turned into sleek metal as he front legs folded up, clicking into place on the sides, as he hind legs flipped 180 degrees and the lower half of them went into the upper legs. The front half of her body went up before two wheels emerged on the underside of her body. Saito got on her and two handlebars appeared. He revved the engine and his motorcycle drove off.

It had been a startling sight for the G-Aang when she first turned into her current form, the Machine Tamashiier as Saito had dubbed it, but after a few tests in different Rider Forms, Katara had suggested that Shirokuro was actually a creature she had heard of in legend involving the Rider; a Divine Animal. She told the others that a Diving Animal was said to assume various forms that the Avatar's Herald, the Kamen Rider, could use, but mainly stuck with the strange wheeled machines and-with certain Rider Forms-could change into different creatures and even a mechanical giant. Saito could guess the 'mechanical giant' could possibly be reference to the PowerDizer, a robot that was in the Kamen Rider Fourze series.

Eventually, Saito was able to catch up to Aang. He grabbed the boy by the back of his Airbender outfit and put him on the Machine Tamashiier before driving off, leaving the fan girls behind.

"Aww…Why'd ya do that?" Aang whined once they were in the park on the island.

"Well, Aang, let me tell you something very important about fangirls: they're Kaijin in disguise."

"Kaijin?"

"Demons and monsters in the guise of women and girls. They will do _anything_ to get you," Saito advised, adopting a scary look, "Just when you think you're alone…Bam!" Aang jumped up ten feet into the air, "They pop out of nowhere, wanting a piece of your clothes or an organ in you! Never get near one them, Aang. _Never_ go near a fangirl."

Aang gulped. The way Saito put it…it just made him really regret what he did then. Shirokuro changed back into her chibi form and sat down in Aang's lap, Momo, flying from a tree he was eating apples from, landed on his shoulder.

"So, why were you letting those girls chase you? I know that you're faster than that," Saito asked, already knowing the reason.

"It's just…" Aang sighed, "I just want her to notice some of the stuff I do."

"Katara, right?"

"Uh…no."

"Well, that's the only girl we know. …Did she not notice something on your way to the island?" Saito asked.

"It was that marble trick I showed everyone," Aang replied.

"Aang ,let me give you some brotherly advice," Saito patted the twelve-year-old's shoulder, "You shouldn't focus on just one thing. She may have missed it, but she was working on something else, right?"

"Well, yeah…I guess."

"Then don't let that one little thing get to you. You like her; I get that, but don't obsess over it. Love will come eventually, so don't force it to," Saito continued, "But…I do know of a way to let her stay near you, but it'll be a double-edged sword in a way."

"Just go to the shore of the island and try to ride the Unagi. I'll go find Katara and tell her about it," Saito ordered, "She watches you ride it and will hug you."

"Really?-!" Aang's eyes widened in excitement before he dashed off once Shirokuro got onto Saito's lap.

"….Katara is _so_ gonna kill me," Saito chuckled dryly, "Come on, girl. Let's go find Sokka."

"Arf!" the pet/partner to the Kamen Rider yipped as he carried her off in his arms.

* * *

"I can't believe I got beat up by a bunch of girls," Sokka grumbled as he walked up to a house on the other side of the island, Saito walking beside him with Shirokuro in her normal size.

"Well, believe it, Sokka. Cause you have to comply with our contracted bet," Saito smirked.

"I mean, girls shouldn't be fighters!"

"And that right there is a sexist remark."

"But…"

"Sokka, understand what I'm about to say, okay? There is a special power within everyone, you just need to remember those powers will truly show when you protect others," Saito advised, "Those girls you lost to know of that. It's a teaching almost all the Kamen Riders follow. The few exceptions are the Dark Riders and Kamen Rider Ohja, though he gets vexed about everything. He even killed his brother when he found out the guy was still alive, even!"

Sokka gulped at that. Inside the house, the six Kyoshi Warriors are training. They were performing a routing with a fan in perfect unison, long since taught by Kiyoshi to the original Kiyoshi Warriors and passed down from generation to generation, each one adding on to the techniques and dances. Sokka peeked his head around the door to look at them, Saito and Shirokuro looking above his head. He smiled smugly and entered, the two following.

"Sorry ladies," Sokka apologized with sarcasm-or Sokkasm as Saito started to call it-, letting Suki and the other warriors stop their exercise and close their fans to stare at Sokka with a serious look on their faces, "didn't mean to interrupt your dance lesson. I was just looking for somewhere to get a little workout?"

"I thought I told you to _not_ act like this," Saito frowned with a sigh, "Noon, ladies."

"Hello, Rider-san," the Kiyoshi Warriors, minus Suki-who was watching Sokka stretch and warm up-, bowed.

"Wow. The Rider must have really taught everyone here to act formal 400 years ago."

"It was something he learned from where he was from," one Kiyoshi Warrior pointed out.

"Well, you're in the right place. Sorry about yesterday. I didn't know that you were friends with the Avatar and his Herald, Kamen Rider Soul," Suki apologized.

"Suki, you have my permission to beat the sexist outta him," Saito pointed out as some of the Kiyoshi Warriors began to pet Shirokuro on the head.

"It's all right. I mean, normally I'd hold a grudge, but seeing as you guys are a bunch of girls, I'll make an exception."

"Place your bets, ladies! Sokka against Suki. I've got a million-to-one on Sokka winning!" Saito declared as he began to take bets.

"Come on, girls! Wouldn't you like him to show us some moves?" Suki asked, turning to see the girls had been distracted with petting the Polar Bear-Dog and hearing stories about the Kamen Riders.

"Well, if that's what you want, I'd be happy to," Sokka placed his hands on Suki's shoulder in order to push her back a little, but she didn't move a bit, "All right, you stand over there. Now, this may be a little tough, but try to block me."

Saito tuned them out, knowing that Sokka was gonna have his butt whooped by the dunce. He decided, since the girls weren't listening or watching Sokka make a mook of himself, look at his SoulDriver. He pressed '0-1-7' once more and then the mask.

**=ERROR=**

Saito's brow furrowed. Just why wasn't the transformation into Agito working? He tried '0-2-0' and then the mask button.

**=ERROR=**

Another Agito was blocked as well? Maybe Gills then…He pressed '0-1-6' and the mask.

**=ERROR=**

Saito's eye twitched. Why were none of the Seed of Agito users working? It was really ticking him off.

"That does it!"

Saito and the girls looked over at the two as Sokka got up and madly charged her again. Suki was about to close her fans when Sokka's form suddenly shifted into a form that shocked Saito. His form seemed to be more akin to an armor-like exoskeleton. It glistened in the light and had gold bracelets around his ankles and wrists. His fingers with sharp and a pair of blades extended from his heels. Around his waist was a strange belt which looked to have a golden eye buckle with a green stone in the centre. Crowning the new form was a green helmet which looked like it had a silver mouth plate with large red eyes, topped off with green horns and a yellow stone in the centre of his forehead.

"Gills!" Saito gasped before grabbing Suki and pulling her out of the way of the slash Sokka-Gills just sent.

"What happened to him?-!" Suki gasped.

"That's why I couldn't change into Agito earlier…" Saito scowled as Gills let out an inhuman bellow of rage, "Somehow, Sokka holds the Seed of Agito and is trying to find the right form it matches with."

"Agito?" Suki repeated before they moved back from the slash Gills sent at Suki.

"He's in an obsessed rage," Saito scowled, "Henshin!"

**=KAMEN RAIDĀ: TAMASHII=**

"I can't use a Seed of Agito-related Henshin, so I'll have to settle with…" Soul pressed '0-1-6' and the mask.

**=KAMEN RAIDĀ: KUUGA=**

Suddenly, a strange belt appeared around his waist in a flash of light. The belt was silver in color and had a large oval shaped piece in the front with a large circle in the middle that glowed with a red light. Soon after it appeared, it began to emit a low humming sound. He then stretched his right arm out in front of him, pointing it upwards and to the left, and began to move it across to the right.

"Henshin!" Soul shouted.

The young man then brought the palms of his hands together, and used the back of his left hand to press down on a button on top of the belt's left side. He then broke into a dead run towards Gills as the belt began to emit a loud beeping sound that continued to speed up and the red light began to flash repeatedly. As he ran, his body began to change. First, his legs turned black with gold bands around his ankles and gold kneepads with a red jewel in the center of each. The transformation spread over his upper body and his chest and shoulders became encased in red colored armor that had a gold band in it that encircled the base of the neck. His lower arms gained red armor as well that had gold bands around the wrists. Finally, his head was cover in a black helmet that had a silver mouthpiece, a pair of gold horns, and large red eyes.

Gills roared as he jumped at Soul-Kuuga. The first of the Heisei Riders ducked under the jump and gave Gills an uppercut to the gut. He performed a roundhouse kick that sent Gills out of the building.

"Sorry 'bout this, Sokka," Soul-Kuuga apologized.

With that, Kuuga's right foot began to glow as blades appeared on the back of Gills' ankles. The two jumped at each other with Kuuga nailing his glowing foot into Gills' gut, sending him into a tree. Gills slowly got up, sparking. He released an inhuman screech before exploding. The smoke cleared to reveal Sokka, passed out and bleeding slightly. Soul-Kuuga exhaled a sigh before his armor sparked and shattered, revealing Saito. The image of the mask on his SoulDriver turned off.

"That was my limit for the next two days," Saito noted as he looked at the darkened button.

"What…What was that?-!" Suki gawked as the girls ran up.

"Gills. Kamen Rider Gills," Saito replied, "His rage activated the Seed of Agito within him prematurely. Where he's from, the girls were not fighters at all. He's just not used to losing to a girl, so that rage in him caused the Seed to awaken for that time. Hopefully, he won't remember what happened, but I want you girls to do something, okay?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Suki nodded.

"I want you to teach him humility. Show him that women aren't as weak as he believes them to be," Saito ordered.

"V-Very well then," Suki nodded.

"Now if you need me, I'm gonna go make Katara livid at me," Saito grinned before running off until the girl lost sight of him, letting the teen slump and sigh, "Shit…just my luck that this would happen, huh?"

As he walk along, he saw that some children were running by, wearing kiddy masks of CORE, his own mask, and various Kamen Rider masks. He couldn't help but give a dry chuckle. Here he was in the series of one of his favorite shows…and it was completely different. He was experiencing things that only FanFiction could describe, yet it was also different. This Kiyoshi Island was more along the lines of Osaka in Japan. H couldn't help but wonder what Zuko would do when he saw this. Eventually, he found Katara before the statue.

"Hey, Katara," Saito greeted.

"Is something wrong, Saito?" Katara asked.

"Yeah…Aang…Aang told me that he was going to ride the Unagi."

"What?-!"

"He wants to try and impress you."

"Oh, Aang. Aang no!" Katara shouted as she ran for the shore.

* * *

"My head…" Sokka groaned as he began to wake up, seeing an annoyed Suki, "Uh... hey, Suki." _'She knocked me out with that last hit, I guess.'_

"You're up. I hope you're not up for another dance lesson," Suki scowled.

"No... I... well, let me explain."

"Spit it out! What do you want?" Suki demanded as the teen began to get up and bowed.

"I would be honored if you would teach me."

"Even if I'm a _girl_?"

Sokka averted his eyes, "I'm sorry if I insulted you earlier. I was…wrong."

"We normally don't teach outsiders, let alone boys."

Sokka raised his head to face her; pleading, "Please make an exception. I won't let you down."

"All right. But you have to follow all of our traditions."

"Of course!" Sokka replied before gulping at the smile Suki sported.

"And I mean _all_ of them."

A few moments later and Sokka was standing in the dojo, donned in the typical green dress of the Kyoshi Warriors and sporting the white face paint.

"Do I really have to wear this? It feels a little…" Sokka lowered his arms in defeat, "…girly."

"It's a warrior's uniform, you should be proud. The silk threads symbolizes the brave blood that flows through our veins. The gold insignia represents the honor of the warrior's heart," Suki informed, giving a faint smile at seeing how Sokka was becoming more comfortable wearing the outfit.

"Bravery and honor," Sokka whispered.

"Hey Sokka! Nice dress!" Saito called out the window before he drove off on the Machine Tamashiier, making Suki turn to where he had been in annoyance and then looked back to the embarrassed Sokka with a content smile on her face.

* * *

Aang jumped up from the Water and smiled, seeing Katara approach.

"Katara! You showed up!"

"I wanted to make sure you were safe. You really had me worried. Get out of the Water before you catch a cold.

Katara's eyes widened when she saw a giant dorsal fin appear from out of the Water behind him. Aang was swept away by a wave and lifted out of the water, while screaming in panic. He looked around to find himself sitting on the back of the Unagi as the monstrous eel erected itself before him, and directed a powerful jet of Water to him. Aang withstood the Water by holding on to one of the smaller dorsal fins of the Unagi. The animal charged at Aang and tried to eat him, but Aang narrowly escaped by catching one of the Unagi's whiskers. Screaming his lunges out, he dangled from side to side in from of the big green eye of the Unagi.

"Aang, no!" Katara screamed.

Sokka took a breath of air and slowly exhaled it. He began to move through various stances that Suki had showed him. It was certainly different from his normal style. Apparently, Kiyoshi had taught the original Warriors of Kiyoshi their art by combining katas of all four nations. The grace of Airbending, the smooth transitions of Waterbending, the stiff footing of the Earthbenders, and the relentless assault of the Firebenders.

"You're not going to master it in one day. Even I'm not that good."

"I think I'm starting to get it," Sokka informed Suki as he performed a series of well executed moves with his fan, "Tah!"

As a last move, he closed the fan and threw it out of the dojo. The object flew straight into a tree, knocking down snow that had gathered on its branches. Suki poked her head around the door to look at the hit tree before turning back to Sokka.

"It's not about strength. Our main technique with that maneuver is about using your opponents' force against them. Loosen up," Suki instructed as she retracted her own fan from her belt and pointed it at Sokka, who took on a battle position, "Think of the fan as an extension of your arm. Wait for an opening and then..."

Suki charged Sokka, but he managed to evade her attack and used the momentum of her speed against her, knocking her on her behind, much to her surprise. Sokka looked surprised before he quickly crossed his arms and looked smug.

"Hmm..."

"I fell on purpose to make you feel better!" Suki argued as she shot up.

"I got you! Admit I got you!" Sokka beamed until Suki grabbed Sokka's pointing finger and twisted it, making Sokka twitch in pain.

"Okay, it was a lucky shot," Suki smirked before releasing the finger while smiling broadly, "Let's see if you can do it again."

With that, the two began to circle each other. Suki blinked and saw a glimpse of Sokka's form changing for an instant to a more kaijin-like grasshopper appearance. The Kamen Rider had told her to be on the lookout for the stage after Gills, Another Agito. He said that once she saw just an instant glimpse of it, he would almost be ready. But ready for what?

* * *

Aang came to a halt right in front of the Unagi. The enormous tongue moved from side to side in anticipation of the meal inside the eel's mouth. The Unagi suddenly and violently moved his head in all directions, trying to snatch Aang off his whisker.

"Hang on, Aang!" Katara called.

Aang held on to the whisker for dear life, terrified. The Unagi tossed him some more from side to side, and then Aang finally had to let go. He was thrown through the air, still screaming loudly, and smacked into the water, not so far from where Katara was standing on the shore. He emerged back to the surface, clearly unconscious with his tongue out of his mouth.

"Aang!" Katara screamed as she ran up to the boy.

The Unagi shrieked and dived under to get to his unconscious prey. Katara moved towards Aang through the water as fast as she could. The moment Katara reached Aang and took him into her arm, the Unagi emerged right in front of them. In an attempt to get away, Katara violently pushed the Water, propelling herself and Aang backwards with her Waterbending; at the same time, the Unagi snatched the water where they were just moments before. Although missing the duo, the impact of the Unagi's attack created a giant wave that slammed Katara and Aang back to the rocks on shore. Angered, the animal spewed power streams of water to the rocks before submerging again. Katara slowly peeked over the rocks and gasped.

"Zuko!"

ship's walkway is lowered; a frontal shot of three riders mounted on komodo rhino's, with Zuko in the lead. Zuko

"I want the Avatar alive."

"Huh…Oi, Zuko!" Netto called on the ship.

"What now?" Zuko demanded.

"Isn't the path ahead a little…off to you?" Netto asked.

Zuko looked ahead at the trail heading towards the town, paved with cement. Zuko blinked.

"Earthbenders," Zuko scowled.

"I don't think it's Earthbenders," Netto noted.

"Be quiet, Netto! Find the Avatar at once! And if you see the Kamen Rider…kill him," Zuko growled.

Katara crawled up some rocks to have a better view of the approaching prince and his soldiers. Katara protectively covered the body of the still unconscious Aang, while worriedly looking up and hearing the riders move past. When she was certain the riders had past, Katara laid Aang on his back.

"Wake up, Aang!" Katara whispered in fear.

She looked around for a while before starting to move her left hand over his chest, while supporting his head with her right. She moved her hand from his chest to his mouth, and bent out the Water he had swallowed. Aang coughed out the last of the water.

"Katara…" Aang whispered, looking up at the relieved Katara, "Don't ride the Unagi. Not fun."

* * *

Suki and Sokka were still training, the other girls watching the boy as he began to complete the moves. Momo was hanging by his tail on one of the support beams of the roof, a collection of sweets with him that he was eating while watching the duo below him train. Suki thrust hand hard, holding the fan forward, only to have it blocked by Sokka.

"Not bad," Suki smirked, making Sokka smile back at her with confidence, when suddenly Oyaji appeared in the door.

"Firebenders have landed on our shores! Girls, come quickly! The Kamen Rider and Avatar will need help!"

"Hey, I'm not a..." Sokka began when Momo jumped on his shoulder and pushed himself off toward the door, "Oh, whatever!"

* * *

Zuko ignored the strange buildings around them. His men were whispering to themselves at how advanced and strange the island seemed. Streets of strange black stones, metal wheeled carts nearby, and strange clothing displayed in shops. One got off his Komodo Rhino and walked up to a mannequin. He touched the shirt.

"Oh…" the man awed, "It's so soft."

"Tetsuo!" Zuko barked.

"Yes, sir!" the man stiffened before getting on his Komodo Rhino…before going back and grabbing the mannequin, leaving a sack of coins.

"Come out, Avatar!" Zuko roared, he and his men at the base of the statue, "You can't hide from me forever!"

"Sorry, but he can't come out," Saito replied as they looked up at the statue, seeing him on the top, "Henshin."

**=KAMEN RAIDĀ: TAMASHII=**

"Kamen Rider…" Zuko growled.

Soul let out a whistle. The men blinked before the Kiyoshi Warriors leapt from the roofs of the smaller homes along the road, kicking the men off their animals. Suki landed and rushed at Zuko. She moved to the left to avoid a Fire blast of the prince's. She jumped over another blast and tried to attack Zuko from the air, but he turned his rhino. The beast slammed Suki away with a might sweep of his tail, knocking her down. Zuko shot a Fire blast at the downed warrior, but right before it would've burned her, Sokka jumped before her and decimated the flames with a sweep of his fan. Sokka prepared to fight Zuko, but before he could do anything, another Kiyoshi Warrior jumped off a nearby roof and knocked a surprised Zuko of his rhino; the beast dashed away with the other animals that had lost their riders until Shirokuro began to chase them around, barking and snarling.

"I guess training's over," Sokka noted as he glanced at Suki.

The duo charged at the exiled prince. Zuko angrily opened his eyes and pushed himself up and rapidly spun around on his hand while shooting Fire out of his feet, knocking the Kiyoshi Warriors back into the house and slamming Suki against a light pole, where she collapsed in pain. Zuko proceeded with a low Fire kick in Sokka's direction. The Water Tribe Warrior jumped over the Fire, but as soon as he landed again, Zuko swept his feet from underneath him. Sokka fell on his back, and Zuko jumped over him to the middle of the street. He angrily looked around. Soul tried to help, but he was under fire from the other Firebenders…literally.

"Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't save you," Zuko declared.

"I…" Zuko looked over to see Sokka getting up, panting, "I…"

Sokka let out a roar as the belt appeared on his waist once more, shifting into a black and red design. Zuko covered his eyes as the belt let out a flash of light. It faded and Sokka looked at a nearby mirror that was out. He was clad in a black bodysuit. His torso armor was mainly black at the sides and gold on the chest area with a black rectangular stone embedded in the middle. His shoulder pads were black with silver sidings which pointed up into spikes. Around his waist was a red belt which had a black oval center with a yellow core which seemed as yellow as gold. His arms and legs were outfitted with bracers and shin guards that were gold and even had gold kneecaps. He had on a black helmet with a crest of gold horns on his head. His mouthpiece was silver with gold on the edges and seemed to be layered from the bottom going up. His eyes were round and red with a silver streak travelling to the back of the helmet which was based where his horns were. Sokka remembered this guy from when Saito was showing off before they got to the Air Temple.

"Whoa…" Sokka whispered, _'Is this what he meant by my potential?'_

"Sokka?" the teen turned to see the surprised Suki's expression, _'Is…Is this what Saito-san was waiting for?'_

"Yeah…and no," Sokka replied as he assumed a fighting stance, recalling the name of this Rider, "Name's Agito! Kamen Rider Agito!"

**CUE: Kamen Rider AGITO**

"Another Kamen Rider?" Zuko pondered before two of his men charged at the Chinese Dragon-themed Rider.

Agito yelped as he jumped thirty meters into the air. He flipped and landed behind the two and looked at his hands.

"Wow…I can't believe I just jumped that high!" Agito exclaimed before he heard a 'SHING.'

Agito looked at a nearby mirror to see the he had gained four horns on his head. Agito slowly assumed a kicking stance as a gold energy symbol, resembling the horns on his helmet, appeared before his feet. The symbol swirled and was absorbed into the soles, causing them to erupt in gold energy. Agito jumped and let loose a powerful flying side kick to the two men, causing a small explosion that sent them at the ones pinning Soul, knocking them over.

"Nice job, it's awoken completely. Now…Let's see how you handle this, Agito," Soul chuckled as he pressed '0-1-7' and then the image of a body and a weapon.

**=FINAL FORM RIDE: A-A-A-AGITΩ TORNADER=**

**CUE: MACHINE TORNADER**

"You're gonna feel a slight tingly sensation," Soul advised as he stepped behind Agito.

"What now?" Agito asked before Soul made him look ahead.

Soul proceeded to place both hands on Agito's back and spread them. Zuko watched in shock as he saw something start to appear on Agito's back. To those watching in the direction Soul and Agito were facing, Soul was pulling open Agito's back. To the shock of the audience, a void made of pure light appeared as Decade spread his arms out. From the void, a gold and red arrow-shaped piece of metal grew out and attached to Agito's back. Agito's arms then twisted and formed rectangular thrusters before he leaped into the air and twisted. More red metal formed from his legs and connected together while a metal body formed out of his torso and connected with the rest in a streamlined manner. Soul let out an excited laugh.

"I don't believe my luck! That _was_ a Final Form Ride button!" Soul exclaimed.

_"Ahhh!-!-! Wh-What the hell just happened!-?-!"_ Agito Torander screamed.

"Don't worry. It'll be temporary and you can probably change in and out of it at will," Soul replied as he jumped on the Final Form Ride of Agito.

The thrusters ignited and the duo shot like a rocket at Zuko. The exiled Prince jumped to the side, barely avoiding getting hit. The same couldn't be said for the Rhino and its rider behind him. Soul spun Agito Tornader and flared the thrusters, launching them into a tree and splintering it.

"Yeehaw!" Soul called as he rocketed at Zuko once more.

Zuko ducked down, barely avoiding the strike. He got up and released a set of blasts at the two. The Rider quickly began to fly into the air, dodging the blasts.

"Big Finish!" Soul roared as he pressed '0-1-7' and then the image of a figure kicking another figure while whipping out his blade.

**=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: A-A-A-AGITΩ TORNADER=**

**"Rider Brake: Version Soul!"** Soul roared as the Agito Tornado stopped on a dime, launching Soul at Zuko.

The prince barely jumped over the Rider. The man and his Rhino, though? Eh…Not so much. Soul cleaved the two down the middle and landed behind them. He pointed his sword into the air before pointing it down to point ahead. The man and his mixed animal groaned before exploding. The Agito Tornader flew down, flipped, and changed back into the Rider.

"Ugh…" Agito moaned as Soul caught the dizzy Rider, "That was the worst thing you've ever made me do…"

"It'll only get worse," Soul cracked before Agito punched him in the face, "…That actually hurt."

Zuko growled when a voice called him out. He turned to see a determined Aang standing at the beginning of the main street, holding his staff in front of him like he was challenging the prince. Agito and Soul went off with Suki and the other girls.

"Finally!"

Zuko commenced by sending two fireballs in Aang's direction. Aang ducked underneath the first and used his staff to decimate the next fireball. He rapidly spun the staff over his head, propelling himself in the air. He landed in front of Zuko, who immediately kicked the staff out of his hands. Aang jumped up and landed between two fans of a Kiyoshi Warrior that were lying on the ground. He stood up and picked up the fan with his Airbending. Zuko madly charged Aang with his fist already held stretched out before him. Aang spun around a few times to create a bigger momentum and used the extra power of his swirl to blast Zuko into a nearby house with a strong blast of Air, making a few cracks appear on the wall instead of him going through it. Aang looked sad and lowered the fans. He ran down the main street and picked up his staff along the way. Aang tossed the object into the air, where it slid open to his glider, and jumped on. Multiple homes and stores were burning with the Fire Nation troops among them. Aang looked back to see the statue of Avatar Kiyoshi and CORE, which saddened Aang even more.

"Get inside," Katara ordered as she helped a little girl into a home before Aang landed with Soul driving up on the Machine Tamashiier, Agito sitting behind him.

"Look what we brought to this place," Aang sighed.

"It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. These people got their town attacked trying to protect me."

"Then let's get out of here. Zuko will leave Kiyoshi to follow us. I know it feels wrong to run, but I think it's the only way," Katara advised.

"To flee is to live and fight for another day," Soul noted before he shook his head, "But we can't. This town is a diamond in the rough."

"But what can we do?" Agito pondered.

"…The Unagi!" Aang exclaimed.

"Of course!" Katara realized, "But…it tried to eat you last time."

"Then we'll do a sneak attack," Soul pointed out, "Agito and I will fight off the Fire Nation. Katara, Aang, get on Appa and fly over where the Unagi was last seen."

Katara couldn't get an argument in when Soul shot off on his tri-wheeled motorcycle. Agito jumped off and slammed a fist into a Komodo Rhino before the Machine Tamashiier turned into Shirokuro and chomped her fangs down on the neck of another. Soul bared his sword and began to slice and hack down the soldiers. He only had a three-Alt. Henshin limit and used all of them up today.

"I'm sorry," Agito apologized as he kicked a Fire Nation soldier about to stab Suki.

"For what?"

"I treated you like a girl when I should've treated you like a warrior."

"I am a warrior," Suki leaned over and kissed Agito on the cheek, before continuing again, "But I'm a girl, too. Now get out of here! We'll hold them off."

Agito nodded, blushing under his helmet. Soul chuckled softly at his fellow Rider. Zuko saw Appa, flying through the air, with Aang on it.

"Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!" Zuko ordered and and his men turned to run towards the coast where their ship was docked.

* * *

"Here goes everything!" Aang shouted as he jumped off Appa.

Aang fell and got through the surface of the ocean as Aang plunges into the Water. Momo peeked over the rim beside Katara. The Unagi shot out of the water with Aang on top of his head, holding his whiskers. After swaying about a few times, Aang managed to sturdy himself atop the Unagi's head and pulled the creature's barbells. The Unagi opened its mouth wide and began gushing water which rained over the town, putting out the flames. A drenched Zuko and his men mounted on the rhinos, Zuko looking angered and his men looking surprised. The Unagi ceased to gush water and launched Aang into the air, who was subsequently caught by an overflying Appa.

"Thank you, Avatar," Oyaji whispered, looking out from his home, "Thank you, Kamen Riders."

* * *

"I know, I know. That was stupid and dangerous," Aang noted as the group of four humans and three animals flew over the ocean once more.

"Yes, it was," Katara agreed.

Aang sat down and Katara suddenly hugged him. Aang smiled and inhaled deeply before sighing and closing his eyes, happily. Sokka looked at his hands, the Rider Form on him long since removed.

"I can't believe that I'm this…Agito guy," Sokka noted.

"Threw me for a loop, but thanks to it, we know know something about my SoulDriver," Saito noted, "I can't Henshin into a Rider that's already there and I have access to Final Form Rides."

"What was that anyway?" Sokka demanded, "It hurt and tickled!"

"The Final Form Ride is just that, a powerful Final Form that only that Rider can access," Saito explained, "There are even secondary Final Form Rides like in the case of Kuuga, where he has the Kuuga Gouram and the Kuuga Ball. Well…" Saito yawned in unison with his Polar Cub-Pup, "I'm tired. Be ready, Sokka, 'cause once we're on land, it's Rider Boot Camp for you."

"Aw man…" Sokka whined.

* * *

**Next time on The Boy In The Iceberg and the Kamen Rider of Another Reality.**

**Aang: ****The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!**

**Saito: You're a mad genius, Aang! A mad, mad genius! *cackles wildly***

**?-?-?:** **The king will free them if you complete your challenges.**

**Saito: I hate this crazy guy!-!-!**

**?-?-?: Your final test is a duel.  
**

**Soul-?-?-?: Mashou... Hakkutsu (Let's...Excavate)!-!-!  
**

**?-?-?: My Cabbages!-!-!  
**

**Book 1: Water Chapter 4: The City of Omashu and the Extreme Dinosaur Rider  
**

* * *

**RIDER FASHION CHECK: SOUL PART 2 AND KAMEN RIDER AGITO**

**Sokka and Saito: *walk in as the projector starts up***

**Saito: Another power has been revealed in my arsenal along with a weakness. I can't transform into a Rider within 100 yards of me and, if the matchup is at 90 percent, a Rider Belt will emerge from my SoulDriver and attach to the waist of someone. In this case, *shows the clip of the Alter Ring fusing to Sokka's waist before vanishing* the Alter Ring, Agito's Rider Belt and Henshin Device, attached to Sokka. But because it was still adapting to him, it was also evolving from Gills to Another Agito to Agito, meaning I was blocked out of all three. I can also engage the Final Form Rides for a Rider. *shows Soul engaging Final Form Ride Agito Tornador***

**Sokka: It both hurt a little _and_ tickled a little, actually. *looks at Saito while the screen began to show the introduction to the original Agito series* So what about my other body?**

**Saito: It's an armor, Sokka. To be more precise, the armor of Kamen Rider Agito. *shows a picture of Tsugami Souichi* This is Shouichi-san, the Kamen Rider Agito before you, Sokka.**

**Sokka: Really now. *looks at the clothes* Weird clothes. Just like on Kiyoshi.**

**Saito: Ignoring the comment. *slaps Sokka on the back of the head* He is a young man with no memory of his past and is living with the Misugi family. A generous, simple, all around nice guy, Shōichi's ideal life is to just work in his garden and please his foster family. He had a funny habit by addressing someone that he didn't know as Koungouji-san. He fights as Agito due to the Unknown being somewhat tied to his forgotten past.**

**Sokka: Why do I get the feeling I don't want to fight an Unknown?**

**Saito: Well, if that Dopant that was at the Air Temple was any indication, you might have to.**

**Sokka: Aw man…*slumps***

**Saito: His real name was Tetsuya Sawaki, the younger brother of Yukina Sawaki whom fell in love with the real Shōichi Tsugami. *shows a picture of the two* Yukina and Tsugami participated in a research study conducted by Prof. Nobuyuki Kazaya…*shows a picture*…on human paranormal abilities.**

**Sokka: Para-what-now?**

**Saito: Things that not even Benders should be able to do. Yukina found herself as the subject for the study as she possessed such capabilities. The two pursued a romantic relationship, but as her powers matured (showing evidence of her awakening as an Agito), she committed suicide.**

**Sokka: *gawking in shock at the news of that***

**Saito: After hearing of his sister's suicide, Tetsuya attempted to contact Tsugami. Unaware at the time that Tsugami himself had committed suicide, Tetsuya searched for him to no avail. Instead, he discovers the lifeless body of a young man, who eventually reveals himself as the Overlord of Light. The deity, sensing his brother had sent one of his emissaries to the boat, awakened Tetsuya as the second Agito before vanishing, just as the El of Water arrives. *shows the first time Agito appeared and the ensuing fight between Agito and the El* The El assaults Tetsuya, sensing his churning power, but just as the final blow was about to be dealt, Tetsuya transformed into Agito for the first time. The ensuing battle ended with Tetsuya being tossed overboard, where he was labeled "lost-at-sea" by the authorities. But, Tetsuya had survived and washed ashore but was left with amnesia. He would be found by a trio of schoolgirls and brought to the hospital to be cared for by Dr. Higashi Kunieda, and going by the name on letter in his possession, he assumed the alias of Shōichi Tsugami, who had died at the time.**

**Sokka: *watches clips of Agito's battles along with his forms* Whoa…**

**Saito: After various battles, he was able to regain his memories, but still kept his amnesiac name. Once he defeated the Unknown, he opened up a restaurant named 'The Agito.'**

**Sokka: That's…cool, I guess.**

**Saito: *shrugs* He's still pretty impressive, Sokka. And, in a way, you are now. Let's go over the armor for you, just so you can understand how to be a Rider. *shows the belt appearing on Sokka during his and Suki's fight against Zuko* This is the Alter Ring. In it is the Seed of Agito AKA the source of your power. As you grow in strength, the full powers of it will be unlocked.**

**Sokka: Aw man…*slumps as he looks at Shining Form on the screen***

**Saito: *turns the projector screen to show Agito's torso* On your breastplate is the Wiseman's Monolith. It is a relic of unknown purposes, so I think it's just for decoration. *changes to show Agito driving his Machine Tornador and riding on it in its Slider Mode* This is the Machine Tornador, your motorcycle that can transform into a hovercraft for you to surf on. In its Slider Mode, you can execute a Hissatsu Waza depending on your form. For example…*shows Agito performing the Rider Brake*…your current form, Ground Form, uses the Dragon Breath to careen towards the enemy and mow them down with the side of your vehicle. The Rider Brake, the second finisher, is used by speeding Machine Tornador to boost your Rider Kick with added momentum.**

**Sokka: Sweet! So, where is it?**

**Saito: …*screams while pointing behind Sokka*…Fire Lord Ozai!**

**Sokka: *yelped as he turns into Agito and turns…only to see no one* …Huh? *he turns to see Saito running out* …Get back here so I can Rider Kick your ass! *chases after Saito and the projector turns off***


	4. Water: The City of Omashu

**The Boy in the Iceberg and the Kamen Rider of another World.  
**

**GammaTron: I've always loved watching the series 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' and am really loving the sequel involving our new Avatar, Korra. I own only Saito/Kamen Rider Soul and Netto/SentaiSoul.**

* * *

**_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four Nations lived in harmony. That all ended when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him the most, he vanished. 100 years later, my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although he's just a kid, he has a lot of potential. But I believe that Aang can save the world._**

* * *

**_Book 1: Water  
_**

**Water Chapter 4: The City of Omashu and the Extreme Dinosaur Rider**

* * *

**Findings from the series…**  
**1) Avatar Aang, a twelve-year-old Air Nomad, was discovered in a glacier by Katara and Sokka, brother and sister from the Southern Water Tribe and a Waterbender and somewhat soldier respectively. With Aang, they discover Saito, a teen that seems to be from another world where the lives of those three were a television series but has yet to reveal it to them.**  
**2) The boy, named Saito, has the power of all the Kamen Riders on his side and can access them through the power of Kamen Rider Soul. However, to Saito's surprise, many things in this new world he is in go by multiple differences; the most surprising of them involving Kamen Rider Soul being the Avatar's Herald.**  
**3) Chasing after them are Zuko, a banished Fire Nation Prince with a scar on the left side of his face, Iroh, Zuko's uncle and Firebending teacher, and Netto, Iroh's non-Bender son and Zuko's cousin who holds a mysterious key.**  
**4) Recently, the G-Aang, as Saito dubs them in his thoughts, had been on the shores of Kiysohi Island, created by Avatar Kiyoshi and the Soul of that time, using Kamen Rider CORE's form and Kiyoshi accessing the Avatar State over 400 years ago. The difference between the Kiyoshi Island Saito knew and the one he experienced was that it was more akin to Modern Day Japan. Zuko's men invaded, causing various fires while searching for Aang and Saito. However, during the skirmish, Sokka awakened an inner power he never knew of: the Seed of Agito. With it, Sokka is now Kamen Rider Agito and has to endure Rider Boot Camp under the teachings of Saito.**  
**5) However, with each passing day, Saito grows more and more concerned with just what his role is in the world and just why there is a Kamen Rider Soul with each Avatar.**

* * *

**Book 1: Water**  
**Chapter 4: The City of Omashu and the Extreme Dinosaur Rider**

* * *

"Ow…" Sokka moaned as he trailed behind the others up a hill.  
"You can't be tired already, Sokka," Katara noted.  
"Blame Mr. Henshin over there," Sokka pointed at Saito, who was wearing a black oriental Japanese outfit (think Tendou Souji's clothing from the first episode of Kamen Rider Kabuto).  
"What? Not my fault you can't handle basics," Saito snorted.  
"You turned into this guy who could shoot his armor off and go so fast I couldn't see you until you were nailing me with a Rider Kick," Sokka growled.  
"Well, you need to know how to fight all kinds of opponents as a Kamen Rider," Saito pointed out as he began to point a finger into the air, "Tendou's Obaa-chan said this: 'My evolution is faster than the speed of light. No one can keep up with it.'"  
"That doesn't make any sense!" Sokka shouted.  
It was then they managed to get up the hill. Saito looked out and nodded at the sight, remembering it being the same as it was in the first episode it was shown in. The entire place was built upon a large mound of earth, a canyon acting as a moat of sorts. The entire place was seemingly carved from that bit of earth rising from the bottom of the canyon. He remembered the story of how this kingdom was created. It was formed thanks to the first female Earthbender, Oma. Her lover, Shu, was the first male Earthbender and died during a conflict between their warring villages. In grief, she forced the two villages to end the fighting and made them live within the city of Omashu, named after the two lovers.  
"I used to always come here to visit my friend Bumi," Aang informed.  
"Wow. We don't have buildings like this in the South Pole!" Katara awed.  
"They have buildings here that don't melt! Just like on Kiyoshi Island!" Sokka exclaimed.  
"Well let's go, slow pokes. The real fun's inside the city!" Aang grinned.  
"Wait, Aang! It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar," Katara advised, making Aang stop in his tracks.  
"You need a disguise," Sokka added.  
"So what am I supposed to do? Grow a mustache?"  
"Hmm…" Saito looked over at Appa, who was shedding at the moment.

* * *

Aang wiggled his nose, a patch of Appa's fur serving as a mustache on it. Aang was also wearing a tall wig made of the same material. Aang scratched underneath the wig.  
"Ugh. This is so itchy," he turned to Appa, "How do you live in this stuff?"  
Appa slowly turned his head toward Aang and snorted at him. Saito just fell over on a nearby rock, laughing. Sokka sat on another rock with Katara standing beside him, their arms crossed.  
"Great! Now you look just like my grandfather," Sokka pointed out, earning a glance from Katara.  
"Technically, Aang is 112 years old," Katara noted.  
Aang nimbly kicked up his staff and spun it rapidly around before placing it upright on the ground to be used as a walking stick. He hunched his back and leaned heavily on his staff.  
"Now let's get to skippin', young whipper-snappers. The big city awaits!" Aang declared in an old man's voice before shuffling away while Sokka and Katara questioningly looked at each other and then at Saito, who was almost passing out from his laughter.

* * *

"You guys are going to love Omashu," Aang pointed out as they approached the gate, where two men in green armor stood before a frail man in green and a cart of cabbages, "The people here are the friendliest in the world."  
"Rotten cabbages?-!" one of the men exclaimed in anger, "What kind of slum do you think this is?"  
The talking guard squished the cabbage he was holding and knocked another cabbage out of the hands of the merchant. He proceeded to use Earthbending on a rock under the cart, catapulting it high into the air, making it tumble down the chasm with all the cabbages.  
"No! My cabbages!"  
Saito began to snicker. Oh, the cabbage merchant. Such a poor, poor guy. No matter where he went, the poor guy ended up losing his cabbage cart. Shame his descendant that runs Cabbage Corp in Republic City will have the same fate and scream 'No! My Cabbage Corp!' Katara, Sokka, and Aang looked over the rim, their mouths open in shock, as a loud crash was heard.  
"Just keep smiling!" Aang beamed as he began to walk towards the gate.  
Katara and Sokka gave each other an uneasy look as Saito began to follow Aang, his hands in his pockets and keeping a calm, confident appearance. Katara flashed her teeth in an awkward way and chuckled uncomfortably, while Sokka merely raised a doubtful eyebrow. The Earthbender stepped to the front and raised a boulder out of the ground before Aang and levitated it above his and Saito's heads.  
"State your business!" he ordered.  
Aang quickly ran from underneath the boulder and towards the guard; he halted right in front of the surprised man, complaining as he began to poke the guy's chest, making him drop the rock off to the side in surprise, "My business is my business, young man, and none of yours!" The guard was taken aback by the threateningly pointing finger just centimeters from his face, "I've got half a mind to…" Sokka, eyes and mouth wide open, looked at the Airbender in shock at Aang's audacity to talk to the sentry like that, and Katara, shaking her head with eyes wide open, "…bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!"  
"Settle down, old timer! Just tell me who you are," the guard calmly tried to calm down Aang.  
"This is our grandfather, Tendou Kusakabe," Saito informed.  
"And you three?" the guard asked, watching as Saito raised his right pointing finger into the air.  
"Grandmother said this: 'Walking the path of Heaven, the man who will rule over it all. Tendou…Souji,'" Saito replied as he pointed at the guard.  
"Hi. June Tendou. Nice to meet you," Katara bowed.  
"Hmm…You seem like a responsible young lady. See that your grandfather stays out of trouble. As for you, Souji, you seem like a strong young man like your brother here. Help your sister out, got it?"  
"But of course," Saito replied, keeping up his 'Tendou Mode.'  
"Enjoy Omashu!" the guard ordered before he stepped aside and motioned at the city's entrance.  
"We will!" Katara smiled.  
Katara, Saito, Aang, and Sokka started walking toward the gate. Sokka passed the guard with an uneasy look on his face, never losing the guard out of sight. The gate guard eyes Sokka as he passed.  
"Wait a minute!" Sokka halted, eyes widening in fear as the guard grasped his shoulder, "You're a strong young boy! Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag!"  
Sokka's eyes changed from fright to disbelief and annoyance while Aang removed his shoulder bag.  
"Good idea!" Aang agreed in his old man voice as he threw the bag at Sokka; the bag bounced off his head to drop into his arms.  
Sokka glared, annoyed, over his shoulder at Aang. The four resumed walking to the gate once more. The giant Earthen wall before them split open in the middle of the Earth Kingdom emblem, opening up to let any passengers through. The guard opened up the gate walls. As the first wall slid open, a second and a third were bended aside as well. Katara ad Sokka watched in awe at the spectacle while Aang was smiling behind them with Saito. They walked through as the walls already started to move again to close right after them.

* * *

Inside the city, the group pulled up at the parapet at the rim of a nearby chasm. Sokka and Katara excitedly took in the city spread out before them as Aang and Saito pulled up next to them, Momo's head now entirely popped out of Aang's wig with Shirokuro. He leaned on the rim as well and joined the siblings in mouth open gazing at Omashu's scenery while Saito plucked Shirokuro out and petted her head. Aqueduct-like structures were built over and beside the houses with typical green roofs.  
"This is the Omashu delivery system. Miles and miles of tubes and chutes," Aang explained.  
Four Earthbenders stood beside a platform where one Earthen cart slid out and another one filled with vegetables came. As the cart passed one Earthbender, he used his bending to change the cart's direction and pushed it to the front, where another Earthbender bent it up a tube to two other Earthbenders standing at the ready to receive it. One Earthbender quickly bent stone lintels underneath the cart so it wouldn't fall down again, while the other one thrust it off the platform, where it slid down a chute at high speed.  
"Earthbending brings the packages up, and gravity brings them down," Aang pointed out.  
"Great, so they get their mail on time," Sokka rolled his eyes, unimpressed.  
"They do get their mail on time, but my friend Bumi found a better use for these chutes," Aang smiled mischievously.

* * *

_A lone boy looked about the chutes. He had one eye bigger than the other and messy brown hair. When Aang walked up, he excitedly jumped around._  
_"Look around you! What do you see?"_  
_"The mail system?" the boy pointed his finger in the air and waved it around while Aang walked up to him._  
_"Instead of seeing what they want you to see," the boy leaned towards Aang, "…you got to open your brain to the possibilities."_  
_"A package-sending system?"_  
_"The world's greatest superslide!"_  
_"Bumi, you're a mad genius!" Aang exclaimed excitedly._  
_Bumi chuckled with an odd snort. Minutes later, Aang and Bumi rode down the "superslide," happily laughing. Bumi threw his hands in the air as they hurtled down the slides._

* * *

Aang, hiding Momo in his 'hair,' Katara, and Sokka were sitting in a mail cart. Aang looked excited, while the siblings looked around them, unsure and slightly frightened. Sokka and Katara were feeling a mix of anger and annoyance at Saito since he had the excuse of taking Shirokuro out on a walk. Aang raised one finger to emphasize his words; the cart rocking back and forth, creaking.  
"One ride. Then we're off to the North Pole. Airbender's honor."  
"It sounded like fun at first, but now that I'm here, I'm starting to have second…" Aang leaned forward, tipping the balance of the box, sending it down the slope at a tremendous speed, making Katara scream out her last word, "…th-o-o-oughts!"  
Momo held onto Aang's wig, squinting his eyes due to the wind. Katara screamed in fear while Sokka grit his teeth in terror, turning into Agito by pure reflex.  
The chute they were riding pulled up next to a parallel one, where a cart with a rack of six spears was racing down. The trio pulled up next to the cart with the spears and they all stared at it, no one making a sound. Some scratched Agito's mask, making the Rider gulp. They raced past it and both tracks joined together. Katara screamed as the two chutes merged into one chute with the spear-cart behind them, but quickly gaining. Agito heard it coming and turn around. He gasped and grabbed the spears just in time to avoid being skewered. Katara turned around, and screamed in fear as she saw the weapons so close. Aang, smiling excited, turned as well to see what the commotion was all about.  
"I'm on it!" Aang declared.  
Aang began to rock it. Hitting each side once, the cart flew out of the chute and onto a roof, where is continues its descent.

* * *

"Men, you'll be going off to combat soon. It's important that you be prepared for anything," a soldier informed as he paced before five other men.  
Aang, Katara and Sokka came in-between the soldier and the warriors. Aang was grinning like a maniac, Katara had a look of pure fear, and Agito was clenching the sides so hard, his hands were crushing the Earth they were made of, also unaware that a red jewel had appeared on the right side of his belt, turning his right arm red with his torso turning bright red with a long gold piece of armor on the shoulder. His form changed back to Agito Ground Form after a split second. The warriors gasped in surprise as the cart ricocheted on. The cart of the trio broke through a railing, closing off the other chute and crossed the track, knocking over one of the supply carts, spilling a load of pumpkins all over the ground. The knocked over cart laid on the track, where another incoming cart crashed into it.  
"Aang, do something! Use your Airbending!" Katara pleaded.  
"Yeah! Great idea! That'll make us go even faster!"  
"Son of a bitch!" Agito screamed, "Katara, you are not allowed to tell him to use Airbending for the rest of the year!"

* * *

"Five cabbages, please," Saito spoke.  
"Really?" the Cabbage Man pondered.  
"Of course. I've been trying to help my friend understand the importance of eating greens, but he just argues that meat is the way to go," Saito shrugged as he paid for the five cabbages.  
"Thank you for the patronage," the man nodded.  
"And thank you for being a good provider of cabbages," Saito nodded before looking to the upper-right, "…Take two steps ahead."  
"Hm?"  
The Cabbage Man yelped as Saito pulled him behind the teen. He was about to bark when he gasped as the kids' cart dropped on it, smashing the replacement cart to pieces and scattering what intact cabbages were left all over. Aang, Katara, and Sokka-having lost his Henshin upon impact-were in a tangled heap by the remains, while Momo elegantly floated down.  
"My cabbages! You're gonna pay for this!" the Cabbage Man growled.  
Guards walked up, surrounding the still dazed trio, as Saito began to help the three up. Aang's disguise was pretty well gone, revealing his youthful face and Airbending arrow.  
"Two cabbages please," Aang chuckled sheepishly, earning a sigh from Saito and a shake of his head.

* * *

Saito looked up at the green and yellow ceiling before looking upon a throne. There, sitting upon it, was a tan-skinned elderly man with one eye bigger than the other. He wore a green set of robes and the strangest feathered hat he had ever seen. …Were those moles on his face? Two guards, in the back of an enormous room, flanked his sides. The first watch guard slightly moved aside to let the quartet pass, Shirokuro on Saito's head. Sokka looked very uneasy as Katara slanted her eyes up in an attempt to look sympathetic, and glanced to the side. As she gazed at the king, who looked questioningly, arching an eyebrow and grunting in wonder. Saito knelt down willingly while the others were forced down.  
"Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses, and malicious destruction of cabbages."  
"Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!" Saito rolled his eyes at the Cabbage Merchant, "Except for the one who bought my cabbages!"  
"Silence! Only the king can pass down judgment. What is your judgment, sire?" the guard asked.  
The king squinted his eyes and grunted pensively. Sokka whimpered as Katara smiled, her hands folded in front of her and her eyes twinkling hopefully. Aang was the only one who kept staring at the side, one eyebrow arched and pouting. Saito kept his 'Tendou Souji' personality up. From all the episodes he watched, including the movie God Speed Love, Tendou was confident, practically oozing it. When he put his mind to something, he could do it.  
"Throw them..." Saito knew what was coming next from the king's mouth, "...a feast!"  
Saito smirked as the guard gawked while the merchant grasped his head with both hands in dismay upon hearing the king's verdict. Sokka was smiling, while Katara darted a questioningly look toward Aang, who arched his eyebrows in wonder.

* * *

Saito looked at the richly-filled dining table before them. Momo ate a lot of the food, chittering contently. The four sat at the table, the king standing behind their chairs.  
"The people in my city have gotten fat from too many feasts," the King noted before leaning in over Aang, grabbing the chicken leg that was on his plate, and held it in front of him, "So I hope you like your chicken with no skin."  
"Thanks, but I don't eat meat."  
"How about you? I bet you like meat," the King noted before stuffing the chicken into Sokka's mouth, who ate it appreciatively, and then walked over to his own seat.  
"Sir, allow me to say that you are a mad genius. The decorum has the feeling of a home and the meals, while extravagant in appearance, are made from basic foods you'd find at a store," Saito noted.  
"Thanks for that!" the King laughed, snorts appearing every now and then, "I never do care much for expensive things. That money's for the people, ya know."  
"Is it just me, or is this guy's crown a little crooked?" Katara whispered.  
"So tell me, young bald one, where are you from?" the King asked.  
"I'm from ... Kangaroo Island!"  
"Oh, Kangaroo Island, eh? I hear that place is really hopping!" the King cracked, earning chuckles from Saito and laughs from Sokka, earning them looks from Aang and Katara.  
"What? It was pretty funny," Sokka pouted.  
"So very true," Saito agreed.  
"Well, all these good jokes are making me tired. Guess it's time to hit the hay," the King stretched.  
He eyed the four with a weird expression as he leaned to the left on his chair. Then suddenly, he hurled a chicken leg at them. Aang nearly tumbled off his chair in reflex of catching the chicken leg in a small Airball. Saito kept expressionless, but the slight eye twitch was evident on his expression. The guards gasped for air in surprise.  
"There's an Airbender in our presence, and not just any Airbender," the King stood up, "The Avatar!"  
"Our apologies on that," Saito bowed, "We have been trying to keep incognito due to the Fire Nation pursuing us."  
"I see…" the King noted, "So you must be the Kamen Rider."  
"…" Saito dropped his act, "Man…You're a mad, mad genius."  
"Thank you," the King grinned, "I can tell you already know who I am, Kamen Rider."  
"Indeed."

"Now, what do you two have to say for yourselves, Mr. Souji and Tendou Souji?"

* * *

"That we have enjoyed the meal, but it is time for us to go," Sokka replied before the guards kept all but Saito and the King sitting.  
"You can't keep us here! Let us leave!"  
The King he questioningly picked up a lettuce leaf from his plate and waved it in the Air, "Lettuce leaf?"  
"Oh, no thank you," Saito turned it down, making the trio sweatdrop.  
"Oh well, more for me," the King grinned as he took it and chewed the leaf slowly.  
"We're in serious trouble. This guy is nuts and he infected Saito," Sokka whispered.  
"Tomorrow, the Avatar and Saito here will face three deadly challenges. But for now, the guards will show you to your chamber."  
"My liege, do you mean the good chamber or the bad chamber?" the Chamberlain asked.  
"The newly refurbished chamber."  
"Wait, which one are we talking about?"  
"The one that used to be the bad chamber, until the recent refurbishing, that is," Saito began to snicker at the comedy unfolding before him.  
'Ah, this guy…' Saito thought.  
"Of course, we've been calling it the new chamber, but we really should number them," he continued before turning to the guards, "Uh, take them to the refurbished chamber that was once bad! Except Saito. Put him in the good chamber with some fresh kibble for his Partner Beast."  
He stared after then and started chewing on a new lettuce leaf. Later, Saito and Shirokuro were sitting on a bed. It was quite nice in Saito's opinion. Shirokuro pawed the pillow she was on before stretching into a silent yawn.  
"Adorable," Saito whispered.  
"Indeed," Saito jumped a little as he looked to see the King walk it, "I must say that was impressive work out there."  
"Uh…Thank you?"  
"So tell me, Saito, how is our world in your opinion? Surprised at all the Kamen Rider involvement and the changes?" Saito's eyes widened, "Oh, yes. I know you're from another world, but there is more to that. You have knowledge, but it is also altered by the changes you've seen."  
"…It is true that many things are different. I mean, Kyoshi island is more like a modern day Japan than anything else," Saito noted, "And those statues of Soul behind the Avatars…"  
"Soul has been alive as long as the Avatar has. In fact…you could say that Soul is even older than that, rivaling the age of the Lion-Turtle in fact…perhaps even the Undead and their Battle Game," the King noted.  
"Really now?" Saito blinked.  
"Oh, yes. However, Soul is weaker than the Avatar in many ways, many even saying that he only has half the power that the Avatar wields," the King continued, "Which is why you have a special addition tomorrow. You are not allowed the use Ichigo through Meteor in tomorrow's challenges."  
"What?" Saito gasped.  
"You're familiar with them because they are the Kamen Riders you've watched and read on," the King explained, "You need to think outside the box and use the unexpected with yourself."  
"Oh crud…" Saito whispered as the King walked out, "Shirokuro-chan, it's gonna be a long day tomorrow."

* * *

Aang laid on his bed, snoring loudly and drooling on his pillow. The room was only dimly lit, casting a somewhat green glow. The wall behind Aang opened, revealing a guard. The crunching sound of the Earth being moved awoke Aang, who quickly raised his head and glanced around.  
"Sokka? Katara?" Aang turned towards the guard, "Where are my friends?"  
"The king will free them if you complete your challenges."  
"And if I fail?"  
"He didn't say. Your staff, please?"  
Aang lifted his staff with his foot, grabbed it, and spun it around, placing it upright next to him, before tossing it to the guard. Soon, Aang and Soul, flanked by two guards, entered the large throne room.  
"First, Avatar…Soul…" the King turned to them with spread arms, showing off his purple outfit, which was just a recolor of what he wore yesterday, "…what do you think of my new outfit? I want your honest opinion."  
"Hmm…I say you look younger," Soul pointed out.  
"I... guess it's fine," Aang tilted his head.  
"Excellent! You passed the first test."  
"Really?-!" Aang asked.  
"Well, not one of the deadly tests. The real challenges are much more, uh, challenging," The King noted with an upbeat in his tone, watching as Soul kept a hand over Aang's mouth while holding him back.  
"May I ask where Katara and Sokka are?" Saito asked before a wall opened, revealing Katara and Sokka struggling in the grasp of a guard.  
"They're right there, and I was a bit saddened if you wanted to leave, so I gave your friends some special souvenirs," the King explained as Katara and Sokka had either a crystal green or pale grayish lavender ring over their index fingers, "Those delightful rings are made of pure Jennamite, also known as creeping crystal. It's a crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible thing, really."  
Saito rolled his eyes before pausing in mid-roll. If Kyoshi Island was different along with areas he was never at being there…then what if Jennamite wasn't the rock candy it was in the series? He began to sweat a bit in fear as he looked over to see Sokka had turned into Agito and began to try and pull it off.  
"I can stop it, but only if you cooperate."  
"Ah! It's already creeping!" Agito screamed as he began to try and break it against a wall, only for the wall to get fist-shaped holes in it.  
"I'll do what you want," Aang sighed, giving in.  
"Subarashi!" the King declared, startling Saito since the old man suddenly sounded exactly like Kougami just then, "Avatar, you will go first, then Soul, and then you both together!"

* * *

Saito looked around the cave filled with stalagmites and stalactites they were in. Aang stood on a flat rock with a Waterfall in front of him. In the Waterfall, there was a ladder, and above the ladder hung a rope. Sokka, Saito, Katara, and the King were on a balcony cut out in the wall to the left of the Waterfall, the laughing as he looked over the rim. The jennamite ring had already expanded to engulf their part of their right forearm. the King glanced back to the siblings with a grin on his face. The jennamite glowed and crept a bit further up on the arms of Agito and Katara.

"It seems I've lost my lunch box key and I'm hungry. Ooh, there it is!" The King pointed to inside the Waterfall, "Would you mind fetching it for me?"

The key hung from a chain and a vertical iron ladder were dimly visible behind the Waterfall. Aang Airbent to the base of the fall then plunged into the Waterfall. He managed to climb up the rock face to the base of the ladder and grasped it with one hand. Before he could get any further, the torrent of Water pushed him away and out.

"Ooh, climbing the ladder. No one's ever done that before," the King noted with sarcasm.

Saito rolled his eyes, knowing Aang could do it. He had been helping the Airbender with his abilities using his air-themed Kamen Riders ever since they had left Kiyoshi. Panting, Aang rested for a moment between two stalagmites, bound from them to the stalactites above, then closer to the Waterfall still high by the roof of the cavern. He dived into the fall above the key and tried to grab the key as he fell with the Water; the rush of the Water carried him past and in a moment he shot out again, keyless.

"That's right. Keep diving head in. I'm sure it'll work eventually," the King chuckled.

Aang cut a stalagmite with Airbending and threw it like a spear at the key, accelerating it with another Air blast. The stone spear snagged the chain suspending the key, carried it out of the Waterfall, then pierced the stone wall above the king's head. Saito applauded at that.

"There! Enjoy your lunch! I want my friends back now!"

"Ah, not yet. I need help with another matter. It seems I've lost my pet, Flopsie."

* * *

Soul stood in a large sunken enclosure in a new room, with Aang, the King, Katara, and Sokka up above. Soul knew what the challenge was. He looked around unti he found a lop-eared bunny.

"Okay! Found him!" _'Not yet, though...'_

"Bring him to me. Daddy wants a kiss from Flopsie!"

Soul sighed before walked up to the rabbit. He patted it on the head before whistling at a nearby boulder. A gorilla covered in white fur and goat horns on its head landed behind the Rider. Soul turned and looked up, gulping. It was bigger in real life, about Appa-big in his opinion.

"Flopsie?" Soul gulped, earning a bear hug from the Gorilla Goat before getting a lick to the helmet, "Ugh! Flopsie! Go on, go to the King."

Flopsie nodded. Flopsie ran over to the arena wall that the others were on. It climbed up it, Soul on its back, and went up to the king. It rolled onto its back, offering its belly and revealing to them it was a female. Soul covered Aang's eyes as Momo landed on Agito's face, blocking his view as well.

"Oh, that's a good girl. Yeah, who has a soft belly?"

"Guys, are you okay?" Soul asked, seeing the crystals had grown up to their shoulders.

"Other than the crystals encasing my entire body, doing great!" Katara replied.

At that moment, a crystal grows on one side of Agito's body, making him become unbalanced and fall. Agito growled as he struggled to get back up. Aang walked over to Bumi with Soul.

"Come on! We're ready for the next challenge," Aang ordered until the king gave a dark laugh.

* * *

Aang and the king are on a balcony overlooking the arena, Sokka and Katara along with a guard are on an adjacent balcony. The crystals are past their heads, leaving their faces exposed. Bumi Your final test is a duel. And as a special treat, you may choose your opponent. Two tough-looking men come out. Aang So...you're saying whoever I point to, that's the person I fight?"

"Choose wisely!"

"I choose..." Aang pointed at the King, "...you."

"Aang!" Soul barked, startling the twelve-year-old.

"Wrong choice!" Bumi smirked.

He straightened up and removed his outer robe, proving himself to be a powerfully fit old man. He Earthbent Aang and Saito off of the balcony, making them fly into the arena below. The king jumped down right in front of Aang, and laughed.

"You thought I was a frail old man, but I'm the most powerful Earthbender you'll ever see."

"Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?" Soul asked.

"There are no take-backsies in my kingdom. You might need this," He pointed to the guard standing near Katara and Agito, who tossed Aang his staff.

Soul pulled out his blade and charged. The king bent several rocks at Aang and Soul, the former just avoiding and evading the attacks. Soul slashed through them before his weapon's bllade flipped ahead ninety degrees, turning it into a blaster mode. He began to fire black laser shots from it, but the King began to Earthbend barriers from the ground.

"Typical Airbender tactic: Avoid and evade," the King noted before flicking his left arm, sending a pillar of Earth at Soul and slammed him into Aang, "Too slow, Kamne Rider. I hoped the Avatar and Kamen Rider would be less predictable."

The king attacked Aang and Soul some more. Aang just kept avoiding and evading. Soul shot the attacks and destroyed them.

"Don't you have any surprises for me? Sooner or later you'll have to strike back!" the King noted.

Aang used his staff to helicopter into the Air, Soul keeping his hands on Aang's legs. The king bent a large boulder into the ceiling, raining rocks onto Aang and Soul, knocking them from the Air. They charged the king on foot, but a series of bending attacks left them flat atop a large rock pile.

"You'll have to be a little more creative than that!"

Aang bent an Air Scooter and charged on that, throwing a huge Air blast at the king as he came at him while Soul open fired. The king threw up a stone barrier and the blasts deflected to both sides of it.

"Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here. Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?" The king bent more attacks at Aang and Soul, leaving them across half of the arena, "How are you going to get me from way over there?"

"We're gonna have to become stronger than him," Soul whispered.

"But what can we do? He keeps one-upping us and you can't use the 109 Riders you know best."

"One-hu…You're a mad genius, Aang! A mad, mad genius!-!" Soul declared with a wild cackle.

"I am?"

"Yep! I forgot I have not just 109 Kamed Rider, but _999_ Kamen Riders!" Soul declared before he turned to face the King, "You wanna fight with the Earth, then you've gotta respect it's ancient past!"

"How so?" the King asked, "I made sure to toss salt on the floor before we started."

With that, Soul flipped out his SoulDriver and pressed '9-0-0' and the Mask. His waist glowed before a strange Henshin belt appeared. It resembled the FourzeDriver in size and shape, but the slots were replaced with memory card slots with the center image replaced by another slot. Soul took out four memory cards, the tops all connected to tiny skulls resembling Dinosaur Skulls. He quickly inserted all five and pressed a red button just below the middle skull.

**=PREPARING= (A/N: Think of the voice that came out of the phone Faiz uses from Kamen Rider Faiz)**  
"Henshin!" Soul roared as he grabbed the lever with his left hand and pulled it all the way to the other side.  
**=EXCAVATING: FOSSIL=**  
The sounds of drums being struck in a tribal theme combined with the roars of five different Dinosaurs erupted from the belt as earth-colored energy engulfed Soul, the images of five dinosaurs within it. The energy dispersed, revealing a new Kamen Rider standing in Soul's place. His bodysuit resembled Fourze's in appearance, but in the color of fossilized bones. His torso was a soft cream instead of black, grey, and orange. His shoulders had the skulls of a Triceratops and an Ankylosaurus, colored blue and orange respectively. His left knee had a Tyrannosaurus Rex skull, colored green, on it while the right had an red skull resembling a Stegosaurus. His helmet, violet in color, was shaped like a Pteranodon, the 'jaws' holding a fossil-color-tinted visor, hiding his eyes from sight. His arms had bronze gauntlets that went up to his elbows while his feet had bronze boots.  
**CUE: EXTREME DINOSAURS OPENING THEME**  
"Mashou... Hakkutsu (Let's...Excavate)!-!-!" Soul's new Rider Form roared, spreading his arms out, bent a bit with the fist closed, "Digging up the past to create new joys in the future. Kamen Rider Fossil has appeared!"  
"Fossil?" Katara repeated.  
"Whoa! That's so cool!" Agito cheered, "Kick that old fart's ass!"  
"I'm not old! …Okay, I'm old," the King shrugged.  
Soul-Fossil roared as he charged at the King. The King grinned wildly as he stomped the ground, creating a wall of Earth and shot it at Soul-Fossil. Soul-Fossil pressed a button on the top of the Ankylosaurus' Skull Card.  
**=ANKYLOSAURUS: EXCAVATED=**  
The Ankylosaurus skull let out a powerful roar before the gauntlet transformed into an orange and gold drill, based off the tail of an Akylosaurus. The drill flared up with orange leaves and vines and demolished the approaching wall. Soul-Fossil tapped the nose of the Ankylosaurus Skull, causing the button to pop up and his weapon to change back into a gauntlet. He pressed the T-Rex Skull's button.

**=TYRANNOSAURUS REX: EXCAVATED=**

His left boot glowed as the T-Rex skull on his knee roared. The earth under it engulfed the boot. It transformed into an armored boot resembling a T-Rex's foot.  
"Saurian Stomp!-!-!" Soul-Fossil roared as he slammed his foot down on the ground, causing a large tremor and sent a crack in the ground between the King's legs. Soul-Fossil pointed down and the King looked down…only to be hit in the face with a fossilized T-Rex foot, knocking him on his rear and start laughing.  
"Simply amazing! That foot of yours is off to the best start there is; a rocky start!"  
'Baka…' Soul-Fossil thought as he chuckled before facing Aang, "Aang, gattai our powers?"  
"Gattai?"  
"It means 'combine!'" Agito called out, recalling the (albeit forced) language course Saito made him do with his fellow teen.  
"Right!" Aang nodded.  
The king began to stomp the ground and jab his arms in random directions, cracking the floors and walls of the arena, tearing a huge chunk of the wall and balcony they had been standing on previously. Seeing what was coming, Aang screamed and ran in tight circles, conjuring a tornado. When the king flung the huge piece at Aang, it was caught in the tornado and instantly whipped around right back at the king. The king bent it to sand before it could smash him. Soul-Fossil pressed the red button once more.

**=EXTINCTION IMPACT=**

**"Go genso no kyōryū (Five Elemental Dinosaur)…"**

Soul-Fossil jumped high into the air, reaching the ceiling 60 meters above them. The elements of Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Wood engulfed his limbs and head before traveling into the Akylosaurus Drill, transforming it into a drill made of the five elements and shaped to resemble the five Dinosaurs Fossil was based upon.

**"Shinseina doriru shōgeki (Sacred Drill Impact)!"** Soul-Fossil finished as he shot like a rocket at the King.

The King was about to bend the Earth once more when Aang knocked him off his feet with an air swipe from his staff. Soul-Fossil crashed and caused a large explosion. The smoke and flames began to quickly disperse to reveal the drill was just barely near the King's head.

"Well done, Avatar, Soul. You fight with much fire in your hearts," the King got up once Soul-Fossil moved away from him, "You passed all my tests. Now, you must answer one question."

"That's not fair! You said you would release my friends if I finished your tests."

"Aang, let the mad genius finish," Soul-Fossil scolded.

"Smart boy there. After all, what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?" the King pondered with a mad grin.

"Oh, come on!" Sokka whined.

"Answer this one question and I will set your friends free. What...is my name? From the looked of your friends I'd say you only have a few minutes."

"How am I supposed to know his name?" Aang pondered as the king walked off.

"Think about the challenges. Maybe it's some kind of riddle," Katara noted.

"I got it!"

"Yeah?"

"He's an Earthbender, right? Rocky. You know, because of all the rocks," Agito guessed.

"...We're going to keep trying, but that is a good back-up," Katara noted with a sweatdrop.

"Okay. So back to the challenges. I got a key from the Waterfall, Saito saved his pet, and we had a duel."

"And what did you learn?" Saito asked.

"Well, everything was different than I expected."

"And?" Katara pressed on.

"Well, it wasn't straight forward. To solve the tests, I had to think differently than I usually would..." Aang's eyes brightened up, "I know his name."

* * *

"I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities," Aang noted before the king laughed with the same odd snort Bumi did a hundred years ago, "Bumi, you're a mad genius."

Aang and Bumi hugged like old friends. Saito chuckled as he looked at the sight. This was something that was good for Aang. He still had a friend from the past.

"Oh Aang, it's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit. Literally."

"Uh, over here!" Katara called.

"Little help?"Agito asked.

"Jennamite is made of rock candy," Saito noted as the two stopped.

"...Rock Candy? You mean this is food?" Agito drooled before dropping the armor and began to feast on it, actually overpowering the growth rate, as Bumi used Earthbending to shatter the rock candy on Katara.

"So this crazy king is your old friend Bumi?" Katara pondered.

"Who are you calling old? ...Okay, I'm old," Bumi admitted, causing Saito to laugh.

"Why did you do all of this instead of just telling Aang who you were?"

"First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people," Bumi joked.

"But he does have a reason," Saito noted.

"Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world's changed in the hundred years that you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord. And when you do..." Bumi grinned deviously at his friend, "...I hope you think like a mad genius. And it looked like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation." Momo climbed up on Aang as Shirokuro was picked up by Saito, "And you'll need Momo and Shirokuro, too."

"Thank you for your wisdom, but before we leave, I have a challenge for you and Saito," Aang smirked.

"...Fuck," Saito frowned, realizing what was coming next.

* * *

"Yahoo!-!-!" Bumi and Aang cheered.

"You two are fuckin' crazy!-!-!-!" Soul screamed in the back with Agito.

The four were riding down the mail system. A cloud of dust raised as a crash was made.

"My cabbages!"

* * *

**The Last Airbender and the First Kamen Rider!  
**

**Sokka: Form Changes? You mean I've got more than just this armor?  
**

**Iroh: A broken teacup shows grave warnings to us.  
**

**Saito: Beautiful...**

**?-?-?: Y'all done keep away from mah Sister!  
**

**?-?-?: Please don't tell anyone I did that! Please!**

**Zuko: Capture them!  
**

**Soul: Ore...Sanjou!  
**

**Toki o koete ore, sanjō! (Traveling through time, I arrive!)  
**

**Book 1: Water  
**

**Chapter 4: Time-Trippin Ride and the Two Sisters.  
**

* * *

**Rider Fashion Check: Kamen Rider Fossil**  
**Saito: *walks in with Katara and the projector starts up, showing Soul becoming Fossil* This is Kamen Rider Fossil, an OC Kamen Rider. His form was inspired by two series; Extreme Dinosaurs and Kung Fu Dino Posse.**  
**Katara: *the slide changes to show the belt* What is this?**  
**Saito: That is the FossilDriver, his Henshin Belt. He uses Skulls, Memory Cards with skull-shaped items on the tops, in it. There are 50 normal Skulls with ten extra Skulls that create the Combosaurus Fossil or the Raptor Fossil, the Dark Rider for Fossil.**  
**Katara: Dark Rider?**  
**Saito: The Dark Riders are evil Kamen Riders, many based upon another Rider. *shows comparison pictures of Kabuto and Dark Kabuto along with Ryuki and Ryuuga* They're truly powerful, stronger than the original in various ways. Now back to Fossil. *shows a diagram of Fossil* The four skulls on his body are the symbols of the Skulls on his Driver. When a Skull is activated, the armor on his arms, boots, or helmet will transform, giving him the power boost involving that Skull. *shows the T-Rex Skull and the Ankylosaurus Skull in use* When five of the same Skull is used, it creates the Saurian Revival, giving Fossil additional abilities involving those Skulls. Sorta like OOO's Full Combos.**

**Katara: What Kaijin does he fight?**

**Saito: *the screen shows a human, holding an amber shard with a Velociraptor design in it. The amber suddenly engulfs the human, who was wearing track-themed clothing. It shattered, revealing a Velociraptor Kaijin with track and speed-themes to it* They're called 'ExAntict' and the name is considered Plural. It's based off the words 'Antique' and 'Extinct.' They're created through negative emotions and transform a human into them. Upon defeat, the human is freed and unharmed.**

**Katara: That's good to hear.**

**Saito: Yep. That amber shard you saw is produced by a group known as Ex-Tinct, a conglomerate that is ran by Xavier Veloci, a Velociraptor that was evolved by the meteor's impact on the last day Dinosaurs were alive. With him are four others, two females and two males. Their information is unknown at the time. We may end up having to fight these guys at some point in time.**

**Katara: *frowns***


	5. Water: Time Trippin Ride

**The Boy in the Iceberg and the Kamen Rider of another World.  
**

**GammaTron: I've always loved watching the series 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' and am really loving the sequel involving our new Avatar, Korra. I own only Saito/Kamen Rider Soul and Netto/SentaiSoul.**

* * *

**_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four Nations lived in harmony. That all ended when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him the most, he vanished. 100 years later, my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although he's just a kid, he has a lot of potential. But I believe that Aang can save the world._**

* * *

_**=EXTINCTION IMPACT=**_

_**"Go genso no kyōryū (Five Elemental Dinosaur)…"**_

_**Soul-Fossil jumped high into the air, reaching the ceiling 60 meters above them. The elements of Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, and Wood engulfed his limbs and head before traveling into the Akylosaurus Drill, transforming it into a drill made of the five elements and shaped to resemble the five Dinosaurs Fossil was based upon.**_

_**"Shinseina doriru shōgeki (Sacred Drill Impact)!" Soul-Fossil finished as he shot like a rocket at the King.**_

_**The King was about to bend the Earth once more when Aang knocked him off his feet with an air swipe from his staff. Soul-Fossil crashed and caused a large explosion. The smoke and flames began to quickly disperse to reveal the drill was just barely near the King's head.**_

_**"Well done, Avatar, Soul. You fight with much fire in your hearts," the King got up once Soul-Fossil moved away from him, "You passed all my tests. Now, you must answer one question."**_

_**"Bumi, you're a mad genius."**_

_**Aang and Bumi hugged like old friends. Saito chuckled as he looked at the sight. This was something that was good for Aang. He still had a friend from the past.**_

_**"Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world's changed in the hundred years that you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord. And when you do..." Bumi grinned deviously at his friend, "...I hope you think like a mad genius."**_

* * *

**_Book 1: Water  
_**

**Chapter 5: ****Time-Trippin Ride and the Two Sisters.**

* * *

"So I said 'Oatmeal?-! Are you crazy!-?'" Saito cracked, causing Sokka to start laughing.

"Okay, you guys. Break time's over," Katara clapped her hands.

"Right," Saito nodded as he finished eating his last bit of steak, "Now, Sokka, there is something cool about almost all Riders: the Form Change."

"Form Changes? You mean I've got more than just this armor?" Sokka asked as he turned into Agito.

"Yes. For Agito, there are the Dragon Eyes Forms-Storm, Flame, and Trinity-and the Super Forms-Burning and Shining-," Saito explained.

"Flame and Burning? Those are Fire Nation Things!" Agito exclaimed in disgust.

"Yes. But their flames won't hurt you in those forms, especially in Burning Form," Saito pointed out.

"...Really?" Sokka gawked.

"Yep. Perfect Anti-Firebender is what you is," Saito smirked, adopting a bayou accent.

"Don't do that. It's creepy," Sokka deadpanned, "So how do I get them?"

"You train," Saito grinned eerily.

"Mommy..." Sokka whimpered.

* * *

"Hm?"

"Father, something up?" Netto pondered as Iroh picked something up.

"A broken tea_cup_ shows grave warnings to us. So..." Iroh turned to show Zuko and Netto the broken teapot, waterfall tears going down his face, "Why did it break my tea_pot_?"

Zuko groaned as he facepalmed. Of all the things to cry for, it had to be for _tea_? Netto sweatdropped as he slowly patted his father's back. They hadn't found a clue about the Avatar and the Kamen Rider ever since they got the clue about Omashu. For obvious reasons, they didn't go there. None of them wanted to talk with a Mad Genius nor would they survive getting to the gates. A swirl of flames appeared nearby, unnoticed by all but Netto. He walked out of the sight of the two as a phoenix landed on Netto's shoulder, depositing a scroll into his hand.

"Thank you, Kenina. Back to the Fire Realm," Netto whispered as he gave the phoenix a rather large sack of birdseed before it and the sack vanished in a swirl of flames, "Yo! Zuko, I got a lead!"

* * *

Sokka groaned as he changed back. Soul looked over at the Machine Tamashiier and then at Sokka. He dropped his Henshin as Shirokuro in her Puppy Form ran up his shoulder. He gently patted Shirokuro on the head as he put Sokka beside Appa, who merely grunted in his sleep. He looked nearby to see Katara practicing her bending as Aang was nearby, trying out a new Airbending trick. He made the movements for the Air Scooter, but he kept it in his right hand. He began to try and make the ball shrink, yet keep all the wind in it. He only got it to half its size before the wind went all over.

_'Seems his Rasengan Training is doing well,'_ Saito noted, "Guys, Sokka's done for a while, so I'll be taking a walk, okay?"

"Okay!" Aang waved.

"Try to get us some more supplies in the forest," Katara advised.

"Will do, Katara-chan," Saito replied as he turned and walked off, Momo landing on his head, "Oh? You're coming along, Momo?"

_**"Oi! Who are you calling a peach, you Rider-Yaro?-!"**_

Saito's eyes widened. He glanced around, making sure he didn't hear someone. He hoped he wasn't going crazy by thinking it was Momo who said it. Aang thinking that during the days before the Eclipse and that time in the desert with Sokka and the cactus juice was enough. He walked off into the forest. Walks were always something he enjoyed. The gentle breeze of the wind, the way the scent of fresh grass and trees seemed to fill your senses. The beautiful aria that seemed to come up ahead. ...Wait, what now? He strained an ear a little as Momo and Shirokuro raised their ears.

"...Singing...Who's singing here?" Saito pondered, "I mean, it's been a bit since we went through the events of Imprisonment, so we're not near that town...nor any from what the map told me."

The three slowly followed the singing, getting closer when it got louder. The three poked their heads through a bush and Saito felt his face start to burn.

_Winter, Spring..._

_Summer and Fall~_

_Winter, Spring..._

_Summer and Fall~_

Her back turned to them, a young girl around Saito's age in appearance stood. She was singing to a large group of forest animals, even a few bears! Her long grayish-gold hair with pale-rose highlights ended at her medium-distanced hips that gave way to a pale rose dress skirt that ended near her ankles, barely letting them see her soft mahogany-colored shoes. He noted that she had a grayish-gold long-sleeved sweater on her, the hands letting him see her soft ivory skin.

_Four Seasons~_

_Four~ Loves~_

_Four Seasons~_

_For~~ Lo~ve~_

"Beautiful," Saito whispered.

The girl gasped, turning around and hiding her face in her hair. The animals all began to scatter, the bears included. Saito facepalmed as the girl began to turn.

"Ah! Matte!" Saito called out before running after the girl.

"P-Please st-stay away...!" the girl begged softly, dashing around a tree.

"I just want to talk to you!" Saito called.

"N-n-n-no th-thanks you!" the girl squeaked as she did a flip over Saito and ran in another direction.

"Please?" Saito begged as he jumped over a log in his pursuit.

"N-No. Now p-please leave!" the girl replied as she ducked under a branch that Saito ended up getting his neck hit on, making him gag a little and fall over onto his back, coughing, "Oh my...! A-Are you okay?"

"F-Fine...!" Saito coughed before the girls ran off once more, "Oh c-c-ome o-on!"

Shirokuro turned into her normal sized form and picked up Saito. The Polar Bear-Dog ran after the girl, who squeaked a little. She got out of the forest and Shirokuro jumped out and landed. The teen on her back coughed a little as the effects of the branch finally wore off. He blinked at the sight before him, drooling a little. Before him were dozens upon dozens of apple, pear, banana, and orange trees.

"We're in Tree Heaven..." Saito drooled.

Shirokuro walked up to one of the apple trees and stood up against it. Saito reached up and got a few apples before Momo zipped up into it and began to munch on as many as he could. Saito gave three of the four he picked to Shirokuro. Saito exhaled on the apple and rubbed it on his shirt, cleaning it a bit. He put his mouth to it and was about to bite down when he saw the girl again, still hiding her face a bit into her hair. She squeaked as ran off.

"Oi! Matte, Nazo-Onna!" Saito called, "Ikuze, Shirokuro-chan!"

**_"I am not a Black and White Girl, you_ _Rider-Yaro!"_**

"And there's that weird voice again..." Saito mumbled before a foot collided with his face.

* * *

"So have you gotten any new forms?" Aang asked as Sokka pulled his head out of the stream.

"Yeah," Sokka replied, "Those Dragon Eyes that are on my belt can open up and let me turn into their forms. So far, he's helping me bring out this Flame Form. He said I wouldn't be able to summon Burning or Shining Form until I get up to Trinity, though."

"Speaking of Saito, do any of you know where he is?" Katara pondered, "It's almost sundown."

"He said he was going to take a walk through the woods," Sokka noted.

"...You don't think a bear ate him, do you?" Aang asked.

"Nah. He had Shirokuro with him. Have you seen what she turns into?" Sokka asked.

"We all have, Sokka," Katara replied before she put a hand to her chin in thought, looking down at the ground, "But still...It's not like him to be gone for so long."

"Well, let's go find him," Sokka noted as he turned into Agito.

"Sokka, wait!" Katara called as Agito raced off into the woods.

"I'm coming for ya, Saito-ahhh!"

"Sokka!" the two gasped before a large net tangled them up.

* * *

_Saito blinked as he looked around. The skies were dark as storm clouds seemed to roll in. He looked over at a grave, seeing a female Airbending Master standing before a grave, Soul beside her. the Rider was on his knees, sobbing in his armor._

_"She lived a good life," the Airbender noted.  
_

_"Not long enough, Yangchen..." Soul sniffled, "Why...? Why must I be cursed with this...this..."  
_

_Yangchen looked down at Soul. She gently knelt down and hugged the armored warrior, letting his armor shatter. Saito couldn't see the Rider's face due to it being hidden by a mix of his hair and Yangchen's. Saito's eyes widened when he realized that this Yangchen...Was the Airbending Avatar before Aang, the one Avatar before Aang that seemed more in tune with Aang's problem with ending a life during Sozin's Comet._

* * *

Saito groaned as his eyes slowly slid open. The images were blurry to him and was filled mainly with darks with only a few hints of brights. He tried to get up before feeling a familiar binding sensation.

"...Why is it that I always wake up bound to something by ropes?" Saito mumbled.

He closed his eyes and began to shake his head once more, feeling a wave of pain pass through it. He inhaled sharply in the pain until he felt something on his lips. It was a familiar taste for some reason. Slowly, he opened his mouth just slightly and felt something drop into it. His tongue rolled them a little. Small...oval in shape at best...maybe a tube with round ends? Oh...! It was aspirin. He swallowed before feeling something wet a cold pressing against his lips. Water, most likely. He opened his mouth a little and the item pressing on his lips tilted a bit, letting him drink.

"...Do I detect a hint of apple in this?" Saito pondered.

Slowly, he opened his eyes, finally feeling they were focused. his eyes widened and he blushed a bit once more. It was the girl from before. Her face was finally exposed, revealing her soft azure eyes.

"Um...I...Uh..." Saito gulped a bit nervously.

"Y'all done keep away from mah sister, ya hear?"

Saito and the girl looked to the left side of the room from Saito's direction. Saito's face grew even redder. Before them was a woman their age, possibly a year younger. Her skin was a moderate tan, showing she enjoyed working outdoors. She barely wore anything concealing, just a plaid shirt that had the sleeves and bottom half torn off, exposing her waist. It was tied up in the middle instead of being buttoned up, showing a bit of cleavage from her ample bust to the only male there. The jean pants she wore had been modified into shorts that barely went down to an inch past her hips, showing her toned, firm, slender legs. On her hip was a lasso while her head had a Stetson hat. Orange freckles adorned her cheeks while she had her hip-length dirty/sun-kissed blond hair done in a ponytail, held up by a red jewel. She kept an even glare on the only male there.

"Uh...I...Uh..." Saito gulped a bit nervously, suddenly finding his baggy pants no-so-baggy anymore.

"Y'all got somethin' in yer throat or what?" the farm-girl demanded, leaning in and giving him an even glare, exposing a bit more cleavage to Saito.

"...Um...Well...Kawaii..." Saito mumbled, sweating a bit, _'Ah! Come on, dummy! You're supposed to act like Tendou in these situations! Then again, I bet he hasn't dealt with the two beautiful women before him.'_

"Um...Alex, I don't think he can do anything right now. You kicked him hard enough that it seems to have caused a problem with his speech," the shyer of the two spoke softly, "Um, that is...I'm sorry if I said something wrong."

"It's fine, little Sister," the farm-girl sighed, closing her eyes for a few moments, "Why were y'all chasin' mah Sister?"

"Um...Well..."

"Alexis Jackson Kiyoshi!" the farm-girl turned to see the stern look the other girl was giving, "Let him recover from your kick first. Is that understood?"

"...Fine..." Alex frowned, "But ah'm still keepin' an eye on this here feller."

"But it's time to harvest," the other girl pointed out.

"...Y'all are lucky that it's Harvestin' Season," Alex scowled at Saito before turning to the other girl, "Maya, y'all done make sure he stays restrained while ah'm workin' on harvestin' them there crops."

"Of course, Alex," the girl replied with a kind, almost motherly smile.

Alex nodded. She turned to give a final glare at Saito before turning and stomped out. Saito didn't notice anything else as she walked out except for the way she unconsciously swayed her hips in her walk. A small squeak got his attention once more, seeing Maya was walking away to the kitchen nearby.

"You must be hungry if my sister found you swiping some of the apples," Maya noted gently, "Would you like something to eat? I mean, if it's okay if I cook for you..."

_'She's just so beautiful...' _Saito thought before giving a nod.

_**"Ugh...All this mushy talk. I get it, already! She is hot and you want to bang her and her sister!"**_

Saito froze up once more, his entire face red. And that voice again...He forgot it when his nose was filled with the scent of something cooking.

* * *

"Who does this kinda thing?-!" Agito growled as he struggled with his chains.

The Rider was currently held upside-down by a series of chains and pulleys. A family of three bears walked below him. The Papa Bear grunted at the other two and earned nods. The Baby Bear pulled out a long stick while the Mama Bear tied a blindfold over his eyes. The Papa Bear spun the Baby Bear and Agito paled.

* * *

A whining noise came from the door, accompanied by scratched. Saito looked up from his small nap while waiting for Maya to finish cooking. The scents coming from the kitchen was making him drool. He heard a light chittering and looked down.

"Momo," Saito whispered with a sly smirk, having managed to recover his senses enough.

Momo scratched his left ear as he sniffed the air. He licked his lips and ran into the kitchen. Saito heard a gasp before a gentle squeal of delight.

"A Flying Lemur!" Maya ran into the room, hugging Momo to her impressive bust while holding a plate of vegetable stir-fry with no meat, "Is he your pet?"

"No, no, no. M-M-Momo's my bust-buddy!-buddy's friend. Yes, that's what I mean, si..." Saito replied with a bit of a stammer, feeling jealous of Momo for some reason, before looking at the door, the scratching and whimpers still on the other side, "Shirokuro-chan is my fuzzy best friend."

Maya blinked as she paused in putting the food on the table, making sure she kept a hold on Momo so he didn't try something. She walked over to the door and opened it, letting the Polar Cub-Puppy run in and jump onto Saito's lap.

"Aw..." Maya cooed, "She's so adorable."

"Thank you. Uh...Kinda have a problem here," Saito chuckled sheepishly as he motioned to his bindings, "No hands to eat the stir-fry."

"Oh. I'm sorry, but Alex made me promise not to let you be unbound," Maya apologized, hiding a bit into her hair as Momo looked up at her.

"It's fine. I'm an unknown variable to your lives...Maya, was it?"

"Yes. Um..."

"My name is Saito," Saito informed as Maya moved her arms a bit, Momo being smothered a bit more by her chest.

"Yes, thank you for telling me that. I'm sorry if you didn't want to, though..." Maya apologized as she hid a bit further into her hair.

"No, no, no. It's perfectly fine. I give everyone I meet that I feel has a good heart my name," Saito replied, "The most important thing in making friends with others is introducing yourself, after all."

"Friends? You...You've been hit on the head and bound, but you still want to be f-friends?" Maya asked, dropping Momo, letting the lemur jump onto the table and start scarfing the stir-fry.

"Well...Yeah. You and...Alex, right? Yeah, that sound right. You and Alex don't seem like bad people. You just want to live your lives your own way," Saito smiled gently, ignoring the grumble of his stomach and the sounds of Momo scarfing and chomping away at the stir-fry.

* * *

"Seems your broken tea pot means good luck for us," Zuko smirked as he looked at the bound Katara and Aang, a ball gag in his mouth to prevent him from using his mouth to Airbend.

"Told ya that was a god idea," Netto pointed out.

"Quiet, you," Zuko pointed at Netto, "Helmsmen, prepare the Komodo Rhinos to find the Kamen Rider!"

_'How could we have been so careless?'_ Katara thought as the two were forced to walk into the vessel's bowels, _'Saito...Sokka...You've got to find us. Please...'_

* * *

"Say 'ah.'"

Alex's left eye twitched. She had just let her frustrations out on some of the trees, getting some supplies for the next month, and came back in to see Maya, feeding their captured guy. Nearby, she noted a Polar Cub-Puppy asleep on the couch, a lemur curled nearby on her chair.

"Maya," Alex spoke just as Maya had put a slice of apple into Saito's mouth.

"Oh! Um...Yes?" Maya shot up and turn to her, a bit of apple on her chopstick falling to the floor where Momo shot up and ate it.

"Y'all go on upstairs and take a shower...now," Alex ordered, "Ah've got t' talk wit' this here feller."

"...Um...Well...o-okay then," Maya looked down before turning to Saito, "Thank you for complimenting the food. You didn't have to do that."

"It was no trouble," Saito replied, "That was the best meal I've had in weeks. And that's a fact. All I've had was dried up stuff."

Maya nodded. She turned and walked upstairs, Momo flying over and landing on her shoulder. Once Maya had gone upstairs, Alex turned and glared at him.

"Okay, buddy. Y'all got an explanation to be givin' me," Alex ordered as she brought over a chair, spun it around, and sat in it, the back facing him.

"Uh...wh-where do we st-start?" Saito gulped, doing his best not to look down at the camel toe the jean shorts were giving from her position on the chair.

"Who are y'all and are you Fire Nation?"

"Fire Nation? Why would I be part of a group that's out to kill me? Honestly!" Saito snorted, "I am so offended by that. Good night to you, madam!"

"..." Alex scowled, "Y'all didn't answer th' first question."

"Oh, my bad. Name's Saito, Saito Ryder," the teen replied, managing to thumb open his SoulDriver since Shirokuro managed to get it out when Maya was distracted by Momo wanting more Apple Teriyaki, "But I have a second name."

**=KAMEN RAIDA: DRAKE=**

**=STANDBY=  
**

Alex looked around. She could've sworn she heard a buzzing sound and a voice.

"Okay, what did y'all jest do?" Alex growled.

"This; Henshin," Saito smirked.

A cyan and silver blur flew through an open window. It was a mechanical dragonfly the size of Saito's hand. It flew around to his back.

**=HENSHIN=**

His ropes snapped as tachyon-made hexagonal items surrounded his body, changing it into a Rider. He wore a black jumpsuit with silver and cyan armory on him. He appeared to be wearing a breathing apparatus. His mask appeared to be made of grates. In his left hand was the dragonfly, now attached to a black handle. On his belt was a picture of a dragonfly with the word 'ZECT' over it.

"The Kamen Rider," Drake finished before releasing his Henshin and sitting down.

"You...You could'a escaped at anytime...But why?" Alex pondered.

"Because of a few reason. One, I'm curious about why you two live on your own even thought you're around my age, possibly a year older. Two, Momo and Shirokuro have taken a shine to Maya-sama. And Three, and the most important in my opinion, I owe you both for the apples I picked and the meal and conversation Maya gave me."

"...Y'all sure it ain't 'bout our figures?" Alex pondered, "Cause a few guys that were here before were lookin' fer more than jest a room fer th' night if'n y'all catch mah drift."

"...Please tell me you broke their nuts for that."

"Wanted t' do that, but Maya didn't want ta. So I jest scared them sissies off wit' a li'l Bendin'."

"You're a Bender? That's cool. What kind? Are you an Earthbender? Or a Waterbender like Katara-chan?"

"Now why would ah tell ya?"

"Well, I _am_ fighting against the Fire Nation with the Avatar."

"...You mean that there rumor...is _real_?"

"As real as me not being bound by ropes," Saito chuckled before holding a hand out, "Again, the name's Saito Ryder AKA Kamen Rider Soul."

"Alex Kiyoshi, named after mah ancestor Kiyoshi," Alex replied.

With that, the two grabbed each others hand. Alex was surprised a bit. The teen had a nice grip. He shifted his hand so they would go upward and squeezed a bit. He proceeded to bang a fist with her before bumping his fist over hers and then under it. Saito enjoyed that handshake. It was one invented by Kisaragi Gentarou AKA Kamen Rider Fourze. He looked out the window and realized something. He had been gone for probably a whole day. Aw nuts...Katara was going to kill him.

* * *

"I am going to kill them both!" Katara growled as she paced about her and Aang's cell.

"Calm down, Katara, I'm sure they'll be here eventually," Aang noted, opening an eye in his meditative position, "Besides, at least Appa is being taken care of. See?"

He pointed over at Appa, who had all his legs chained together. Netto was brushing the Flying Bison's fur.

"Ugh...I just had to ask to take care of this guy. Honestly, how much fur can this guy shed?" Netto asked as he looked over at Aang and Katara.

"Pretty much enough to make two of him," Aang joked.

"Oi..." Netto groaned as he rolled his eyes before tapping his chin in thought, "Ya know...I never learned something."

"What do you mean?" Katara scowled.

"Just who were the Airbenders? I mean, do you realize the opportunity I have right now?" Netto pondered, pausing his brushing of Appa's fur once more before jumping down and walked out, "I'll get my paper and ink. I have got to ask you about the Air Nation's culture."

"...He's...different, isn't he?" Katara pondered, looking over at Iroh.

"I taught him well to learn about all he can," Iroh beamed, "Yet I still try to keep his sense of innocence. Something that got that much harder since his cousin lost an Agni-Kai against his own father."

"Agni-Kai?"

"A duel of Firebenders. Left a scar on him and in him," Iroh recalled with a sigh before looking over at Aang and Katara before giving a sly smirk and slowly inched a tray that had a pot of tea over, "You both look thirsty. Care for some Jasmine?"

* * *

Agito trembled as he stumbled out of the forest. His armor was dented in a few places and his torso was a bright red along with most of his right arm. The right shoulder was a longer horn-shaped spike-guard made of gold. In his hand was a broadsword with the guard shaped like his horns on his helmet/mask with the hilt made of ruby-colored leather.

"I can't believe...evil, evil bears..." Agito Flame mumbled incoherently to himself as he changed back into Sokka, "Guh! I hate nature!"

He looked around. Something was very off. He was at the campsite, but no one was there. The fire was still going, so they must have been in a rush. Come on, Sokka, you've been learning from a guy who had a few Riders who worked as detectives, you can figure this out. He noticed a branch or two on a tree nearby had been broken, snapped under some sort of pressure.

"Hmm..." he brought a hand to his chin and rubbed it a little before turning to see a few gashes in the ground, "Claw marks?" his eyes widened as his arms dropped to his sides, "Oh no..."

* * *

"Zzz..." Saito snored softly, Shirokuro on his chest, as he slept on the couch, "Mew."

Shirokuro poked her head up. She looked around before giving a puppy pout, her ears going back and pressed against the back of her head. She gave an annoyed mutter/whine as she curled back up. Upstairs, a candle flickered on a dressing table. Maya sat on a pale rose blanket on her bed. She gave Momo a light squeeze, earning a purr from him as she scratched behind an ear. Alex muttered to herself as she combed her hair, wearing an apple-colored sleeping gown.

"Of all th' no-good people t' come t' our house..." Alex muttered as she got up and turned to Maya, "Why were y'all feedin' th' varmit?"

"Well, he just seems so nice. When we were talking while you were out, he told me about all the animals he's seen," Maya noted, "He has been on an actual Flying Bison! Mother always told us about them!"

"But what if it's a trap? What if he's really Fire Nation? You know what they did t' us...t' our family...t' our Ma and Pa..." Alex looked down.

Maya frowned as she paused her petting of Momo. The flying lemur chittered as he flew over onto the nightstand with Alex's hat on it. He tilted his head while looking at the Stetson as Maya got up and walked over to his sister.

"Alex-chan..." Maya whispered gently, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist from behind, nuzzling into her sister's flowing blond hair, "They're in a better place now, we both know that. But they went there in order to make sure we lived. I don't want to let this life I've been given be wasted. Do you?"

"...No...But ah still don't trust th' varmit," Alex pouted.

Maya just giggled before pecking her sister's cheek, earning a blush from Alex.

* * *

Agito looked around, hiding behind a crate. Two Fire Nation soldiers walked past the crate before Agito dashed off behind another across the way. He was thankful that his suit boosted his speed. He stifled a yawn due to the time. He looked up to see the moon was directly above them, set up as a waning crescent. Midnight was a perfect time for a liberation mission. He slapped his belt and the red 'eye' opened up. Flames engulfed him in a swirling vortex before dispersing, revealing his new red armor.

"Agito Flame Form," the Rider whispered to himself, shivering a bit, "Why did I have to be Agito? Why couldn't it have been Gills? From my spars with Saito when he's in Gills, he doesn't have to deal with a damn fire form."

Agito Flame's body tensed before flipping onto the top of the crates he was behind as two Fire Nation soldiers walked out, meeting a strange elderly man. He wore a fitting red and white business suit and carried a black suitcase.

"Hello there."

"You're the one the Great Leader sent?" one asked, the voice beneath revealing a female's voice.

"But of course. Ryuubei Sonozaki, at your service," the man chuckled.

_'Oh fuck...'_ Agito Flame thought.

He heard Saito talk about this guy once as Double. He made GaiaMemories like the Magma Memory Saito kept on hand. If this guy was here... Agito Flame watched as Ryuubei opened up his briefcase, revealing multiple GaiaMemories with rib designs. The female of the two reached in an pulled out a red one with a fire-made 'H' on it.

"Pleasure doing business with you," the woman informed as the other paid Ryuubei a sack of cash.

"It's of no problem. Just make sure to terminate the Kamen Rider," Ryuubei informed as he walked off.

"I'll be heading off to face the Rider," the woman informed, "Return to the Prince."

The other soldier nodded and walked off. The woman began to laugh by herself and held up the GaiaMemory.

**=HEAT=**

She stabbed herself on the back of her neck. Agito watched as red heat erupted around her before she transformed into a Dopant. The figure was lithe and feminine in appearance. He noted that her body seemed to be based upon flames and heat in terms of appearance and colors while her head was a fireball with the 'flames' her hair. The Heat Dopant walked off.

"Saito...You'd better beat this one," Agito Flame whispered as he jumped and flipped along the crates until he managed to sneak aboard Zuko's vessel.

* * *

Saito mumbled in his sleep as Maya quietly crept downstairs. She entered the kitchen and took out a pitcher of milk and poured a small glass for herself. She began to drink it while looking out the window before she started coughing on it at seeing a red glow in the distance.

"Fire!" Maya ran upstairs and began to shake Alex, "Onee-chan. There's a fire near the trees."

"Mah apples!" Alex shouted, shooting straight up and ran outside.

"Huh? Whuzzat now?" Saito snorted as he began to wake up, barely seeing Maya running out.

**"Oh, Soul~!"** a voice called out as the Heat Dopant began to walk into the area, **"I know you're out here somewhere. Come out so I can destroy you!"**

"Hey!" the Heat Dopant turned to see Saito running up, "I should've known a Dopant was going to show up. Henshin!"

**=KAMEN RAIDA: TAMASHII!=**

* * *

"Our flames aren't working!" a soldier screamed as Agito Flame walked ahead, the fire sent by the Firebenders merely soaking into his red armor and blade.

Agito Flame pulled out a second sword. His horns flipped out with four appearing on the guards of his swords. Flames erupted from them as he unleashed a barrage of slashes. The Firebenders groaned as they collapsed, some exploding from the finisher while others received burns from his flames. Agito Flame walked along a hallway. A non-bending soldier charged at Agito Flame, spear at ready, before his face met Agito Flame's fist's back, knocking him out. Agito Flame chuckled before ripping open a door, revealing Netto writing something down as Katara was drinking tea in the cage with Iroh. The ones in the large room turned to him.

"May I please have my sister and the Avatar back?" Agito Flame demanded.

"..." Iroh and Netto looked at each other before opening the cage and unlocking Appa's chains, earning the two a lick from Appa as appreciation for the brushing and food.

"They're really nice," Aang noted as they got on Appa's back as Iroh and Netto opened up the ceiling with a few levers.

"Whatever," Agito Flame snorted, "Appa, yip-yip."

With that, Appa flew off. The two proceeded to walk into the cage and locked themselves in it. Iroh tossed the keys away a few moments before Zuko ran in with a few non-Firebender soldiers.

"What happened?-!" Zuko demanded before seeing the two in a cage.

"They tricked us!" Netto frowned as he held up a spoon, "The Spoon-a-phone is not real."

"..." Zuko took a few deep breaths, "Capture them! Again!"

* * *

The Heat Dopant laughed as she unleashed a fireball at Soul, striking him in the gut. Soul screamed as he was sent backwards by the Dopant's assault. He landed on a tree, back first. His armor shattered as he fell on his face.

**"Now to finish you!"** the Heat Dopant roared.

With that, she sent a fireball directly at Saito. The fireball nearly slammed into him if not for a powerful blast of air. Saito slowly looked towards the wind's direction of appearance to see Maya, her left palm outstretched, her legs spread out evenly with the left foot pointing ahead.

"M-Maya-sama..." Saito coughed before her eyes widened in fear and shock.

**"An Airbender!"** the Dopant growled as she looked at Maya.

"Oh...Oh no...I...I broke the rule..." Maya whispered, looking down at her hands in fear.

"Oh no! Mah trees!" Alex gasped nearby, seeing the flames had managed to light them up.

Saito growled before holding his head a bit. A red aura flared off him, making the three look at him. His hair spiked up slightly with a single red streak and he gained more muscular definition on his body. He opened his eyes and glared at the group before him.

"Ore..." Saito pointed at himself with his left thumb before posing with his left hand opened all the way and pointed backwards as his right arm did the same with pointing ahead, **"****...Sanjou!"**

**CUE: MOMOTAROS' THEME**

"Mr. Saito?" Maya whispered.

**"Oi. You Fire Nation Asshole..."** Saito spoke, his voice seemingly taken over by another's voice, **"You think you can come here and start wreckin' the place. Well, I won't let you."**

He flipped open the SoulDriver and pressed '0-7-6' and the mask.

**=KAMEN RAIDA: DEN-O=**

A trail of white light and energy spun around his waist, transforming into a belt. The belt was primarily moderate silver with a moderate black line going down the middle. His buckle was oversized like the other Henshin Belts and was a moderate silver. Its center was a clear crystal with a moderate black design resembling a 'T' made of train tracks, tilted to the right a little, in a circle. On the left side of it was four buttons consisting of a bright, moderate scarlet, a moderate ocean blue, a moderate lightning yellow, and a soft violet. He pressed the red button while pulling out a bulky black train pass. A strange melody erupted from the belt as the clear crystal turned the same red as his button.

**"Let me show you it. Ore wa Henshin. Henshin!"**

With that, Saito swiped the pass over the belt.

**=SWORD FORM=**

**CUE: DOUBLE ACTION SWORD FORM**

Energy raced along his body before it transformed into a new Rider. It was a black jumpsuit that covered his entire body. His arms and legs up to the elbows and knees were silver with the fingers black. The silver on his knees extended upwards a bit. The sides of his belt sported four pieces that resembled parts to a train. The shoulders and torso all had train track designs with silver plating on the sides of the 'tracks.' His helmet was a solid white with a train track going down the back and up and over to his chin. His mouth was covered in a silver face guard resembling the grill on the front of trains. the eyes were a solid black. The sides of his head had gold bars.

The sound of a train's whistle echoed as a red 'peach' slid down and over the mask. The tip rose up before splitting down the middle, becoming a new mask while revealing the 'tracks' on his mask had turned gold. Six pieces of armor, four red and silver and two gold and black, spun around him. The red and silver parts attached to the shoulders and the sides of the 'tracks' on his torso as the black and gold slid onto the sides of the 'tracks' on his back. The armor flashed red as a small pulse of energy came off him. The armored warrior just chuckled as he connected the two parts on his left hip, revealing a heart/peach design on one side. He tossed it up into the air and grabbed the remaining two parts. He connected the four parts together to resemble the bottom half of a sword. A red blade extended from it and he sliced a Masquerade Dopant that had tried to jump him.

_"I know you! You're Momotaros of the Den-Liner Imagin!"_

**"You got that right! Now watch this! It's time for my Climax Scene! Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!"** Den-O roared as he charged at the Heat Dopant.

The Heat Dopant sent out a barrage of fireballs at Den-O, but he merely dodged each shot or cut through them. He roared as he got close and got her with a few slashes. He proceeded to slam a fist into her gut before kicking her in the chin. He rolled away from a wave of flames she sent at him before charging back in, getting a few more slashes.

**"Now for the Climax of the Climax Scene!"** The Rider just chuckled as he swiped the Rider Pass over his belt once more.

**=FULL CHARGE=**

The Rider flicked his pass away as red lightning began to seep into his sword.

**"Hisstatsu! Ore no Hissatsu Waza...Part Two," **Den-O stated.

The blade shot off into the air. The two girls ran up just as Den-O used a vertical slash to strike the Dopant, slicing apart a bit of the burning trees in the process. He made a horizontal slash that cleaved into two burning banana trees and the Dopant. He preformed a final vertical slash and cut the Dopant down the middle, leaving a red energy line going through it. The Dopant screamed as she exploded. The warrior just chuckled as the blade reconnected to its place.

**"Done,"** Momotaros chuckled as the armor shattered to let Soul stand where he had been.

Soul held a hand out and the Heat Memory glowed before turning into the Heat T2 GaiaMemory. He pocketed the item and looked out at the area. He quickly pressed '1-0-5' and the mask, quickly turning into Fourze. He pulled out a red Switch and put it into the Circle Base.

**=FIRE=**

He pulled the yellow ring on it, activating the switch.

**=FIRE ON=**

A drumming sound erupted from the belt as fire engulfed Fourze. His armor quickly changed. His jumpsuit turned completely red with the neck a solid black, a fire pattern on his chest. Flag-shaped guards with fire designs in them form on his torso and shoulders while his right arm guard turned solid red. In his right hand was a strange gun resembling a fire extinguisher. His helmet turned into the colors of fire with green 'eyes' and fire details on the sides. He attached it to his hip and extended a hose from it. He slid out his Fire Switch and plugged it into it. Sirens went off on the device.

**=LIMIT BREAK=**

Fourze aimed and began to blast all the burning trees with a blast of pressurized water, extinguishing them. A deep rumble echoed and the three looked up as the sun began to rise.

"Appa!" Saito exclaimed as he dropped his Henshin.

"There you are!" Agito Flame barked as he landed Appa before them.

"A Flying Bison!" Maya gasped in a normal level of speech before she was suddenly before Appa, petting him while using her normal below normal tone cooing, "Oh, you are so adorable!"

* * *

"S'long, home," Alex sighed, watching their home grow smaller and smaller as they rode off on Appa.

"It will be fine, Nee-chan," Maya whispered, gently rubbing her sister's back, "We'll come home once the war is over."

"...Ah jest hope there's a home we can still come home to, Sis," Alex looked at her sister with a sad expression until she felt a hand on her shoulder, making her look at Saito.

"It will be fine. You're traveling with the Avatar and Kamen Rider now," Saito grinned, "And I promise I'll do my best to protect you both."

"It'll be great to have another pair of Benders here," Aang grinned before looking over at Maya, "Though...I still don't know what kind of Bender you are."

"Um..." Maya hid into her hair, blushing.

"Leave her alone, Aang. It's been a long day and they need to rest and heal," Saito scolded.

"Okay..." Aang sighed as he went back onto Appa's head.

"Please don't tell anyone I did that! Please!" Maya whispered, hugging Saito tightly.

"I won't tell anyone your element," Saito whispered, "You have my word, Maya-chan, Alex-chan."

"Thank you," Maya and Alex whispered before pecking his face cheeks with a kiss each, turning his entire head red from the blush.

"Aw man...!" Sokka whined, "He's got two girlfriends now!"

"U-Urusei!" Saito snapped before the changes Momotaros caused appeared once more, making Saito grab Sokka by his shirt and pull him up to his face, **"Oi, you Ponytail-Urufu-Yaro, shut up!"**

"Mr. Momotaros!" Maya gasped quietly.

**"Heh. Yo! Can ya believe it? This guy's pretty cool. Might as well stay for a bit,"** M-Saito chuckled as he reclined on the side of the saddle before seeing Shirokuro, **"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!-!-!-!-!"**

* * *

**The Last Airbender and the First Kamen Rider!**

**?-?-?: As the solstice approaches, the natural world and the Spirit World grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely  
**

**Aang: Why would anyone do this? How could I let this happen?  
**

**Saito: I am telling you, we're dealing with a panda bear!  
**

**Sokka: ...Now you're just being dumb, Saito.  
**

**Zuko: My troubles cannot be soaked away.  
**

**?-?-?: The once-great General Iroh, but now, he's our prisoner.  
**

**Saito: Seems tonight, the village hears the symphony of the Oni.  
**

**Book 1: Water  
**

**Chapter 5: ****Winter Solstice Part 1 - Oni's Symphony**  


* * *

**Rider Fashion Check: Form Change and Den-O  
**

**Saito: *walks in the room once more with Sokka and Momotaros as the film began to play Agito turning into Agito Flame* Today, we review the Form Change. Ever since Kamen Rider Stronger, the Form Change is a special ability the Riders following except for a few dozen exceptions in terms of Secondary or Gekijyouban Riders can utilize. It's mainly an ability the Primary Riders can use, having more forms than any other Rider in their categories. Such as Agito here...*pats Sokka's shoulder*...with his abilities of the Dragon Eyes and the Super Forms. Currently, Agito has access to the primary Ground Form and...*the screen showing Agito Flame fighting off Fire Nation soldiers*...Flame Form.  
**

**Sokka: I still don't like the fact that I have a Kamen Rider that uses fire. Fire Nation soldiers killed my mother!**

**Saito: I know, Sokka. But as the saying goes: 'Fight Fire With Fire.' The Flame Form is the second of Agito's forms to be revealed in this story, triggered by activating the right switch on the Alter Ring, 'opening' the "Red Dragon's Eye." The searing power of flame flows through the right arm and blesses the red body of the Flame Form with incredible strength. Aside from its apparent superiority in the areas of power and defense, the Flame Form possesses phenomenal heightened senses; his senses have increased to point where an enemy's presence - whether distant, hidden, and/or invisible to the naked eye - can be detected with frightening precision.**

**Sokka: *watches as the him on the screen did a back-fist to a Fire Nation Soldier that was trying to hit him with a spear* Huh...That explains how I knew that.  
**

**Saito: This form also has exclusive access to the Flame Saber, using it in his Saber Slash attack which anything he slices with the blade is reduced to ashes, or the stronger Double Saber Slash with an additional Flame Saber to deliver a double saber-stroke attack. With the Machine Tornador, Flame Form is able to use Saber Brake.  
**

**Momotaros: *growls* Oi! It's my turn, dammit! Ore...Sanjou! *poses as his theme starts to play while the projector shows M-Saito posing* I'm an Imagin, a Kaijin from a destroyed future that has to make a Contract with someone in this time in order to survive. When the Contract is complete, we can use their strongest memory to go back in time!  
**

**Saito: *rolls his eyes* ****Momotaros** is the first Imagin that gives Nogami Ryotaro his power, which allows for the Sword Form transformation. He can also sense when an Imagin is rampaging in the city, subsequently alerting Ryotaro immediately. His natural weapon as an Imagin is a sword named the Momotarosword. Momotaros blames Ryotaro for his Oni-like form, though it matches his personality, best described as hot blooded, arrogant, and comedic, serving as a foil to Ryotaro's own shy and cowardly personality. In fact, Momotaros is more interested in fighting than carrying out the Imagin's goal.

**Momotaros: You got that right! *realizes what Saito said before the last sentence* Oi! That baka has no sense! No sense at all! *waves an arm in annoyance*  
**

**Saito: *the projector now shows Den-O appearing in Henshin* This is Kamen Rider Den-O, the Primary Rider of the Eighth Heisei Series; Kamen Rider Den-O. When possessing Ryotaro (or anyone else) or by himself, Momotaros can assume Den-O's Sword Form through the Terminal Buckle, the first and most used form in the series. When in Sword Form he uses the DenGasher as a standard sword-style weapon. This form is the most balanced among Den-O's forms, probably due to Momotaros' prominence among the other Imagin. He occasionally forms different finishers for defeating enemies, despite parts 2, 3, and 5 being similar to each other. He also uses a Special Version in I'm Born which resembles the aforementioned parts, the only difference is that Full Charge is used twice. There is also a Final Version used against the Death Imagin which uses energy from the other Taros, Sieg, and Kamen Rider Zeronos. In the Cho Den-O series Sword Form also has a triple Roundhouse Rider Kick that Momotaros dubs his "Super Finishing Attack." The DenKamen Mask resembles two halves of a peach, which is based on the story of Momotaro.  
**

**Momotaros: Don't call me that! *points at Saito in anger*  
**


	6. Water: Winter Solstice Part 1

**The Boy in the Iceberg and the Kamen Rider of another World.  
**

**GammaTron: I've always loved watching the series 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' and am really loving the sequel involving our new Avatar, Korra. I own only Saito/Kamen Rider Soul and Netto/SentaiSoul.**

* * *

**_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four Nations lived in harmony. That all ended when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him the most, he vanished. 100 years later, my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although he's just a kid, he has a lot of potential. But I believe that Aang can save the world._**

* * *

**_Book 1: Water  
_**

**Chapter 6: Winter Solstice Part 1 - Oni's Symphony****  
**

* * *

"Those clouds look so soft, don't they? Like you just jump down and land on a big, soft cuddly heap?" Katara pondered, glancing down at the clouds as they flew over them.

"I think that one we're flying over looks like a kitty," Maya noted, peeking over with Saito and Alex, the latter shaking a bit.

"Uh…yeah…a kitty…" Alex chuckled nervously.

"Fear of heights?" Saito asked, glancing at the cowgirl of the two sisters.

"Jest ones that're so high as we are."

"Maybe you should give it a try," Sokka smirk.

"You're hilarious," Katara rolled his eyes.

"I'll try it!" Aang laughed as he jumped down, "Yeah!"

"…Did he jest do what ah think he jest did?" Alex asked, looking over the side with the others.

"Eeyup," Saito replied as Aang came up behind them with his glider, "Hey, Aang."

"Aang?-!" the others turned to see the (one hundred and) twelve-year-old, his clothing soaked to the bone and dripping.

"It turns out, clouds are made of water," Aang noted sheepishly, rubbing a hand against the back of his head.

"It's more than that, Aang. With Katara , I bet you could bend the clouds into any shape," Saito noted, glancing over at Maya as she petted Shirokuro and running a hand along Alex's back as she finally realized she had been staring at the ground from so high up for more than she liked to, _'Maya could do it, too.'_

"Really?" Katara pondered with a raised brow in disbelief.

"Yep. Probably with enough clouds, we'd get a good storm going for Sokka to try and learn Agito Storm Form," Saito noted with a dark grin directed to Sokka, who gulped.

"Oh…Oh my…" the others turned to see Maya, looking over the side with a hand over her mouth in shock.

The others quickly looked over the side of Appa's saddle. Alex looked away, a tear rolling down her eye. An area of grassland had been burned to the ground below them. They could still see some parts were still burning.

"It's like a scar…" Sokka whispered as Saito and Maya hugged Alex, both noticing her fallen tear.

* * *

"Listen. It's so quiet. There's no life anywhere," Agito Flame noted as the group walked around.

"This must have been a beautiful place t' see…" Alex whispered as sand fell off Saito, reforming into the upper half of an oni with two horns on its head and its feet dangling above its body before fusing together and turning red and black.

**"Rrr…Those Fire Nation assholes…!"** the Oni growled in Momotaros' voice, kicking the ashes near him.

"You said it, Momotaros," Saito nodded as he looked around, "Hei Bái is going to go on a rampage, that's for sure."

"…Hei Bái?" the two sisters repeated.

"You remember the training I gave Sokka a few days ago, right? When I turned into CycloneJokerXtreme?"

"That was really amazing," Maya noted, "It looked like you were opening up in the middle."

"Well, that form is connected to the planet itself, letting me have access to the world's knowledge. I kinda did a bit of looking up on locations we'd probably pass by. This was one of them," Saito explained, "This was once a forest before the Fire Nation burned it to the ground, an example of the natural destruction that the Fire Nation had caused in their quest for world dominance."

Alex scowled as she looked around. It was always the Fire Nation that did this…

"This place has a guardian spirit, Hei Bái, or 'Black White' as it is translated," Saito informed before looking out, "There's a village nearby known as 'Senlin Village.' Most likely, Hei Bái is visiting them and taking their people to the Spirit World."

"Oh my…" Maya gasped, covering her mouth with both hands.

"Tch. As if ah'd believe in spirits," Alex snorted.

"Fire Nation!" the three turned to see Agito Flame looking down at something, "Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for…"

"Shhh!" Katara hushed, putting a hand over his mouth-guard.

"What? I'm not allowed to be angry?" Agito Flame demanded as Saito walked up and the Rider ducked under his teacher's slap, "Ha!"

Katara pointed to Aang and Alex, who were slumped over, downcast at the sight. Maya kept close to them, giving moral support. Aang knelt down and sighed, picking up some ash.

"Why would anyone do this?" Alex pondered, crossing her arms under her chest.

"How could I let this happen?" Aang whispered as the others walked over.

"Aang-kun, you didn't let this happen," Maya spoke.

"She's right. It has nothing to do with you," Katara agreed.

"Yes, it does. It's the Avatar's job to protect nature. But I don't know how to do my job," Aang argued as he motioned to the ashes.

"That's why we're going to the North Pole. To find you a teacher," Katara informed.

"Yeah. A _Waterbending_ teacher. But there's no one who can teach me how to be the _Avatar_. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me," Aang noted.

"The Avatar before you? He died over one hundred years ago; how are you supposed to talk to him?" Agito Flame asked, barely ducking the slash Soul sent at him, "Now you're using your _sword_!-?"

"Don't get him more depressed!" Soul barked as Momo came up to Aang and settled in his lap, "Because next time, I'll use a Kabuto Rider, Clock Up, and either Rider Kick, Rider Punch, Rider Slash, or Rider Shoot you in the bum!"

* * *

"Uncle! It's time to leave!" Zuko called as he moved a branch out of his way.

"Where are you, dad?" Netto asked, ducking the branch as Zuko let it go.

"Uncle Iroh!"

"Over here!"

"Uncle?" Zuko and Netto came up upon a set of hot springs, where Iroh was resting in one.

"Sweet," Netto grinned.

"We need to move on. We're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him," Zuko ordered.

"You're tired, Prince Zuko. Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles?" Iroh asked before Netto, in just his boxers, jumped into one near his father, his back to the older man.

"My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!"

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself," Iroh informed as he breathed steam through his nose.

"Enough! We need to leave now. Get out of the water, you two!"

"Very well!" Iroh replied as he got up, exposing himself.

"Bwah!" Zuko shielded himself with a hand as he yelped, Netto not even noticing as he fell asleep in his hot spring, "On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes? But be back at the ship in a half-hour or I'm leaving without you!"

Iroh sighed as he returned to the water. Once Zuko walked off, he began to laugh his head off at what just occurred. Netto snorted as he woke up from the laughing.

"What happened?"

"Learn patience, your cousin must," Iroh chuckled, earning a laugh from his son.

* * *

"Hey, Aang, Alex! You ready to be cheered up?" Katara smiled as Saito and Maya walked up to Alex as Katara approached Aang.

"No," Aang replied sadly before an acorn was thrown at him, "Ow! Hey, how is that cheering me up?"

"Cheered me up," Sokka chuckled before an acorn nailed him on the head, "Ow. Yeah, I probably deserved that."

"These acorns are everywhere, Aang. That means the forest will grow back!" Katara exclaimed, waving her arm out to the ashes.

"Every one of these will be a tall oak tree someday, and all the birds and animals that lived here will come back," Maya smiled as she and Saito handed an acorn to Alex as Katara placed the acorn she tossed into Aang's hand and closed it.

"…Thanks, all of you," Aang smiled.

"It was mighty fine o' ya t' be doin' this," Alex smiled, pecking Saito and Maya's cheeks, earning small blushes from the two.

Katara smiled at them before glancing to the side and gasped. They turned to see an elder approach them. He had a long, grey beard and a bald scalp, his grey hair going down to just past his mid-back.

"Hey, who are you?" Sokka demanded.

"When I saw the flying bison, I thought it was impossible!" the elder exclaimed as he approached Aang, "But, those markings…Are you the Avatar, child?"

Aang looked over to Katara. Katara gave a nod towards Saito, who gave a nod, before she nodded at Aang who then nodded himself.

"I am."

"My village desperately needs your help!" the elder begged.

* * *

The group approached a village just as the sun was starting to set. The village had been partially destroyed. The wanderer led them into the center building. In it was a man in his early thirties with black hair, a mustache, and green robes.

"This young person is the Avatar!"

"So, the rumors of your return are true! It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence. I am the leader of Senlin Village," the man bowed.

"Nice to meet you too! So...is there something I can help you with?" Aang asked.

"I'm not sure…" the leader began.

"Our village is in crisis, he's our only hope! For the last few days at sunset, a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei Bái, the black and white spirit," the elder explained.

"A spirit? There ain't no such thing!" Alex frowned.

"Why is it attacking you?" Maya pondered.

"We do not know, but each of the last three nights, he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near," the leader informed.

"What happens then?" Alex pondered.

"As the solstice approaches, the natural world and the Spirit World grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely," the elder informed, "Hei Bái is already causing devastation and destruction. Once the solstice is here, there's no telling what will happen."

"So, what do you want me to do, exactly?"

"Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the Spirit World than the Avatar himself?" the elder pondered, "You are the great bridge between man and the spirits."

"Right...that's me…" Aang replied awkwardly.

"Hey, great bridge guy, could I talk to you over here for a second?" Katara whispered as she led him towards a window, "Aang, you seem a little unsure about all of this."

"Yeah, that might be because I don't know anything at all about the Spirit World. It's not like there's someone to teach me this stuff!"

"So...can you help these people?

"I have to try, don't I? Maybe whatever I have to do will just...come to me," Aang noted as Momo landed on his shoulder.

"I think you can do it, Aang," Katara nodded, giving him a kind and assuring smile as the others walked up.

"Yeah," Sokka nodded before Aang walked off, letting them have a brief pause, "…We're all going to get eaten by a spirit monster."

"I am telling you, we're dealing with a panda bear!" Saito declared.

"…Now you're just being dumb, Saito," Sokka pointed out.

"Why a panda?" Maya asked.

"I heard that Panda bear spirits can turn into demons when a land in the living realm they're living in is destroyed," Saito explained.

"As if ah'd believe that," Alex snorted, "Ah ain't gonna believe in no spirits until ah see that there 'spirit' mahself."

* * *

Iroh and Netto snored in their sleep. A sleeping Iroh was awoken by a nearby stirring in the trees.

"Who's there?" Iroh pondered as he glanced around before seeing a tiny vole-like animal on a root nearby, "Aw… A meadow vole! I should have known." He took the creature into the palm of his hand, "You startled me, little one. It seems my son and I dozed off and missed my nephew's deadline, but it was a very sweet nap."

The meadow vole leapt up and down. This was followed by shaking and the ground moving towards Iroh. Suddenly, the rock at the bottom of the spring jumped up, capturing him while hiding Netto from view. Three Earth Kingdom soldiers surrounded Iroh.

"He's a Fire Nation soldier, captain," one informed to an Earthbender in a wide-rim straw hat.

"He's no ordinary soldier. This is the Fire Lord's brother, the Dragon of the West. The once-great General Iroh, but now, he's our prisoner," the man smirked as Iroh gave the captain a stern look.

* * *

Aang stepped outside the center building and awaited the Hei Bái. He only had his staff on hand.

Aang walked towards the village entrance, "Hello, Spirit? Can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking. I'm here to try to help stuff."

"This isn't right. We can't sit here and cower while Aang waits for some monster to show up," Sokka frowned.

"Ah still say it's not a sprit," Alex frowned.

"If anyone can save us, he can," the elder informed.

"He still shouldn't have to face this alone," Saito narrowed his eyes.

The sun set and night fell upon the area. Maya whimpered as she lit a candle. She was terrified of the dark since she never knew what was out there at night. Saito and Alex gently placed a hand on her shoulders, giving reassuring smiles to her.

"The sun is set. Where are you, Hei Bái?" Aang called out.

"Heh. Told ya there ain't no such thing as spirits," Alex called out, earning a shush from the others.

"Well...spirit...uhhh...I hereby ask you to leave this village in peace," Aang spun his staff and stuck it down, in apparent authority, "Okay... well... I guess that's settled, then."

Aang began to turn and walk away when a growl caught his attention. He slowly turned and looked up, paling a bit at the sight of the Hei Bái. Hei Bái was large, roughly the size of Appa standing on his hind legs. It was a blend of black and white with a blue orb on its chest. It's hind legs, bent akin to a horse's hind legs, had three finger-like toes on the bottom while it had four arms, two muscular large arms colored white and two thin, somewhat lanky arms colored black. Its face had no eyes, but a row of jagged teeth.

"Ugh…Reminds me of an Angel from Neon Genesis Evangelion…" Saito muttered to himself, _'Then again, I'm not surprised since the creators of the Avatar series are huge fans of it…Which confuses me still. I mean, that kind of ending is just so…Brrrr…'_

"You must be the Hei Bái spirit. My name is…" Aang began before the spirit released a burst of energy at him in a roar before moving past the Avatar, "My name's Aang! I'm the Avatar and I would like to help. Hey, wait up!" Hei Bái began to wreak havoc upon the village, smashing buildings and destroying a tower with a roar of energy, "Uhhh…"

"The Avatar's methods are…unusual," the leader of the village sweatdropped. "It doesn't seem too interested in what he's saying," Sokka noted.

"Maybe we should go help him," Saito noted as he turned into Soul.

"No. Only the Avatar stands a chance against the Hei Bái," the elder informed.

"Aang will figure out the right thing to do, Sokka," Katara informed as Hei Bái smashed another building.

"It…It's real…" Alex squeaked in shock.

"Please, will you stop destroying things and listen? I'm trying to do my job as spirit bridge! Excuse me, would please turn around? I command you to turn around!" Aang barked.

The spirit proceeded to hit Aang and send him flying to the roof of another building.

"That's it. He needs help!" Sokka exited the building with Soul.

"Sokka/Saito, wait!" Katara and Maya called out.

"It's not safe!"

"Hei Bái, over here!" Sokka shouted.

He threw his boomerang at it, but it barely affected the monster. Soul roared as he swung his Bustersword, only for an orange hexagonal barrier to appear just inches before Hei Bái.

"An…An AT Field? Holy shit, Spirits here know how to project AT Fields…but how?" Soul pondered as he jumped back, landing beside Agito as he caught the thrown boomerang.

"Sokka, Saito, go back!"

"We'll fight him together, Aang," Agito argued.

"I don't want to fight him unless I…" Aang began before Agito was grabbed by Hei Bái while Soul was knocked through a building before the spirit ran off.

"Sokka!" Katara cried out as she ran to the gates, Aang going ahead.

The villagers went to the entrance as well. Katara was left standing fearful. Maya gently hugged the distraught Katara as Soul, groaning, slowly got up.

"Ow…Shirokuro!" Soul shouted before the Machine Tamashiier drove up, letting him drive after Aang and Hei Bái.

* * *

Back near the hot spring, two soldiers and Zuko looked around for Iroh. They had managed to find Netto, out cold from too much time in the hot spring.

"Uncle! Uncle, where are you?" Zuko pondered.

"Sir, maybe he thought you left without him," one of the soldiers noted.

"Something's not right here. That pile of rocks," Zuko pointed at where Iroh had been caught.

"It looks like there's been a landslide, sir," the second noted.

"Land doesn't slide uphill. Those rocks didn't move naturally," Zuko frowned, "My Uncle's been captured by Earthbenders!"

* * *

Aang continued to pursue the Hei Bái, looking for Sokka. Behind them, Soul drove along a separate path. H didn't hear Sokka's cries since the Southern Water Tribe male had lost his Henshin in fright.

"Aang! Over here! Help!"

"Hang on, Sokka!"

Aang pulled out his hand, trying to free Sokka. However, before he could grab him, the spirit faded away, taking Sokka with it. Aang fell in front of a bear-like statue, knocked out. Nearby, Soul drove along the ashes before Hei Bai rammed into his vehicle, changing her back and knocking out the Animal Partner of Soul's.

"Shirokuro! Okay, Momotaros. Lt's give him a climax!" Soul growled as he pressed a familiar set of buttons.

**=KAMEN RAIDA: DEN-O=**

** =SWORD FORM=**

**"Ore…Sanjou!"** Den-O declared as he posed before forming his DenGasher's Sword Mode, **"Ikuze! Ikuze! Ikuze!"**

* * *

"Sokka!" Aang gasped as he shot up before realizing that Sokka was nowhere to be seen, "I failed."

* * *

The soldiers were riding ostrich horses. On the back of one was Iroh, chained up and wearing a loincloth they had fashioned for him. One soldier carried a torch with him for light.

"Where are you taking me?"

"We're taking you to face justice," the captain replied.

"Right, but _where_, specifically?"

"A place you're quite familiar with, actually. You once laid siege to it for 600 days."

"Ah, the great city of Ba Sing Se," Iroh sighed wistfully.

"It was greater than you were, apparently," the captain sneered.

"I acknowledge my defeat at Ba Sing Se. After 600 days away from home, my men were tired, and I was tired," Iroh yawned, "And I'm still tired."

He fell off one of the horses. He was quickly picked back up by two of the men. However, he left one of his sandals behind and smiled cleverly. An hour went by before Netto, recovered from his hot springs overdose, picked it up. He stared ahead, seeing the tracks. He fingered his key with a scowl.

"No one takes my dad without a good reason," Netto whispered.

* * *

Katara awaited at the village entrance for Sokka, Saito, and Aang. The Old wanderer approached her with Maya and Alex.

"I'm sure they'll be back," the elder informed gently.

"I know."

"You should get some rest, Katara," Maya whispered as she gently put a blanket on her shoulders.

"Everything's going to be okay…" Katara whispered, mainly to herself.

"Your brother is in good hands. I would be shocked if the Avatar and the Rider returned without him," the elder chuckled.

"Ah'll take yer bet and see ya a bushel o' Apples," Alex stated as Aang approached them, his entire body a soft blue.

"Katara? Katara, I lost him," Aang frowned as the sun raised into the sky.

"The sun is rising. Perhaps they will return soon," the elder noted.

"What? No, I'm right here!" Aang waved his hand in the Wanderer's face, only to notice his own appearance, "I'm in the Spirit World!"

* * *

"I'll figure this out, Katara. I promise. Like they said, I'm the bridge between the two worlds, right? All I have to do is...figure out what I have to do. After that, no problem," Aang noted as Appa approached, "Appa! Hey buddy, I'm right here!" Appa breathed on Katara, "But, I can see you can't see me either."

"It's okay, Appa, don't worry. I'm sure they're on their way back. I bet they even found you a bunch of moon peaches for a treat," Katara comforted before the two returned to the village.

"What am I supposed to do? Avatar Roku, how can I talk to you?" Aang pondered before his left ear twitched, "Sokka?"

The ground behind him exploded in blue energy, unnoticed by the village. A massive dragon shot out of it. Its body was serpentine in nature and was the same color as Aang. Its wings spread out, their span equal to Appa's length. It had two curled feelers resembling elder mustaches on its face.

"That's definitely not Sokka," Aang paled before he attempted to try and fly away with his staff…only to fall flat on his face, "What? I can't airbend in the Spirit World."

The dragon landed just before him. Aang blinked as the dragon gave him a look that said 'You just figured that out?' as it put a clawed hand to its face.

"Uh…You don't know where Sokka is, do you?" Aang gulped before the dragon touched him, causing Aang to see a vision of Roku flying on the dragon, "You're Avatar Roku's animal guide! Like Appa is to me! I need to save my friend and I don't know how! Is there some way for me to talk to Roku?"

The dragon nodded quickly. He picked up Aang with his left claw and put the Avatar on his head.

"I'll be back, Katara," Aang whispered before the dragon flew off, "Take me to Roku!"

* * *

The Earthbenders lead Iroh around a mountain. Iroh looked at the skies and noticed the dragon and Aang. He gasped in wonder. H hadn't seen a spirit in ages. Not since he had been to the Water Nation's Northern Capital a bit of time after his failure in Ba Sing Sei on a spiritual quest.

"What's the problem?" the captain demanded.

"Nothing. Actually, there is a bit of a problem. My old joints are sore and aching, and these shackles are too loose," Iroh noted.

"Too loose?"

"That's right. The cuffs move and jangle around and bump my wrists. It would help me if you tighten them so they wouldn't shake around so much."

"Very well. Corporal, tighten the prisoner's handcuffs," the captain ordered as they all stopped.

The corporal dismounted and moved to Iroh. As he touched his handcuffs, Iroh breathed deeply and heated them up with a bit of Firebending. He pushed the corporal's hand to the cuffs, causing him to scream in pain. Iroh jumped free and blasted fire at the soldiers. He then rolled down the hill as the soldiers tried to get control of their ostrich horses.

* * *

**"Ite…"** Momotaros groaned nearby, swirls replacing his black eyes.

"You dirty Panda!" Soul growled as he jumped back from Hei Bái's swipe at him, "Fine, if you want to play it like that! Seems tonight, the village hears the symphony of the Oni."

With that, he flipped out his SoulDriver. He quickly pressed a set of three buttons (0-4-8) and then the Henshin Button.

** =KAMEN RAIDA: HIBIKI=**

A small plume of purple flames erupted in his right hand, revealing a strange tiny item consisting of a white and gold hilt and a gold oni head. He flicked it and a tuning fork appeared on the top, acting as horns. He flicked the 'horns' and the tuning fork began to ring. Hei Bái tilted its head back and screeched, holding the spot where its ears would have been in pain. Soul moved the device over his forehead and purple flames erupted around and engulfed him. The enflamed being stood up and, with a wave of his hand, the flames dispersed, revealing a new person.

This one was just as tall as Soul, but was covered from head to foot in intimidating purple armor. On his forehead was the same symbol as on his tuning fork, with two small horns adorning the sides of the symbol, the large black eyepieces obscured his eyes and large portion of his upper face, his lower face was covered by a mouth piece that strangely resembled the grill on a furnace, his arms were covered with purple and silver gauntlets. His shoulders were adorned with white plates that resembled bat wings, while his chest and abdomen was covered with a black form fitting plate, around his waist was a golden belt, attached with a round buckle, with the kanji for drum shining proudly upon it, his legs were covered with powerful looking purple armor with a silver 'bracer' around his ankle and two black metallic boots with silver soles.

* * *

**_(_****_ヒビキ) HIBIKI_**

* * *

"**Kitōjutsu: Onidume** (Demon Fighting Technique: Demon Claw)!" Hibiki roared as he rushed at the dazed Hei Bái, his hands being covered in the purple flames before they dispersed, revealing elongated claws.

Hibiki began to unleash an assault of various slashes upon the Spirit. Hibiki jumped over Hei Bái's slash and his mask's 'mouth' formed into oni-like lips.

"**Kihōjutsu: Onibi** (Demon Art Technique: Demon Fire)!" Hibiki declared.

With that, Hibiki unleashed a stream of flames from his 'lips' and sent it at Hei Bái. The spirit roared in rage as it dodged the flames, only to get scorched along its left black arm, causing burns to appear on it.

"Seems you can't use the AT Field right now, ya dang panda spirit. Is it because of where we are? Where there's just me and you alone?" Hibiki pondered.

Hei Bái snarled at him before letting out a powerful wailing blast at him. Hibiki barely avoided the explosion from the attack's impact behind him. He pulled out the buckle on his waist and slammed it right into Hei Bái's face. It began to spin before turning into an energy version of itself the size of a taiko drum. He pulled out two scarlet clubs with leather handles. The heads of them were shaped like ruby demon heads, one laughing and one crying.

"With that **Ongekiko - Bakuretsu Kaentsuzumi** (Demon Attack Drum - Explosive Flame Drum) on you, I can use this in conjunction with the **Ongekibō - Rekka** (Demon Attack Club - Raging Fire)! **Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata **(Sound Attack Stroke: the Flame Barrage Style)!" Hibiki declared.

With that, he began to drum upon the 'taiko drum' with his Rekka.

* * *

**_音撃打 (Ongeki Da)_**

* * *

The drum began to resonate as he began to enter the tens in his strikes.

* * *

**_火炎連打の型 (Kaen Renda no Kata)_**

* * *

Hei Bái's mouth began to foam. Hibiki entered the twenties in his strikes.

* * *

**_音撃打・火炎連打の型 (Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda no Kata)_**

* * *

With the thirtieth strike, the Kaentsuzumi began to spin with the Sound of Purification. Hei Bái screeched before exploding. Hibiki panted as he put the buckle back on his belt. A growl caught his attention. He turned and was slammed into the ground by Hei Bái's sonic screech.

* * *

Aang learned a few things on the way to where the dragon was taking him. The first was that the dragon's name was Fang. The second…Fang was nuts when it came to flying. He had been doing various tricks at random times during the flight. It was eventual that they came upon a crescent-shaped island with an active volcano upon it. The only structure there was a large red and black temple.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Aang gulped before screaming as they flew right through the roof of the building and into a room with a celestial calendar and a statue of Avatar Roku.

"I don't understand, this is just a statue of Roku, Fang," Aang noted.

Fang pressed one of his feelers to Aang's forehead. A vision of a comet appeared to him. Aang's eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"Is that what Roku wants to talk to me about? A comet? When can I talk to him?" Aang asked.

Fang moved his head, allowing a light beam to appear. It was just to the right of Roku's statue. With another feeler press, Aang saw a vision of the sun setting and rising repeatedly, and the light closing in on Roku.

"It's a calendar, and the light will reach Roku on the solstice! So, that's when I'll be able to speak to Roku?" The dragon breathed an apparent yes, "But I can't wait that long! I need to save Sokka now!"

The dragon slapped his forehead in annoyance before taking Aang away from the temple.

* * *

Iroh rolled down the hill. One of the soldiers hit him with a rockslide, then all of them chased after him, reaching him at the bottom of the hill. They quickly used Earthbending to capture him.

"He's too dangerous, Captain! We just can't carry him to the Capital!" the Corporal informed, "We have to do something now."

"I agree. He must be dealt with immediately and severely," the captain concurred before Iroh spit a rock out.

* * *

"It's no use, Appa. I don't see them anywhere. Our best hope is to go back to the village and wait," Katara sighed.

"Um…Are you sure we can't stay out here a bit longer? That is, if it's okay with you…" Maya twidled her fingers.

Katara and Alex rolled their eyes. Katara redirected Appa to the village's direction. While following the ostrich horse footprints, Netto noticed Appa.

"The Avatar?" Netto took out a telescope and looked through it, "Oh…It's just his companions. Seems that he's not with them at the moment. Bully for me, then. I'm-a comin', Dad!"

* * *

"Wait! Down there!" Alex shouted.

"It's Saito!" Maya gasped gently.

The flying bison landed near the half-buried Imagin and human. Maya was the first off Appa as she ran over to the two. She grunted as she began to try and pull them out. She gave a quiet yelp as she pulled too hard and fell on her rear. Alex just giggled at her sister's actions. She took a soft intake of breath and exhaled. She proceeded to stomp the ground and the two males were shot out of the ground and landed near Appa.

**"Ugh…That damn panda…"** Momotaros groaned as he collapsed into a ball of light and went into Saito.

"Ah-da-da-da-da…" Saito slurred a little song of his own thoughts.

"I think you gave him a concussion," Katara noted.

"No. If she did, he'd be unconscious," Maya informed as she gently hugged Saito with Alex.

"Hee…" Saito chuckled in his state, "I smell yummy apples…"

Maya blushed heavily.

"He'll be fine," Alex noted with a blush on her face.

* * *

Fang took Aang back to the statue at a fast speed. Aang noticed his body was there and also prepared for impact. Suddenly, Fang disappeared into the statue and Aang was returned to his body. He looked around at the statue, then opened his glider and flew back to the village.

* * *

Katara stood outside the center building, the sun starting to set in the west. Saito sat nearby, bandages wrapped around his head. Maya sat beside him with a bag of ice. Katara then noticed Aang's return. Aang landed and Katara ran over to him.

"You're back!" Katara cried out in joy as she embraced Aang, "Where's Sokka? We found Saito and Momotaros earlier."

"Damn panda…" Saito mumbled.

"I'm not sure…" Aang replied with uncertainty as the evening gave way to night.

"…Katara, there's something we need to go over," Saito informed, dragging Katara away before she could ask anything.

"What is it?" Katara scowled.

"Katara, we're most likely going to go to the Fire Nation next," Saito informed, making her eyes go wide in shock, "Which is why I need you to learn more about Waterbending. I helped you obtain the ability to heal with Waterbending, remember?"

"I'm still mad at you for that," Katara growled under her breath, recalling him using Double's HeatJoker form to give her left hand a small burn on it.

"What I'm going to inform you is that there's a second version, one done only by the full moon's light or by one that has trained enough in it to do it at any given moment," Saito informed, "It is the ability to use the water in the human body as your tool; Bloodbending."

Katara paled at that. Back over at Aang, Alex walked over.

"Listen, Aang. Ah jest wanted ta say that ah'm sorry. You were right 'bout there bein' spirits. We'll git Sokka back, so don't be worryin' 'but it, okay?" Alex asked.

"…Yeah…" Aang nodded.

* * *

Iroh was surrounded by the soldiers. Floating above Iroh's chained hands was a massive boulder.

"These dangerous hands must be crushed," the captain scowled.

He prepared to drop it when a red laser went out and blew it up. Everyone turned to see six figures approach, all themed on pirates in black jumpsuits. They were in the colors of red, blue, yellow, green, pink, and silver. In the left hand of the red figure was a red, ornate, decorated pistol.

"GokaiRed."

"GokaiBlue."

"GokaiYellow."

"GokaiGreen!"

"GokaiPink!"

"Goooookai…Silver!"

"Kaizoku Sentai…" GokaiRed began before the six posed.

"Gokaiger!" the six declared in unison.

"Let's make this showy!" GokaiRed declared.

**CUE: KAIZOKU SENTAI GOKAIGER**

With that, GokaiRed open fired on the leader. The other five charged at them as the captain dodged by Earthbending a wall of Earth. The silver buccaneer-themed Gokaiger whipped out a staff ending with a gold and cyan trident. He proceeded to strike and knock over the benders as GokaiPink and GokaiYellow swapped one of their weapons, letting GokaiYellow wield two GokaiSabers and GokaiPink holding two GokaiPistols. GokaiYellow began to assault her enemies with the blades, extending them out on ropes. Nearby, GokaiSilver managed to free Iroh.

"Thank you for that," Iroh smiled before delivering a series of quick jabs at the Earthbending leader of the group, striking him with bursts of fire.

The Gokaigers, minus GokaiSilver, regrouped around Iroh. They pressed the top of their belt buckles. The face of them flipped forward and revealed strange figurines. They pulled them out and the bottom half of each flipped up revealing a key. A tube appeared on their guns as GokaiPink and GokaiGreen gave the second guns they had back to GokaiBlue and GokaiYellow.

**=FIIIINAL WAAAAAAAVE=**

Iroh began to make a few movements, keeping his pointer and index fingers extended. Lightning began to race between the two hands before he pointed at the men, unleashing the lightning at them. The Gokaigers open fired, releasing energy bullets the size of their heads and in their colors. The attacks collided, creating a massive explosion. From the top of the smoke, the men were sent flying out, scorched and burnt with bits of their clothing missing. Their current trajectory would eventually lead them to crashing upon a familiar cart where the owner would proceed to scream 'My cabbages!' Iroh smiled at the Gokaigers as GokaiSilver ran over with a cloak for the gray-haired father/uncle.

"Now would you please put on some clothes?" GokaiBlue groaned in annoyance.

* * *

"Why do you want me to learn something as sick as _that_?-!" Katara demanded as Saito rubbed his left face cheek from the slap she gave him, "I mean; that bending can _kill_! With just a simple motion!"

"You're looking at the dark aspects of it. I'm referring to its good aspects," Saito argued, "Bloodbending could be beneficial in healing. Bloodbending could be utilized in maintaining gashes and wounds, as to prevent loss of blood. More so, Bloodbending could be used to alleviate blood clots and internal wounds, and can prove to be beneficial in life-or-death situations. Also, Bloodbending could help in cardiac arrest, as it can be utilized in helping the heart beat if it were to stop by bending blood into and out of the heart."

"But still! It just feels so…"

"Sick and wrong? Trust me, Katara, you'll only need it for only two, possibly three, occasions in your life," Saito informed, "After that, you can rise up into a state of political power and ban its usage." _'Lot of good that'll do, though, when a man who can use the Psychic version of Bloodbending on you, Yakone, appears twenty or so years from now…and let's not forget Amon and Tarrlok…'_

"…I'll learn only a bit of it, got it?" Katara demanded.

"It's all I ask. Trust me, you'll need it," Saito informed.

"That's just it, though. Just who are you, Saito?"

"Sometimes I question that myself," Saito sighed, "But for now, we can't do it. You need a full moon. But I can tell you about basics when you begin to learn it." He looked around, "Look around you. No water, right?"

"Well, yeah."

"Wrong. It's in the air. Try using Waterbending to collect the water in the air and focus it onto a single finger and freeze it onto the mentioned finger," Saito advised, "We need you ready to fight for your right to learn under the best at the North Pole."

"Why?"

"Again, the SoulDriver gives me small bursts of events ahead. Two days ago, I had one involving you challenging this man at the North Pole to a Water Fight," Saito informed, "You'll need to learn how to fight like water, not just how to bend it."

* * *

Aang awaited at the entrance for the Hei Bái. After some time, he gave up and returned to the center building. Just as he exited, however, the spirit appeared to his left. He threw up an air shield to stop its attack.

"Aang, what are you doing?-! Run!" Alex shouted.

The spirit prepared to resume its attack when Aang jumped in front of it. He felt its forehead and noticed that a panda lurked below it.

"You're the spirit of this forest! Now I understand. You're upset and angry because your home was burned down. When my friend, Alex, and I saw the forest was burned down, we were upset, but our friends gave us hope the forest would grow back," Aang motioned for Alex to walk over.

"Uh…H-Howdy there…?" Alex gulped.

The two slowly showed it the acorns they were given and left them at his feet. The spirit picked them up and reverted to a giant panda form. Alex's jaw dropped in shock as it walked away peacefully, pausing to turn and lick their faces before resuming. As it exited past the gate, a series of branches grew, and three villagers and Sokka emerged from it just as Saito and Katara showed up on the Machine Tamashiier.

"Sokka!" Katara cried out in joy as she ran to him and embraced him, while other villagers embraced their loved ones.

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"You were trapped in the Spirit World for 24 hours. How are you feeling?" Maya asked gently, "That is, if it's not too much trouble."

"Like I seriously need to use the bathroom," Sokka replied.

"Of course you would. There are no bathrooms there unless you like nature's bathroom," Saito chuckled.

"How do you know that?" Sokka asked.

"Had the same thing happen to me once," Saito shrugged, "Actually, it was the other night when I fought the damn panda with Momotaros. Halfway into the place before I was able to get out with him."

"Thank you, Avatar and friends. If only there were a way to repay you for what you've done," the leader bowed.

"You could give us some supplies, and some money."

"Sokka!" the girls barked/spoke (speaking in a gasping tone in Maya's case).

"What? We need stuff."

"It would be an honor to help you prepare for your journey."

"I'm so proud of you, Aang. You figured out what to do, all on your own," Katara smiled as she hugged the blushing Avatar.

"Actually, I did have a little help. There's something else," Aang noted.

"What is it?" Sokka asked.

"I need to talk to Roku. I think I found a way to contact his spirit," Aang informed.

_'Here it comes…'_ Saito thought.

"There's a temple on a crescent-shaped island. If I go there on the solstice, I'll be able to speak with him with Saito," Aang noted.

"You say what now?" Saito blinked.

"But the solstice is tomorrow!" Katara gawked.

"Yeah, and there's one more problem. …The island is in the Fire Nation."

"…" Maya fainted into Alex and Saito's arms at that.

* * *

**Next time on The Boy in the Iceberg and the first Kamen Rider**

**Saito: Man, I am glad we've got a good guy here.**

**Katara: It's a blockade!**

**Momotaros: I don't care what you do, just scrap those ships!**

**Saito: You're the…**

**?: You have gained Magical potential.**

**Roku: We will handle them while the Solstice is still here.**

**Sokka: We need two more fire users to open this place up.**

**?: Henshin! Saa…Showtime.**

**Book 1: Water Chapter 6: Winter Solstice: Avatar Roku**

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CORNER**

**Saito, Sokka, and Maya: *enter the projector room as it began to play the opening credits to Kamen Rider Hibiki***

**Saito: This is Hitoshi Hidaka. He is the original Kamen Rider Hibiki and the 48th Kamen Rider. His motif is based upon the Oni and the Drum.**

**Maya: What does his name mean?**

**Saito: Echo Demon. *the projector starts showing various clips of Hibiki* Hibiki is one of the most seasoned Oni currently in service. It is not known exactly when he began his training, but it is said that Hibiki became an Oni training alone and has surpassed all former Oni by being the first to wield the Armed Saber.**

**Sokka: It makes a blade of flames. That's kinda cool.**

**Maya: *squeaks as she hid behind the two teens as it began to show Hibiki fighting off various Kaijin***

**Saito: Hibiki has a strong sense of ethics and believes constantly training oneself to keep up their strength. Throughout the series he is seen training by himself and with other Oni. He is seen as somewhat of a teacher by other Oni, even though Hibiki sees himself as just another fighter in the war against the Makamou. Due to his training, he is seldom seen worrying, he believes that with constant training, he will always come out on top and does not need to worry about his safety. *The projector shows Hibki giving his special salute* His trademark is his special salute which he does every time to either greet other or bid them farewell.**

**Sokka: I bet he had problems as well, huh?**

**Saito: You bet. His first time with the Armed Saber caused him to lose his ability to transform for a bit. He needed to go through a month of intensive training, more dangerous than any training he ever went through, in order to become Hibiki once more. The second time he wielded the Armed Saber, he unlocked his Hibiki Armed Form. *shows the clip on the projector screen***

**Sokka: Hold on, Hibiki's purple. Why was he red before using the Armed Saber?**

**Saito: That's because this is Hibiki Kurenai. *shows Hibiki change into Hibiki Kurenai* Hibiki's second form, also known as Hibiki Crimson, was reached during the summer of training. It is exactly the same in appearance as his original form save for the fact that it is red instead of purple. Hibiki learned that he would be able to go beyond his basic form during the summer. At first he was unable to reach this form completely, only able to transform his arms when under attack. This greatly drained him and caused him to begin tougher training. After an attack by a group of stronger than normal Makamou, Hibiki finally reached this form mid-battle. His body froze as red fumes raised up from the ground and caused his body to change. In this form, Hibiki's powers are all nearly doubled from that of his basic form. He can easily defeat many different types of Makamou with a single attack in this form.**

**Maya: Oh my… *watches the clip of Hibiki defeating the Makamou in Kurenai Form***

**Saito: Interesting fact about the Hibiki Riders; they don't wear suits and masks.**

**Sokka: What?**

**Saito: Yeah. They have no suits.**

**Maya: *pales* Their bodies are Oni bodies…**

**Saito: Correct, Maya. In fact, Kamen Rider Ichigo was appalled when he learned that only the Hibiki Riders trained diligently before learning about Fourze. Let me tell you, it took OOO, Momotaros, and Nigo in order to stop the guy from trying to get all the Riders to get cyborg upgrades.**


	7. Water: Winter Solstice Part 2

**The Boy in the Iceberg and the Kamen Rider of another World.  
**

**GammaTron: I've always loved watching the series 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' and am really loving the sequel involving our new Avatar, Korra. I own only Saito/Kamen Rider Soul and Netto/SentaiSoul.**

* * *

**_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four Nations lived in harmony. That all ended when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him the most, he vanished. 100 years later, my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although he's just a kid, he has a lot of potential. But I believe that Aang can save the world._**

* * *

**__The Wizard Rings contain power. A modern-day user of Magic uses their power on both his hands, turning despair into hope...  
**

* * *

**_Book 1: Water  
_**

**Chapter 6: Winter Solstice Part 2 - Avatar Roku****  
**

* * *

Aang tried to get Appa to fly while the moon was still out, but Appa continually refused. Aang grunted as he pulled without success on Appa's reins. Saito mumbled in his sleep on Appa's saddle, the rocking making him go into a deeper sleep.

"Let's go, Appa! Come on boy!" Aang grunted, Appa roaring in protest, "Look I'm sorry but Katara, Sokka, Maya, and Alex aren't coming to the Fire Nation with us. If they got hurt, I'd never forgive myself." He proceeded to jerk on the reins, but fell on his rear, "So get your big butt off the ground and let's go!"

"I think his big butt is trying to tell ya something," Sokka joked, causing Aang to look up at four of his friends/traveling companions.

"Please don't go Aang. The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation. Neither can I," Katara pleaded.

"He said he had t' talk ta that there Roku feller," Alex snorted, "If'n it's that important t' th' kid, Ah say we let 'im go…wit' us, o' course."

"That's right! I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the solstice," he used Airbending to get onto Appa's head, "That's today!"

"We're not letting you go into the Fire Nation, Aang," Katara frowned.

"At least, not without your friends. We got your back," Sokka informed as he turned into Agito before Momo soared up and perched atop Aang's shoulder, and Appa licked Agito, "Ew!"

"Huh? Wh-I…I'm up!" Saito snorted as the Senlin Village leader approached with a small bundle, handing it to Aang.

"It's a long journey to the Crescent Island," the leader informed, "You'll have to fly fast to have any chance of making it before sundown. Good luck."

"Thanks," Saito nodded, "Let's go, Aang! Appa, yip-yip!"

Appa took off with the GAang. Later that morning, the Senlin Village leader was seen exiting a building, his spirits uplifted from the panda spirit being calmed and his people returned. Zuko suddenly stood directly in front of him with Netto beside him, aiming a pistol at his face.

"Having trouble sleeping?" Zuko struck the man, knocking him back through the door, before approaching him, "Seen the Avatar lately?"

* * *

Appa soared over the ocean, munching on some hay Maya lowered to him with a fishing pole Saito pulled out of his backpack. Aang, Katara, and Maya all watched the ocean fearfully. Agito polished his club and bladed-boomerang, smirking under his mask at how they changed when he turned into Agito. The club had reshaped into a black Chinese dragon designed after Agito with a ruby jewel in its claws, the head resting on it. The bladed-boomerang had elongated and turned into Agito's colors.

"Come on boy, we've got a long way to go. Faster!" Aang whipped the reins.

* * *

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters...of all the foolish things you've done in your sixteen years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish!" Iroh scolded as Netto sipped a cup of hot chocolate nearby.

"I have no choice, Uncle."

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?" Iroh demanded before fearfully asking, "What if you're caught?!"

"I'm chasing the Avatar! My father will understand why I am returning home!"

"You give him too much credit," Netto pointed out.

"It's true. My brother is not the understanding type!"

Zuko looked back into his telescope, "There they are. Helmsman! Full steam ahead!"

* * *

Katara looked back to see Zuko's ship, "Aang. We've got trouble!"

"Yeah! And it's gaining, fast!" Agito pointed out as Momotaros appeared, Shirokuro having been hidden in Maya's lap since she had her back turned to the Imagin.

**"Oi…That guy doesn't give up, does he?"** Momotaros pondered.

* * *

A Fire Nation catapult rose to the deck of Zuko's ship. It was loaded with a steaming projectile. Iroh waved a fan at his face as Netto used a clothespin on his nose.

"Uh, really Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?" Iroh asked as Zuko lit the stinking ball with a fire punch.

"On my mark! Fire!" Zuko ordered.

A guard beside him sliced the rope holding back the catapult. The flaming projectile raced toward Appa.

* * *

"Fireball!" Katara screamed.

"I'm on it!" Agito declared as he swung his weapon at it, slicing it apart before returning to his owner.

"We have to get out of his range, before he shoots another hot stinker at us!" Alex shouted.

"Can't you make Appa go any faster?" Agito asked.

"Yeah. But there's just one little problem," Aang admitted.

"A blockade!" Katara gasped.

* * *

Ahead of them was a two-row line of Fire Nation ships stretching the ocean as far as the eye can see. Numerous Fire Nation catapults were awaiting to fire on each of them. Iroh gulped nervously.

"Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you!" Iroh informed as he and Netto hugged each other in fear.

* * *

"If we fly north, we can go around the Fire Nation ships and avoid the blockade! It's the only way," Aang noted.

"There's no time!" Katara argued.

"This is exactly why I didn't want you to come! It's too dangerous!"

"And that's exactly why we're here," Alex noted.

"Let's run this blockade!" Agito declared.

"I have a better idea," Saito smirked, "Momotaros, you ready to call on a Time Trippin' Ride?"

**"You bet!"** Momotaros declared before going into Alex, turning bits of her hair scarlet with her eyes, **"Ore…Sanjou! Henshin!"**

** =SWORD FORM=**

Saito pulled out his SoulDriver and quickly entered a familiar set of button commands into it.

**=FINAL FORM RIDE: A-A-A-AGITΩ TORNADOR=**

"You may feel a tingly sensation," Saito advised as he slapped Agito's back, turning him into his Final Form Ride.

Nearby, Den-O whipped out his Rider Pass and a card depicting his image. He slid it into the device and his belt's music went off, yet his Terminal Buckle didn't light up. A portal appeared beside Appa as Agito shot off at the vessels. A set of train tracks erupted from the portal before a sleek Japanese bullet-train-themed vehicle erupted from it. It was primarily white with black and silver detailing. The main part of the train resembled the peach-mask of Den-O. It rode alongside Appa, a door opening up. Den-O jumped off the Flying Bison and into the vehicle, running up to the control cabin where a motorcycle on a track was set up. He sat in it and pushed a green button. A set of lasers emerged from the top of the engine part of the train, followed by a dog-like head emerging from the part behind it, then a monkey with two red 'barrels,' and then a tower where a red 'pheasant' rested.

**"I don't care how you do it, just waste them!"** Den-O barked.

_"Ain't that goin' a bit overboard?"_ Alex asked.

"What in the world is that?" Zuko gawked.

"The Train of Time, DenLiner!" Iroh gasped, "I've heard legends of a machine that travels through time itself, appearing for the Kamen Rider when it was needed most."

"Seems that it's happening right now, then," Netto noted.

DenLiner blew its whistle and shot off at the blockade. Zhao scowled as he looked at the train and flying vehicle raced towards the blockade. DenLiner turned so that its right side faced the vessels. Missiles erupted from the 'dog's mouth' as the barrels from the 'monkey' were flung at them-exploding upon contact-and the bird shot off and began to slice through the vehicles like warm butter. The AgitΩ Tornador flipped on a vessel, shifting back into Agito. He began to strike down the men on the vessel with his weapons before jumping into the control room and throwing them men all out, letting him stop the vessel and cause a pileup behind it.

* * *

"Please Prince Zuko! If the Fire Nation captures you, there's nothing I can do! Do not follow the Avatar," Iroh pleaded.

"I'm sorry Uncle," Zuko frowned before thrusting his hand forward commandingly, "Run the blockade!"

"Idiot," Netto snorted before an explosive sent by one of the vessels before it was destroyed hit the aft side of it.

"Prince Zuko! The engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!"

"Do not stop this ship," Zuko commanded.

"Again, you're an idiot today," Netto informed as he began to help the men, "I'll help with working repairs!"

* * *

Appa landed on DenLiner as the AgitΩ Tornador landed on his saddle, changing back into Agito and then Sokka. DenLiner shot away from the area, continuing on to the island.

"Not too shabby, eh?" Saito grinned.

"Why didn't you tell us about this before?" Katara awed.

"…You never asked," Saito replied with a shrug, causing Katara to facepalm.

The top rumbled before Appa was lowered into it as the train reset itself. Windows opened up to let the area be seen.

"I did not know this train had that feature," Saito noted, "Come on. We can rest a bit while DenLiner heads for the island."

"We made it!" Aang cheered.

"We got into the Fire Nation! Wait…We got into the Fire Nation," Sokka paled, "Great."

* * *

"Where do you think the Avatar is headed, sir?"

"I'm not sure," Zhao replied to the last captain as he turned aside, gazing at Zuko's smoking ship, "But I bet a certain banished prince will know."

Zuko's ship glided by, untouched by the wreckage of the failed blockade. Zhao stood high, sharing an interlocked gaze with the banished prince below. Zuko, Netto, and Iroh looked behind them in silence as they sailed safely through. Iroh stroked his gray beard curiously as Netto scowled.

"He's going to trail us, isn't he, Dad?" Netto asked.

"What do you mean?" Iroh asked.

"Out of all the vessels here, his was the only that avoided the assault by DenLiner," Netto pointed out, "You want to capture the Avatar, right Zuko?"

"Of course I do," Zuko scowled.

"Then go get him," Saito pointed at a lifeboat, "We'll go far enough away they won't see you get off while the rest of us will lead them on a wild mongoose-goose chase."

* * *

**=Attention. Ahem. I said 'attention.' …Oi! You Yarō-Tachi, shut up and look out the window!=** Momotaros snapped over the intercom.

"Wh-Where did that come from?" Maya gulped as she looked around.

"The intercom. It's a part of DenLiner that lets you inform everyone on the vehicle from just a single room," Saito replied as Aang looked out a window with Momo bouncing about in eager surprise.

"There it is! The island where Roku's dragon took me," Aang exclaimed, looking out at the crescent-shaped volcanic island.

Soon, Appa was laying at the base of a stone bridge leading up to the island's mountain. The bridge ended at an elegant, multi-story Fire Temple. Lava was flowing beneath the bridge. The air was thick with steam. Aang stood by Appa's head, and Katara stood to Appa's side with Maya. Sokka and Alex were stretching further away. Aang rubbed against Appa's head.

"You did it buddy. Nice flying until we got to the halfway point," Aang thanked, Appa bellowing in satisfaction, rolling to his side to wave his three legs into the air lazily with his tongue lolling out to let Katara and Maya rub his belly, "And thanks for taking us the rest of the way, Momotaros."

**"No problem,"** Momotaros replied.

"Aww, you must still be tired from the flight," Maya cooed.

"No! I'm good. Refreshed and ready to fight some Firebenders!" Sokka replied as he continued to work out and flex his body.

"She was talkin' t' Appa," Alex snickered.

Well…I was talking to Momo," Sokka paused his work as he pointed to the lemur, clinging to a dead tree's branch.

"Sure ya were," Saito snickered before handing Maya the Rider Pass and a watch, "When the smaller hand and the red hand overlap at a time like '1:01:01,' open a door while holding this. Go through it with the others once Aang and I are with Roku and close the door, okay?"

"Um…O-Okay?" Maya nodded.

"You'll do great, Maya-chan," Saito whispered, earning a small blush from her.

* * *

Katara, Saito, Maya, Alex, Sokka, Aang, and Momo walked along the stone bridge to approach a multi-story Fire Temple.

"I don't see any guards," Sokka glanced about.

"The Fire Nation must have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died," Katara noted.

"If they had, it wouldn't look like this," Saito noted, "The temple isn't dilapidated and cleaned up."

"I don't care. It's almost sundown. We better hurry!" Aang ordered before the group leapt over the wall and charged for the front door.

The group tip-toed through an enormous chamber with fire-decor columns until Sokka halted them, "Wait. I think I heard something."

Turning around, the group saw five men standing in the hallway dressed in red with tall hats. A violin playing went off in Saito's head, making him hold it a bit. Saito's eyes widened. Violin music in his head equaled only one thing…Fangire. The leader of them all approached.

"We are the Fire Sages. I am their leader, the Great Fire Sage. We are the Guardians of the Temple of the Avatar."

"Great! I am the Avatar!"

**=VOLCANO=**

"We know," the Great Fire Sage sneered before stabbing his neck with a GaiaMemory.

"Dammit!" Saito cursed.

Magma and obsidian engulfed the man before transforming him into a Dopant. His body was comprised in the form of the Magma Dopant, yet on the shoulders were two large volcanoes billowing out soot and ash. Lining its back was more smaller volcanoes. Beside him, the closest left Fire Sage pulled out a black handheld device with a white top. He pressed the top and he was engulfed in darkness and stars in the shape of the Furnace constellation. It reshaped to reveal what appeared to be a Kaijin shaped like an old lady and a witch with wild fire-colored hair. She wore a black robe that seemed fused to her withered old body and jewels in it in the shape of the Furnace Constellation.

"Altar Zodiarts," Saito noted before grabbing Maya and Alex and pulling them out of the way of crystallized fangs floating above them moments before, "And there's the Fangire."

The one at the far right had gained stained glass markings on his face. His entire body shifted into a Kaijin blue and black horse, its fangs visible in its lipless mouth. All over its body were various stained glass designs. The one directly to the Volcano Dopant's right gained ash-colored markings before turning into a pile of ash and blue flames. He then reformed into an ash-colored Kaijin. Its body was covered in scale designs and chains. Its head was shaped like a cobra's head with the lower half of the head resembling a human's face. Its seven tails moved about, the snake heads on the ends hissing and snapping.

"And an Orphenoc. Wonderful," Saito sighed in exasperation, "Damn you, whoever made these freaks."

"Run!" Aang screamed before Alex stomped the ground and brought her hands up, causing a wall to earth to shoot up and block them from the Kaijin.

**"If the Avatar contacts Roku, there's no telling how powerful the boy will become! Split up and find him!" **the Volcano Dopant demanded.

* * *

Aang skid in front of Katara, Saito, Maya, Alex, and Sokka and continued running, "Follow me!"

"Do you know where you're going?!" Sokka asked.

Aang rounded a corner and disappeared from sight, "Nope!" A moment passed before Katara, Saito, Maya, Alex, and Sokka stopped when Aang skid into view again, fearfully screaming out the words, "Wrong way!"

"Come back!" the only Fire Sage to not change called out as Saito didn't run.

"You're on our side, aren't you?" Saito asked bluntly, keeping a hand on Maya and Alex's shoulders.

"Yes. I don't want to fight you…any of you. My name is Shyu and I am a friend," the man informed.

"Firebenders aren't our friends!" Alex snapped, "Y'all done went and…"

"Alex, stop," Saito ordered.

Shyu stepped towards the Avatar and Saito before dropping to his knees and pressing his palms to the floor in submission, startling all but Saito, "I know why you're here, Avatar, Kamen Rider Soul."

"You do?" Aang asked.

"Yes," Shyu replied as he rose from the floor to stand again, "You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him."

"How?" Aang pondered.

Shyu slid back a lamplight on the wall. He placed his palm on the wall, focusing Firebending into the location to open a secret passage.

"This way," Shyu motioned.

**"Find him."**

Shyu briefly glanced down the hall, "Time is running out! Quickly!"

Aang, Alex, and Katara exchanged a look with one another, asserting each others' belief to trust this Firebender. The group entered the passage and descended the steps into the cave. Shyu entered behind them, and closed the passageway. Shyu lead the group through caverns, a river of lava nearby. Maya kept herself between Alex and Saito, glancing at the lava in a bit of fear.

"Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma," Shyu informed.

"Did you know Avatar Roku?" Aang asked.

"No. But my grandfather knew him. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this Fire Temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place," Shyu explained.

"Is that how you knew we were coming?" Saito asked.

"A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Roku; it's eyes began to glow!" Shyu explained.

"That's when we were at the Air Temple. Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing there, too!" Katara realized.

"At that moment, we knew you had returned to the world, Avatar," Shyu nodded.

"If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the sages attack me?"

"Things have changed. In the past, the sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, the sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return. But he never came." "They were waiting for me," Aang slumped.

"Hey don't feel bad. You're only a hundred years late!" Sokka attempted to joke until Aang and Maya gave him glares, making him freeze up more at Maya's glare than the one Aang sent him.

"They lost hope the Avatar would ever return. When Fire Lord Sozin began the war, my grandfather and the other sages were forced to follow him. My father tried to argue and…he was executed for it," Shyu informed, "I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other sages."

"Thank you for helping me," Aang smiled, earning a smile from Shyu in return.

"So…Uh…Why were those other Sages Kaijin?" Saito asked.

"The Great Fire Sage was the first of us to undergo surgery by this group allying themselves with the Fire Lord. They call themselves SHOCKER GX," Shyu informed.

"SHOCKER?!" Saito exclaimed in shock, "Of all the worst things to happen, this is the worst thing possible!"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"SHOCKER is the worst terrorist organization you'll ever see. They take innocent humans and convert them into cyborgs or Kaijin on any kind. Their so-called Great Leader's head is always covered by a red hat to hide it being a massive eye surrounded by eight snakes," Saito explained.

"You know their Great Leader's face?" Shyu asked.

"Of course I do! Every Kamen Rider knows that!" Saito snorted.

"I'm still new at being a Rider, Saito," Sokka informed.

"I know. We were going to cover SHOCKER during our next spar," Saito sighed as Shyu began to lead them up a set of spiraling stairs, "At least this clears up my questions on how the Kaijin are here. SHOCKER GX is providing the Fire Nation with them, meaning they're dispensing GaiaMemories and Zodiarts Switches."

"Zodiarts?" Maya repeated.

"You saw the one that turned into an old hag? That's a Zodiarts, the Altar Zodiarts," Saito explained, "It's got telepathy and pyrokinesis."

"Is it just me, or have all the Kaijin we've run into all been fire-based?" Sokka asked.

"Well, the Horse Fangire can shoot fireballs from his mouth," Saito pointed out, "And the Orphenocs use blue flames and ashes to transform into their Kaijin Forms, so…yeah. Seems Ozai wants only Fire Nation-related Kaijin."

"Well, doesn't that there Fire States o' Fourze's got th' trick t' suck 'em flames up?" Alex asked.

"Actually, it's the heat of the flames, not the flames themselves," Saito pointed out as they made it to the top of the stairs.

"Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then will you be able to speak with him," Shyu informed.

Shyu slid back a secret tile and climbed into the outer sanctuary. Massive columns with dragon statues atop them lined the room. An immense door was before them with a device holding five open-mouthed dragons. Shyu gasped in shock.

"No!"

"Shyu, what's wrong?" Aang asked as he moved to the door.

"The sanctuary doors, they're closed!" Shyu replied.

"Oh, this is bad," Saito frowned.

"Can't you jest open them wit' yer Firebendin'? Like how y'all opened that other door?"

"No. Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise, the sages must open this door together, with five simultaneous fire blasts," Shyu explained as Sokka tapped his chin in thought.

"Five fire blasts, huh?" A lamplight above him lit up, "I think I can help you out."

* * *

A small vessel holding Zuko slid into the waters. He looked up at Iroh and Netto.

"Uncle; keep heading north. Zhao will follow the smoke trail, while I use it as a cover."

Iroh grunted in doubt, stroking his beard in deep thought. Zuko's boat settled on the ocean's surface and disappeared in the smoke. Zhao lowered his telescope, staring with determination.

* * *

"And just why am I transformed?" Soul asked as he looked over at Agito Flame.

"We need two more fire users to open this door," Agito Flame noted as he pointed at the door.

"Dammit!" Soul growled, _'I don't want Zuko to grab Aang like he did in the series…But I can't summon…Kamen…Riders…' _"Guys, I'm a fuckin' idiot."

"Finally, he admits it," Agito Flame joked as Soul whipped out his SoulDriver and quickly pressed down on '0-9-6' and then the mask button.

**=KAMEN RAIDĀ: DIEND=**

"The End?" Katara pondered as a gun appeared in his right hand, the weapon cyan, black, and silver in color.

Soul held up a card that depicted the head of a Kamen Rider. It was a black helmet/mask with ten cyan bars on the front. He slid it into the gun and cocked it.

** =KAMEN RIDE=**

"Henshin!" Soul declared as he pointed at the sky, pulling the trigger.

**=DIEND=**

Three images, one red, one green, and one blue, zipped around the area as ten cyan 'cards' shot out of the barrel. The images collided with Soul, turning his armor into a more blank design and solid black with coils on the wrists and ankles. The ten 'cards' collided with the top of his mask, forming the image on the card. Data went down the outside of his body, turning what it went by into cyan, silver, and gold.

"It's 'Diend,' Katara-chan," Diend chuckled before holding up four cards and slid them into the device.

**=KAMEN RIDE=**

"You want heat? I'll give you it," Diend informed as he pulled the trigger.

**=DOUBLE: HEATTRIGGER=**

** =GARREN=**

** =FOURZE: FIRE STATES=**

In nine multicolored images, three Riders were formed beside the two before the gates. The first was Fourze in his Fire States, the second was Double with his right half being red and orange and the left half being blue and cyan, and the last was a red Kamen Rider with a card-based motif. His armor seemed to be based upon a beetle and had green 'bug eyes' and a large gun in the right hand.

"Okay, you three. I need a Limit Break, Maximum Drive, and the FIRE Rouze Card," Diend ordered the three before pointing at three of the holes in the door, "Make sure they enter these holes, one each, _and_ at the same time as Agito Flame and Mr. Shyu here."

"Y'all really outdone yerself this time, Saito," Alex noted with a smirk.

"This might actually work," Shyu smiled in joy.

"Get ready then for us to get going, Aang," Diend informed.

"Right," Aang nodded.

"The sages will hear the doors opening, so as soon as they go off, you rush in!" Shyu informed.

Katara, hiding behind a column with Alex and Maya, looked over at Aang and Diend, "It's almost sundown. Are you two ready?"

"Definitely," Aang replied as Diend nodded.

"Now you three," Diend ordered as Garren slashed two cards through his gun.

**=FIRE=**

** =LIMIT BREAK=**

** =TRIGGER – MAXIMUM DRIVE=**

"Fire in th' hole!" Alex shouted.

Shyu thrusted his fist forward, sending a powerful blast of flames racing across the door to go into the middle tube. Double, Fourze, and Garren unleashed a powerful barrage of powerful fireballs. Agito Flame swung his blade and unleashed a concentrated blast of flames from the tip of his sword and went into the last pipe. The pipe began to turn clockwise and counterclockwise, respectively for the right and left sides. The center pipe rose up and into the ceiling. The door and room rumbled as the door before them swung wide open.

"Let's go, Aang!" Diend ordered, "Hopefully, my buddies here will stay when I drop Henshin. …Aang?" he turned to see Zuko had Aang's arms pinned behind him, "Son of a bitch."

"The Avatar comes with me!" Zuko ordered.

"Zuko, you do realize you're related to Aang, right?" Diend asked.

"Wh-wh-what?" Aang gawked.

"Don't try and trick me," Zuko growled.

"But it's true. Avatar Roku is your ancestor," Diend informed, _'Well, thank Kami for Plan M: Mind fuck the guy that has the last hope of this world in his hands with facts.'_

"That is a lie!" Zuko snapped.

"No it ain't," Diend cackled, "You _are_ related to Roku, whether you believe it or not!"

"What is he doing?" Katara whispered in annoyance.

"Ah think he's messin' wit' th' boy's mind," Alex guessed.

"I think he told me about this act of his," Maya whispered, earning the other two girls' attention, "He calls it his 'Hazama Act' when he needs to improvise with someone in order to help someone else."

"Silence or he will die!" Zuko growled.

"We both know you won't do that! You want dear ol' daddy's love back, don't you? You want it because Azula has it!" Diend declared, "That's right! I know all about your sister, Zuzu. Oh, and how your father banished your mother!"

"Shut up!" Zuko snapped, "You don't know me!"

"Your father gave you that scar and banished you, all because you wouldn't be quiet at a war meeting in his chambers!" Diend continued, his helmet removing itself to reveal a maniacal look upon his face, "This whole world is filled with nothing but lies! Lies! Lies! Lies! Lies! Lies! I am just revealing the truth; the Truth of _Despair_!"

Fourze looked at his fellow Riders and gave the co-co hand sign. The two other summoned Riders nodded as Agito Flame gawked under his mask.

"Shut up!" Zuko snapped.

"Oh, I don't think I will. Your father will never accept who you are, Zuko! Not until his deathbed! I know all about your little love, Mai, and how she's friends with Azula ever since childhood along with an acrobatic girl named Ty-Lee. I know how Azula despised your mother, Zuzu. In truth, she had a part to play within the banishment _and_ that she bends _blue flames_ and Lightning, always beating you up good in your spars," Diend chuckled deviously, "Oh she's a bad, bad, bad little girl, isn't she? She likes to manipulate others. Like how if she kills the Avatar, she'll give the credit to you so that in the case he does survive, dear old daddy Ozai will punish you yet again!"

"Shut up!" Zuko screamed out before the helmet reformed and Diend was suddenly before him, slamming a fist into his face and knocking him out.

"Man, I just _hate_ doing that," Diend chuckled, "Thank you, CycloneJokerXtreme."

"Is…Was what you said true?" Aang gawked.

"Every word of it," Diend replied as he dragged Aang through the door, dropping his Henshin, "I'm quite smart like that. I've spent a few times as the Xtreme Change for Double, remember?"

"So you decided to look up on Zuko?" Aang asked as the other Riders minus Agito dissipated into pixels.

"Yep. Kid's got a ton of skeletons in his closet," Saito replied, causing Aang to flinch, "Whoops. Sorry, buddy."

"It…It's fine," Aang sighed as the doors closed shut behind them.

"At least the Fire Nation can't get in," Saito noted, "And I'm sure with our buddy Agito out there, they'll be okay."

"But, Saito, those other guys were Kaijin," Aang reminded, "And one of them was a Volcano Dopant. I don't think Sokka can beat a Dopant."

"…Oh yeah…" Saito sweatdropped, "Well, we'd best get ready to meet Roku, then."

Aang nodded before looking up to a tall statue of Avatar Roku. A beam of red sunlight entered the room and struck a glistening red jewel held by the statue.

"The light hits the statue and I talk to Roku. So why isn't anything happening?" Aang pondered.

"Simply put? It's not lined up, yet," Saito replied.

"So we're just leavin' them?!" Alex demanded as the group sat in DenLiner's cozy dining cart.

"Saito ordered me to do this," Sokka replied as Momotaros slurped a cup of coffee beside him, red and blue foam in it.

**"Heh. The kid will be fine,"** Momotaros waved them off, **"He's got the gaki with him."**

"That just raises more questions," Katara sighed as Shyu looked around in awe.

"This is truly amazing. We are actually in time itself?" Shyu asked.

"Um…well…Yes," Maya nodded, "Saito told my sister and I that DenLiner is a train that travels through time itself."

"And we brought Zuko, why?" Sokka demanded as he pointed at a bound, gagged, and tied up Zuko, the teen unconscious.

"Ah wanted ta leave 'im t' th' wolves, but Sis here done gave me a look," Alex snorted.

**"We'll dump him on his boat,"** Momotaros snorted.

"…I don't trust him," Sokka stated.

"Of course we don't. He's Fire Nation."

"Not Zuko, Alex. I'm talking about Saito. How did he know all that about Zuko? And who the heck are Mai and Azula?" Sokka pondered, "He's not telling us everything."

"Well, he did say Double can connect to the planet's memories," Maya noted gently, "He's been looking up Zuko, I guess."

"He had that same explanation for Senlin Village, but I've been learning how to tell he's been lying," Sokka pointed out, "His left eye twitches when it's a tiny lie, but his ears turn red at a bold-faced one."

"And he's been lying about using Xtreme to look up things?" Katara asked in disbelief.

* * *

"Why isn't anything happening?! I don't know what I'm doing! All I know is Airbending!" Aang groaned.

"And a bit of Waterbending from practicing with Katara," Saito pointed out, pleased with himself at making Aang learn Waterbending early from Katara.

"Please Avatar Roku, talk to us!" Aang begged.

Roku's statue turned red as sunlight engulfed it. Its eyes glowed white as smoke filled the room. When the white smoke dissipates, Avatar Roku was standing before them. Saito looked around and was actually amazed. They really were on a mountaintop with only the clouds visible below. Just like the cartoon.

"It's good to see you, Aang. What took you so long?" Roku asked with a slight chuckle.

Aang respectfully placed a fist into his palm, bowing his head to the Avatar before him. Roku then turned to Saito and frowned at him for a moment.

"I believe you are Saito, are you not?"

"Yes, yes I am," Saito nodded.

"You've made quite a new life for yourself," Roku continued.

"I have. …I take it you know about me, don't you?"

"Yes," Roku nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Aang asked.

"…My birth name's not 'Saito Ryder,' Aang," Saito sighed, "It's something I've been using since I can't even say my real name for some reason."

"That is because your body is Saito Ryder," Roku informed.

"And that just reminds me. Why is it like this? I don't look like I came from an anime or manga," Saito frowned.

"I'm still confused here," Aang noted.

"Then let us explain it," a voice spoke.

**=CONNECT – PLEASE=**

A red portal appeared near them. A lone figure stepped out, revealing a young man in his early twenties. He wore a black jacket with silver chains, a pair of red pants, and a white shirt. In his left hand was a bag of donuts, pulling one out.

"You have gained Magical potential," the man noted, glancing at Saito, 'You have gained the right to become a Mage."

"…Who are you?"

"Number 112, Kamen Rider…Wizard," the man replied before taking a bite of a donut, "But you may call me 'Haruto.'"

* * *

"I'm amazed," Iroh admitted as Netto fell over, laughing.

"Get me down from here!" Zuko demanded, stripped down to a pair of fire-print boxers and hung from the top of the ship.

"You're cruel," Sokka pointed out to Katara as DenLiner drove away in the sky.

"Oh…shut up, Sokka," Katara looked away with a blush.

"So what do we do wit' ya, Shyu?" Alex pondered.

"I think I have a place," Sokka noted, "Set DenLiner for Kiyoshi Island."

* * *

**"Damn! Even with five of us here, it won't open!" **the Volcano Dopant snarled.

_"It must be the will of Avatar Roku that prevents us from entering,"_ the Horse Fangire growled.

"Don't worry. Sooner or later, they have to come out," Zhao chuckled.

In truth, he was rather livid and impressed. Zuko had actually outwitted him. They had managed to catch up to the vessel when it stopped for repairs and found out Zuko was not on it. He began to think about why the Avatar would come to the Fire Nation before it hit him. The Avatar's Temple on Crescent Island. He met up with the Fire Sages there and they directed him here. They had spent five minutes trying to get the doors to open, but to no avail.

* * *

"I have something very important to tell you, Aang. That is why, when you were in the Spirit World, I sent my dragon to find you," Roku informed as he and Aang stood away from Haruto and Saito.

"Is it about that vision? The one of the comet?"

"Yes."

"What does it mean?"

"One hundred years ago…" Roku waved his hand and the area around them changed to a visual of a comet in the dark sky, "…Fire Lord Sozin used that comet to begin the war. He and his Firebending army harnessed its incredible power, and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations."

"So the comet made them stronger?"

"Yes. Stronger than you could even imagine."

"But that happened a hundred years ago. What does the comet have to do with the war now?"

"Listen carefully. Sozin's Comet will return by the end of the summer, and Fire Lord Ozai will use its power to finish the war, once and for all. If he succeeds, even the Avatar won't be able to restore balance to the world. Aang. You must defeat the Fire Lord, before the comet arrives.

"But I haven't even started learning Waterbending! Not to mention Earth and Fire!"

"Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice. But if the world is to survive, you must do it by summer's end."

Aang just stood there in shock. He had to learn and master what takes _years_ in just _one year_? Even less than a year, at that! He shook his head to clear his thoughts.

"Roku…Why is Saito…?"

"He is a crucial part of it all, Aang. Some things he knows he knows to help you all," Roku informed, "He has special knowledge on the war, knowledge that would prove to be your downfall if he ever let you, Sokka, and Katara hear. Trust in him that he will reveal them all in due time."

"But…"

"He has done so here. Had you not had Saito and Sokka were not Agito, you would have tried, and failed, in opening the gates and we would not have as much time to talk," Roku informed, "However, because of his presence, this world has altered in various areas, filling out with his knowledge. Kiyoshi Island was not as advanced as you witness. It was much like the rest of the world."

"So…because of his presence, the world is changing?"

"Yes. Seers here in the Spirit World foretold that you would fail here, yet it could be changed if a variable appeared," Roku informed, "Various influences managed to snake their way in thanks to a man known as the Great Leader of SHOCKER."

"SHOCKER?" Aang repeated, his eyes widening, "Saito…"

"He told you about SHOCKER, has he?" Roku chuckled, "Good, then. Aang, it is true that the Rider is weaker than the Avatar, but that is because the Rider is merely the Avatar's shield."

* * *

"So you're the newest Rider? The one for 2012 and 2013?" Saito pondered.

"Yep," Haruto replied as he bit into a donut.

"…You've got a donut problem," Saito pointed out, "Cool."

"This isn't what you want to know, is it?"

"…" Saito sighed as he looked up at the sky of the Spirit World, "People in my world _dream_ of things like this happening. Being able to go to another world and become friends with the main characters of a series they like."

"Even getting something like their heroes," Haruto pointed out, "Well, to admit to you; there was no 2012-2013 Kamen Rider series." Saito turned to him, "In fact, there was no 2012."

"…You mean that…"

"It happened. Just like those damn nuts thought so," Haruto chuckled.

"…Son of a bitch…Wait. If this happened, does that mean the Doctor is real?" Saito asked.

"…" Haruto sighed in annoyance, feeling a migraine start to form, "Yes. The fruitcake is real, too."

"…" Haruto was then subjected to cheers and whoops from the newest Kamen Rider for two minutes before he slapped a hand over Saito's mouth, "Just shut up and ask me more important questions, dammit."

"…" Saito nodded and Haruto removed his hand, "Haruto-sempai, why am I like this?"

"It's because all of us-all the Kamen Riders Japan revealed-made this body for your soul," Haruto informed, "You are deeply ingrained into the history of this world now thanks to all 114 of us."

"I…I see. So all those Souls before me are just fakes?"

"No, they're real," Haruto informed, "We've been implanting those images into your head."

"Images? Wait, so those funny dreams about being with another Avatar were all fake memories of interactions Soul has had with the Avatar Cycle?"

"Now, now, all will be revealed in due time," Haruto chuckled, "But I will tell you this; Wizard is the Avatar of the Kamen Riders in a way."

* * *

The Kaijin and the Firebenders, including Zhao and his crew, circled around the door's perimeter, assuming a Firebending form. They waited patiently for the door to open.

"When those doors open, unleash all your firepower!" Zhao ordered.

* * *

"What if I can't master all the elements in time? What if I fail?!" Aang freaked.

"I know you can do it, Aang," Roku smiled gently at the twelve-year-old before him, "For you have done it before."

Aang smiled at him. That was right; the Avatar has saved the world before. Roku looked up at the sky.

"The solstice is ending. We must go our separate ways, for now."

"But I won't be able to come back to the temple. What if I have questions? How will I talk to you?" Aang asked.

"I am a part of you. When you need to talk to me again, you will find a way," Roku replied as he closed, providing Aang a vision of Fire Navy ships surrounding the island, "A great danger awaits you at the temple." He provided a vision of the awaiting Firebenders on the other side of the door, "We can help you face the threat. But only if you are ready."

"I'm ready," Aang informed as his eyes and tattoos glowed a bright white while Saito flipped open his SoulDriver and pressed down on '1-1-4' and the mask button.

**=KAMEN RAIDĀ: WIZARD=**

A belt buckle resembling a right hand held out for a handshake appeared on his waist. He adjusted a ring on his left index finger with the same symbol and held it over the buckle.

** =DRIVER ON – PLEASE=**

It flashed before an oversized silver buckle appeared, the black and gold 'hand' still on it. He put on a ruby ring with silver designs over it on his left index finger. He pushed down on the right side of the buckle, causing the hand to flip to a left hand held out.

**=SHABADOOBEY TOUCH HENSHIN~ SHABADOOBEY TOUCH HENSHIN~ SHABADOOBEY TOUCH HENSHIN~=**

"Henshin!" Saito declared as he swiped his hand over the hand.

**=FLAME – PLEASE=**

Saito held out his left hand away from his body to the left. A red symbol appeared just inches ahead of the hand, its size equal to his body. It appeared to resemble a red dragon of sorts.

** =HI-HI-HI-HI-HI=**

* * *

The guard surrounded the door. The door glowed bright white for the second time that day. Smoke streams came through into the room. The door unlocked itself, beginning to open. As it opened, a blinding white light forced all present to look away.

"Ready…" Zhao began as the light faded, revealing a pair of glowing white eyes and a glowing red 'face' in the darkness, "Fire!"

He, the Volcano Dopant, Horse Fangire, Orochi Orphenoc, Altar Zodiarts, and his guards cooperated in blasting fire onto the unseen target. The wall of fire amassed, circling its new host as Avatar Roku, eyes aglow, was revealed behind the flames, untouched.

Standing before Roku with his left arm outstretched, the same red symbol the floated beside Saito and sucking up all the lava and flames that had been sent towards them, was a figure. His outfit was almost completely black, the trimming done in silver. His chest had ruby armor on it while his mask was also a ruby on the front with silver 'eyes' on it. In his right hand was a strange silver gun, a closed hand-version of his belt on a side.

"Saa…Showtime," the Kamen Rider informed.

**CUE: KAMEN RIDER WIZARD OPENING SONG – LIFE IS SHOWTIME**

The sages transformed into Kaijin rushed at him. The Altar Zodiarts sent a barrage of fireballs at Wizard with a wave of lava being sent from the Volcano Dopant, only for the seal to appear once more from Wizard's left hand and absorbed the attacks. He jumped over the swing of the Horse Fangire's blade before striking the Snake Orphenoc in the face with a barrage of shots from his gun. The gun tilted up ninety degrees before a blade flipped out, turning the gun into a sword. He proceeded to cut the Fangire's blade in two before spinning and slashing all four, sending sparks. He switched rings on his right hand with one depicting a flaming dragon and a foot before pushing a Shift Lever on the left side of it to switch the Hand Auror.

**=LUPACHI MAGIC~TOUCH GO! LUPACHI MAGIC~TOUCH GO!=**

"The finale!" Wizard declared.

**=VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE! THE BEST~!=**

The seal appeared below his right leg as he spun a bit to leave just that foot in the center of it, causing flames to engulf it. He jumped high into the air and slammed it into the Fangire's gut, sending him into the Orphenoc and causing both to explode in an explosion of flames. He reverted the WizarSwordGun back to its Gun Mode and pulled on the 'thumb,' flipping out the hand.

**=C'MON SHOOT! SHAKE HANDS! C'MON SHOOT! SHAKES HANDS!=**

He put his left hand over the outstretched hand in a 'handshake.'

**=FLAME SHOOTING STRIKE – HI-HI-HI! HI-HI-HI!=**

The barrel of the gun erupted in flames. He pulled the trigger in a quick-fire assault motion. The Volcano Dopant and Altar Zodiarts screamed as they were struck, going up in explosions. Wizard caught a black device with a red button on the top. He pressed the button and a black vortex engulfed the switch, causing it to be engulfed in it. He then caught a GaiaMemory with the 'V' depicted as a volcano erupting.

Avatar Roku summoned more fire in one motion. He then sent it forward in one powerful wave that seared the room, blasting the remaining offenders off their feet and destroying the outer wall. Wizard glanced at Roku, his eyes glowing stronger than before. "Avatar Roku is going to destroy the temple! Time to get out of here!" Wizard advised.

Roku knelt into a forward strike, melting the floor with a molten Firebending trail. He then steadily lifted his hand, causing the stream of lava below to erupt into maddened explosions. The lava soared through the temple, tearing it apart. Zhao and his Firebenders fled for the temple's exit.

The destruction ceased momentarily as Roku lowered his hands, exhaling soundly. The solstice's beam of sunlight was shown leaving his statue; its eyes no longer glowing. As that happened, all smoke in the room drew in upon Avatar Roku, his form disappearing to leave behind a weary Aang.

"I've got your back, Aang," Wizard whispered as he caught the collapsing twelve-year-old.

"You…lied…"

"Somewhat. I did look up Zuko with the Xtreme Memory," Wizard informed, "We'll talk once you've recovered, just me and you, okay?"

"Okay…Where are the others?"

"DenLiner, most likely. C'mon, Appa may still be outside," Wizard noted before glancing outside, "Correction; Appa is right outside the hole Roku made."

The Rider ran out of the temple, leaping into Appa's saddle. He placed Aang in the back of the saddle and took the reins. Appa flew away, Aang gazing back at the destruction. Momo popped up wearing the Great Fire Sage's hat and causing Wizard to start chuckling…his chuckles turning into laughter once he saw Shirokuro and Appa also had ones on their noggins.

* * *

"No Prince, no Avatar! Apparently, the only thing I do have is two traitors!

"But Commander! Only Shyu helped the Avatar," the Great Fire Sage argued.

"Save your stories for the Fire Lord. As far as I'm concerned, you're all guilty!" Zhao snapped before turning to a guard, "Take them to the prison hold!"

* * *

A red portal appeared above Kiyoshi Island around midnight. Appa soared through it, giving a roar. He landed in the middle of the village, just before Kiyoshi's statue. Sokka, Katara, Alex, and Maya got onto the saddle with a few provisions obtained from the island. Later, a mourning Aang hung his head with a sigh. Katara and Sokka stood and approached their friend, kneeling behind him to support him. Saito gave the boy a small smile as he drove Appa while Alex and Maya hugged the Avatar for a few moments to comfort him.

* * *

**Next time on The Boy in the Iceberg and the first Kamen Rider**

**Saito: Why did you do that? You should've asked me and I would've gotten the stuff.  
**

**Katara: If you want, I can try to teach you some of the stuff I know.  
**

**Sokka: You know what's going to happen?!  
**

**Iroh: We all have skeletons in our closet. It's just a matter of how to reveal them to everyone.  
**

**?-?-?: The price is two hundred gold pieces, I don't haggle on items this rare.  
**

**Zuko: Try to understand. I need to capture him to restore something I've lost, my honor.  
**

**Maya: How adorable!  
**

**Alex: No more lies, okay? Ah'll tell y'all th' truth if'n y'all tell me and mah sister th' truth.  
**

**Weiku appu! Sadame no kusari o tokihanate (Wake Up! Break the Chains of Destiny)!-!**

**Book 1: Water Chapter 8: Melody: The Waterbending Scroll  
**

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CORNER: Done as Imagin Anime-style  
**

**Saito, Maya, Alex, Sokka, and Momotaros: *enter the projector room as it began to play scenes involving the DenLiner***

**Alex: So what was that fancy thing we were ridin' in?  
**

**Momotaros: That's DenLiner, my home! *pats his chest in pride* It's perfect for me!  
**

**Saito: And the other Imagin.  
**

**Maya: You mean like Ryutaros? *watches the projector start playing scenes of the Imagin in the Dining cart*  
**

**Saito: Yep. Den-O's five Imagin Partners, Momotaros, Urataros, Kintaros, Ryutaros, and Sieg, all live in DenLiner. Though it's on-again/off-again for Sieg.  
**

**Momotaros: *shakes a fist at the projector as it showed Sieg* Damn you, Tori-Yaro.  
**

**Saito: *rolls his eyes as Sieg floated down from the sky*  
**

**Sieg: Korin...  
**

**Momotaros: *jumps and screams* You, Tori-Yaro!  
**

**Saito and Alex: *roll their eyes*  
**

**Maya: Um...excuse me, but what about DenLiner?  
**

**Saito: Oh, right. Anyways, the majority of the scenes involving DenLiner focus upon the Dining Cart part of the train. The main part of DenLiner can combine with other Trains of Time to increase its power to battle Gigandeaths. *shows all the trains of DenLiner combine along with KingLiner to take down a Gigandeath that took over the rails in the Sands of Time* DenLiner is a special train where you can travel through time. With the God Pass, a gold Rider Pass, you can travel on God's Tracks. *shows ZeroLiner getting onto God's Tracks when DenLiner got taken* God's Tracks lets one travel to any time without a Time Ticket. *shows how a Train Ticket is made* That ticket is how Den-O would chase Imagin back to the past in order to stop them from interfering with time.  
**

**Alex: Ah see...*sees the projector start displaying clips of Kamen Rider Wizard's first episode* Whoo! Who's that partner?  
**

**Sokka: *looking at a book* It says here that this guy is the 114th Kamen Rider that was shown on TV: Kamen Rider Wizard AKA Haruto.  
**

**Saito: That's right. His enemy are the Phantoms, humans that were turned into Kaijin by a ritual done in the Solar Eclipse. They use the strongest memory of a person and destroy it, turning their victims into Phantoms as well.  
**

**Maya: That's terrible! *hand over her mouth in shock*  
**

**Saito: I know. Haruto has love for donuts and has been show abusing magic to get a bag of donuts he left on top of a light pole while he was in a jail cell. *shows Haruto change into Wizard* When he uses the Rings on his left hand on his WizarDriver, he transforms into Wizard. He is the Avatar of the Kamen Riders.  
**

**Sokka: Huh?  
**

**Saito: Wizard has four different Forms currently; Flame Form, Water Form, Hurricane Form, and Land Form.  
**

**Alex: Water, Earth, Fire, an' Air.  
**

**Saito: You got it. He can even summon his own Phantom for combat.  
**

**Maya: W-What? *screams when the projector shows WizarDragon* Dragon! *zips behind Alex and Saito, shaking in fear*  
**

**Saito: ...Well, this is awkward.  
**

**Alex: *pats Maya*  
**

**Saito: Well, anyways...WizarDragon is what Haruto would have ended up if the White Wizard didn't save him and give him the WizarDriver. His Phantom is kinda tricky to deal with, so Haruto has to use his bike, the Machine Winger, to control WizarDragon.  
**

**Maya: *whimpers***

**Saito: *looks at her* There, there, Maya-chan. Sieg!  
**

**Sieg: But of course. *picks up Maya and walks off to put her in a comfortable area*  
**

**Momotaros: Get back here, you Tori-Yaro! *chases him*  
**


	8. Water: Melody: The Waterbending Scroll

**The Boy in the Iceberg and the Kamen Rider of another World.  
**

**GammaTron: I've always loved watching the series 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' and am really loving the sequel involving our new Avatar, Korra. I own only Saito/Kamen Rider Soul and Netto/SentaiSoul. Kamen Keyblade Duelist owns Kamen Rider SEGA.  
**

* * *

**_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four Nations lived in harmony. That all ended when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him the most, he vanished. 100 years later, my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although he's just a kid, he has a lot of potential. But I believe that Aang can save the world._**

* * *

**Kivat: *scenes from last chapter played in the background* Everyone, did you know? A shrewd and calculating leader, Edward Teach, better known to you and me as 'Blackbeard,' spurned the use of force, relying instead on his fearsome image to elicit the response he desired from those he robbed. Contrary to the modern-day picture of the traditional tyrannical pirate, he commanded his vessels with the permission of their crews and there is no known account of his ever having harmed or murdered those he held captive. He was romanticized after his death and became the inspiration for a number of pirate-themed works of fiction across a range of genres. Avast ye! *flies off as the last clip showed Appa flying away from the destroying temple***

* * *

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter 8: Melody: The Waterbending Scroll  
**

* * *

Appa flew in the mountains, carrying Aang, Katara, Maya, Alex, Saito, Sokka, and Momo. Aang paced around on Appa's saddle, breathing heavily. Saito just sat on Appa's head, keeping him on course.

"Would you sit down? If we hit a bump you'll go flying off. What's bugging you anyway?" Sokka demanded.

"It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives."

"Well, let's see. You pretty much mastered Airbending and that only took you a hundred and twelve years. I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer," Sokka noted before getting slapped on the back of the head by Alex.

"I've barely even started Waterbending and we're still weeks away from the North Pole. What am I gonna do?" Aang whimpered as Katara grabbed Aang's arm.

"Calm down, it's going to be okay," Katara comforted as Aang sat down in front of her, "If you want, I can try to teach you some of the stuff I've been learning from ideas Saito's been providing me."

"You'd do that?"

Katara nodded and looked over the side of Appa's saddle, "We'll need to find a good source of water first."

"Maybe we can find a puddle for you to splash in," Sokka joked.

"Um…Before we do that, Saito was going to tell us something," Aang noted.

"Dammit, Aang, I said just you would learn it…" Saito sighed.

"Learn what?"

"…I haven't been telling you everything," Saito admitted, "Do you know why I know so much about your bending styles, Aang, Katara, Alex-sama? I've seen them all in action on television."

"The item we saw with moving pictures in houses while on Kiyoshi Island?" Maya pondered.

"Yep," Saito confirmed, "Where I'm from, those televisions gave us a viewing of an alternate version of our world. We knew who Aang, Katara, and Sokka were along with Momo and Appa here and our chaser Zuko."

Multiple jaws dropped from the others.

"It didn't have Maya-sama or Alex-sama or even Shirokuro, though," Saito noted, "The Team Avatar from it never met you guys, I guess."

"So…So the reason you know how many times I'd…"

"The you on that 'show' did them and despised each time she did so," Saito nodded, "That is why I'm trying to get you to focus on just medicinal things involving that subject."

"So you've been lying to us this whole time?!"

"Not all of it. I used Xtreme for the things I said, but on the locations I saw. Not much has changed for some, but others have something more added to them," Saito informed as Appa landed near a large waterfall and river.

"Nice puddle," Sokka frowned before Saito was slapped off Appa by a livid Alex.

"How dare you?" Alex seethed, Maya hiding behind a large Shirokuro with Momo, "Ah trusted ya! And y'all have been keepin' secrets!"

"…Alex, I…" Saito began before Alex jumped off Appa, "Oh, shit. Henshin!"

**=KAMEN RAIDĀ: TAMASHII=**

** =KAMEN RAIDĀ: SKYRIDER=**

"You lied t' us! T' me!" Alex screamed out in anger as she began to Earthbend a barrage of spikes at Skyrider.

"Sailing Jump!" Skyrider yelped as he began to fly about, screaming in fear as he dodged the various thrown boulders Alex sent at her.

"Don't you try an' trick me, ya freak!" Alex snapped, glaring at the fleeing Skyrider as he flew out of her throwing range, "Ah'm done wit' ya. C'mon, sis."

"…No."

"What?"

"I…I know he lied to us, but…but he's also been helpful and kind to us. He saved us when that Dopant attacked and put out the fires," Maya argued gently, still keeping behind the whimpering Shirokuro, "He's been there for all of us. And…And I forgive him for lying to us."

"…" Alex snorted before stomping off as Skyrider floated down beside Maya.

"Um…I…I know I can't do much, but…"

"It…It's fine. This isn't the first time we've argued like this. She'll come back when she's cooled down," Maya nodded as Saito dropped his Henshin, letting her turn and give a small chop to the top of his head, the strike barely being felt, "Bad."

"…I deserved that," Saito sighed before he was gently hugged by Maya.

Later, Appa flew down into the river and created a huge splash that almost knocked Momo of the rock he was standing on. Appa turned over and floated on his back, content, as Saito-wearing a pair of black and red swim trunks with a gold dragon design on it, swam onto his belly and began to lightly scratch it.

Maya slowly walked out of the bushes in a blush, wearing a pale rose one-piece with a cyan and pink butterfly on the chest, stretched by her ample bust. Katara followed in an ocean-themed two piece connected together by a single strip of bathing cloth down her middle. Aang simply took off his shirt, smiling.

"Yeah! Don't start without me, guys!" Aang called as he began to run toward the water.

"Remember the reason we're here," Katara informed.

Aang stopped short, then looked at Katara, "Oh right. Time to practice Waterbending."

"Great. So what am I supposed to do?" Sokka asked.

"Um…Well…You could help me clean Appa's toes. That is, if that's okay," Maya shyly hid into her hair.

"So, while those guys are playing in the water, we're supposed to be hard at work picking mud out of a giant bison's feet?" Sokka asked.

"Mud and bugs!" Aang replied with a grin.

"…Okay," Sokka shrugged as he took the stick and walked over to the floating Appa.

* * *

On the deck of his vessel, Zuko was practicing Firebending with a crew member when the boat turned and they were thrown to one side. The crew member fell off the railing and landed on another crew member just below them.

"Someone's changing our course," Zuko scowled before running up into the control room, "What is the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!"

"Actually, someone did," Iroh, playing Pai Sho with his son and two other crewmates, informed, "I assure you, it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko."

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?" Zuko asked as Iroh rubbed his beard.

"Even more urgent. It seems, I…" he rubbed his forehead in stress, "…I have lost my lotus tile." He moved a piece of his across the Pai Sho board.

"Lotus tile?"

"For our Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that Dad and I employ, cousin," Netto informed as he moved his piece.

"You've changed our course for a stupid _lotus tile_?"

"See, you, like most people, underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call," Iroh informed before getting a bit excited, "Hopefully, they will have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life." Zuko breathed fire up at the ceiling in anger and Iroh smiled, "I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew."

Netto just rolled his eyes, using his Lotus Tile on his turn and won.

* * *

Appa floated in the river while Sokka stood on his stomach and brushed in between his toes with a tree branch. Maya had Saito helping her with the front toes using a long cloth together.

"Yeah, don't get too happy. You've got to do me next," Sokka informed as Appa moaned happily.

Katara and Aang stood by the shore, the girl instructing Aang, "Let's go over the basic moves."

"Okay, Katara," Aang nodded as Katara moved her hands back and forth and made small waves in the water, while Aang looked up, smiling.

"Remember to just push and pull the water like this. The key is getting the wrist movement right," Katara informed before stopping.

"Okay, Katara," Aang nodded before following her motions, creating large waves past where Katara made them.

"Not bad, Aang, but are you using the same amount of chi as you would Airbending on this?"

"Well…Yeah."

"Aang, from what I'm seeing, Airbending uses a different amount of chi than Waterbending does. That explains the amount of water you're bending right now," Katara noted, "We'll try to lower the amount of chi you're using later. For now, try bending the water in the air."

"The air?" Aang blinked.

"All around us are tiny bits of water, too small for me and you to see," Katara informed before she made a motion with a hand and ice covered her fingers, forming into misshaped claws, "I'm still trying to get it right."

"That's cool, Katara," Aang grinned.

"And it's not just water that you can bend. Saito explained to me that a Waterbender isn't just limit to water, but other liquids like sweat or slime. He's he…I supposed seen, actually, a Waterbender that's capable of controlling plants to create a giant fighting form," Katara informed, "But it takes great concentration since if you bend the water too much…" she made a few motions at a nearby plant and the water shot out of it, causing it to turn brown and wilt, "It will die."

Aang gulped. Waterbending could be dangerous if you didn't use it right. Katara shook her head of darker thoughts in her head that Saito had planted back in Senlin Village.

"Anyways, Aang, let's see your tidal wave," Katara ordered.

"Alright!" Aang grinned.

He turned back to the river. He proceeded to raise his arms slowly into the air as a giant tidal wave formed before him. He 'pushed' at it and the tidal wave went off…and towards Sokka on Appa. Sokka paled as he noticed the area get darker.

"Aang?" Sokka squeaked out as he slowly looked up, "Oh no. Bwaaaaaah!-!-!"

The wave threw Sokka off into the water. Maya held onto Saito as he grabbed Appa's leg they had been cleaning. A vortex of water where Sokka had landed in erupted for a few seconds before dispersing, revealing Agito. His torso armor appeared to be in Agito Flame, but the armor was on his left arm and the red replaced with blue. The left 'Dragon Eye' was opened up, revealing a sapphire jewel in it. In his left hand was a staff.

"Agito Storm!" Saito gasped, "Alright, Sokka! Now you're on your way to Trinity, Burning, and then Shining!"

"Huh?" Agito Storm landed on Appa before noticing his new look, "Aw yeah! Who's bad? That's right! It's me."

Maya and Saito exchanged looks. It was then they saw a few bags start floating away.

"Our supplies!" Saito yelped.

"Uh, sorry," Aang apologies as he worriedly smiled, "I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff."

"My life was hard enough when you were just an Airbender and I was a normal human…" Agito Storm muttered in annoyance as Saito began to swim after the clothes in the floating supplies.

* * *

Katara, Maya, Saito, Sokka, and Aang walked through the streets of a city market and port. Many armed men stared at the trio, mainly at Aang. Sokka and Katara looked nervous while Aang looked around in wonder. Maya, holding Shirokuro, hid behind Saito as he walked, wearing a multicolored poncho.

"We have exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi gave us. Let's spend it wisely," Sokka informed.

"Uh, make that two copper pieces, Sokka. I couldn't say no to this whistle!" Aang informed.

He pulled out a white whistle that looked like a bison. To Maya, it reminded her of Appa. Aang took a huge breath and blew into it, but it barely made a sound. Sokka pulled out fingers over his ears after expecting a loud noise.

"It doesn't even work," Sokka noted as Aang stopped blowing when Momo squawked at him, "See? Even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk."

"No offense Aang, but I'll hold the money from now on," Katara informed.

Aang handed her the last two copper coins. On the other side of the port, a man was talking in front of his boat docked in the water. He appeared to be a bit scraggy in appearance with locks of brown hair, a green headband, a yellow sleeveless shirt, and green pants. He moved his hands and shouted excitedly.

"Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! You're welcome here so long as bargains are your inclination! Don't be shy, come on by!" the man rhymed as the group walked by him before he ran up to them, making Maya squeak and hide behind Saito deeper, "Oh! You there, I can see from your clothing that you're world-traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?"

"Sure! What are curios?"

"It's fancy talk for old stuff that's pretty cool to see," Saito informed.

"I don't know. It looks a bit scary…" Maya advised.

"I'll stay right by your side, Maya-sama. It's a promise," Saito whispered.

"Well…I guess. If you promised…" Maya took his arm in her own as she held Shirokuro, the Polar Cub-Puppy panting happily.

The man introduced himself as 'Oh' before he lead them into the vessel. The inside of the boat held multiple, strange collectables that were lined up on shelves on the walls. Katara looked at an ornate monkey statue on one of the shelves, its ruby 'eyes' were glowing strangely. Saito stopped at at a trophy. The trophy appeared to have been crafted to resemble a dragon contained in a castle. It was being held up by a muscular werewolf with a horn on its head and a ponytail on the back of its head, a Gill-Man, and a Frankenstein. On the top of it was what appeared to be a cartoonish bat with a round body that had two big eyes and a mouth while the bat sat upon a violin. Saito's eyes widened in recognition.

"Kivat-Bat the Third," Saito whispered.

"Aw…How adorable!" Maya cooed.

"I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur," a voice noted before a man in blue pirate captain's clothing walked into the light, a reptilian parrot on his shoulder, "That beast would fetch me a hefty sum if you'd be interested in bartering."

The reptile bird squawked at them. Aang held Momo closer to him.

"Momo's not for sale," Aang argued.

"Ah…Then what about your fine species of mixed animals?" the man asked, turning to Maya and Saito.

"No deal. Shirokuro's been with me since we stayed at the South Pole. She swam an ocean and climbed up a mountain to find me when we left," Saito informed.

"Aw…You're so adorable," Maya cooed as she gently tickled the beak of the reptile parrot, earning cooing squawks from it as it gave into the hand's soft feeling.

"I've never seen him do that before," the man admitted as the hind leg of the bird began to kick the air happily as it turned over on his shoulder to let Maya scratch its belly.

Katara walked over to a shelf where a number of scrolls were kept. She grabbed one with the Waterbending symbol on it and opened it to see lines of Waterbending diagrams and writing.

"Look at this, Aang. It's a Waterbending scroll!" Katara gasped as Aang walked over, "Check out these crazy moves."

Aang turned to the man, excited, "Where did you get a Waterbending scroll?"

The man slammed his hand onto the scroll and pulled it away, "Let's just say I got it up North, at a most reasonable price; free."

He rolled the scroll back up and put it away back in its shelf. Saito frowned at him, carrying Shirokuro in his arms since Maya was occupied babying the reptile parrot. Sokka turned around and looked at the captain from the other side of the room.

"Wait a minute... Sea loving traders, with suspiciously acquired merchandise, and pet reptile birds?" He turned around to Oh, almost spitting in his face, "You guys are pirates!"

Oh put his arm around a terrified Sokka's shoulders, "We prefer to think of ourselves as high risk traders."

"True. From what I can tell, you're a cool guy," Saito noted, "You seem more like a guy who'd spend his share of loot on publishing a book of poems, am I right?"

"Uh…Well…" Oh looked away sheepishly.

Katara held their two copper pieces next to Aang, with the captain on the other side of the counter they are leaning on.

"So, how much for the, uh, traded scroll?"

"I've already got a buyer, a nobleman in the Earth Kingdom," the captain informed before he gave a small smile, "Unless of course, you kids have two hundred gold pieces on you right now."

"Do you haggle?" Saito asked as he walked up.

"The price is two hundred gold pieces, I don't haggle on items this rare," the captain chuckled.

"Okay then," Saito informed before blinking as Maya walked up, the lizard parrot on her shoulder.

"Um…Excuse me, sir? But, how much is this violin?" Maya asked, holding up a violin that made Saito look at her in shock.

_'The Bloody Rose,'_ Saito thought in realization.

"Well…seeing as how Polly has taken a liking to you…" he saw her hopeful eyes, "Aw, what the hey. For you, it's on the house."

"R-Really?"

"If you can play it, that is," the captain added.

"Oh. Of course," Maya smiled gently.

She began to tune it a bit. She gently grasped the bow and began to play it. Saito instantly recognized the tune. It was the very tune Wataru Kurenai played on violins during most of the Kiva series. She even did the plucking of the strings when it was the opportune time. With the final note played out, she lowered her bow and earned the applause of everyone of the vessel.

* * *

"I can't believe we couldn't get the scroll," Aang sighed as they walked away fom the vessel, "Uh, Saito? Why are you Soul?"

"I've got a bad feeling," Soul replied as he quickly pressed '7-2-0' on the Soul Driver.

**=KAMEN RAIDĀ: SEGA=**

His waist glowed before a Henshin Belt appeared upon it. The oversized buckle resembled an old SEGA Dreamcast system with a slot on the top. On the left side of the belt was a game cartridge slot. He flicked it open and pulled out a blue game cartridge. He pressed the power button on the device and the top of it flipped open.

**=POWER ON=**

"Henshin!" Soul declared as he slid the cartridge into the slot and it closed, revealing the word 'SEGA' on the game systems cartridge slot with two cartoonish-looking hedgehog heads on the sides.

** =SAVE COMPLETE – SEGA *Sonic the Hedgehog 1 Theme plays*=**

As the driver declared it, blue energy raced over his body, turning into a new Rider form. The jumpsuit was a black color with peach lines going down the inside sides. He wore cobalt armor on his torso, lower legs, upper legs, and lower arms. His hands were covered in white gloves while his feet were covered in armor-plated scarlet and white running shoes/combat boots. His helmet was cobalt and spiked back on the back. He had emerald green 'bug eyes' with a silver mouthguard.

"Time to do a Sonic Boom," SEGA chuckled as he cracked his knuckles.

"Hey you! Get back here!" Oh called as he began to run towards them.

Maya squeaked in surprise as she was picked up by SEGA with one arm while grabbing Katara in the other arm.

"Sokka, use the Final Form Ride," SEGA ordered, "We need to leave at once."

"Uh…Okay?" Sokka blinked as he turned into Agito and then into his Final Form Ride.

"Aang, get on him," SEGA ordered.

"Why?" Aang asked before Maya whimpered as she pointed at the ship, "Ooh…"

Aang paled significantly as a group of armed pirates jumped out of the boat and ran towards them, shouting menacingly and swinging their weapons.

"…Run!" SEGA screamed.

With that, SEGA turned and dashed off as a blue blur. The AgitΩ Tornador flew off after him. Within moments, the two Rides had managed to get them away from the pirates and the town. SEGA skidded to a halt before putting Maya and Katara down and zipped back into the town. He came back with a bag of cabbages as a small 'boom' was heard in the town. The two swore they heard 'My cabbages! This place is worse than Omashu!'

"…What?" SEGA asked as the girls looked at him, "All I did was go back and got us cabbages. It's not like I threw that Cabbage Merchant's cart at the pirates place and broke this mast if that's what you're thinking."

* * *

"I used to kind of look up to pirates, but those guys are terrible," Aang sighed as they sat around their campsite.

"I know. That's why I took this," Katara smirked as she held out the Waterbending scroll they saw in the shop.

"No way!" Aang gasped.

"Isn't it great?" Katara grinned.

"No wonder they were going to hack us up if me and Saito didn't turn into our Rider Forms for a getaway! You stole their Waterbending scroll!"

"I prefer to think of it as high risk trading," Katara smirked.

"Good one, Katara," Aang laughed.

"Sokka, where do you think they got it? They stole it from a Waterbender!" Katara argued.

"Two wrongs do not make a right," Maya frowned.

"I'm agreeing with Maya on this, Katara, you put all of our lives in danger just so you could learn some stupid, fancy splashes."

"Actually, the stuff on that scroll is filled with assault-based techniques," SEGA informed nearby.

"Why haven't you dropped the Henshin yet?" Sokka demanded.

"Training," SEGA replied, "So far, this is a pretty good armor. Reminds me of my first hero; Sonic the Hedgehog."

"…A hedgehog?" Sokka raised a brow.

"Yes, a hedgehog. A _blue_ hedgehog that can run so fast, he breaks the sound barrier!" SEGA grinned under his mask.

"Oh my…I've never seen a hedgehog run that fast before," Maya noted.

"It's so cool," SEGA beamed, "I always want to be as fast as him and this armor does just that."

"Ugh! Can we get back to the fact Katara got pirates pissed off at us?!" Sokka demanded before changing into Agito Storm, "You know what? Forget it! I'm training on this new armor."

"Well, what's done is done. We have it, we might as well learn from it," Aang noted as he and Katara began to read the scroll.

Zuko, Netto, and Iroh stood in the market place, Iroh noting while frowning, "I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace."

"It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!" Zuko growled.

"Quite the contrary. I always say, the only thing better than finding something you are looking for…" Iroh pointed at crew members as they began to walk past carrying Iroh's purchases, "…is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!"

"You bought a tsungi horn?" Netto paled.

"For Music Night on the ship. Now, if we only had some woodwinds," Iroh noted before Alex bumped into him.

"Sorry 'bout that," Alex muttered before Iroh stopped him.

"Now wait. You seem troubled. Netto, why not take Zuko out to find him something to add to his Firebending. I'd like to go over how to use weapons with our bending," Iroh informed.

"Sure thing, Dad," Netto nodded before dragging off the annoyed Zuko.

Alex froze up. That was Zuko just now. Not good. She was about to leave when Iroh dragged her into a tea shop. Soon, both were at a table with Iroh taking a sip of his tea.

"So, you're conflicted with your sister and your friends at the moment," Iroh noted.

"Ah take honesty an' family above all else seriously. T' hear that mah sister would forgive th' jerk fer lyin' t' us just like that…it…" Alex sighed, grabbing her tea and gulping it down in one go.

"I see," Iroh rubbed his beard, "We all have skeletons in our closet. It's just a matter of how to reveal them to everyone. It seems he was put on the spot, so he couldn't think of a complete way to let you all know gently."

"Ah still would've been mad at him fer it."

"But not as mad as you were then, correct?"

"…" Alex looked down.

"If you hurry, I'm sure they will be where you last saw them," Iroh noted, "You have a strong sense of pride in your honesty, but remember not everyone has that sense like you."

"…" Alex nodded, "Thank ya kindly fer th' advice."

"It was no trouble at all," Iroh chuckled, "And I promise I won't tell Zuko where the Avatar is right now."

Alex froze up. Iroh just gave her a chuckle and motioned for her to go on. Alex slowly nodded before she ran off. Zuko and Netto walked in, a double katana strapped to Zuko's back.

"We've got it. …Where'd she go?" Netto asked.

"I sent her on her way to her friends," Iroh chuckled, "She just needed someone to talk to," he glanced outside at the pirate ship, "Oh, this place looks promising!"

"Oh, that is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?" Iroh asked as he looked at the monkey statue.

"Kivat-Bat the Third?" Netto whispered, glancing at the trophy Saito had been looking at, "Seems that the Kamen Rider will be after you."

"We lost the water tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with," Oh growled as he entered the vessel.

"This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?" Zuko demanded as he turned around.

Iroh turned around and Netto began to laugh. The adult of the group was making the same face the monkey statue was. None were aware that the gold 'eyes' on Kivat-Bat turned ruby for a second.

* * *

Katara looked at the scroll, "I just want to try this one move first and then it's all yours." She gave it to Aang, "Here, hold it open for me. The single water whip…looks doable." She attempted the move, but ended up hitting herself in the forehead, "Ow!"

"Ha!" Agito Storm laughed nearby.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry but, you deserved that," Agito Storm pointed out before looking at Aang, "You've been duped, she's only interested in teaching herself."

"Aang will get his turn once I figure out the water whip," She tried again, but hit Momo's rear instead, a screeching Momo being the end result, "Ugh, why can't I get this stupid move?!"

"You mean this one?" Agito Storm asked as he put his staff on his back.

He began to shift his weight around and performed the Water Whip, hitting Soul on the rear.

"Oh!" Soul yelped, holding his rear, "Why you…Agito Storm!"

"How did you do that?!" Katara gawked.

"Agito Storm has aquakinesis," Soul informed, "Just as how Pyrokinesis is tied with Agito Flame. Now then…" Soul proceeded to chase after Agito Storm, who began to go about in flips and jumps as if he were an acrobat, "Get back here so I pummel you for that, you ass!"

"I know you'll get it right, Katara," Maya cheered softly nearby before Soul ran over and picked her up and moved her away, "Huh?"

"Yeah…It's a bad idea to speak with her right now. She's close to going 'boom.'"

"B-Boom?" Maya paled.

"Shirokuro?" the hybrid animal drove up in her vehicle form, letting Soul get into it and drove further down the river and keeping her engine quiet, "I believe I saw some forest animals down here."

"Really?" Maya gasped before zipping out of the Machine Tamashiier and raced down the path with Airbending to lower her air resistance.

"…" Soul facepalmed, "I forgot she could Airbend."

* * *

A much smaller boat launched out of Zuko's ship. It joined up with the pirate's ship and they sailed down the river. Inside the pirate ship, Zuko and the captain were at a table.

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?"

"We don't need to stop. They stole a Waterbending scroll, right?"

"Mm-hm."

"Then they'll be on the water," Zuko narrowed his eyes before batting away a pair of scissors, "Netto, I suggest you stop with trying to cut off my top."

"But you look so weird with that," Netto argued, "I mean, really. You'd look better with the hair down and messy. I'm sure Mai would love it~…"

"…" Zuko's hand met Zuko's forehead, _'Why did he have to come with Uncle? Why?'_

* * *

Saito, Maya, Sokka, and Aang slept by the campfire. Maya, wearing a pink nightdress, nuzzled into Saito as she hugged his arm. Katara quietly took the scroll and snuck away from the camp. However, when she turned around, she came face-to-face with Momo, who started chattering.

"Shhh, Momo! Go back to sleep. Shh!" Katara whispered as she gently patted Momo's head until he fell asleep.

Later, she stood by the river and far enough to not be heard by the others but close enough to scream if she got in trouble. She attempted but failed to perfect the water whip once more that night.

"Ugh, ugh, ugh! Shoot! Come on water, work with me here! Okay, what if I just-ow! Stupid scroll!" Katara fumed, unaware that the pirates and Zuko were hearing her nearby on the river, "Okay Katara, shift your weight through the stances."

She dropped the water again and heard the ship pulling up onto the river bank. She peaked through the bushes to see what the noise was, and gasped upon seeing the pirates. She turned to run, but her hand was grabbed by a pirate.

"No! Let go of me!" She bent water up into the pirate's face, and he released her…letting her run into Zuko.

"I'll save you from the pirates," Zuko informed.

"But we're working with the pirates," Netto pointed out as he walked over, "Hiya, Ms. Katara."

"Netto," Katara blinked.

Later, Katara was tied to a tree. Zuko stood in front of her. Nearby, Netto was drinking a cup of hot chocolate.

"Tell me where they are and I won't hurt you, the girl, or your brother," Zuko informed.

"Go jump in the river!" Katara snorted.

"You think he needs a bath too?" Netto asked.

"Netto, be quiet!" Zuko snapped before turning to Katara, "Try to understand. I need to capture him to restore something I've lost, my honor."

"You mean the honor you never got from your father? The one spent all on this 'Azula?'" Katara scowled, making Netto winch as Zuko's left eye twitched.

"Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost," Zuko informed before tying Katara's necklace onto her neck.

"My mother's necklace! How did you get that?" Katara demanded, recalling her loss of it when she and her friends helped an Earthbender village free its Earthbenders.

"I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering," Zuko informed, "Just tell me where he is."

"No!"

"Enough of this necklace garbage! You promised a scroll!" the captain snapped before Netto aimed the GokaiPistol at him.

"I wonder how much this is worth?" Zuko asked as the pirates gasped when he took it out and held it over a fire in his hand, "A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back, and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the Avatar and the Kamen Rider and meet back here!"

"Fine," the captain scowled.

* * *

Sokka let out a straining yawn. Nearby, Maya gave a quiet yawn, picking up her violin and began to gently play it. Sokka looked around while Saito walked out of the bushes.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Sokka pondered, "Saito? Was any of this involved?"

"Yeah…She got taken by Zuko and the pirates after stealing the Waterbending scroll last night to perfect the Water Whip," Saito informed.

"What?!" Sokka screamed, waking up Aang and startling Maya into hiding behind her.

"What's wrong?" Aang yawned.

"I knew it! I knew that she was obsessed with that thing! It was only a matter of time before she got herself in deep…" Sokka began before a pirate threw a rope around his arms and dragged him forward.

He rolled away and turning into Agito. He charged at the pirate while another pirate captured Aang and Saito in a net and dragged them away.

"I got them, come on!" the second pirate cheered.

"Oh, what? I'm not good enough to kidnap? Ah!" Agito's reply was the first pirate shooting another net at him and dragged him away too.

"…" Maya poked her head out of the bushes with Momo on her head and Shirokuro in her arms, "Oh no…Wh…What do we do?"

* * *

The pirates held Aang, Saito, and Agito, who were tied up. Agito was struggling with the ropes. The pirates had to admit that the adamantine ropes that the Firebenders provided were a good idea for the Chinese Dragon-motif Kamen Rider.

"Nice work," Zuko noted.

"Saito, Aang, this is all my fault."

"No, Katara, it isn't," Aang noted.

"Yeah, it kind of is," Iroh noted nearby.

"My fault, actually. I knew you guys were going to do this thing, but Katara needed to learn a lesson," Saito noted.

"Anything else you'd like to mention?" Katara frowned.

"Other than the fact that future even may or may not be the same for us as they were on what I saw?" Saito asked.

"Give me the men," Zuko ordered.

"You give us the scroll," the captain ordered.

"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar and not just one, but tow Kamen Riders for a stupid piece of parchment?" Agito asked, pausing in his struggles.

"Don't listen to him. He's trying to turn us against each other!"

"You and your friends are the Avatar and Kamen Rider?"

"Sure are, and I'll bet we'll fetch a lot more on the black market than that fancy scroll," Agito smirked under his helmet.

"Shut your mouth, you Water Tribe peasant!"

"Yeah, Sokka, you really should shut your mouth," Aang agreed.

"Keep going, Sokka, you're winning them over," Saito encouraged.

"Don't encourage him!" Aang and Zuko barked.

"I'm just sayin' it's bad business sense. Think how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar. You guys would be set for life," Agito chuckled.

"…" the captain turned to Zuko, "Keep the scroll, we can buy a hundred with the reward we'll get for the kid."

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me," Zuko growled as he and two of his soldiers sent a blast of fire at the pirates.

The pirates jumped back and Oh ran out, throwing smoke bombs and jumping into the cloud as the fight ensued. Some of the soldiers ran out to Agito, Saito, and Aang, who were struggling with their ropes, but were stopped by several pirates. Momo ran down the tree and freed.

"Thanks, Momo. I owe you a bushel of apples," Katara nodded before Agito was dragged out with Saito by a struggling Maya and an annoyed Momotaros before the Imagin raced back into the fight cloud, roaring in glee for a fight.

**"Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!"** Momotaros roared.

"Maya," Katara smiled gently.

"I hope you learned a lesson. Oh, I'm sorry, it's not the time for that," Maya shied into her hair once more.

Katara just giggled before she gave Maya Momo and ran in to join the fight. Aang was lost in the smoke. A thrown knife narrowly missed him and cut through his ropes. Zuko found his way out of the smoke cloud and hid the scroll behind his back, but the pirate captain saw him and the two began to fight. The scroll flew into the air and was caught by Momo; the reptile bird seeing him and hit Momo. The scroll flew off and landed in an outstretched hand.

"Alex?" Agito blinked as the cowgirl walked over to him and pressed his left 'Dragon Eye,' the transformation into Agito Storm tearing off the chains.

"There. Now git on in there an' give 'em a beatin'," Alex ordered.

"Aang, are you there?" Katara called.

"I'm over here! Follow my voice!"

"Where? I can't find you!"

"I'm right here!" Aang used his Airbending to clear the dust away, revealing the pirates and soldiers surrounding him, and immediately Airbent it back around himself, "Never mind! I'll find you!"

"Look, Alex, I…" Saito began before she pecked his left face cheek with a kiss.

"Talk later, fight now," Alex ordered as she broke his ropes and sent a boulder at a pirate that was escaping the fight cloud.

"Right," Saito nodded as he quickly pressed down on '0-8-4' and 'Henshin.'

**=ERROR=**

"Again?" Saito whined before his eyes widened, "That it…"

He was about to call out when a spear shot out of the smoke and got him on the shoulder, causing him to fall over and give a startled cry of pain. Maya and Alex quickly got the spear out and Maya bandaged his wound, shaking like a leaf. Nearby, Katara got out of the cloud and Aang jumped out over her.

"Run!" Aang called as they ran over to the pirate's boat.

"Help me get this boat back in the water so we can get outta here," Katara ordered.

"Let's use Waterbending to get it into the water," Aang noted, "It looks like we'd need a team of rhinos or pirates to get it into the water."

Katara nodded. The two began to push and pull the water. Maya quickly went over with Alex carrying Saito, his shoulder bandaged up. Alex put him down beside Maya as he glanced at the boat.

"Kivat…" Saito whispered as under the vessel's deck, the trophy began to glow, "Kivat…" the trophy began to rumble as it began to bounce a bit around the table, "Kivat!" the trophy shattered and something erupted out of the deck.

**"Yosh! Kivatte Ikuze!"** a voice declared.

"It's so adorable!" Maya exclaimed.

Flying above them was the bat upon the trophy, the face of it sporting scarlet eyes and a black coloring. It flew down with intense swiftness, chomping down on Alex's left hand.

**=BITE=**

Fangire Markings appeared on Alex's face as she gave a hiss of pain. A strange whistling sound erupted around her as quicksilver chains erupted and engulfed her waist, solidifying into a scarlet belt with a bat roost in the middle. The lights '0-8-4' lit up on the SoulDriver, as if sensing the Rider was apparent.

"Henshin!" Alex declared as Kivat attached to the buckle.

Quicksilver erupted from the belt, quickly engulfing Alex. It shifted and shattered, revealing the 84th Kamen Rider of Japan. The jumpsuit was primarily midnight black and venom black in coloring. On the chest was a scarlet and obsidian 'muscled chest' held by quicksilver armor with a collar around the neck and quicksilver 'bat wing' guards chained up on the shoulders. A pair of 'bat wings' armor was on the right leg, chained up as well. The helmet seemed to have silver 'fangs' on the guard for the mouth and a pair of gold 'bat wing' lenses trimmed with scarlet/blood-red. The theme of the Rider appeared to be based upon Vampires, Halloween, and a Pumpkin.

"She turned into Kamen Rider Kiva!" Saito gasped, "This is bad…Alex, don't use that armor too long! It kills Humans with multiple uses!"

"What?!" Maya gasped.

Kiva charged into the pirates and Fire Nation soldiers, roaring. She jumped into the air and gave a knee-strike to the face of a pirate, breaking the remaining teeth he had. She spun and gave a kick to a Soldier's face, shattering the skull mask-guard. Saito got up and quickly turned into Soul. He ran over with Agito Storm and joined in the battle. Each time a pirate or soldier tried to get closer to Aang, Maya, Saito, and Katara, a staff, a fist, or a foot was dealt to them. Kiva flipped out a clear whistle with a red end resembling bat wings before sliding it into Kivat's mouth.

**=WAKE UP= **

A haunting whistling tune came forth as the chains on her leg shattered. Day instantly turned into night as a crescent moon dazzled them all in the skies above. Kiva jumped high into the air as the 'wings' on her leg flipped out, revealing a red, skin-like inside with three jewels embedded into it. Kiva spun in the air before giving a falling kick that slammed into the Fire Nation Soldiers, creating a large explosion with Kiva's symbol in the middle. It dissipated, revealing a panting Kiva. Her armor shattered as she collapsed, panting heavily.

"Sister!" Maya gasped as she ran over to the Earthbender.

"Yikes…" Agito Storm gulped as Kiva quickly performed the motions he did with Alex on Soul, letting Soul become Kiva.

"Time to Wake Up and break the chain, Kivat," Kiva chuckled.

**"Indeed. I apologize for what happened with the girl, but I sensed she wanted to prove something to you about secrets,"** Kivat noted.

"Right," Kiva nodded before Storm Flame tapped his shoulder and pointed towards the leaving boat with Aang and Katara on it, "Seems we're going to need Basshaa, huh?"

**"Exactly my thought,"** Kivat noted as a clear flute with a green fishman design to it attached to his mouth **=BASSHAA MAGNUM=**

A trumpet sound echoed in the area. A green light landed in Kiva's right hand. It dispersed, revealing a statue of a green and gold merman with chains on parts of it. The statue's front flipped upwards ninety degrees and spun, revealing it was a gun. Quicksilver chains raced up his arm and shattered in splashes, revealing green armor with scale-like fish designs had replaced the black and quicksilver on it. The red on his torso turned green with fin-like designs on the outsides. Kivat and Kiva's 'eyes' turned emerald green in color. Agito Storm flipped in the air and engaged his Final Form Ride. Kiva Basshaa gently placed Maya onto it before picking up Alex in a bridal fashion. The Final Form Rider went off to the ship as Kiva Basshaa stepped onto the water and simple walked to the ship, not once sinking into the water.

"He can walk on water now," Agito Storm gawked as Kiva got on the vessel, "Nice!"

* * *

Netto grabbed Zuko and pulled him back as Iroh stopped the captain.

"You two so are so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?" Iroh demanded.

"We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!" Zuko snapped.

"It's no proverb!" Netto snickered as he pointed to Team Avatar sailing away.

"Bleeding hog monkeys!" the captain gasped.

Zuko began to laugh at him. His laughter dissipated as the pirates hijacked his own boat. The pirates taunted him and Zuko steamed.

"Hey! That's my boat!" Zuko snapped as began to chase them.

"Maybe it should be a proverb…" Iroh tapped his chin in thought.

"Sounds like the perfect expression for someone who's so focused on one thing, they can't see another thing happening at the same time," Netto pointed out.

"Good idea. What do you think about a book on proverbs?"

"Now that, Dad, is a good idea."

"Shut up and help me, dammit!" Zuko barked at the two.

* * *

"Sokka, can't you make it go any faster?" Aang asked.

"I don't know how. This thing wasn't made by the water tribe!" Agito replied as he tried to steer.

The pirates managed to catch up to them. Several of the pirates jumped onto the ship, but were quickly swept away by Aang's Waterbending. Determined, Katara performed a perfect water whip with her eyes closed in concentration to throw the last pirate off.

"Hey, you did the water whip!" Aang grinned.

"Yay," Maya gave a quiet cheer.

"I couldn't have done it without your help," Katara smiled gently before two screaming pirates fell off the vessel by Kiva.

"Would you two quit congratulating each other and help us out?" Agito demanded.

"You're not laying a hand on the girls!" Kiva declared as he let Kiva bite the butt of the Basshaa Magnum.

**=BASSHAA BITE=**

The day skies turned into night as a half moon replaced the sun. The water erupted around the vessel and onto the vessel. It began to swirl around him into a water vortex. It collected into the barrel of his gun as the 'fins' on it spun. He aimed at the pirate's stolen vessel as a sphere of green liquid light appeared in the barrel. He pulled the trigger and open fired the sphere at it. The sphere struck the machine and caused it to resemble stained glass. The pirate captain blinked in confusion. He poked a wall and the vessel shattered.

Above then, Momo was still being chased by the reptile bird. He flew up to the top mast and entangled the bird in the ship's flag. Kiva nodded to the flying lemur.

"Aang, look!" Katara pointed away, making Aang pale.

"Oh no…" Aang gulped.

"Waterfall!" Maya screamed in a scared, yet quiet, tone before she began to blow into the Bison Whistle.

"Have you lost your mind? This is no time for flute practice!" Agito barked.

"It's a Bison Whistle, buddy," Kiva informed, "She's summoning Appa to us. Katara, Aang, a little Waterbending would be nice."

"You're right! We can stop the boat! Aang, together, push and pull the water!" Katara ordered as they ran to the middle of the vessel and began to bend the water into two whirlpools, stopping the boat.

"It's working, it's slowing down! We're doing it!" Aang cheered.

Kiva walked under the deck, pulling out his backpack. He proceeded to stuff everything in the ship into it. No sense in letting all this stuff get taken. H was just glad that Haruto had taught him a little magic to make it so his bag could store anything he wanted.

"…And now I'm acting like Daiki Kaitoh…" Kiva muttered as he paused, "Hello~"

He opened up a briefcase before him. Kiva's eyes widened under his mask. Twenty-six purified GaiaMemories.

"The Eternal Memory…" Kiva whispered.

**"These are the T2 GaiaMemories, aren't they?"** Kivat pondered.

"Yep. These are Eternal's weapons," Kiva nodded before shoving them into the backpack.

"Saito, Appa's here!" Katara shouted from above.

"Right! And I told you so, Sokka!" Kiva called as he ran upstairs and jumped onto the bison, "Yah, Appa, yah! Yip-yip!"

"I knew a bison whistle would come in handy! Thanks Appa," Aang grinned as they flew away, the empty vessel going over the falls.

"Yeah, we owe you one," Sokka nodded as Appa roared.

* * *

Zuko ran to the cliff in horror at the fact that his boat had gone over the falls in pieces.

"My boat!"

"Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. That lotus tile was up my sleeve the whole time!" Iroh laughed with a big smile on his face as he pulled out the item in question.

Zuko roared out in anger. He snatched the lotus tile and furiously threw the tile down the waterfall. Iroh collapsed to his knees in a comical sob, waterfall tears going down his face. Netto rolled his eyes and began to start scaling down the waterfall for it.

* * *

"Aang, I still owe you an apology. You were just so good at Waterbending without really trying. I got so competitive that I put us all in danger, I'm sorry," Katara apologized.

"That's okay, Katara."

"Besides, who needs that stupid scroll anyway?"

"Is that really how you feel?" Sokka asked, sokkasm heavy in his tone, as he waved the scroll.

"The scroll!" Katara, Maya, and Alex gasped.

Sokka put his hand in front to keep Katara from grabbing it, "First, what did you learn?"

"Stealing is wrong," Katara began before she snatched the scroll, "Unless it's from pirates."

"Good one, Katara," Aang laughed.

"Hey, guys, since we're apologizing and everything…" Saito began.

"I already forgave you for it," Maya gently smiled as she made Alex eat a slice of apple as she recovered.

"Same here. But no more o' that, got it? No more secrets from us. If'n we're travelin' wit' one another, we need ta trust one another. Maya?"

"I'm an…" Maya mumbled.

"You're a what?" Sokka pondered.

"Maya, would you like me to say it?" Saito asked as she blushed and nodded, "Maya-chan is like Aang. She's an Airbender."

Aang nearly fell off Appa, Sokka dropped his just-pulled out club off Appa in shock, and Katara dropped the scroll into her lap.

* * *

**Open your eyes for the next Faiz.**

**Aang: There it is, guys! The Great Divide.**

**Maya: I…I don't want an arrow.**

**?-?-?: You seem like a smart girl, Katara. I bet you would enjoy hearing some history.**

**Saito: The scent of ash…an Orphenoc?**

**Alex: Mom made both of us swear on our lives that Maya would never wear the Arrow of the Airbenders.**

**?-?-?: Many of you are probably wondering how canyons are formed.**

**Maya: How dare you!**

**?-?-?: Mind if I beat you up? Kotae wa Kiitenai!**

**?-?-?: Too bad we can't rewrite history.**

**Sokka: He's using the strongest form of that Kamen Rider!**

**Saito: This shouldn't be possible.**

**Shissō Suru Honnō (Racing Instinct)**

**Book 1: Water. Chapter 9: The Great Divide and Faiz.**

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CORNER: Done as Imagin Anime-style  
**

**Saito, Maya, Alex, Sokka, and Kivat: *enter the projector room as it began to play scenes involving Alex turning into Kiva and Soul becoming Kiva and then Kiva Basshaa before showing scenes of Wataru Kurenai***

**Saito: Wataru Kurenai is a half-fangire shy young man who never lies, keeping to himself due to his hygiene obsession and belief that he was "allergic to the world."**

**Kivat: He works at an atelier to continue the legacy of his father, Otoya Kurenai, in violin making with a dream to create the ultimate violin, using strange methods to accomplish it.**

**Maya: ...*nearly faints at seeing Wataru using a pail of snails to create a sheen for his violin and then another using a strange soup that ended up setting the violin on fire***

**Kivat: But, Wataru is destined from birth to become Kamen Rider Kiva as his mother is the Queen of Fangire, Maya. *sighs* Papa told me about Maya once. Truly a saint of the Fangires.  
**

**Saito: He teams up with Kivat here to fight the Fangire race and protect humanity from them, learning of his family legacy and true nature.**

**Alex: Ah can see that. So what happened to his Pa?  
**

**Saito and Kivat: ...*look down*  
**

**Alex: *eyes widen a bit* Oh...Oh! Ah...  
**

**Kivat: *the projector shows Otoya using Kivat-Bat the Second to become Dark Kiva and then him dying in Maya's arms as he gave her a final play of his violin* He died using the power of Kiva. Humans cannot use it without being poisoned and multiple uses in a short time will result in death.  
**

**Alex: *gulps*  
**

**Kivat: It is fine if you only used it for a few moments and spend a few days recovering from it. But it shows one that when you're in love, you'll do crazy things to protect the one you love.  
**

**Sokka: *nods with the others as the projector showed him assuming Agito Storm the first time* So what's with Storm Form?  
**

**Maya: *looking in a book labeled 'What to say to Sokka about his Forms'* The Storm Form is the second form of Agito revealed in the Kamen Rider Agito series, triggered when Shōichi activated the left switch on the Alter Ring, 'opening' the "Blue Dragon's Eye." The blue "Storm Form" harnesses the power of wind through the left arm, and imparts the form with supernatural agility and reflexes. The most nimble of forms, Storm Agito maneuvers with such swiftness and cunning that its movements parallel foresight.**

**Saito: Not too bad, Maya-chan. This form also carries a signature ****Storm Halberd** - a folding, twin-bladed pole arm that serves as Agito's primary means of attack while in Storm Form. But, however superior in overall speed and agility, the Storm Form is by far the weakest in comparison to the other forms, in terms of power and strength. *shows Agito Storm dodging Soul's swings*

**Kivat: His final attack is ****Halberd Spin**, whipping up a powerful gale by twirling the open Storm Halberd at rapid speeds, blowing away everything in the general vicinity, and gaining swing-momentum for a finishing strike, and with the Machine Tornador, the **Halberd Brake**.  



	9. Water: The Great Divide and Faiz

**The Boy in the Iceberg and the Kamen Rider of another World.  
**

**GammaTron: I've always loved watching the series 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' and am really loving the sequel involving our new Avatar, Korra. I own only Saito/Kamen Rider Soul and Netto/SentaiSoul. Kamen Keyblade Duelist owns Kamen Rider SEGA.  
**

* * *

**_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four Nations lived in harmony. That all ended when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him the most, he vanished. 100 years later, my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although he's just a kid, he has a lot of potential. But I believe that Aang can save the world._**

* * *

**_ =BASSHAA BITE=_**

_ The day skies turned into night as a half moon replaced the sun. The water erupted around the vessel and onto the vessel. It began to swirl around him into a water vortex. It collected into the barrel of his gun as the 'fins' on it spun. He aimed at the pirate's stolen vessel as a sphere of green liquid light appeared in the barrel. He pulled the trigger and open fired the sphere at it. The sphere struck the machine and caused it to resemble stained glass. The pirate captain blinked in confusion. He poked a wall and the vessel shattered._

* * *

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter 9: The Great Divide and Faiz**

* * *

Sokka, inside a tent, grumbled as he was trying to assemble it. Katara walked in with a pile of fire wood in her arms. Nearby, Maya and Alex stood outside a tent and played 'Rock, Paper, Scissors.' Maya got scissors while Alex got rock.

"Guess we're keepin' th' tarp down tonight," Alex noted with a small smile.

"Okay," Maya nodded with a small smile.

"You're a good sister, Maya," Alex nodded.

"Um, aren't you forgetting the tarp?" the two sisters turned to see Sokka tossing their tarp into the tent.

"Right, got it…"

"Sokka, you're supposed to put the tarp on top of the tent. You know, so we don't get rained on?" Katara frowned.

"Ordinarily, you'd be right, but seeing how it's the dry season, you're not. Besides that tarp makes a pretty warm blanket."

"But what if it does rain?"

"What if it doesn't? Then I would have put up the tarp for nothing."

"You're infuriating!"

"Katara, why don't you worry about gathering firewood, because right now, that kindling is looking pretty sorry," the two sisters winched at that snappy comeback.

"Well if you don't like my firewood…" Katara threw the sticks at him.

"Fine by me if you're not gonna do your job!" Sokka snapped before tearing down the tent he had been working on before the two growled and glared at one another.

"Okay we got the grub if you guys got the…" Saito began as he walked into camp with Aang.

"Hey, where's the campfire? And what happened to the tent?" Aang pondered.

"Why don't you ask miss know it all, Queen of the Twigs."

"Oh yeah? Well, you're Mister Lazy Bum, King of the…uh…" She threw a stick at Sokka's head, "Tent!"

Sokka turned around, looking mad. His belt formed and he was about to turn into Agito if Saito didn't throw a sandal at his forehead. Aang just laughed.

"Okay, listen guys, harsh words won't solve problems, action will. Why don't you just switch jobs?" Aang offered.

"Sounds good/Whatever."

"You see that? Settling feuds and making peace, all in a day's work for the Avatar," Aang beamed.

"So where are we heading to?" Maya pondered, "That is, if you don't mind me asking."

"The Great Divide," Saito replied.

"The Great Divide? Our uncle works as a Canyon Guide there!" Alex gasped, "He taught me all ah know 'bout bendin' th' earth."

"Which you're not allowed to do until Maya-sama gives the A-OK from your little 'Kiva' time," Saito reminded.

**"My apologies, yet again,"** Kivat informed on Maya's shoulder.

Aang turned his head to see Momo and Appa fighting over a watermelon. Momo continuously tried to fly away with it while Appa pinned it down. Aang took the melon and used Airbending to slice it. Momo seemed to complain about how he got the much smaller half and Appa got the bigger half.

"Come on, Momo, that's fair. Appa's got five stomachs," Aang informed as Appa ate his half whole.

* * *

The group stood on the edge of a huge canyon. Alex bowed her head at seeing how barren the land was. She really wished she was allowed to plant seeds down there.

"There it is, guys! The Great Divide," Aang grinned.

"Wow, I could just stare at it forever…" Katara awed before Sokka began to walk off.

"Okay, I've seen enough."

"How can you not be fascinated Sokka? This is the largest canyon in the entire world," Katara turned to him.

"Then I'm sure we'll be able to see it very clearly from the air when we f…Wait, are we flying over it?" Sokka asked, glancing at Saito.

"Yes, yes we are not," Saito replied before a semi-skinny man in white and gold robes shoved past Sokka.

"If you're looking for the canyon guide I was here first!"

"Little tubby fer his age? White hair? Biggest mustache y'all ever did see fer a tour guide?" Alex asked.

"Uh…Yeah?"

"That's our uncle!" Alex beamed, "Ah heck, y'all don't have t' worry none. Ah'll be helpin'…"

"Alexis…" Maya gave a warning tone, making the cowgirl freeze up in fear.

"Ooh canyon guide? Sounds informative," Katara noted.

"Believe me, he's more than a tour guide, he's an Earthbender," the man informed, oblivious to the fact that Sokka was behind him and mocking him, "And the only way in and out of the canyon is with his help, and he's taking my tribe across next."

"C…" Sokka began.

"Sokka, do not tell this man to 'calm down,' his home was destroyed by the Fire Nation from the scent of charcoal on him that lingers a bit, so his tribe had to flee from their village," Saito informed, wearing a black fedora with black business pants, a dark-blue button shirt, a black vest, and a red tie, "Judging from the way his legs are shaking and the stains on his white clothing, he's most likely walked here from there, possibly five hundred miles at the maximum."

"That's right. My whole tribe has walked five hundred miles and we will walk five hundred more to the capital of Ba Sing Se," the man informed with a snort.

"You're a refugee!" Katara realized.

"Huh, tell me something I don't know," the man snorted as a large group of poorly dressed people was shown walking toward them, all of them in reds and browns.

"Is that your tribe?" Katara asked.

"Well let's see here now. They're wearin' furs, he's in cloths. They're all red an' brown, he's all white an' gold. So ah'm thinkin' 'no,'" Alex rolled her eyes.

"See? This girl is smart. That's the Zhang tribe, a bunch of low-life thieves. They've been the enemies of my tribe for a hundred years," the man snorted before whistling to them, "Hey, Zhangs! I'm saving a spot for my tribe, so don't even think about stealing it!"

A burly woman with her reddish-brown hair done up in two puffballs snorted, "Where are the rest of the Gan Jin? Still tidying up their camp site?"

"Uh…Well… Yes, but they sent me ahead of them to hold a spot," the man blushed.

"I didn't know the canyon guide took reservations."

"Uncle doesn't," Alex informed, earning the woman's attention, "Mah name is Alex. Nice ta meet ya, ma'am. Y'all their leader?"

"Why yes, yes I am."

"…Sokka, y'all owe me bein' a servant t' my whims fer th' next week!" Alex called.

"Aw man…" Sokka whined.

"They've had a bet going on that they wouldn't meet a female tribe or village leader until we went by Ba Sing Se," Saito explained to the confused people, "We're heading on up to the North Pole, but wanted to walk through the canyon."

"And if'n mah Uncle can't take y'all down there, ah'll be glad t' h…" Alex began before Maya cleared her throat, "…Try an' talk him t' take ya both."

"What?!" the woman gasped.

"As if we'd go with the damn Gan Jin!" one of the men in the tribe snorted.

"Like we'd want to travel with you messy Zhangs! So unorganized and ill-prepared for a journey."

"Okay, everyone, be quiet!" Saito barked before a large pile of rocks was thrown over them, "The Canyon Guide's here."

Saito looked over and gawked. This was not the old guy he was expecting. He seemed to be slightly younger, still having bits of red in his graying hairs. He had the same appearance as the canon tour guide in terms of body, but it was more rich in tanning and a bit more muscled. He glanced over at Alex and Maya.

"Girls!"

"Uncle!" both called out happily as they ran over and hugged him.

"My, my, look at you both. You've gotten so big since I last saw you. You've both gotten taller."

"It's great t' see ya, Uncle," Alex giggled.

"We really missed you," Maya added.

"Still as gentle as ever, eh little Maya?" the Canyon Guide chuckled before seeing the other people there, "Oh. Excuse me, girls. Your Uncle needs to do his job." He turned to the others, "Sorry about the wait, youngsters. Who's ready to cross this here canyon?"

"All of us," Saito replied before pointing towards the distance as the Gan Jin Tribe approached, "We were just waiting for the rest of our group."

"Now wait a second…" the Zhang Leader began.

"You're tired of all this fighting with the Gan Jin, aren't you?" Saito interrupted.

"…"

"If we work together, then this could help a bit," Saito noted as the Gan Jin stopped approaching, having been lead by an elderly man with a long white beard, "Rivalries should be dropped in times of war."

"…" the Zhang Leader frowned as she looked at the elder, "The Zhang Tribe agrees upon traveling together with the Gan Jin through this canyon."

"See? If she accepts this, perhaps your tribe as well?" Saito asked, glancing at the Gan Jin Leader.

"I suppose so. But what of our elderly?"

"And our sick?" the Zhang Leader asked.

"Kivat, would it be fine if…" Saito began, glancing over at the Kivat-Bat.

**"But of course,"** Kivat chuckled, **"She'll enjoy having guests that need tending to."**

Saito nodded. He pulled out a clear Fuestle with a purple castle-like design near the end. He tossed it into Kivat's mouth and he blew.

**=CASTLE DORAN=**

Shirokuro growled as violet markings appeared on her. She let out a roar before purple energy engulfed her as she jumped into the air. The energy dispersed and Shirokuro had changed. Now, flying before them, was a massive violet dragon, its body contained within a European castle. Maya dashed behind her uncle, Saito, and Alex as she trembled in fear of the dragon.

"…I did not know she would that," Saito pointed out.

Castle Doran landed before them and her head slithered into the building, changing into a door. It slid open, revealing a hallway with various doors, lit up by torches hanging on the walls as if they were actually electric lights. A trio of figures walks out, two in butler outfits and one in a black and white schoolboy uniform. The tallest of the trio had combed hair that ended at his shoulders and seemed to be the most muscular of them. The middle man had wild, messy hair and sharp, cold eyes. The youngest of them had a mix of both styles with a childish aura about him.

"These three will be the caretakers for the elderly and sick," Saito explained, "Jirou, is that okay?"

"We will allow it," the messy-haired man informed, "Riki, prepare some meals for them. Ramon, set up the guest beds."

"Okay," the boy grinned before skipping off.

"I'll…do it…" the tallest nodded as Appa landed on top of Castle Doran.

"Seems Appa gets to have a role reversal for now," Sokka joked.

"Not the time for jokes," Saito pointed out as he gently patted Maya on the head, "Relax, Maya-chan. Castle Doran is as gentle as Appa is."

"I…Are you sure…?" Maya whimpered.

"Of course I am," Saito replied.

"Except when there is a threat," Jirou argued as he approached, "Show me the weak and elderly."

"I can't believe how easy you made this," Aang whispered.

"This will be more helpful to the ill and elderly. Castle Doran has a rain of rose petals with medicinal, magical qualities to them. I'd expect a lot of the Zhang to be able to be fit as a fiddle and the Gan Jin able to do acrobatics by the time they get off the castle."

"You're right, I guess."

"Plus, this means you can get used to helping two warring tribes become at peace with one-another," Saito grinned, "You'll need this to help you after Ozai's been beaten."

"Aang, this feuding tribe stuff is serious business. Are you sure it's a good idea getting involved in this?" Sokka asked.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not sure. But when have I ever been?" Aang asked.

"He's the Avatar, Sokka, making peace between people is his job," Katara added.

"His job's gonna make us cross this whole canyon on foot isn't it?" Sokka sigh.

"Okay, now comes the bad news. No food allowed in the canyon, it attracts dangerous predators," the Canyon Guide informed, earning yells of protest from both tribes and Sokka until Saito slapped him on the back of the head, "Oh, you babies can go a day without food? Would you rather be hungry, or dead? Now we're heading down in thirty minutes. All food better be in your gut or in the garbage!"

The Zhang tribe quickly shoved food into their mouths, while the Gan Jin tribe was shown eating slowly with chopsticks. Castle Doran roared as it took off with the sick and elderly.

"See you on the other side, buddy!" Aang waved.

"Okay, let's start eatin'," Alex beamed as she pulled out her sack and opened it up, revealing multiple fruits, "Ah've been pickin' 'em since we started this here treck after th' little pirate fiasco. Hey, Uncle, want ta have an apple or an orange?"

"Thanks," the Canyon Guide chuckled as he sat with Team Avatar, "So you're traveling with the Avatar and Kamen Rider, huh?"

"Well, yeah," Alex chuckled sheepishly, "It's mighty dangerous, but fun too."

"We've met so many cute animals while we were traveling here," Maya smiled gently, recalling all the animals she encountered, "I actually saw a hummingbird that really hummed and pet a Platypus-Bear."

"I knew you had a special way with animals," the Canyon Guide chuckled.

"They've also been great help. Maya knows a lot on how to treat injuries," Katara pointed out.

"And Alex's made sure we didn't eat anything poisonous," Sokka added.

"But y'all didn't listen t' me when we first done started this trip t' th' North Pole," Alex smirked before leaning to her uncle, "He done went an' ate th' purple berries when ah said t' eat only th' blue."

"He must have had the runs for days!" the man laughed.

"Ha, ha," Sokka deadpanned in annoyance.

"Will we be in any danger?" Aang asked.

"There will be some Canyon Crawlers down there. They just love the scent of food," the Canyon Guide informed.

* * *

Both groups of people climbed down into the canyon. The tour guide began to Earthbend to form a bridge in a gap in the path.

"Nice Bending!" Aang grinned.

"The job's much more than Bending, kid. Folks want information, as well," the Tour Guide chuckled as he turned to the travelers, "Many of you are probably wondering how canyons are formed. Experts tell us this canyon was most likely carved into the ground by earth spirits who were angry at local farmers for not offering them a proper sacrifice."

Saito kinda liked the spiritual beliefs this world had. Always filled him with a sense of wonder and awe. Katara and Maya looked up in fear as an avalanche of rocks came falling towards them. Alex was swift in using her Earthbending to make a slope above them all, letting the rocks go past them.

"He he he, seems the spirits are still angry! Hope you all brought sacrifices," the Canyon Guide chuckled, Katara, Aang, and Sokka looked at each other in exasperation.

"Alexis Jackson Kiyoshi…" Maya began.

"Ah jest reacted!" Alex gulped as she dashed behind Saito.

Eventually, everyone stood at the bottom of the canyon next to a huge boulder.

"Okay, everyone stand clear of the wall," the Canyon Guide informed before he threw the boulder and destroyed the bridge he had made earlier.

"Why'd you do that?" Aang asked.

"These people are fleeing the Fire Nation, aren't they? Gotta make sure we can't be followed. We'll be safe now," the Canyon Guide informed.

He yelled out as he is picked up by a huge animal. Aang blew away the dust to reveal a large insect-like beast. It had a rectangle-shaped head with a jagged jaw and six gold eyes. Its neck was covered by black fur while the rest was on a gray, spider-shaped body with six long legs ending in three spikes.

_'And it's the Canyon Crawler,'_ Saito thought.

"We gotta help him! Henshin!" Sokka called out before he charged and slammed his Storm Form's weapon on its head, making the beast drop the guide and chase him, "Okay, now we gotta help me!"

"How dare you…" the Canyon Crawler and the others looked over at the trembling Maya.

"Uh oh," Alex turned away, making sure Saito turned away as well.

"How dare you!" Maya looked up and glared at the Canyon Crawler, "Do I come chasing you for no good reason? No! Do I come and hurt your uncle who does a dangerous job every day? No!"

The Canyon Crawler whimpered as it began to try to move, yet couldn't stop looking into Maya's glare.

"Now you are going to go over to my uncle and apologize for hurting him. Is that understood?" Maya demanded, getting right into the Canyon Crawler's face.

The Canyon Crawler whimpered before zipping over to the Canyon Guide, licked him, and then raced off in fear. Everyone slowly looked over at Maya, many is awe at her talking down a Canyon Crawler like that.

"What was that?!" Aang gawked.

"Everyone done has a boilin' point," Alex gulped, "That's Maya's boilin' point right there. Y'all jest can't look away from her when she's like that."

"And the thing that attacked us what most likely a Canyon Crawler," Saito pointed out.

"And there's sure to be more!" the Canyon Guide groaned.

"Your arms, they're broken!" Katara gasped.

"Without my arms, I got no Bending. In other words…" the Canyon Guide began.

"…We're trapped in this canyon," Aang frowned.

"I thought the whole point of ditching our food was so we wouldn't have to deal with things like Canyon Crawlers," Sokka groaned as Maya began to tend to her uncle's arms with Katara using her pouch of water to help heal.

"It's the Zhangs! They took food down here even after the canyon guide told them not to," the Gan Jin Leader informed…until Saito walked over with Momo and let the flying Lemur jumped into his clothes and pulled out a piece of bread.

"What?! You Gan Jin thought we were going to sneak food down here, so you just brought your own?!" the Zhang Leader growled before Momo jumped into her clothes and came out with nothing, "See? That Saito kid told us that you guys were going to do this and begged us to not do so."

"…" the Gan Jin all bowed their heads since Saito had told them the same thing, yet they didn't believe him.

"…" Aang and Alex facepalmed.

**"He warned you,"** Kivat chuckled.

**"That he did. That he did,"** Momotaros agreed with a nod.

"Okay, Gan Jin, we'll split this food. Half for the Zhang," Saito ordered, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention before noticing Momotaros drooling as he saw a lady Gan Jin had a bit of pudding, "…And one pudding for Momotaros."

**"Yay! Pudding, pudding pudding!" **Momotaros cheered.

"I hope you're happy. We're stuck in this canyon with no way out," the Zhang Leader scowled.

"Look, sticking together is the only way to…"

"I'm not walking another step with the likes of them!"

"Any ideas?" Aang pondered before Alex raised her hand until Maya began to glare at her to put it down.

"No Bending… We need to get out of this canyon… I won't die down here! I won't become part of the food chain!" the Canyon Guy whimpered until Maya slapped him, "Oof! …Thank you, dear."

"You're welcome," Maya giggled.

"See! We're going to become part of the food chain because of you!" Zhang Lader snapped, pointing at the Gan Jin Tribe once they got half the food.

"Enough! I thought I could help you guys get along but I guess that's not gonna happen," Aang frowned before he jumped onto a tall rock, "We should split up, Gan Jins on this side and Zhangs on that side. We'll travel in two separate lines. I'll be heading down the middle with Saito, Maya, Alex, and our guide."

The two leaders nodded at each other and started walking away. Aang jumped down to the others. He walked over to Sokka and Katara.

"Sokka, you go with the Zhangs and Katara, you go with the Gan Jins. See if you can find out why they hate each other so much and make the Gan Jin do what they did," Aang ordered.

* * *

"So, you guys aren't going to put up your tarps?" Sokka asked.

"What for? It's the dry season," Zhang Leader shrugged.

"Exactly!" Sokka beamed.

"Besides, we like to use the tarp as a blanket."

"Finally, someone gets it!" Sokka liked this tribe…he liked it a lot.

* * *

"You really think it'll rain?" Katara asked.

"No, but you can never be too careful, right?" the elder replied, earning a smile from Katara.

"So, why does your tribe hate the Zhang so much?" Katara pondered later that night around a campfire.

"You seem like a smart girl Katara, I bet you would enjoy hearing some history," the elder noted, "The patriarch of our tribe, Jin Wei, was an Earthbender warrior who was assigned an important duty; transporting our Sacred Orb from the great eastern gate to the great western gate."

Katara nodded as one of the members of the tribe tossed in a purple dust into the fire, causing it to flare up and turn blue, changing to resemble a Gan Jin made of the flames running from the west to the east.

"Taking the orb from the east to the west represents the sun's rising and setting. It was our tribe's ancient redemption ritual," the elder continued as it depicted a gate, "As he approached the gate, Jin Wei was attacked by one of the Zhang, a vermin named Wei Jin, who looked at the orb with envy." the flames turned red as a fire Zhang tripped Wei Jin, "That coward Wei Jin knocked Jin Wei to the ground, and stole our sacred orb. Our people have never forgotten. You can never trust a Zhang."

Katara glared at the Zhang's camp. How could those people be such liars to the point that they would cause this?

* * *

The Zhang tribe and Sokka were sitting around their campfire.

"Care for some meat?"

"Would I!" Sokka cheered as he took the meat and bit down hungrily.

"I know what you must be thinking, we're horrible for what happened today."

"Hm-hmm."

"The Gan Jin think so badly of us, they probably assumed we brought food in and decided to bring food in themselves."

"Hmm," Sokka mumbled under his eating.

"Our conflict with the Gan Jin goes back over a hundred years. Our forefather Wei Jin was leaving the western gate of our village, when he saw a figure in the distance. It was a man of the Gan Jin tribe, Jin Wei, collapsed on the ground. Noble Wei Jin stopped to help him. Jin Wei was transporting a sacred orb, a very powerful relic used in his tribe's redemption ritual. Wei Jin tried to tend to the man's wounds but Jin Wei insisted the orb was more important, and asked him to take it back to his tribe," the Zhang Leader told, Sokka watching as the flames seemed to dance and shape into Wei Jin running with the Sacred Orb, "Kind Wei Jin promised to send help for the man as soon as he could, but as Wei Jin crossed the border to return the orb into Gan Jin territory, he was arrested. Instead of thanking him for his kind and selfless deed, they sentenced him to twenty long years in prison."

Sokka's eyes widened in shock.

"We Zhangs will never forget that injustice."

"That's just terrible," Sokka scowled before looking at her piece of meat, "You gonna finish that?"

* * *

"Sure would be nice to be sitting around one of those campfires, telling stories and laughing," Aang noted as Saito lit a campfire for them.

"Yeah…Don't be surprised at seeing Sokka and Katara snapping at each other tomorrow," Saito shrugged.

"Are you sure you can't tell us something ahead? Like in the North Pole?" Aang asked.

"I've already done so by making Katara learn how to Waterbend the water in the air and plants," Saito replied.

"…She'll have to fight to become a Waterbending student," Aang realized.

"Yep," Saito replied, "Why do you think that on some days, I just assume Water Kamen Riders and spar with Katara or show off with them? It's so she'll learn a way to revise their abilities into Waterbender abilities. Like ShaUTa's ability to rocket off as water. A Waterbender could imitate that ability if they try hard enough."

"I see," Aang nodded before Momo landed on his shoulder, "It's okay Momo, we'll be out of here soon enough, and then we can eat our weight in leechi nuts!"

Momo jumped up and snatched a bug out of the air. He ate part of it then offered the rest to Aang.

"Nah, I'll wait for the leechi nuts," Aang chuckled.

"Lonely isn't it? Being impartial?" the guide noted as Alex and Maya helped him over the campfire.

"I wish I could help these people get along, but it just seems impossible. Anyhow I guess our biggest problem is getting out of here."

"I'm not so sure the two problems are unrelated," the guide noted as he gazed up at the stars, "I met a young boy a few years back, always talking about how Friendship is so powerful, that it could reach to the ends of the night sky and beyond it."

"It's true. Kamen Rider Fourze, in order to use his States, needs Friendship. He has to befriend the AstroSwitches in order to access their State Change powers and Cosmic States needs Friendship to stay active," Saito agreed.

"Hand in hand, working together," the guide nodded, "As long as you have friends, companions, and everything related to those factors…Well…" he chuckled, "It makes miracles."

"I see…" Aang smiled before glancing at Maya, Alex, the guide, and then at Maya once more, "Um…Maya, does he…?"

"You're asking if I know my youngest niece is an Airbender? Always knew," the guide chuckled, "My late stepsister was the last one until she gave birth to this adorable angel." Maya blushed heavily, "And now there are two once more with your return, Avatar Aang."

"Speaking of that; Maya, where're your Arrows?" Aang asked.

"I…I don't want an Arrow," Maya admitted, making Aang's eyes widen.

"They're a sign of being an Airbending Master," Aang informed, "You just got to get one. I never even thought of using the Air to help a little bird back into its nest before."

Maya blushed. It had been her evidence that she was an Airbender. When they had landed yesterday, she had saw a baby bird was falling out of its nest, so she used Airbending to catch and lift the bird back up.

"Mom made both of us swear on our lives that Maya would never wear the Arrow of the Airbenders," Alex frowned as Saito sniffed the air.

_'The smell of ash and flames…Is it an Orphnoch?'_ Saito thought, ignoring the argument nearby a bit.

* * *

"All clear, we're almost to the other side," the guide informed the next day before Aang walked over to Saito.

"You were right. Sokka's even turned into Agito," Aang pointed out at Agito walked beside the Zhang Leader.

"It's about a Sacred Orb?" Saito asked.

"Yeah," Aang nodded.

"Honestly…It happened 100 years ago, Aang, so you may know the two," Saito informed, "You may not, at the same time. Their names might even not be 'Wei Jin' and 'Jin Wei.'"

"…" Aang nodded.

"So what's he gonna do?" Alex asked.

"Lie," Saito replied before she scowled, "Trust me he'll need to lie in order to end this 100-year-argument."

"Please everyone, as soon as we get out of here we can eat and then go our separate ways, but I need you all to put your heads together and figure out a way up this cliff," Aang informed, "And, no, Alex! We are not going to let you use Earthbending until Maya gives the OK for you!"

Alex fumed as the Gan Jin leader suggested, "Maybe the Zhang can climb the wall with their long disgusting fingernails."

"Oh sorry, I forgot that to the Gan Jin unclipped fingernails is a crime punishable by _twenty years in jail_!" the Zhang leader scowled.

"Why you dirty thief!"

"You pompous food-bringing fool!"

The tribes began to argue loudly again, accompanied by Katara and Agito. Kivat's eye twitched before biting Momotaros on the head for picking up a steel chair he had brought out of DenLiner with him when he landed the train of time nearby.

"Guys, focus! How many times do I have to say it? Harsh words won't solve problems, action will!" Aang barked.

"Here it comes," Saito sighed, earning Aang's attention.

"Perhaps the Avatar is right," the Zhang Leader noted.

"Yes, perhaps he is," the Gan Jin leader nodded.

"Harsh words will never solve our problems."

"Action will!" the Gan Jin leader declared as they both drew their swords and Aang yelled in surprise as they clashed their swords, "To the death! And let this be the end of this rivalry!"

"You know, I take it back. Harsh words aren't so bad!" Aang chuckled nervously before Fossil grabbed the two blades and broke them.

"Enough," Fossil growled as he glared at the two leaders, "You are leaders of your tribes, not children. Just…"

"Rider Kick!" Agito roared as he slammed his glowing foot into Fossil, knocking him away and reverted into Soul, "Stay out of this, Soul."

"Agito, you baka!" Soul snapped as Agito turned into Agito Storm while Soul pressed '1-0-7' and 'Henshin,' "You want a storm? I'll give you a storm."

**=KAMEN RAIDĀ: METEOR=**

Flames engulfed his waist, forming a strange hi-tech black, silver, and blue buckle. On the left side had a strange clear-blue switch, the top resembling a meteor. The center of the device had a spinning black sphere. He pushed a silver lever on the upper-right side of it.

**=METEOR - READY?=**

Space techno-pop music emerged from the belt.

"Henshin!" Soul declared as he pulled a blue meteor-shaped pull lever on the right side of the belt.

A blue energy flared around him before dispersing, revealing a new Kamen Rider. His armor was primarily black with star/space designs to it. He had bits of silver armor on his knees and shoulders while his right arm had a strange blue, gold, and silver device with a fingerprint-scanner and three push buttons with pictures of either Saturn, Jupiter, or Mars. His mask/helmet resembled a clear blue 'meteor' with the 'tail' coming in from the left side of the mask, a pair of red eyes in the middle. On the right side of his torso was blue bulky armor. He proceeded to remove the switch in his belt and replaced with with a much larger one with a clear gold and silver top-like item on the front.

******CUE: EVOLVIN' STORM**

**=METEOR STORM=**

He pushed a button on the top of it.

**=METEOR ON – READY?=**

"Agito Storm, meet…" Meteor began before spinning the top-like item.

A new music erupted from the belt as a vortex in the colors of the top erupted from the device. Meteor appeared to turn a solid black before it died down, revealing the black on his suit turned into blue. The blue armor on his torso was replaced by a gold armor that covered his torso and shoulders. His helmet turned gold with the 'bug eyes' a brilliant scarlet. He pulled out from behind his back a gun rod-like weapon in the colors of his new outfit with a slot at the top of one end and a sphere resembling a meteor on the other.

"…Kamen Raidā Meteo Sutōmu, ore no sadame wa arashi o yobuze (Kamen Rider Meteor Storm, my fate will deliver a storm)!" Meteor Storm declared.

"Sokka is in fer it now," Alex sighed, "This here ain't no spar. It's combat now."

"How can you say that so calmly?!" Katara demanded.

"It's simple; Rider War," Alex informed, "He done told me that it has happened more than once and that Riders will always end up fighting one-another at one point."

Meteor Storm raced at Agito Storm, the blue and black Rider barely jumping over the lunge Meteor Storm tried. Meteor Storm swung his weapon, releasing a shockwave of yellow and blue Cosmic Energy that rammed into the landing Agito Storm.

_SHINK!_

The additional horns on Agito Storm's helmet folded out. A small storm erupted around him as he began to spin his Storm Halberd. Meteor Storm pulled out the Meteor Storm AstroSwitch and put it into the Meteor Storm Shaft. He pulled out a rubber puller and slid it into the device and pulled it out quickly, causing the top to spin.

**=LIMIT BREAK=**

"**Meteor Storm Punisher**!" Meteor Storm declared as he spun once and got low in it.

Agito Storm charged and Meteor Storm pressed a button on his AstroSwitch. The top rocketed off and slammed into Agito Storm, disrupting the finisher. The top unleashed a hyper-speed assault on Agito Storm until his Henshin shattered, letting the top be caught by Meteor Storm and changed him back into Soul. He glanced around before his eyes settled on a sight.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Soul snapped, seeing more food on the ground.

"Is that... food? Everyone didn't finish the smuggled food last night? Unbelievable!" Aang snapped, "You guys put our lives in danger because you couldn't go without a snack for half a day? You're all awful!"

"And cue the custard tart," Soul noted, seeing a tart nearby as Aang was drooling at seeing it.

"So hungry. Is that… an egg custard in that tart?" Aang asked hopefully.

"Aang?" Soul asked, tapping the Avatar's shoulder.

Aang turned to him and he pointed up. Aang looked up and paled. There were dozens of Canyon Crawlers above them, all looking at them in hunger.

"Oh no, that's a lot of Canyon Crawlers," Katara gulped as she picked up Sokka.

"But Daddy~, Katara flushed my club down the boomerang piano…" Sokka slurred.

"They're coming back for me! They've had a taste and they're coming back for me!" the Canyon Guide yelped as he began to back away in fear until Maya slapped him again, "Thanks."

"I don't care about this stupid feud, I just want us to get out of here alive," Katara sighed.

"Sokka as well. He probably only took their side because they fed him," Soul noted.

"Please?" Alex pleaded.

"…Fine," Maya caved.

"Yes!" Alex cheered, kissing her sister on the cheek and getting a blue from her, before turning and impaling a Canyon Crawler through its abdomen with a spike of Earth, "Ah missed ya, Earthbendin'!"

Aang fought off the Canyon Crawlers and soon had them all in a pile. The Crawlers picked themselves up and target the refugees. Maya quickly spun about and released a powerful blast of wind to send them away from her and her and Alex's uncle. Though Aang, Katara, Alex, Maya, Soul, a recovered Agito after a few minutes, and the tribe leaders-their blades replaced by two of their own tribesmen-fought hard to hold them off, they were vastly outnumbered. Momotaros jumped into a Gan Jin member.

**"Ore...Sanjou!"** the possessed Gan Jin declared as he pressed a button on the Terminal Buckle, **"Henshin!"**

**=GUN FORM=  
**

Sword Form's armor appeared except for the 'peach.' Momotaros screamed as he was shot out of the body. The torso armor flipped up, revealing a purple underneath it with silver 'dragon arms' on the new armor over his shoulders, orbs held in the 'claws.' A dragon roar echoed as a purple 'dragon' slid down the mask's 'track.' It flipped about before forming a purple visor with a gold center and 'whiskers' below it.

**"Ahhh!-!-! I pressed the wrong button!"** Momotaros screamed before stabbing a Canyon Crawler just as Den-O formed his DenGasher into a gun and blasted the beast's head off.

**"Mind if I beat you? Kotae wa Kittenai~!"** a childish voice taunted from Den-O.

**"You Hanatare Kozo..."** Momotaros seethed.

"Seems we've got Ryutaros now," Soul ducked before doing a rising stab into the underbelly of a Canyon Crawler.

**"Wai! Bang-bang!"** Gun Form declared as he open fired.

"This calls for this!" Soul declared as he pressed '0-3-5' and 'Henshin.'

** =KAMEN RAIDĀ: FAIZ=**

A hi-tech belt appeared on his waist with a cellphone-shaped slot in it. He held up a silver cell phone with a 'Phi' symbol on the back. He flipped it open and pressed '5' three times and then 'ENTER.'

** =STANDING BY=**

"Henshin!" Soul called out as he pushed the phone into the slot and turned it into place on his belt.

** =COMPLETE=**

Red lines raced up and out of the belt, covering Soul in various designs and areas. A flash of red light made everyone look away. It faded, revealing a Kamen Rider. His outfit was primarily black with bits of silver and red on the shoulders, legs, arms, hands, mask, and torso. His helmet had two large yellow 'bug eyes' divided by a single red and silver line branching off at the tip going up about an inch above the mask.

**CUE: JUSTIΦ'S – Theme of Kamen Rider Faiz Series**

Faiz rushed a Canyon Crawler that got near Maya and her Uncle. He jumped into the air and gave it a roundhouse kick to the face. Another rushed him and he barely ducked, giving it a below-the-gut punch. The impact sent it flying onto another Canyon Crawler. He pulled out a lightsaber-based sword, the hilt and guard actually a handlebar.

"**Sparkle Cut**," Faiz whispered.

He stabbed the ground and the blade released an anti-gravity pulse into it, racing towards the three Canyon Crawlers that were before him. They began to lift into the air, lining up. Faiz pulled out a hi-tech flashlight and slid out the Faiz Mission Memory from the Faiz Phone and onto the 'flashlight,' causing one end to extend. He attached it to his right leg and opened up his phone, pressing 'ENTER.' Gun Form swiped the Rider Pass over the Terminal Belt once more.

**=EXCEED CHARGE=**

**=FULL CHARGE=  
**

"**Crimson Smash**."

Red energy raced out of the belt and down into his leg's new attachment. He jumped high into the air and began to do a falling side-kick towards the three beasts. A scarlet energy cone shot out of the FaizPointer, 'drilling' into all three. He turned into pure red energy and zipped through the trio. The three exploded into a 'Phi' symbol made of red. Beside him, Gun Form's gun's barrel formed a purple sphere that began to grow as lightning raced from the 'claws' and into it. He pulled the trigger and it slammed into a Canyon Crawler that was leaping at him, causing it to explode. Nearby, Aang looked around to see the Crawlers eating the food out of the bags.

"Everybody, watch me and do what I do!" Aang ordered before he distracted a Crawler with a piece of food, then leapt on its back and threw a bag over its snout.

"Nice one!" Faiz nodded as he did the same, picking up Maya, Alex, and their Uncle.

"Now follow me! We're riding out of this hole!" Aang ordered once everyone was on one before tying a huge bag of food onto a stick and used it to guide the Crawlers up the canyon wall, "Everyone, get off!"

"We made it!" the Zhang Leader cheered in joy.

As soon as all the people made it up the cliff, Aang threw the bag back down, and the crawlers followed.

"I never thought a Gan Jin could get his hands dirty like that," the Zhang leader smiled gently, earning one back from the Gan Jin leader.

"And I never knew you Zhangs were so reliable in a pinch."

"Perhaps we're not so different after all."

They both smiled at each other and Aang sighed in relief until the Gan Jin leader said, "Too bad we can't rewrite history. You thieves stole our sacred orb from Jin Wei!"

"You tyrants unjustly imprisoned Wei Jin for twenty long years!"

Aang sighed in frustration, "Wait a second... Jin Wei? Wei Jin? I know those guys!"

"Yes, yes, we're all aware of the story," the elder informed, keeping his blade and eye on his enemy.

"No, I mean I really knew them. I might not look it, but I'm a hundred and twelve years old. I was there one hundred years ago on the day you're talking about. There seems to be a lot of confusion about what happened," Aang informed, "First of all, Jin Wei and Wei Jin weren't enemies. They were brothers, twins in fact, and they were eight; and most importantly, they were just playing a game! The sacred orb from the legend? That was the ball! And the eastern and western gates were the goal posts. Jin Wei had the ball and was running toward the goal when he fell and fumbled it. Wei Jin didn't steal the ball, he picked it up and started running it toward the other goal, but he stepped out of bounds, so the official put him in the penalty box. Not for twenty long years but for two short minutes. There was no stealing and no one imprisoned, it was just a game."

"You're saying the sacred orb was actually a sacred ball?" the elder of the two leaders gawked.

"Nope, just a regular ball."

"What about our tribe's redemption ritual?"

"That's what the game was called: Redemption. As soon as you got the ball from one end to the other, everyone would yell 'Redemption!'" Aang cheered as the tribe leaders looked at each other skeptically, "Don't get me wrong. Wei Jin was kind of a slob and Jin Wei was a little stuffy, that much is true. But they respected each other's differences enough to share the same playing field."

"I suppose it's time we forget the past," the Zhang Leader noted.

"And look to the future," the Gan Jin leader bowed, the Zhang leader bowing back and Aang looke at them happily.

"No! I will not agree with this!" a Gan Jin snapped as ash designs appeared on his face.

"So that's where you were, Orphnoch," Faiz noted as the Gan Jin transformed into another Orochi Orphnoch, "I've been wanting to vent some frustrations I've had on both tribes this whole trip. Lucky you."

He pulled out a silver device resembling an incomplete briefcase with his symbol on it. He pulled his phone out and slid it onto a part of the item.

**=AWAKEN=**

He pressed the '5' on a side of it three times and then 'ENTER' once more.

**=STANDING BY=**

The red on his armor lit up with his 'eyes' before the red light erupted on his black. The light faded, revealing the black and red had switched with one-another as the silver on it turned sleeker. On his back, the back seemed to have become bulkier with attachments.

"Kamen Rider Faiz…Blaster Mode!" Faiz declared.

"He's using the strongest form of that Rider!" Sokka gasped.

The Orohchi Orphnoch hissed before its lower half transformed into a massive snake tail three times the size of its original body. It slithered at Faiz Blaster, who merely raised a hand. Faiz Blaster slapped the Orphnoch and sent it flying into five trees, breaking them upon impact. He pressed '1-4-3-ENTER.'

**=BLADE MODE=**

The lower half of it flipped out, connecting with the upper half. Faiz Blaster aimed it into the air as a long yellow-orange blade extended from it. He input '5-2-4-6-ENTER.'

**=FAIZ BLASTER TAKE OFF=**

Steam hissed from his backpack before taking off into the air. The Orochi Orphnoch hissed in fury as it tried to attack him. Faiz Blaster easily evaded each strike.

"**Photon Breaker**," Faiz whispered as he pressed 'ENTER.'

**=EXCEED CHARGE=**

Scarlet Photon energy flared up in his blade. He shot off and right by the Orphnoch as he swung his blade. Faiz Blaster flew over to the others and rolled his free hand's wrist. The Orphnoch groaned before splitting into two and exploded in blue flames and ashes along with an energy outline of his Phi symbol. He removed his Faiz Phone and pressed 'CANCEL.' His armor dissipated in a red light.

* * *

Aang laughed happily as he ran over to Appa, "Good to see you boy, did you miss me?"

Appa's reply was to lick Aang as the Gan Jin leader approached. Saito cheered as he hugged and nuzzled Shirokuro as she grew to her full size.

"I cannot thank you enough, Avatar, Kamen Rider."

"Well, you know we try," Aang, covered in Appa slobber, shrugged as the Gan Jin leader recoiled in disgust.

The two tribes stood together with Team Avatar standing across from them. The two leaders stood before Saito and Aang, all four bowing to each other. The Zhang and Gan Jin leaders turned to their tribes.

"Let us travel to the Earth Kingdom capitol as one tribe," the Zhang leader decreed, earning cheers from both tribes as they started walking.

"I'm going too! I'm sick of this place!" the tour guide shouted as he hobbled after them, "Take care, Alex, Maya!"

"Bye Uncle!" Alex waved with Maya.

"That's some luck you knew Jin Wei and Wei Jin," Sokka noted as they took off on Appa.

"You could call it luck. Or you could call it lying," Aang smirked.

"What?!" Sokka gasped, flabbergasted.

"I made the whole thing up," Aang explained.

"You did not!" Katara gawked in shock before grinning in devilish admiration, "That is so wrong."

"Now where is that egg custard tart? I'm starving!" Aang drooled.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked, seeing Saito look out over the back of Appa.

"Not really. I should be dead," Saito replied, _'At least Momotaros has company on DenLiner now.'_

* * *

**"Get back here, you gaki!"** Momotaros shouted as he tried to tackle Ryutaros.

**"Baka Momo! Wai!"** Ryutaros laughed as he jumped over his sempai, whose face was drawn all over.

**"This is why I didn't want to press the other buttons..."** Momotaros seethed.

* * *

**"It's true. Humans can't use the Faiz Gear nor could they use the power of Kiva,"** Kivat noted.

"This shouldn't be possible at all," Saito frowned.

**"Perhaps it is like Decade's armor,"** Kivat noted.

"Tsukasa's body was modified," Saito countered.

**"Oh yeah…"** Kivat sweatdropped.

"It might be because you're stronger that others in spirit," Maya noted.

"I…I guess so," Saito looked out, _'But what if it's something else…'_

* * *

**Next time on The Boy In the Iceberg and the First Kamen Rider!  
**

**Saito: What just happened?!  
**

**?-?-?: This has been befalling all the men in our village.  
**

**Sokka: I can't turn into Agito.  
**

**Ryutaros: Wai! Onee-tachi!  
**

**Maya: M-m-me...?  
**

**Katara: I've always wondered if all the Kamen Riders were just men.  
**

**?-?-?: My Harem Plan is almost ready.  
**

**Momotaros: Ah mou...! You again?!  
**

**Soul: Time to give out some Rider Girl Power.  
**

**Atakawanakereba, ikinokorenai (If you don't fight, you won't survive)!-!**

**Book 1: Water. Chapter 10: A: Rider Girls  
**

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER CORNER: Done as Imagin Anime-style  
**

**Saito, Maya, Alex, Sokka, and Kivat: *enter the projector room as it began to play scenes involving Soul turning into Faiz and the opening credits to the Kamen Rider Faiz series***

**Saito: The Faiz Gear was the second set of Kamen Rider Gear developed by the Smart Brain Corporation to protect the Orphnoch King. The Faiz Gear had less power than the original Delta Gear, but had a much greater functionality. Like most of the Rider Gears that Smart Brain developed, the Faiz Gear can only be worn by Orphnochs or humans implanted with Orphnoch DNA.**

**Kivat: *shows Takumi Inui transforming into Faiz after clips of failed Henshin by others trying to use the Faiz Gear* Transforming into Kamen Rider Faiz burns Orphnoch DNA, so humans who have been implanted with this DNA will quickly run out and no longer be able to use the Faiz Gear. Humans with insufficient DNA are rejected by the Faiz Gear with the word 'error'. Orphnochs may use the Faiz Gear more often (in their human form only), but their DNA breaks down with continued use.**

**Alex: What happens then?  
**

**Saito: They die.**

**Alex: *pales with a gulp*  
**

**Saito: Takumi Inui is the main user of the Faiz Gear and is also a Wolf Orphnoch. Takumi was originally a human until he died when hit by a car as a boy, resurrecting him as the Wolf Orphnoch and decided to use his new-found power to protect humans, intending to save Ryuusei School students when their reunion turned into a massacre caused by the Clover Four's Kitazaki. *shows the incident on the projector screen* **

**Kivat: Since the incident, Takumi refused to transform and became a loner, bent on not getting into relationships with people out of fear of somehow betraying them, traveling without any self-confidence or lifelong dream of his own. He is also often teased by Mari for being a "nekojita" (literally means "cat tongue"; someone who cannot stand food that is too hot or cold).  
**

**Sokka: Guess he's the cat's meow. *laughs as the others sweatdropped*  
**

**Maya: *sees Faiz entering Blaster Mode* How did he do that?  
**

**Saito: ****Blaster Form** is the most powerful form of the Faiz Gear, the amount of Photon Blood that the Faiz Gear produces increases to the extreme where it overflows from the Photon Streams and spread itself over the Sol Foam and the Sol Metal, changing their color to red. Faiz also receives a new, more powerful, set of Full Metal Lung with a backpack like device attached to it called '**Photon Field Floater** that releases constant waves of Photon energy to give Faiz Blaster flying capacities. By focusing the release pattern however, the thrusters of the Photon Field Floater can be used as powerful energy shooters called **Bloody Cannons**. In Blaster Form, Faiz inputs all his codes directly on the Faiz Blaster.  


**Sokka: His armor must be complicated to use.  
**

**Saito: It is. It's currently the only Rider Armor that has the most weaponry and gadgets of all the Riders if you don't count GaiaMemories, Core Medals, AstroSwitches, and Wizard Rings.  
**

**Ryutaros: *dances in while his Climax Jump Hip-Hop Version played* Wai! I'm so happy!  
**

**Alex: Who's this partner? *the projector screen showed Ryutaros in various clips, many of them dancing or drawing*  
**

**Saito: ****Ryutaros** is the fourth Imagin that gives Ryotaro his power, which allows for the transformation into Den-O Gun Form. His natural weapon as an Imagin is a shotgun named the Ryuvolver. Though he is the last Imagin to appear, Ryutaros initially had tried to possess Ryotaro the moment that Urataros did, and simply hid himself from the others. Ryutaros reveals himself in his form when he is attracted by Naomi's coffee inside the Den-Liner.  


**Ryutaros: I didn't like it. It smelled yummy, but it didn't taste yummy.  
**

**Kivat: Ryutaros is most childish in personality with a love for drawing and animals. *shows a few clips of Ryutaros playing with the puppies in the park on the two episodes he debuted in***

**Maya: *smiles gently at Ryutaros as he looked at the scenes with glee***

**Saito: Ryutaros also appears to enjoy break dancing, to the point to that it is incorporated into his fighting style. This recklessness also causes the most collateral damage, as he fires his gun aimlessly. He has the ability to control people simply by snapping his fingers. This tactic works with summoning the Machine DenBird as well.  
**

**Ryutaros: It's fun to dance! Ii jan! Ii jan! Sugei jan! *dances about*  
**

**Saito: Originally, Ryutaros forms a contract with Ryotaro after being promised the title of become the Den-Liner's conductor by Kai, who also gives the Imagin a ticket, on the condition that he destroys Ryotaro. However, because he does not wish for Airi to cry, Ryutaros decides not to destroy Ryotaro. The only individual he will listen to is Airi, whom he affectionately calls...  
**

**Ryutaros: *looking at clips of Airi* Onee-chan~...  
**

**Kivat: He usually refers to Urataros and Kintaros as "Kame-chan" and "Kuma-chan" respectively, excluding Momotaros as he's not based on an animal. He is referred to by the others as "Ryūta." After this initial arrival on the Den-Liner, he is rarely seen without a pair of headphones over his head. Early promotional material stated that his form is based on the legend of Tatsu no Ko Tarō, or Taro the Dragon Boy.**

**Ryutaros: *cheers at that***

**Kivat: *smirks* TV Asahi's website for Den-O states that his form is based on Ryotaro's mental image of dragons. One of the Imagin Anime shorts discusses Ryutaros's possible namesake.  
**

**Ryutaros: *gets an anger mark* No fair! It's Tatsu no Ko Taro! It even became a Toei fable movie! *starts crying* Staff! Staff!  
**

**Maya: *hugs the crying Ryutaros* There-there, Ryuta-kun.  
**


	10. Water: A: Rider Girls

**The Boy in the Iceberg and the Kamen Rider of another World.  
**

**GammaTron: I've always loved watching the series 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' and am really loving the sequel involving our new Avatar, Korra. I own only Saito/Kamen Rider Soul and Netto/SentaiSoul. Kamen Keyblade Duelist owns Kamen Rider SEGA.  
**

* * *

**_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four Nations lived in harmony. That all ended when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him the most, he vanished. 100 years later, my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although he's just a kid, he has a lot of potential. But I believe that Aang can save the world._**

* * *

_The Orohchi Orphnoch hissed before its lower half transformed into a massive snake tail three times the size of its original body. It slithered at Faiz Blaster, who merely raised a hand. Faiz Blaster slapped the Orphnoch and sent it flying into five trees, breaking them upon impact. He pressed '1-4-3-ENTER.'_

_**=BLADE MODE=**_

_The lower half of it flipped out, connecting with the upper half. Faiz Blaster aimed it into the air as a long yellow-orange blade extended from it. He input '5-2-4-6-ENTER.'_

_**=FAIZ BLASTER TAKE OFF=**_

_Steam hissed from his backpack before taking off into the air. The Orochi Orphnoch hissed in fury as it tried to attack him. Faiz Blaster easily evaded each strike._

_"**Photon Breaker**," Faiz whispered as he pressed 'ENTER.'_

_**=EXCEED CHARGE=**_

_Scarlet Photon energy flared up in his blade. He shot off and right by the Orphnoch as he swung his blade. Faiz Blaster flew over to the others and rolled his free hand's wrist. The Orphnoch groaned before splitting into two and exploded in blue flames and ashes along with an energy outline of his Phi symbol._

* * *

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter 10: A: Rider Girls  
**

* * *

"You know, I've been thinking…" Katara began.

"Here we go again," Sokka rolled his eyes until Alex slapped the back of his head.

"Saito, are all the Kamen Riders male?" Katara asked before all three girls on Appa turned to Saito, who paused his scratching of Shirokuro's ear.

"Not really," Saito shrugged.

"So you turn into girls, too?" Sokka snickered.

"Shut it, Sokka. I know of a few Kamen Riders that are female; Femme, Kiva-La, and Nadeshiko being the top three I recall the best," Saito informed.

**"Kiva-La's partner, Kivala-chan, is my little sister,"** Kivat explained in Maya's lap, **"She's quite the sneaky little Kivat Clan member and can actually let humans use her armor without dying."**

"Really?" Katara pondered, interested.

"But she's trickier than a fox. I've seen her little tricks, such as how she aided in giving Decade an annoyance by calling Ohja to break out a demon crab while he was in Hibiki no Seikai," Saito frowned before his body tensed and his head slumped.

"Saito?" Maya blinked before Saito hugged her, "Huh? What?"

"What are y'all doin' t' mah sister…?" Alex growled.

"And when did he get a hat?" Aang asked.

"…Hat?" everyone repeated.

**CUE: CLIMAX JUMP GUN FORM VERSION**

**"Hee-hee…"** Saito looked up at Maya, now sporting headphones, an orange hat, and purple highlights in his hair and violet eyes, **"Wai. Onee-chan."**

"M-m-me…?" Maya squeaked.

**"Ah mou…It's the Kozo…"** Momotaros fumed nearby, munching on a loaf of bread.

"Ah'm takin' this as a sign we've got another idiot on th' bison?" Alex asked.

**"Oi!"** Momotaros snapped.

"Um…Saito-san, are you okay?" Maya asked.

**"Niichan is okay, just surprised,"** R-Saito replied as he nuzzled into her, **"Onee-chan is really warm…"**

"Y'all mind explaining?" Alex whispered to Momotaros as he finished his bread.

**"Tch! Ryutaros is possessing the baka,"** Momotaros growled.

"Then git th' varmit out. Mah sister's turnin' red from her blush," Alex ordered.

**"You don't think I've tried before?"** Momotaros growled, **"I need the Kame-Yarō and the Kuma-Yarō to do that! Watch!"**

Momotaros charged at R-Saito, turning into an energy ghost form of himself. R-Saito's left fist slammed into the 'ghost' and he turned into a pile of sand that reformed into the Red Oni Imagin.

**"See?"**

**"Can I draw you, Onee-chan?"** R-Saito asked as he scooted away a little from her.

"D-Draw me…?" Maya squeaked before fainting.

**"Ah! Onee-chan fainted! Oh…Oh…"** R-Saito whimpered as he began to look about before seeing Katara's water pouch, **"Sui-Neechan, tatsukete!"**

** "S…Sui-Neechan (Big Sister Water)?"** Kivat gawked.

* * *

"Aw~You are just so cute!" Maya cooed as she nuzzled her chin onto the head of Ryutaros.

Saito had to admit that this was what he expected from the Dragon Imagin. His form was actually the size of a five-year-old. He had white gloves and a purple trench-coat over his black skin. His head had a pair of yellow dragon whiskers and red eyes with his trademark headphones. Ryutaros laughed happily. Saito had to admit that while Maya was terrified of Castle Doran, she seemed fine with Ryutaros. Maybe it was because he looked like a child…

"We're coming up on a town," Aang called before they landed before a pair of gates.

"Never saw this town before," Saito noted as he got off Appa and walked over to a sign, "'Mónǚ.' …Succubus? This place is named after a Sex Demoness?"

"Guys, it's like Kiyoshi Island!" Sokka gawked.

"Hm?" Saito looked out at the town,_ 'Kinda reminds me of the city they used for Kamen Rider Ryuki. We may be dealing with Mirror Monsters or a Rider War in the Mirror World here…'_

"You okay there?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine," Saito replied, "I just want to get out of here quickly."

"Why?" Aang pondered.

"This town reminds me of one where Mirror Monsters are rampant," Saito advised, "If you hear ringing and no bells ringing around you; run. Keep away from the reflective surfaces and just run. Find me or Sokka or our Imagin buddies here. Just stay away from anything that gives even the smallest reflection."

Everyone but a happy Ryutaros nodded. With that, the group walked into the town. Women…The majority of the populace as they walked along the place was nothing but women. Sokka, Katara, Maya, Alex, and Aang awed at the tall structures the town had while Saito glanced about, seeing only one man every nine women.

"Guess there aren't many guys here," Saito noted.

"I'm really amazing at how much has changed in the last 100 years," Aang awed as a car drove by on the street, "Did you see that?"

"It was a car, they run on something known as 'Motor Oil,'" Saito explained, "Many motorcycles run on it as well. Not Shirokuro-chan, though. She runs on whatever's she's eaten."

Shirokuro gave a happy bark as she walked beside her master. Momo chittered as he looked about before flying off.

"Momo, get back here!" Saito called as Shirokuro changed into her motorcycle mode and drove off after the flying lemur, the others quickly following on foot.

"…" a shadowed figure looked out from an alley, "So the Avatar and Kamen Rider are here. This is perfect for my plan."

**=AMAZONESS=**

* * *

Saito stopped the Tamashiier. He got off and looked at where Momo was, sitting on a tree and looking at a complex. Saito looked over at the complex as the others ran up.

"'ORE…Journal,'" Sokka read a large sign put on the building.

"No way…" Saito gasped, "Sokka, this is the place where a Kamen Rider works!"

"What?" Sokka blinked.

"The second Dragon-based Kamen Rider…Kamen Rider Ryuki," Saito explained, "Though no one knows his identity, so I am not telling you who it is."

"What?" Sokka blinked before Saito patted Momo's head.

"I owe you a big bowl of food for taking me here, little guy," Saito chuckled before he entered the building, "You guys look around while I'm here. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"He really wants to see if a Kamen Rider works here," Sokka noted.

"We might as well look about," Alex noted before she walked off with Maya, Ryutaros, and Shirokuro.

"Wait up!" Aang called as the other three followed until Momotaros grabbed Aang by the back of his outfit and dragged him into the ORE Journal.

**"Here's the Fu-Yarō," **Momotaros snorted, dropping Aang beside Saito as he looked at his SoulDriver.

"Why did you do that?" Aang asked.

"Simply put; we're doing an interview," Saito replied as he leaned against the empty counter.

"What?"

"It was the only way I could see Ryuki," Saito replied with a shrug, "Though I hope that Ryuki is here. I mean, the Rider War may not have happened here, so Ryuki may not exist."

* * *

**"I am quite surprised at the Currency-Exchange Rates here,"** Kivat snorted as he stayed on Katara's shoulder while they left a bank.

"I know. This is much more than I thought we'd get for Water Tribe money," Katara noted.

"It did help that Alex there doesn't wear a lot and the guy doing the exchanging was a pervert," Sokka pointed out.

"Hey! Ah love my outfit," Alex frowned, adjusting her Stetson as she glared at him before she yelped, "Somethin' bit me!"

**"You taste nice,"** a voice giggled.

**"Oh no…Not her…"** Kivat moaned in dismay.

"Who?" Katara pondered before Maya let out a delighted squeak.

Everyone turned to her as she held something in her hands. It resembled Kivat in shape, but the ears were rounded and seemed to be more female in appearance. Instead of a jewel on her forehead, it sported a topaz heart. She also had big eyelashes on her round red eyes.

"You're simply adorable," Maya giggled.

**"Oh, you're just saying that,"** the Kivat-Bat giggled before looking over at Katara, **"Oniichan!"**

** "Kivala…"** Kivat slumped before the smaller Kivat-Bat flew over and hugged him.

**"I felt the seal Ichigo and Nigo put on you break, so I flew as fast as I could to find you,"** Kivala explained happily.

"You bit mah neck, didn't ya?" Alex frowned.

**"You taste like fruit,"** Kivala pointed out, **"I bet anyone who loves to taste a little bit of blood will find yours simply amazing to try."**

"Ah ain't no buffet!"

"Uh, Kivat? Some introductions?" Sokka asked before Kivala bit his neck before spitting out a bit of blood.

**"Ugh! An Agito,"** Kivala stuck her tongue out.

**"This is my little sister, Kivala-Bat the Second,"** Kivat informed, although reluctant, **"She likes to try various blood, but hates blood involving an Agito, Orphnoch, Cyborgs, or Phantom."**

** "Those Cyborgs taste like crude motor oil,"** Kivala stuck her tongue out, **"And the Agito taste like dirt, mud, and very spicy salsa. Not a good mix."**

"Hey…" Sokka whined as Katara, Alex, and Maya giggled.

* * *

"So what is ORE Journal, Saito?" Aang pondered.

"It's an independent paper which is pretty small, but manages to keep up in the times. There are only five members that work here full-time. All of the other 'employees' are freelance reporters and photographers who sell their stories and shots to the paper to help fill up its pages," Saito explained.

"That's kinda cool."

"Of the five members, there are only two reporters. The first is Reiko Momoi, who is the senior reporter and very serious about her job. She's very thorough and dedicated to her duties. Below her is Megumi Asano who's still somewhat of a greenhorn to the task of being a reporter, but she does okay. She's also something of a ditz which sometimes gets her into trouble, but it's tolerable."

"Ouch," Aang flinched at that.

"The only computer programmer that Ore Journal has is one 'Nanako Shimada,' a somewhat nerdy woman with a gift for electronics and is responsible for the ORE Journal website and the paper's computer needs."

"What a website and a computer?" Aang asked.

"…Oh yeah…100 years…" Saito recalled, facepalming, "We'll talk about that later, Aang. Anyways, the man in charge of it all is Daisuke Okubo, who is the editor and decides which stories get to have coverage or are going to go into the next paper. He's sometimes a bit goofy, especially during office parties. He's also kinda annoyed with Shinji Kido when he stays in the office during the night."

"Who's Shinji Kido?"

"He is the lone photographer of the group, Shinji Kido. He's a guy with red/brown hair which reaches down to his shoulders and generally wears cheap clothes since he doesn't have a lot of money, but also works of part-time at a coffee/tea shop where he lives at as well. He's an easy guy to get along with, even though Reiko's sometimes hard on him since he's not as professional as she would like," Saito pointed out before a knock was heard on the door before the man Saito had described walked in with Reiko Momoi, "Hello."

"Greetings. I am Momoi Reiko. This is our photographer, Kido Shinji."

"A pleasure to meet you both. I've heard about ORE Journal and always wanted to see the place," Saito beamed.

"R-Really?" Shinji grinned, "I like this guy."

"Baka, Urusei," Reiko ordered before turning to them, "Shall we get started?"

The two nodded. A few hours went by before Aang and Saito left. Saito chuckled as he looked at the autographed issue of tomorrow's front page.

"Why did you ask Shinji to autograph an issue Mr. Okubo gave you?" Aang asked.

"He's Kamen Rider Ryuki, Aang. One of my Sempai," Saito replied, "Do you realize how cool this is? Us, meeting a hero like Shinji Kido!"

"Ah! Matte!" the two turned to see Shinji run up, panting, "I…"

"Easy now, Shinji-Se…San," Saito corrected, recalling Shinji's fate at the end of the series, "Just give calm, deep breaths for a moment or three before talking."

"T…Thanks," Shinji gulped out before bowing, "Please help the town!"

"…Huh?" Aang and Saito pondered.

* * *

"This place is nice," Katara noted.

"It feels more like a home than a shop," Maya noted as Shinji put a platter of teas and two coffees around the table before sitting across from Aang, Sokka, and Saito.

"So tell us, Shinji, what's wrong?" Aang asked.

"It started a month ago. A few of the people went missing. They returned after a few days…but they were girls and didn't remember ever being male," Shinji explained.

"Huh?" everyone stared at him except for a doodling Ryutaros and a slurping Momotaros.

"This has been befalling all the men here," Shinji explained, "We need your help in this, Avatar, Kamen Rider."

"…" Saito chuckled in glee, "I accept!"

"Same here. Maybe it's like Hei Bái, Saito," Aang noted.

"Oh no. I am not going back into the Spirit World. They don't have toilets," Sokka frowned.

**"Sure they do. There's leafs and bushes there,"** Momotaros joked until Alex's fist impacted his gut, causing him to gurgle out in pain before collapsing.

"…Was that really necessary to do that to your cosplayer friend?" Shinji gulped.

"Yes, yes it was," Alex snorted.

"Trust me, they do this often," Sokka chuckled as Katara sighed.

"We'll do our best to help, Shinji-san," Saito informed.

"Arigatou," Shinji bowed.

* * *

"So just how are we going to do it?" Sokka pondered as the trio walked along an empty street.

"I'm not sure," Saito replied.

"What?!" Aang and Sokka exclaimed.

"Changing people into the opposite gender and making them forget their original one? I've never heard of a Kaijin with that ability," Saito admitted, _'And I've seen all the episodes of the Kamen Riders series I could.'_

**"My, my, my…"**

"Aw nuts," Saito sighed as the trio turned.

There, emerging from behind a building, was a Kaijin. Saito and Aang blushed a bit, seeing that the Kaijin was female. Coarse, tan tiger fur coated the body while a snake's tail emerged from just above the rear. A snake's skull was on her shoulders with the head wearing a crown made of bones and a skull necklace. She wore armor that barely hid her figure. In her left hand was a scimitar/club shaped like a snake and tiger. The body was quite muscular and around ten feet in height. For Saito, the Dopant reminded him of the Duel Monster Amazoness Chain Master had fused with a tiger and a snake along with Boa Hancock from One Piece.

"Henshin!" Sokka and Saito declared as they turned into their Rider Forms while Aang readied his staff.

**"Bow down to me!"** the Kaijin declared.

She swung her staff, releasing a pink mist at them. The trio gagged a bit as they started to black out. The Dopant was about to move in when a blast of air blew away the mist and hid her within it. Maya rode up on Shirokuro in her adult form as the Dopant retreated. Shirokuro barked behind them and Katara and Alex soon ran up.

"Oh no…" Katara gasped.

* * *

"Ow…"

Saito hated waking up to bright lights. Always made his eyes hurt. He slowly got up and felt something was…different. Saito looked to his left to see a relieved, yet heavily blushing Maya. Alex was beside her, concern written on her face.

"A…Alex? M…Maya?" Saito groaned out before being hugged by the girls.

"Oh thank goodness," Maya gently spoke.

"All of Y'all were out like our Uncle when he done goes and eats turkey," Alex pointed out.

"D…Dopant…" Saito mumbled.

"Another one? Ah sweat that them Dopant are worse fer us than them Fire Nation asses," Alex snorted.

"The fourth one you've seen here," Maya noted, recalling the Magma Dopant that Katara told her and Alex about.

"Yep," Saito nodded before looking at a nearby mirror, "...Did you girls buy a funhouse mirror?"

"No, we didn't," Alex replied as the two moved away from him.

"Ah…I'm going to scream now, okay?" Saito asked.

Saito proceeded to scream and point at the mirror. _She_ had been turned into a girl. Her new bust was around between Alex and Maya's size while her new, wide, curved hips made it impossible for her to remove her pants due to the waist part of them. Her hair had grown down to the middle of her back.

"What happened? Who screamed?"

Saito looked over to see Aang and Sokka run up…only not them at the same time. Both were female as well. Aang didn't really change much in terms of gender aspects except for the long black hair going down to her shoulders with the front shaved off to reveal her arrow.

Sokka's D-Cup breasts were barely able to stay in her outfit had they not been bound by a cloth. Her ponytail had extended down to her hips while her pants were too tight on her hips to be pulled off, yet not too tight for them to rip if she worked out or ran.

"What just happened?!" Saito demanded before glancing at the mirror again, "Kyaaa! I'm a girl! …Did I just go 'kyaaa?'"

"Sounds like you did," Sokka noted before she and Aang saw their reflections and screamed.

**"Oh-hoh-hoh~! They turned into onna!" **Momotaros pointed and laughed on Appa's saddle.

**"Ah! No, no, no, no, no! I only want one Oneechan!"** Ryutaros whined.

"This can't be happening…" Sokka whimpered, "I can't be a girl!"

"Hand check, Sokka," Saito ordered, grabbing the older girl's hands, "No checking below the belt. We may be women, but we're not perverts. Let's just Henshin and things will be fine for now."

"Right," Sokka nodded.

"Henshin!" Saito declared.

"Henshin!" Sokka cried out, but nothing happened, "…Huh? I can't into Agito."

**"Seems that it's messed with your abilities as well,"** Kivala giggled, **"Don't worry, I'll give you a replacement outfit."**

She proceeded to peck Sokka's forehead with a kiss. A pink energy 'heart' appeared on her forehead before quicksilver engulfed her and Kivala. It shattered, revealing a Kiva-like Kamen Rider. She didn't have any Fuestles while her belt was decorated with a gold chain design. Her outfit was primarily white with white and silver 'wing' plating on the shoulders and hips, giving the hips a skirt-like appearance. Her feet had raised heels on them while parts of her chest, shoulders, and hands were a semi-violet. Her mask resembled Kivala's face colors and 'heart' on the forehead mixed with Kiva's mask/helmet. Soul fell over, kicking her legs into air, as she laughed.

"She…She made you Kamen Rider Kiva-La! Bwahahahaha!" She exclaimed between laughs.

"Shut up!" Kiva-La snapped.

"Seems that it's time to give out some girl power," Soul giggled as she calmed down.

"We better go to ORE Journal and see Shinji about this," Aang noted as Momo landed on her shoulder before began to try and see if she had bugs in her shoulder-length black hair.

"Now I see why Ma didn't want ya t' have that there arrow," Alex noted.

"You all remember your actual gender?" Katara asked.

"I think that Dopant didn't think about factoring in Riders and the Avatar," Soul noted.

* * *

"Eh?! Not you, too…" Shinji slumped, "We're doomed."

"Now don't think that way!" Soul scolded, "We now know what we're dealing with. It's a Dopant, a monster that is formed from the planet's knowledge on a subject and used by a human."

"A human is doing this?" Shinji blinked.

"One that made a deal with a devil, so to speak," Saito informed as he held up the Magma GaiaMemory, "This is a GaiaMemory. It's been purified, so don't expect to see one of this design being used by the person responsible."

"I see," Shinji nodded, "Ano…Why did you come to see me with this information?"

"Because I can sense it in you," Saito replied, "The heart of kindness. The one thing that is vital in Kamen Riders." _'Same with the Super Sentai, but meh.'_

* * *

_'For some reason, I want to beat up that Kamen Rider guy that's with the Avatar,'_ Netto thought as he glanced over at Zuko, fuming over a map.

"Where is that Avatar?!" Zuko growled, Netto swearing his mouth was foaming in anger.

"Again; Think as a twelve-year-old that's going up from the South Pole to the North Pole!" Netto reminded as he resumed sipping his hot chocolate…until Zuko sent a concentrated shot of fire that incinerated his cup, "My cocoa!"

* * *

"My body feels like shit," Kiva-La muttered before she fell onto her mask, "…Ow. I hate heels!"

"Aang's got it easy," Soul pointed out, watching Aang was using her Air Scooter.

"Yeah…Because her body doesn't have to deal with wide hips and boobs," Kiva-La muttered before Alex and Katara glared at her.

** "Kivala…Do you want to leave her to the worst fate a male must endure?"** Kivat asked on Maya's shoulder before Kiva-La's Henshin was dropped.

**"I'm going to enjoy what we're going to do with her,"** Kivala noted with a giggle as Kivat flew over to Soul's shoulder, hiding behind her neck and shaking at how dark the giggle was.

**"I'm terrified,"** Kivat admitted as Soul nodded in agreement before Sokka screamed as Katara, Alex, and Maya dragged him away.

"And we're down by three fighters…" Soul muttered.

"Maybe we can try talking to this Dopant?" Aang suggested.

"It won't be easy. There was a pair of lovers, boyfriend and girlfriend, who got hold of GaiaMemories. The girlfriend killed the boyfriend when he went out of control with his GaiaMemory," Soul explained, making Aang fall to her rear in shock, "Not everything is easy in life, Aang. No one can save everyone and sometimes they can't be saved even if they're in reach. As Kamen Rider Skull taught his student, Shoutarou Hidari…" she turned to Aang since she had walked past the Avatar-turned-female, the image of a black-wearing, skull-themed Kamen Rider with a white fedora and a torn white scarf overshadowing her before both spoke in perfect unison, **_"Saa…Omae wo tsumi o kazoero."_**

"…" Aang gulped.

Aang remembered that Saito would tell stories about the Kamen Riders during campfires. He wouldn't tell them unless one of them-normally Sokka, Alex, or surprisingly Maya-would ask for a tale. Skull was one of the more mysterious Riders that Saito told them about. His partner turned into a Dopant, just because he fell in love with a maiden of song. He killed so many lives and made it so Skull could never hold his daughter ever again or let the singer truly fall in love ever again.

* * *

"I will kill you all…" Sokka seethed, wearing a frilly maid's outfit.

"It…It doesn't look s…so bad…!" Katara fell into her seat, laughing up a storm.

"Ah am so glad ah bought this newfangled contraption," Alex snickered as she took various photos of Sokka's female form.

"I swear I will kill you first, Alex…" Sokka seethed as steam started leaking from her ears.

_'Even though her body cannot turn into Agito, I can sense her anger trying to force it to appear,'_ Kivala thought with a small, mysterious smirk, **"She must be trying to turn into Burning Form with all that steam coming out of her ears."**

"More like the tea is ready," Katara joked.

**"Oh! I just love your personality right now!"** Kivala giggled, **"Let's put her in a bikini next."**

"…Ah think me an' y'all are gonna be great friends by th' end o' t'day," Alex smirked as Sokka paled.

* * *

Kiva-La mumbled and twitched as she followed Soul and M-Aang, making the possessed Avatar turn and growl, **"Shut up about the stupid outfits, you Urufu-Yarō!"**

"You didn't experience it. The clothes…The revealing, embarrassing clothing…" Kiva-La hugged herself and shivered.

"Well, you got what you deserved," Soul noted.

"Fuck you, Saito. Fuck. You," Kiva-La glared behind her mask.

**=AMAZONESS=**

"Son a bitch," Soul sighed as the Amazoness Dopant landed before them.

"You damn bitch! Give me back my male body!" Kiva-La snapped, pointing her rapier at the Dopant.

**"What?! How can you recall your original gender?"** the Amazoness Dopant hissed.

"You didn't expect an Avatar and the Kamen Riders," Soul shrugged before pressing '1-0-5' and 'Henshin,' "Now then…Time for a little Girl Power on your ass!"

**=KAMEN RAIDĀ: NADESHIKO=**

A blue/cyan FourzeDriver formed on her waist, yet the X and Triangle AstroSwitch Slots were sealed up.

**=THREE=**

** =TWO=**

** =ONE=**

"Henshin," Soul informed.

**"Henshin!"** M-Aang declared.

**=SWORD FORM=**

She pushed the lever. Soul raised her right hand into the air as the henshin process for Fourze occurred. Instead of Fourze being in the place of Soul, it was a more feminine Rider. Her outfit was a more black and platinum-silver version of Fourze's outfit with cyan designs and heels. Her mask/helmet was shaped more like an egg-shaped UFO with a white outside and a black face. The 'bug eyes' were cyan in color with cyan bits on the top of the helmet/mask. It seemed to remind some of a pair of cat ears.

"Uchū Kita!" the Rider declared, "Kamen Rider Na-de-shi-ko."

**"Ugh…He turned completely Girl…"** Den-O groaned as he formed his sword.

_"He just likes getting into character,"_ Aang noted before seeing the strange was Nadeshiko began to fight, _"Uh…It's like she's…"_

"She's posing, dammit!" Kiva-La screeched in anger at how Nadeshiko was fighting.

**=ROCKET ON=**

** =ROCKET LIMIT BREAK=**

**"Nadeshiko Rocket Kick!"** Nadeshiko cried out as she performed a heel kick empowered by her Rocket Module.

The Amazoness Dopant ducked and grabbed her leg. Nadeshiko screamed as she was thrown at Den-O just as he was about to charge. The Limit Break slammed into him and caused Aang to lose Henshin and Momotaros to roll and smack into a wall, comically falling over and twitching.

"Oh! S-Sorry…" Nadeshiko apologized before Kiva-La slapped her on the back of the head.

"What the hell was that?!"

"That was how Nadeshiko fights and…"

"We don't need that!" Kiva-La screeched.

"M-Mugyuu~…" the Space-themed Rider whimpered.

**"It seems this form is affecting his mind too much,"** Kivala noted on the belt, **"Change him."**

"For once, I agree," Kiva-La nodded as she took the SoulDriver and pressed '0-3-3' and 'Henshin,' _'I'm just going for a random one on this.'_

**=KAMEN RAIDĀ: FEMME=**

The mirrors around them seemed to let out a strange whistling sound. Nadeshiko was slammed with 'mirror images' and changed into another heeled, female Kamen Rider. Her motif seemed to be based upon the elegant swan-much to the chagrin of Momotaros as it reminded him of another swan that will not be mentioned in the author's fear of Momotaros using his Hissatsu on said author- in terms of the white and gold armor covering her black jumpsuit. She had strange 'suction cup'-like items attached to her belt with the buckle being a white metal card case with a gold swan emblem on it. She had a bit of a knight appearance to her outfit, complete with a rapier and white cape. Her chest and mask had a swan-body design to them. Femme shook her head.

"Thanks. Remind me not to turn into Nadeshiko if I can't help it," Femme ordered.

"No problem," Kiva-La nodded as Aang readied her staff.

Aang swung her staff, releasing a blast of high-pressured wind at the Dopant. The Amazoness Dopant swung her blade, but it was slammed out of her hands by the wind. Kiva-La quickly released a series of slashes with her rapier, sending sparks off the Kaijin. The Dopant hissed before slamming her tail into the Rider, stunning her enough to let the Dopant use her claws to slice her. Femme tugged the top of the guard on her rapier, causing it to open up. She pulled a card out of her buckle, depicting a swan emerging from water in a full moon. She slid it into the opening and closed it.

**=ADVENT=**

A mirror rippled nearby before a large metallic white and gold swan emerged from it.

"Blancwing, give me aide," Femme ordered, earning a nod from the bird as she slid another card into her device.

**=SWORD VENT=**

A double-ended sword landed in her hands, strangely resembling the gold on the top of her Mirror Monster's wings. She jumped onto Blancwing's back and they flew right at the Dopant. The Dopant grabbed her staff and fired a barrage of fireballs at Femme. The swan Rider began to release a series of slashes from her Wing Slasher, cutting through all but one fireball that caused Blancwing to drop her as the bird gave a pained cry, the fire burning her left wing.

"It will be fine, Blancwing. Go back. You did a good job," Femme whispered gently to the Swan Mirror Monster before it went through another mirror.

**"Now my Harem Plan will continue,"** the Amazoness Dopant snickered to herself.

"Stop!" a voice cried before Shinji ran out and between the four and the Amazoness Dopant.

**"Ah mou…! You again?!"** Momotaros demanded as Aang helped him up.

"Kido-san!" Femme gasped.

"That idiot again?" Kiva-La groaned.

"He's not a baka all the time, baka!" Femme snapped, slapping Kiva-La on the back of the head.

**"Why are you getting in my way, shonen?"** the Dopant spat, **"No matter, I'll turn you into a part of my Harem, anyway."**

"You're turning all the men into women, just for a Harem?" Shinji scowled.

**"What else are women good for?"** the Amazoness Dopant snorted.

"…Yeah, we're definitely cutting his balls off for that comment for the girls," Femme informed.

**"Agreed,"** Kiva-La and Kivala-chan agreed before a dialing noise went off.

"Hm?" Femme pulled out the SoulDriver, revealing the buttons were lightning up in a symbol of a dragon's head, "This is new."

The symbol shot off the SoulDriver and slammed into a startled Shinji. A red deck appeared in his left hand. On the front of it was a gold dragon head emblem.

"The Advent Deck," Femme gasped, "Shinji-sempai!"

"S-Sempai?" Shinji repeated.

"Hold that out to a mirror. A belt will form on you and you need to slide that Advent Deck you're holding into it. We need who you really are, Sempai. We need the Dragon Knight of the Kamen Riders; Kamen Rider Ryuki!"

**"You're annoying!"** the Amazoness Dopant snorted before sending a barrage of arrows at Shinji.

"No!" Femme cried out before sliding a card into her Blanc Visor.

**=GUARD VENT=**

A white shield with gold trimming on the top appeared in her free hand. She ran in front of the startled Shinji and barely put up the shield in time to take the hits. Shinji shook a bit in shock before Femme and Kiva-La charged at the Dopant. They swung their blades, only for the Amazoness Dopant's armor-like skin to bounce the blades off. She proceeded to grab them by their heads and slammed them together. She threw them away and Kiva-La hit Momotaros on the head, knocking both of them out, while Kivala-Chan landed on Sokka, her eyes replaced with swirls. Soul grunted as she managed to get up.

"Please, Shinji-sempai…Tatsukete," Soul panted.

"…" Shinji's eyes hardened into a glare at the Dopant.

He turned to a window, his reflection displayed perfectly on it. He thrust his left hand out, the Advent Deck facing it. A belt appeared in the reflection before spinning out and attached to his waist. He quickly posed with his left hand reeled back and his right arm bent at the elbow and across his body.

"Henshin!" Shinji declared before sliding the deck into place on the belt.

Mirror images appeared around Shinji before colliding with him. He wore a scarlet jumpsuit-like outfit with bits of black and silver armor on his boots, torso, lower arms, and mask. The mask resembled a silver series of 'vents' that exposed his scarlet 'bug eyes' with gold trimming on the top and his Advent Deck's emblem above the 'visor.' His black and silver torso armor resembled muscles while his black boots had bits of red on the sides and silver 'suction cups' on the knees. His left arm had a strange device on it resembling a red, silver, and gold Chinese/Japanese Dragon's head.

"Yatta!" Soul cheered as Ryuki looked at himself.

"I did it. I'm…I'm a Kamen Rider," Ryuki awed.

"Yep. But you need to keep your identity a secret, Sempai," Soul informed, putting a hand on Ryuki's shoulder to get his attention, "Now let's teach this jerk a lesson!"

"Right!" Ryuki nodded, "But…The cards you've used haven't worked on it."

"Then we'll go beyond the cards and unleash a Final," Soul smirked as she pressed '0-2-2' and a familiar button.

**=FINAL FORM RIDE: R-R-R-RYUKIDRAGREDDER=**

"Eh?" Ryuki blinked as he gained more armor.

His left hand held a scarlet and silver sword. His right hand was covered by a more realistic version of his Drag Visor while his shoulder now sported bulkier armor resembling the underbelly of the dragon with its arms and legs on it. Soul did a leg sweep on Ryuki and his began to transform.

"What's this?!" Ryuki yelped during the transformation.

His body below his belt split down the middle, letting it connected with his outstretched arms. Scarlet, silver, and gold armor began to engulf his body as the ends extended with more, making his body more serpent/dragon-like. The end of the tail had his sword while the head was the strange head he had been holding onto. RyukiDragredder roared before flying off at her, spinning and slamming his tail-blade into her and sent her into a wall.

_"Whoa! This is amazing!"_ RyukiDragredder exclaimed in awe as he flew back over to Soul.

"Gets better, too," Soul nodded as she input the code once more.

**=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: R-R-R-RYUKIDRAGREDDER=**

**"Now I'll…! …Eh? Where'd they go?"** the Dopant growled before a shadow covered her.

The Dopant looked up and screamed. Soul was flipping high into the air as RyukiDragredder spun around her. She began to perform a falling side-kick at the Dopant before RyukiDragredder unleashed a powerful blast of flames behind her, adding fire and acceleration to her kick.

"**Rider Kick: Soul Dragoon!**" Soul declared before ramming her foot into the Dopant, sending her flying backwards into an explosion.

RyukiDragredder flew down and changed back into Ryuki. Soul and Sokka were engulfed in smoke before it faded, revealing they were back to their original genders. Soul barely caught the GaiaMemory with an 'A' resembling an Amazoness holding a spear.

* * *

"I wish you good luck keeping the city safe incognito, Shinji-sempai," Saito held his hand out later that day once the woman that had been turning all the men into her city-wide harem plan had been arrested.

"Uh, thanks, Saito," Shinji nodded as he returned the handshake, "Though…"

"If it's because your theme is fire that people will think you're Fire Nation, just prove it otherwise if the Fire Nation try to come here to take over," Saito replied.

"They're kinda easy to beat up if they're not Kaijin," Sokka shrugged.

"Here," Saito handed Shinji three different decks, including Femme's deck, "There's a women named Miho. This white deck is for her and keep checking for your wallet since she'll swipe it. If you run into a guy named 'Ren,' give him the black deck, a guy named 'Miyuki Tezuka' goes with the magenta deck, and the green one is for a 'Shuichi Kitaoka.'"

"The Super Lawyer?" Shinji blinked in confusion.

"The same," Saito agreed, "They'll be the best fighters to help you protect the place."

Shinji and Saito looked over at a nearby mirror, both hearing something. It sounded like a high-pitch whistling. The two barely noticed a giant orange and black spider leg walk by it.

"Good luck out there, Sempai," Saito spoke.

Shinji nodded. He walked over to the mirror and held out his Advent Deck, creating his V-Buckle. He slid the deck into place and turned into Ryuki. He waved to Saito before jumping into the mirror, its surface rippling as he went into it. Saito waved back before Ryuki ran off after the Kaijin. He turned to see Appa fly over.

"Thanks for enchanting our bag again," Katara spoke as Saito got on.

"It was no problem. It's a good spell and we won't have to worry about supplies much," Saito shrugged as he gave a small glare at Sokka.

"…What?" Sokka asked, wearing a black version of his outfit with a gold dragon design going up its left side.

"Kivala-chan told you it was fine to swipe during a fight, didn't she?" Saito frowned as he glanced at the tiny Kivat Clan member in Maya's lap.

**"Well…I saw you were all so low on supplies,"** Kivala-Chan noted as Kivat shook his head-and body consequentially-on his sister's acts.

"See? She's a good bat," Sokka grinned.

"Don't make me use the Lost Driver and the Amazoness Memory on you," Saito warned.

"No thanks! That was the worst thing I have ever experienced!" Sokka shuddered.

"Well, now the three of us know how the girls deal with a day as being female," Saito shrugged.

"I have to agree with Sokka on it being weird," Aang admitted from his seat on Appa's head, "But it was kinda fun, too."

"Not for me," Sokka glared at Katara, "That thing you put on me itched worse than when I used a poison ivy as toilet paper."

Saito and Alex snorted back their laughs. Oh, that was enjoyable to see. Maya scooted closer to Saito before the teen slumped.

**"That was fun!"** R-Saito beamed as he sat up with a happy grin.

**"Again?!"** M-Sokka growled, **"Get out of him, you Gaki! You're grounded!"**

**"Wai! Baka-Momo!'** R-Saito laughed.

**"You're quite the lively bunch,"** Kivala-Chan giggled as Momo tried to pounce on her, **"Oh! Now you stop that!"**

Katara and Alex rolled their eyes.

* * *

**Saito: We're in for a hurricane, folks.  
**

**Sokka: We shouldn't go to the market.  
**

**Zuko: The safety of the crew doesn't matter!  
**

**?-?-?: Oh, he wouldn't, huh? Then I guess I just have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering.  
**

**Iroh: My nephew is a complicated young man.  
**

**Aang: All I knew was that after I found out, everything began changing.  
**

**Alex: Y'all are bein' too hard on yerself, even if y'all did run away.  
**

**Maya: Um...Appa? The boat is down there. Take us closer, please?  
**

**Sokka: I'm too young to die!  
**

**Saito: The fusion of all three. Agito Trinity!  
**

**Mezamero, sono tamashii (Awaken the Soul).**

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter 11: The Storm and AGITΩ Trinity.  
**

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER DATABASE: Done in Imagin-Anime Style**

**Saito, Sokka, Kivat, Kivala, and Katara: *enter the Projector Room as it began to show Kiva-La using the SoulDriver***

**Saito: Okay, so we've learned that if a Kamen Rider besides myself uses the SoulDriver's 'Dial Henshin' function, I'll instantly turn into that Rider. *shows Soul-Nadeshiko fighting* And that if I'm not used to the Rider or their original user's personality is stronger than mine, I end up acting like them.**

**Sokka: Never use that form again!**

**Kivala: *giggles as it began to show her turning female-Sokka into Kiva-La* That is my Rider Form with any girl; Kiva-La. Originally, I was supposed to have that as my true form, but the meanies who run Kamen Rider made me a Henshin Device for Natsumi, who travels with Tsukasa Kadoya.**

**Katara: *looking in a book* Kamen Rider Kiva-La is the new Kamen Rider that appear in Decade: The Last Story. Natsumi transforms into Kamen Rider Kivala to stop Decade Violent Emotion's rampage, being described as the only one able to do so. She later transforms to help Decade, Kuuga, and Diend in order to defeat the rest of Super Shocker, as well as rescue her grandfather from the Super Crisis Fortress.**

**Kivat: The Kivala Belt is a transformation belt similar to the Kivat belt used by Kiva and myself. Unlike Kiva the belt does not materialize first and does not require Kivala biting the body but kissing the forehead creating a heart emblem. Also different is that Kiva-la does not perch on her belt during the transformation.**

**Sokka: Her weapon, the Kiva-La Saber, was pretty nice to use. A weapon used by Kivala which she uses to great effects. Unlike Kiva she does not require Fuestles to perform her finishing attack, Sonic Stab. Doing so allows enables her to sprout energy wings while attacking similar to Kiva Emperor Form's Emperor Moon Break.**

**Katara: So what about that last Kamen Rider? The one that had the same card-theme to her as Shinji Kido, Kamen Rider Ryuki, has? *shows Femme summoning Blancwing and clips of Miho Kirishima***

**Saito: …*sighs sadly* Kamen Rider Femme is a fictional character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. She is one of the 13 Kamen Riders that made a brief cameo in the TV Special 13 Riders, and appeared in the movie Episode: Final. Her true identity is Miho Kirishima.**

**Kivat: *frowning* She is a con-artist that seduces wealthy men in order to steal their money and/or valuables. Miho accepted Kanzaki's proposal to join the Rider war for two reasons. She wanted to resurrect her sister, who was killed by Takeshi Asakura-Kamen Rider Ouja-*shows clips of Asakura turning and fighting as Ohja, killing Kamen Rider Raia or having Venoseeker devour Asakura's own brother* and also to take revenge on Asakura for his act.**

**Katara: *gasps* That's horrible!**

**Saito: It's why I am not afraid of turning into Ohja incase Asakura's personality takes over and gets me 'vexed' at you all making me want to kill you all.**

**Sokka: Anyways…*looks at the book over Katara's shoulder* Miho eventually succeeds in killing Asakura, by destroying his deck when he was in blank form after Kamen Rider Ryuga destroyed Genocider and saved her. Asakura was reverted to human form and tried to strangle her, but eventually disintegrated. Miho was glad that she avenged her sister, now with one task finished.**

**Kivat: Miho was thankful to Shinji (who was she mistook Ryuga as him) and treated him to dinner. However Ryuga then came out of the mirror and tried to harm her, before he revealed himself. Miho was attacked, but she was saved later by Shinji, as Ryuki came in the nick of time. They escaped later, and Shinji walked Miho home, before she died from wounds sustained while being ambushed by Ryuga, and her card deck was left unnoticed. *shows the last scenes of her in the movie***

**Katara: They looked cute together in the dinner part of the scene.**

**Saito: For many, they like Miho and Shinji as a couple, myself included. *grumbles* Damn America's Kamen Rider Dragon Knight messin' with that pairing…*clears throat* She also has the honor of being the first official female Kamen Rider in the series while Nadeshiko is the latest Kamen Rider that is female.**

**Sokka: It's kinda weird how Nadeshiko is using her real name as her Rider name.**

**Saito: It's been done before by Kamen Rider Shin, so your argument is moot.**


	11. Water: The Storm and AGITΩ Trinity

**The Boy in the Iceberg and the Kamen Rider of another World.  
**

**GammaTron: I've always loved watching the series 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' and am really loving the sequel involving our new Avatar, Korra. I own only Saito/Kamen Rider Soul and Netto/SentaiSoul. Kamen Keyblade Duelist owns Kamen Rider SEGA.  
**

* * *

**_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four Nations lived in harmony. That all ended when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him the most, he vanished. 100 years later, my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although he's just a kid, he has a lot of potential. But I believe that Aang can save the world._**

* * *

_"Henshin!" Shinji declared before sliding the deck into place on the belt._

_Mirror images appeared around Shinji before colliding with him. He wore a scarlet jumpsuit-like outfit with bits of black and silver armor on his boots, torso, lower arms, and mask. The mask resembled a silver series of 'vents' that exposed his scarlet 'bug eyes' with gold trimming on the top and his Advent Deck's emblem above the 'visor.' His black and silver torso armor resembled muscles while his black boots had bits of red on the sides and silver 'suction cups' on the knees. His left arm had a strange device on it resembling a red, silver, and gold Chinese/Japanese Dragon's head._

_"Yatta!" Soul cheered as Ryuki looked at himself._

_"I did it. I'm…I'm a Kamen Rider," Ryuki awed._

_**=FINAL FORM RIDE: R-R-R-RYUKIDRAGREDDER=**_

_"Eh?" Ryuki blinked as he gained more armor._

_His left hand held a scarlet and silver sword. His right hand was covered by a more realistic version of his Drag Visor while his shoulder now sported bulkier armor resembling the underbelly of the dragon with its arms and legs on it. Soul did a leg sweep on Ryuki and his began to transform._

_"What's this?!" Ryuki yelped during the transformation._

_His body below his belt split down the middle, letting it connected with his outstretched arms. Scarlet, silver, and gold armor began to engulf his body as the ends extended with more, making his body more serpent/dragon-like. The end of the tail had his sword while the head was the strange head he had been holding onto. RyukiDragredder roared before flying off at her, spinning and slamming his tail-blade into her and sent her into a wall._

_"Whoa! This is amazing!" RyukiDragredder exclaimed in awe as he flew back over to Soul._

_"Gets better, too," Soul nodded as she input the code once more._

_**=FINAL ATTACK RIDE: R-R-R-RYUKIDRAGREDDER=**_

_"**Rider Kick: Soul Dragoon!**" Soul declared before ramming her foot into the Dopant, sending her flying backwards into an explosion._

_RyukiDragredder flew down and changed back into Ryuki. Soul and Sokka were engulfed in smoke before it faded, revealing they were back to their original genders. Soul barely caught the GaiaMemory with an 'A' resembling an Amazoness holding a spear._

* * *

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter 11: ****The Storm and AGITΩ Trinity.**  


* * *

_ Aang laughed happily as he rode upon Appa. Nearby, Sokka flew in on the Machine Tornador in its Slide Mode while Alex flew over on Aang's glider. Katara rode over on a giant Momo while Saito sat on Dragredder with Maya and Shirokuro, DenLiner driving by them with Momotaros and Ryutaros riding on it with a blue turtle Imagin with orange eyes and a gold and black bear Imagin._

_ "We need you, Aang," Katara spoke. _

_ "I need you, too," Aang nodded before dark storm clouds approached; the sky darkening, "Be careful guys! …Guys?"_

_ Aang turned to see that everyone disappeared; Gyatso floated down in front of Aang._

_ "Gyatso?"_

_ "Why did you disappear?"_

_ "I didn't mean to," Aang whispered as he reached out to Gyatso, but Gyatso dissipated into smoke._

_ "We need you, Aang."_

_ Aang and Appa flew into the storm cloud. Lightning flashed. Aang screamed, plummeting into the water with Appa. As Aang lost consciousness, Appa's reins slid out of his hand. Voices began to repeat "We need you, Aang" as lightning flashed again, briefly revealing the silhouette of the Fire Lord surrounded by flames._

* * *

Aang woke up with a scream, startling Momo, who was curled up on top of Aang. Momo leapt onto the others, waking them up. Sokka held up his machete and boomerang while turning into Agito.

"What's going on? Did we get captured again?" Sokka yawned.

"That'd be th' third time this week if'n it were fangirls from a village…" Alex mumbled while Maya was rubbing her eyes with a cute yawn.

"It's nothing. I just had a bad dream. Go back to sleep."

"Don't have to tell me twice," Sokka and Alex mumbled in unison as they went back under their covers, snoring.

"Are you alright, Aang?" Katara pondered.

"I'm okay."

"You seem to be having a lot of nightmares lately. You want to tell us about it? That is, if it's okay with you…" Maya noted shyly.

"I think I just need some rest."

"You guys want to hear about my dream?" Sokka asked as he sat up before Katara glared at him, "That's okay. I didn't want to talk about it anyway."

* * *

Katara's packed up the supplies with Maya, as Aang talked to Appa. Saito fiddled with his SoulDriver.

"Look at those clear skies, buddy! Should be some smooth flying," Aang grinned.

Nearby, Katara dumped a bag upside down, sprinkling the ground with crumbs. Momo quickly gobbled them up.

"Well, we better smoothly fly ourselves to a market, 'cause we're out of food," Katara informed.

"Guys, wait. This was in my dream. We shouldn't go to the market."

"What happened in your dream?" Maya asked with a gulp.

"Food eats people!" Sokka replied, causing Maya to squeak in fear before zipping onto Appa and hid behind Alex and Saito while Katara shook her head in disbelief, "Also, Momo could talk." He turned to Momo, "You said some very unkind things."

"He's a lemur! 'Course he'll be insultin' a mutt," Alex pointed out with a small laugh.

"Hey!" Sokka snapped, shaking a fist at her, as Saito facepalmed while Momo flew over to his shoulder.

"It's okay, little guy. Sokka's a dunce. He's a great friend and fighter, but a dunce," Saito chuckled, patting Momo's head.

* * *

Iroh sniffed the air, "There is a storm coming. A big one."

"You're out of your mind, Uncle. The weather's perfect. There's not a cloud in sight," Zuko argued as Netto ran out with a strange drawing.

"A storm is approaching from the north! I suggest we alter our course and head southwest!" Netto yelped.

"See? Even my son knows it!" Iroh pointed out.

"We know the Avatar is traveling northward, so we will do the same."

"Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew."

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" Zuko snapped as a lieutenant walked onto the deck.

"This won't end well," Netto cringed as Zuko walked over to the man.

"Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety," Zuko informed before walking away.

"He doesn't mean that. He's just all worked up," Iroh assured.

"I think he's completely stressed about his failures at catching the guy and then catching him only for the Avatar to escape, Jee," Netto added.

* * *

Sokka, Aang, Alex, Maya, and Katara were shopping for food at a small fishing town market. Katara shook a watermelon. The merchant woman scowled.

"It's good. It's perfect. I'm telling you!"

"I don't think I like the sound of that swishing."

"Hun, let me," Alex informed, taking the watermelon and shook it near her left ear, "It's ripe. Done got picked off th' vine about twelve hours ago is mah best bet."

"How do you know that?" the merchant woman asked.

"Ah'm a farmer an' an Earthbender. Ah've learned t' hear Nature's way o' growin' around us," Alex shrugged before paying the woman with the last of their cash, "Here ya go."

"Thank you," the merchant woman nodded while giving one more glare at Katara before they left.

"Why did you do that?" Katara demanded.

"Ah'm a farmer first, Katara," Alex informed, "Ah trust mah senses on good plants. Why do ya think ah refused t' eat th' salad y'all done made? Th' lettuce y'all used was bad."

"That explains that whole day after," Saito pointed out.

"We promised we wouldn't talk about that day," Katara glared at him as they entered the docks.

"Well, we're out of money. Now what are we supposed to do?" Sokka pondered.

"You could get a job, smart guy," Katara pointed out as an elder fisherman and his elder wife caught their attention.

"We shouldn't go out there! Please, the fish can wait. There's going to be a terrible storm," the woman informed, causing Aang to pale a bit.

"You're crazy. It's a nice day. No clouds, no winds, no nothing, so quit your nagging, woman."

"Maybe we should find some shelter?" Aang gulped.

"Are you kidding? Shelter from what?" Sokka asked in disbelief.

"A hurricane's a-comin'," Saito shrugged, "You'd be able to tell if you were Agito Storm at the moment, Sokka. But I am trying to teach you to be secretive in being a Kamen Rider, after all."

"Then how can you tell? Wait. Don't tell me…You saw this coming, didn't you?" Sokka groaned.

"Nope. Just common views of the area," Saito informed.

"My joints say there's going to be a storm! A bad one."

"Well, it's your joints against my brain."

"Then I hope your brain can find someone else to haul that fish, 'cause I ain't coming."

"Then I'll find a new fish hauler and pay him double what you get! How do you like that?"

"I'll go," Sokka offered.

"Same," Saito held up a hand.

"You're hired!" the fisherman informed before Sokka turned to the others.

"What? Katara said for me to get a job, and he's paying double."

"Double? Who told you that nonsense?"

Saito snickered as Sokka deadpanned. Alex pulled Saito over to them.

"Are ya nuts?" Alex demanded.

"It's simple, actually; I'm going so that I can help Sokka," Saito shrugged, "Find shelter, okay? Just trust me on this, please."

* * *

"Zuko, Iroh, and Lieutenant Jee stood on the deck while Netto sat nearby, polishing his key. Clouds rolled into their view.

"Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all," Jee noted.

"Lucky guess," Iroh noted as Netto groaned, holding a bucket he had put on, "Oh. It's going to be bad."

"It's _fine_!" Netto strained.

"Ooh…That's a tight bucket," Iroh noted as he tugged on it a few times.

"Lieutenant! You'd better learn some respect," Zuko snapped as he jabbed two fingers into Jee's chest, "Or I will teach it to you."

"What do you know about respect?!" Jee snapped, causing Iroh to try and signal Lieutenant Jee to stop talking, "The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard-working crew to your esteemed uncle, shows you know nothing about respect!" Iroh was now with his hand on his forehead, "You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?"

Zuko turned around and extended his right arm as if preparing to Firebend. Lietenant Jee did the same. Zuko and Jee both wrist blocked the other's arm; smoke rose from Zuko's hand.

"Enough!" Iroh snapped, pushing them apart, "We're all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after a bowl of noodles, everyone will feel much better. Now, Jee, help me by finding something to pull that bucket off his head and get ready for the hurricane that heads out way!"

Lieutenant Jee walked away with Netto.

"I don't need your help keeping order on my ship," Zuko scowled.

Iroh put a comforting hand on Zuko's right shoulder, but Zuko shrugged it off and walked away. Nearby, Netto groaned as Jee and two Firebender soldiers tried to remove the bucket that was tightly clamped onto the teen's head.

* * *

Sokka and Saito worked together in carrying supplies onto the fisherman's boat. Saito knew this was going to be bad. He had seen the episode of this and the one after. He wanted to advise Aang not to do what he was going to do, but that wouldn't do well for Sokka and Katara. Saito glanced over at Alex and Maya. Nor would it be good for their additional companions. Aang needed to do what he did-will!-what he _will _do eventually.

"Sokka, Saito, maybe this isn't such a good idea. Look at the sky," Aang advised.

"I said I was going to do this job. I can't back out just because of some bad weather," Sokka frowned.

"And this storm may help Sokka in achieving something," Saito added, "Plus, if it gets bad, we've got DenLiner to call out or even Castle Doran."

"The boy with the tattoos has some sense. You should listen to him!" the wife of the fisherman snapped.

"Boy with tattoos?" The fisherman turned around to look at Aang, "Airbender tattoos. Well, I'll be a hog monkey's uncle. You're the Avatar, ain't ya?"

"That's right," Maya nodded with the girls and Aang giving smiles.

_'Bad idea…'_ Saito thought, "Madam, your husband's going to do the worst thing possible to my friend's noggin."

"Well don't be so smiley about it. The Avatar disappeared for a hundred years! You turned your back on the world!"

"I see," the wife sighed with a shake of her head as Katara argued back at the man.

"Oh, he wouldn't, huh? Then I guess I just have imagined the last hundred years of war and suffering," the fisherman replied curtly, Aang's eyes widening unnoticed. "Aang is the bravest person I know. He's done nothing but help people and save lives since I met him," Katara growled as Aang slowly backed away.

"She's right there! It's not his fault he disappeared, right Aang?" Alex asked, the girls finally noticing him backing away.

"Aang, what's wrong?" Maya asked before Aang flew off on his glider.

"That's right! Keep flying!" the fisherman shook a fist at him.

Katara was about to snap at the man when Alex put a hand on her shoulder, saying, "Ah'm as mad as you are now, Sugarcube. But right now, we need t' git on Appa an' chase 'im before things get worse."

"…" Katara nodded as they got onto Appa, who was floating beside the dock with Maya on his head.

"Appa, yip yip," Maya informed.

As Appa flew out of the water, a big wave splashed the fisherman. Apparently, Appa wanted retribution…as did Momo since what he threw at the man's face was definitely _not _mud. Sokka walked out from below deck on the boat.

"Hey! They left without saying good-bye!" Sokka cried out.

"They have their reasons," Saito scowled at the fisherman as he walked over.

"Your friends ain't too polite, are they?"

_'So you say, asshole,' _Saito thought, _'You just hurt a child worse than you can imagine. Far worse than what physical injuries can cause.'_

"I know! This one time, I was…" Sokka began before the Fisherman handed Sokka a crate.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Get below deck!"

"Burro de los Pollos Amarillo(Asshole of the Yellow Chickens)…" Saito mumbled.

* * *

"Oh, this is just so bad," Maya whimpered as the three girls were looking about in the rain for the Avatar.

"Ah think ah some some movement over there," Alex informed, pointing towards a cave.

The girls quickly landed Appa. There, sitting inside the cave, was Aang.

"I'm sorry for running away…" Aang whisper was barely heard.

"It's okay," Maya comforted, walking over and hugging the youngest (technically oldest) member of their group.

"She's right. That fisherman was way out of line."

"Ah'd have liked to kick him right in th' nuts," Alex snorted.

"Alexis!" Maya gasped.

"An' don't start wit' me on it, Sis. Ah know y'all wanted t' do th' same or even use th' Stare on her," Alex frowned, casing her sister to turn away from her with a faint blush of embarrassment.

"Actually, he wasn't."

"Hm?" Maya looked down at the (one hundred and) twelve-year-old Avatar with the girls.

"What do you mean?" Katara pondered, all of them seemingly unaware to Momo nearby, his ears lowered in depression, his tail limp, and his eyes seemingly losing their normal light.

"I don't want to talk about it," Aang replied before Momo threw an apple at his head, "Momo!"

Momo flew over as curled around Aang's neck, nuzzling him before flying into Maya's lap as they sat down.

"It has to do with your dream, doesn't it?" Katara asked, "Come on. You can talk to us."

"Well, it's kind of a long story…" Aang began before Appa walked into the cave.

He nuzzled Aang's head with his nose, making Aang smile. Aang patted Appa's chin. Maya gently scratched behind Momo's left ear.

"You seem so sad, Momo. Why is that?" Maya whispered to the Flying Lemur, "You must be sad for Aang, is that it?"

"I'm going to try to get a little fire going," Alex informed.

* * *

"I'll never forget the day the monks told me I was the Avatar. I was playing with some other kids just outside the South Wall. I was trying to teach them how to do the Air Scooter," Aang recalled, "It was when I told them that I made the technique all by myself, the Council of Elders approached and Gyatso asked me to come with them. They told me that I was the Avatar."

"How did they know?" Maya asked.

"It was because I chose four toys amongst thousands of them when I was born. The items belonged to Avatars past…my own past lives. I just chose them because they seemed fun."

"But why did they tell you so soon?" Alex pondered, "Our pa told us stories about th' Avatar, sayin' that each one was told when they turned sixteen, not twelve."

"I was ten, actually," Aang admitted sadly, "But there were troubling signs. They feared war would be upon us. And they were right…"

* * *

"I'm sick of taking his orders! I'm tired of chasing his Avatar! I mean, who does Zuko think he is?!" Jee growled to some of the workers.

"Do you really want to know?" Jee stood up at the sound of Iroh's voice, turning to the General and his son as they walked in with platters of tea and hot chocolate, "General Iroh. We were just…"

"It's okay. May we join you?" Iroh asked.

"Of course, sir," Jee nodded before the two sat down, passing out the drinks.

"Try to understand. My nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much."

"Much of it caused by his pain in the ass sister and the old fart of his."

"Now, Netto…" Iroh began before pausing for a few moments, "You're somewhat right about that."

"Thank you!" Netto smirked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my cousin Azula was always sadistic to Zuko. Always one-upping him in everything, turning his friends into hers, you know? That stuff. And it didn't help much that my _uncle_ would encourage it," Netto scowled, "But, there was always me, Dad, Aunty Momma, and Bro that would be there for him."

"I still cannot believe my step-sister allowed you to call her that," Iroh chuckled.

"The Prince's mother?"

"Yeah. It's a reason why I'm out here with you guys; I want to find out what happened to Aunty Momma," Netto informed as he looked at his key, "She gave me this key and always said that I had a special destiny. A destiny meant to aid in great things, like ending this pointless war."

"Pointless?" Jee repeated.

"It's something the four of us always agreed on. But, that's for another day. Back to Zuko, my boy," Iroh informed, "You see, two years ago, I helped Zuko join a war meeting. I tried to not let him come, saying that 'You're not missing anything, trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring.' His counter was that he was going to rule someday, so should he not have learned as much as he could?"

The men all nodded. That was actually good logic.

"I made him promise not to speak and we entered. During the meeting, Bujing suggested we sacrifice use the 41st division, filled entirely with new recruits, to be used as a distraction against the strongest of the Earth Kingdom's forces so that our strongest forces. As he said 'What better to use as bait than fresh meat?'"

The men were appalled. How could someone even think of doing that? Those soldiers loved and defended their nation. To betray them like that…

"Judging from your expressions, you came to the same conclusion Dad told me Zuko shouted out," Netto pointed out.

"Zuko was right, you see, but it was not his place to speak out. And there were dire consequences," Iroh frowned, the flames from the furnace nearby adding an ominous look to his features.

* * *

"So you were upset that you were the Avatar? Why wouldn't you be excited about it?" Katara pondered as Maya poured a cup of tea she pulled out of her backpack.

"Well, I didn't know how to feel about it. All I knew was that after I found out, everything began changing. One day sometime later, the other kids managed to invent a game with the Air Scooter, but when I asked to play, you know what they said? 'Now that you're the Avatar, it's kind of an unfair advantage for whatever team you're on.'"

"Well that's jest dumb," Alex snorted, "Y'all weren't an Avatar jest yet. Ya needed t' learn th' other three arts."

"I know, but still…Gyatso and I were playing Pai Sho sometime later. I was winning when he used a bit of Airbending to block my sight," Aang smiled a bit at that part, "He thought I wouldn't notice he switched my Lotus Tile for his Turtle Tile in terms of position."

"Oh my, so sneaky," Maya giggled, no one noticing Momo had adopted a bit of a sly lemur smirk.

"Monk Tashi showed up and began to snap at us for playing around. He wanted me to learn more advance techniques," Aang recalled as Momo began to growl, "But you know what Gyatso said? 'No. As long as I'm his guardian, I will decide when he trains…and when he gets his butt kicked at Pai Sho.'"

Maya let out a fit of giggles at that, her arms hiding Momo's smirking face.

* * *

"After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said the challenge against the general was an act of complete disrespect! And there was only one way to resolve this," Iroh continued, the flames of the furnace seemingly growing nearby.

"Agni Kai; a fire duel," Jee scowled.

"That's right. Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood," Iroh informed.

"I remember that day so clear, it haunts my dreams at times. I felt so…so helpless. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the general," Saito paused to gulp a little at trying to keep the sick feeling in his throat from coming out of his mouth, "Zuko had spoken out against the general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord who he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own old man."

* * *

"Just when I was feeling better, something worse happened. Monk Tashi and Monk Gyatso were speaking to Monk Pasang. They didn't know I was listening in on their argument," Aang spoke, "Gyatso wanted what he thought was best for me-Freedom and Fun-, but the other Monks wanted what was best for the world."

"They wanted a weapon," Katara frowned.

"Pasang sided with the others and ordered for us to be separated. I was to be sent to the Eastern Air Temple to complete my training," Aang continued on.

"That's awful, Aang. I don't know what to say," Katara said as Aang stood up.

"How could they do that to me?! They wanted to take away everything I knew and everyone I loved!" Aang growled as his eyes started to turn white until Maya hugged him from behind, her chin resting on his head.

"You have every right to be angry, but not to the point you go into the Avatar State," Maya whispered softly, recalling what Saito had told her and her sister on what the glowing on Aang's tattoos and eyes meant.

"…" Aang's glow faded and he sat down again, "I'm sorry I got so mad."

"You have the right to be angry after the monks sent you away like that," Katara frowned.

"Well, that's not exactly what happened. I was afraid, Confused. I didn't know what to do," Aang informed, "I never saw Gyatso again."

Momo gave a sad chitter as he stayed on Maya's lap once more. Momo was a smart lemur; that most of the group could admit. Saito, though, was a somewhat different story. He would sometimes talk to Momo, asking about what would be a good decision on what to tell them. Momo knew much from Saito's ramblings. He knew what Gyatso wanted to do that night.

* * *

_ Gyatso walked to Aang's room, "Aang, I'm not going to let them take you away from me. Aang"_

_ Gyatso opened the door more. He spotted a scroll and opened it up. He then gasped, seeing the last words he'd ever hear from Aang, and looked out to a storm coming outside the window._

* * *

"Next thing I knew, I was waking up in your arms after you found me and Saito in the iceberg. I don't even know how he got in there in the first place," Aang frowned.

"You ran away," Katara realized.

"And then the Fire Nation attacked our temple. My people needed me and I wasn't there to help."

"You don't know what would have…" Maya began.

"The world needed me and I wasn't there to help."

"Aang…" Katara began.

"The fisherman was right! I did turn my back on the world!"

"Y'all are bein' too hard on yerself, even if'n y'all did run away. Ah think it was meant t' be. If y'all had stayed, y'all would have been killed along with all th' other Airbenders."

"Except for Mother's ancestors," Maya informed.

"You don't know that," Aang frowned.

"We know it was meant to be this way. The world needs you now. You give people hope," Katara argued.

* * *

"When Prince Zuko saw that it was his father who had come to duel him, he begged for mercy," Iroh informed.

"Asshole didn't give him any," Netto added, "Zuko said that he 'only had the Fire Nation's best interest at heart.' But his reply? It was this: 'You will fight for your honor. You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher.'"

"We looked away, but the screams of Zuko and the hiss of flames haunt us to this day."

"I always thought that Prince Zuko was in a training accident," Jee looked down at his feet in shame.

"It was no accident," Netto growled.

"After the duel, the Fire Lord said that refusing to fight, Zuko had shown shameful weakness. As punishment, he was banished and sent to capture the Avatar. Only then could he return with his honor."

"So that's why he's so obsessed. Capturing the Avatar is the only chance of things returning to normal," Jee noted, earning a snort from Netto.

"Things will never return to normal. But the important thing is, the Avatar gives Zuko hope," Netto snorted, "Remember this, all of you; Change is coming to the world. There are some who fear change and will fight it with every fiber of their being. But sometimes, change is what they need the most. Sometimes, change is what sets them free."

Iroh nodded to his son. It was then the ship rocked, having struck something.

* * *

"Help! Oh, please help!" Katara grabbed the soaked fisherman's wife and brought her near the fire, Maya pouring a bit of soup she prepared for the woman.

"It's okay. You're safe," Maya informed gently.

"But my husband isn't."

"What do you mean? Where's Sokka?" Katara asked.

"Where's Saito?" the two sisters asked in unison.

"They haven't returned! They should have been back by now! And the storm is becoming a typhoon! …No…It's turning into a Hurricane! They're caught out at sea!" the elderly woman informed.  
"I'm going to find them!" Aang declared.

"We're going with you!" Katara informed.

"Madam, please stay here until you dry. You'll catch your death of cold if those don't dry off," Maya advised, "Once the storm subsides enough, please go to the docks. We'll meet you there with your husband."

"That's fine with me. Thank you, young one," the elderly woman nodded.

"It's just her nature," Alex chuckled softly.

"We'll be back soon. I promise," Aang informed before the four humans and one flying lemur got on Appa and flew off.

* * *

"Where were we hit?!" Zuko demanded as he ran out into the storm.

"I don't know!" Jee replied.

"Look!" Iroh and Netto gasped.

"The helmsman!" Zuko exclaimed.

Zuko and Lieutenant Jee climbed up a ladder to help a man who was about to fall. Lightning went down to the middle of the ship, where Iroh was. Iroh quickly assumed what appeared to be a Waterbending stance. As the lightning struck him at his left hand's extended pointer and index fingers, he used the opposite hand's same fingers to make a trail along his body and aimed out ahead of the vessel, sending the lightning in that direction.

"Not bad, Dad!" Netto whooped as Iroh, slightly singed, opened his mouth for a smile, only for smoke to billow out between the teeth.

* * *

"Where are they?" Aang pondered as everyone was looking about, "Come on, Appa! The boat! There!"

"Um...Appa? The boat is down there. Take us closer, please?" Maya asked.

Zuko spotted Appa, "The Avatar!"

"What do you want to do, sir?" Jee asked.

Zuko gazed out towards his ship, "…Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety."

"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm until it dissipates," Iroh informed.

"I'm too young to die!" Sokka screamed.

"I'm not, but I still don't wanna!" the Fisherman whimpered.

"Look out!" Saito cried out, tackling the two away as a broken piece of the ship impaled him in the side.

"Saito!" Sokka cried out as he turned into Agito and rushed over to the downed teen.

"Sokka…" Saito groaned, "The fusion of all three. Agito Trinity!"

With that, a tidal wave slammed into the ship, knocking Saito into the waters. Aang jumped down onto the boat minutes later. As a pole was falling down, Aang brought up fours pouts of water, splitting the pole in half. After the pole split in half, Agito and the fisherman were revealed to be hugging each other in fear.

A rope was lowered from Appa. The trio hung onto the rope and Appa took off. The rope swung up, making Agito and the fisherman land on the saddle.

"Sokka, where's Saito?!" Alex demanded.

"He…He got thrown into the waters," Agito replied, looking down at them as his fists trembled.

"Tidal wave!" Katara screamed before Agito stood up, "Sokka?"

Agito just glared under his mask at the wave. The big wave hit the gang, knocking them underwater. Everyone was starting to float away from Appa. Aang's eyes and tattoo glowed as his hands grabbed the reigns. At the same time, Agito slapped the sides of his belt, opening up both Dragon eyes. The storm was pierced by a massive vortex of water and flames.

"It seems that the Avatar just did an impossibility," Netto noted as they were sailing away from the area.

The vortex dispersed, revealing Agito, his arms in their Flame and Storm Forms respectively and his torso in Ground Form. On his back were both his weapons with his 'Bug Eyes' a brilliant silver and his horns all flipped out. Aang was in them, out cold. Appa coughed a bit of water out before resuming his flight, Agito Trinity piloting the Flying Bison.

* * *

"Uncle…" Iroh looked at his nephew, "I'm sorry."

"Your apology is accepted," Iroh nodded.

* * *

"Oh, you're alive!" the fisherman's wife cried out as she hugged him before pointing at Aang with a glare at her husband, "You owe this boy an apology!

"He doesn't have to apologize."

"What if, instead of an apology, I give him a free fish and we call it even?" the fisherman asked.

"Actually, I don't e…" Aang began before Agito Trinity covered his mouth.

"We humbly accept it," Agito Trinity informed, "Though, seriously, you're still going to pay me, right?"

The fisherman handed Agito Trinity five fish. Maya and Alex looked out at the waters, Maya sniffling.

"Now…Now don't be doin' that, S-Sis…" Alex sniffled before a Kamen Rider erupted from the waters, gasping for air.

His jumpsuit was a solid white with red lines on the sides. His armor on his torso was red while he wore black gloves and boots. His silver mask/helmet had red 'bug eyes' and a 'V' made from two large 'feelers.' The Kamen Rider managed to pull himself onto land, coughing a bit.

"Ugh! I think I swallowed a fish before I turned into Kamen Rider X!" the Rider coughed in a familiar voice before his armor shattered, revealing Saito.

"Saito!" the girls cried out in joy before pulling him into a deep hug.

_'Need…air…'_ Saito thought, his head sandwiched between their impressive assets due to the hug.

"We thought you were dead," Maya sniffled.

"Mmph! Mmph!" Saito squeaked out before Agito Trinity poked their shoulders and pointed down at the now purple-faced Kamen Rider.

"Oh!" both gasped as they released Saito, who was gulping in as much air as he could.

"You survived," Agito Trinity noted.

"And you, sir, are now Agito Trinity. One step closer to Burning and then Shining," Saito chuckled before Agito Trinity tried to lift up the teen's shirt, "Whoa-whoa-whoa!"

"Y-Yaoi…!" Maya gasped.

"Sick, Sokka, that is downright sick," Alex growled, causing Agito Trinity to back away.

"I am not gay!" Agito Trinity barked, "He was hit with a piece of the ship before falling overboard!"

"Oh my!" Maya gasped before zipping over to Saito, "Off with your shirt."

"…" Saito turned into Skyrider, "Sailing Jump."

"Not again…" Alex sighed with a small smile as Skyrider began to fly away from the trio as Agito Trinity and Maya were trying to get him to come down.

"Katara, I think you were right before. I'm done dwelling on the past," Aang noted nearby.

"Really?"

"I can't make guesses about what would have turned out if I didn't run away. I'm here and I'm going to make the most out of it."

"I don't think you're gonna have those nightmares anymore," Katara smiled gently as the Fisherman walked up.

"And if you weren't here now, well, I guess I wouldn't be either. Thank you for saving my life, Avatar."

"…" Aang was about to reply when Appa shook raindrops off himself, splashing everyone, "Appa!"

* * *

**THE BOY IN THE ICEBERG AND THE FIRST KAMEN RIDER Next Mission:  
**

**Zhao: The Yuyan can pin a fly to a tree from one hundred yards away... without killing it.  
**

**Aang: There's an herbalist institute on top of that mountain.  
**

**Zuko: My honor, my throne, my country, I'm about to lose them all.  
**

**Zhao: You won't be needing this, _Kamen Rider_.  
**

**Fire Nation Soldier: D-Devil!  
**

**?-?-?: *frenzied screech*  
**

**Aang: A white Kamen Rider Soul?  
**

**Buster, Ready? Go!  
**

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter 12: Mission Start: SentaiSoul  
**

* * *

**KAMEN RIDER DATABASE: Done in Imagin-Anime Style**

**Saito, Sokka, and Aang: *walk into the room as the projector showed Agito Trinity***

**Aang: Wow. He's got Storm Form and Flame Form's arms, but Ground Form's torso.**

**Saito: Good work today, Sokka. As of now, you are Agito Trinity. This is the third-strongest Form of Kamen Rider Agito. The original Agito, the one that was the main Rider for the Kamen Rider Agito series, achieved Trinity Form when he was able to remember who he was. But…**

**Sokka: I don't like you saying that.**

**Saito: When he lost his memories again, he lost the power to achieve Trinity Form.**

**Sokka: When I was in that form, I felt really…calm, for some reason.**

**Aang: Maybe it's because you were using all three forms at once in a perfect balance?**

**Saito: Right, Aang. This form's capabilities, a combination of all three, harness the strongest qualities of Agito's powers and execute the forms' finishing attacks. In this form, Agito can wield both Storm Form's Storm Halberd and Flame Form's Flame Saber.**

**Sokka: Sweet.**

**Saito: His final attacks are Fire Storm Attack, using both the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber in one decisive strike, and Rider Shoot, a stronger version of the Rider Kick infused with the powers of Storm and Flame Forms.**

**Aang: Wow~…*the projector changes to clips from Kamen Rider X along with the clip involving Soul-X emerging from the water at the dock* So who was that guy you turned into?**

**Saito: A Showa Kamen Rider.**

**Sokka: Like Stronger and Skyrider, right?**

**Saito: Correct. Keisuke Jin was the son of Robotics scientist Keitarō Jin who was devising the technology for undersea exploration. However, Keisuke and his father were attacked by Neptune of the G.O.D. organization which wanted the technology for their use. As a result, Keisuke suffered mortal injuries inflicted from the ordeal with his father forced to perform surgery on his son with what little of his inventions to make his son into a "Kaizorg" to save his life before he succumbed to his own injuries. Driven to avenge his father's death and save the world, Keisuke battles G.O.D.**

**Sokka: Another branch of SHOCKER?**

**Saito: Somewhat. *shows Jin using Henshin* For the first 27 episodes, Keisuke's used the phrase 'Set Up' and jumps into the air with his bodysuit manifesting as he removes the "Redizer" & "Perfecter" from the sides of his belt to form his helmet and then snap up the faceplate to complete the transformation. From 28 onward, Keisuke uses the phrase "Dai Henshin!" to transform while making a "X" sign with his arms.**

**Aang: That's kinda cool. I mean, you have two ways to change into him!**

**Saito: *rolls eyes* As a Kaizorg, Keisuke is a master of undersea combat. His exoskeleton is made of a special super alloy call Special Structure that allows him to survive the heavy pressure of ten thousand meters below sea level with an artificial lung to breathe underwater. **

**Sokka: What about his belt?**

**Saito: *showing clips of The Ridol* ****The Ridol**** is X-Rider's transformation belt and main weapon, kept in his belt until it's needed. The Ridol is a multipurpose weapon with four buttons that each activate a mode. **

**Ridol Whip****: Accessed when X-Rider presses the "H" button on the Ridol. X-Rider can use it like fencing sword. **

**Ridol Stick****: Accessed when X-Rider presses the "S" button on the Ridol. **

**Ridol Rope****: Accessed when X-Rider presses the "R" button on the Ridol. **

**Longpole****: Accessed when X-Rider presses the "L" button on the Ridol. **

**Aang: Aren't a whip and rope the same thing?**

**Saito: I'm not getting into this argument.**

* * *

**Also, a sudden announcement from a group out to change FanFiction:  
**

**'Fellow members of Fanfiction, we are unjustly under attack. A group called Eliminator! is threatening the safe community of free expression that we have all come to love and will not stop unless we do something about it. The freedom of speech is a right that the Internet has allowed all people to enjoy collectively and we refuse to be harassed, oppressed, and ridiculed into giving up this right. We cannot sit idly by and allow other people to determine what we can and cannot say. We need to make our voices heard. We need to take a stand.**

**My name is Ali and I, along with Key2DestNE and ParadiseAvenger are the leader of Avenger, a group designed to not only battle the harassment of the Eliminators, but also to change Fanfiction for the better. We are told we can write anything we want to, but it has to fit in Fanfiction's mold or we are labeled retards and banned from the site. We will not stand for this injustice! We will stand up for our rights! The Eliminators are unjustly reporting great stories that took a lot of hard work simply because they deemed them "unworthy". We don't have to take their flames and rude comments, we will get what we want. We want the Eliminators to stop pretending they rule the world and we Fanfiction create to a MA rating that either gives a pop-up warning when accessed or can only be accessed with an account to help stop children from randomly logging on and viewing those stories, but that will also allow those of us who choose to read those stories to still write and read what we like.**

**Avenger! goes live Monday at 9 pm Eastern Standard time. We are not going to stop till our demands are met, but we need everyone's help to make this happen. They will only listen to us if we make them listen! We have to make our voices heard, so contact anyone you think would help the cause and get them to sign their name on the Supporter topic of the Avenger! forum. All Avenger! supporters are posting either this blurb or the essay on the forum at the beginning of the first chapter of each of their stories. 2 or 3 people won't make much of a difference, but together we can do anything.. We can do this and we will do this. We hold the power, not them. We may face some opposition, but that's what happens when you try to change the world.**

**As always,**

**Ali'**

**As you can tell, my first chapter will also have this on it.  
**


	12. Mission: SentaiSoul

**The Boy in the Iceberg and the Kamen Rider of another World.  
**

**GammaTron: I've always loved watching the series 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' and am really loving the sequel involving our new Avatar, Korra. I own only Saito/Kamen Rider Soul and Netto/SentaiSoul. Kamen Keyblade Duelist owns Kamen Rider SEGA.  
**

* * *

**_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four Nations lived in harmony. That all ended when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him the most, he vanished. 100 years later, my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although he's just a kid, he has a lot of potential. But I believe that Aang can save the world._**

* * *

Zhao stood open a balcony within an imposing Fire Nation fortress. It was a tri-level fortress with tall balconies and a courtyard. A group of archers stood at the ready. One archer drew his bow and released three times in succession, sharply and accurately. The first arrow struck dead center in the wooden target, the second arrow split the first arrow in half, and the third arrow split the second arrow in half, completely impaling the target. Upon the balcony, Colonel Shinu-the man who was assigned the archers-was arguing heatedly with Commander Zhao.

"Absolutely not! The Yuyan Archers stay here. Your request is denied, Commander Zhao."

"Colonel Shinu, please reconsider…their precision is legendary. The Yuyan can pin a fly to a tree from one hundred yards away…without killing it," Zhao informed before scowling, "You're wasting their talents using them as mere security guards."

"I can do whatever I want with their talents, they're my archers, and what I say goes."

"But my search for the Avatar and Kamen Rider is…"

"Is nothing but a vanity project! We're fighting a real war here, and I need every man I've got, commander."

"But…!"

"That's final! I don't wanna hear another word about it!" Shinu snapped, the flames of the candles around them erupting.

A messenger hawk flew in and landed on Shinu's left shoulder. Shinu gave a small smile to the bird. He always did enjoy the presence of hawks. Shinu opened the container on the hawk's back and read the message inside with a puzzled expression.

"News from Fire Lord Ozai?" Zhao asked, noting the gold border it had.

Shinu handed Zhao the message with irritation. Zhao took the message, rudely brushing past the Colonel, as he reads the news. Zhao smiled smugly as Shinu's scowl grew.

"It appears I've been promoted to Admiral. My request…is now an order."

Colonel Shinu bowed respectfully, then left. Zhao surveyed their work with a glad expression playing on his face. Shinu took out a small silver scroll and gave it to the hawk.

"As much as I despise two-thirds of him, he is the only one that can possibly give aide to the Kamen Rider and Avatar," Shinu whispered, "Typhoon, go now and deliver this to him."

The hawk nodded before flying off. Shinu sighed as he walked into another room, depicting a mural of Avatar Roku, Kamen Rider Soul standing by his left. Near the right, a faint bit of white was apparent.

"Forgive me, Avatar Roku. I tried to keep the Yuyan here so that they would not be involved," Shinu bowed respectfully to the mural, "Please forgive me for unleashing the worst possible things upon two-thirds of the Divine Trio upon your next life and your left Sword and Shield. If only your Right Sword and Shield were there…"

* * *

******BUSTERS READY GO!**

**Subete wa ano hi kitto**  
**Hajimatteita DESTINY**  
**Bokura wa nigetari shinai**  
**Tomaru koto naku mirai wo mita**

**Kokoro ga rinku shiteru**  
**Tatakau, subete no nakama to!**  
**(SCRAMBLE!)**  
**(4-2-3-1, LET'S GO!)**

**BUSTERS READY GO!**  
**Kono ketsui UNBREAKABLE!**  
**Aisuru sekai ni**  
**Musei no akusesu yurusanai ze**  
**TARGET LOCK-ON!**  
**Ima sugu shutsudou, IT'S MORPHIN' TIME! (Go-)**  
**Tobikome (Busters) kiki no saizensen**  
**SHUTDOWN kanryou! Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters!**

* * *

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter 12: ****Mission: SentaiSoul**  


* * *

The landscape was blanketed with a ruined city. Small scorch marks upon the remains of some of them was a clear sign of who destroyed it. Inside one of the ruined buildings, The GAang had set up camp. Sokka and Alex were lying against Appa, huddled in their sleeping bags. Sokka was coughing, and there was sweat on his face. Alex groaned a little, her face a light shade of red around her cheeks and forehead as a sweat had broken out upon her. Katara pressed a wet rag onto Sokka's forehead while Maya did the same to Alex.

"This should bring your fevers down," Maya spoke gently.

"You know what I love about Appa the most? His sense of humor."

"Gotta…go farmin'…" Alex mumbled.

"That's nice. I'll tell Appa you said that, Sokka. And we'll handle it, Alex," Katara spoke before Appa growled, causing Sokka to laugh.

"Classic Appa," Sokka sighed in humor as Aang and Saito walked in with barrels of cold water.

"How're they doing?"

"Not so good, being out in that storm really did a number on Sokka and Alex," Maya explained as Sokka started sniffing pitifully as Alex mumbled random things in her daze.

"I couldn't find any ginger root for the tea. But Saito found a map. There's an herbalist institute on top of that mountain. We could probably find a cure for Sokka and Alex there."

"Aang, they are in no condition for travel," Maya informed with a pout, "Sister and Sokka just need more rest. I'm sure they'll be better by tomorrow."

Katara and Maya began to give light coughs, casing Aang to gasp, "Not you too!"

"Relax, it was just a little cough. I'm fi…" Katara coughed again with greater force.

"That's how Sokka and Alex started yesterday. Now look at them! Sokka thinks he's an Earthbender!" Aang pointed over at Sokka.

"Take that, you rock!" Sokka slurred as he flailed his arms as if he was hitting something.

"And Alex keeps talking nonsense," Saito added as he knelt down beside her.

"Whoo-wee…! Now ain't ya a drink o' lemonade," Alex giggled as she looked at Momo, who slowly backed away and behind Momotaros.

**"Ugh."**

** "Onee-chan…"** Ryutaros whimpered.

"A few more hours and you'll both be talking nonsense, too. Saito and I are going to go find some medicine!"

"We'll go on Shirokuro," Saito informed as lightning flashed outside before turning to Momo, Appa, Momotaros, Kivat, Kivala, and Ryutaros, "Keep an eye on them guys. Ryutaros, don't wake them up if they fall asleep. They'll need their rest. That goes quadruple for you, Momotaros."

**"Oi!"** Momotaros snapped as Momo chattered and Appa groaned.

"Ha ha! You guys are killing me!" Sokka cackled as Aang hopped onto the top of the Machine Tamashiier while Saito drove it off.

**"Be safe!"** Kivat called.

**"Good luck~!" **Kivala added as Momotaros picked up Katara and put her in her sleeping bag before doing the same with Maya.

**"…They're going to be captured, aren't they?"** Ryutaros asked.

**"Big time,"** Kivat agreed quietly, **"Yuyan Archers."**

**"Shooting guys? I wonder how they dance,"** Ryutaros began to tap his chin in thought as Kivat face-winged.

* * *

"We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm, but if we continue heading northeast…" Jee began before a larger Fire Nation ship pulled up next to theirs.

"Frick it. It's Zhao," Netto mumbled into his hot cocoa.

"What do they want?!"

"Perhaps, a sporting game of Pai Sho!" Iroh guessed as a soldier from the other ship walked in and took out a scroll before reading it.

"The hunt for the Avatar and Kamen Rider has been given prime importance. All information regarding the Avatar and Kamen Rider must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao," the man read.

"Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him!" Iroh beamed as he made a move in his Pai Sho game, another player slapped his hand against his own forehead as if he lost.

"I've got nothing to report to Admiral Zhao. Now get off my ship and let us pass," Zuko ordered.

"Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area."

"_Off_ my _ship_!" Zuko snapped.

"Excellent! I take the pot!" Iroh declared as a crew member punched himself, "But you're all improving! I'm certain you will win if we play again. …Hm?"

He turned to see Netto walking out. Later, Netto looked out towards the waters ahead.

"A troubled mind is like a storm," he turned to see Iroh approach, "It never disperses until all of it has been released."

"Why did Aunty Momma give me this key? Ever since I got it, my mind's been filled with various images," Netto sighed, "And the blacking out. Do you know that I've blacked out more times on my walks ever since the Avatar and Soul appeared than in the last ten years since I got this key?"

* * *

"Says hear the Avatar is capable of making tornadoes and can run faster than the speed of the wind and that the Kamen Rider rides upon a Polar Bear-Dog rebuilt into a fierce machine. Pretty amazing!" a Fire Nation scout beamed.

"Ah, that's just a bunch of Fire Lord propaganda! There's no way that's true!" a second one snorted.

The second soldier went back to observing through a pair of binoculars and saw a cloud moving swiftly along the ground which turned out to be the Machine Tamashiier, its air resistance having been reduced greatly thanks to Aang. The trio shot by, wrecking the outpost on accident. The second of the two scouts-since the first one was gloating that he was right-blew a horn signaling that the two had been spotted.

* * *

"Katara, please, water," Sokka rasped out.

**"I'm not the Aoikuso Onna (Blue Nose Woman)!"** Momotaros snapped as he began to give Sokka a drink of water.

**"Easy now, Maya-sama,"** Kivat soothed as he gently placed a wet cloth upon her forehead.

"Thank you…" Maya whispered out.

**"How about a bet on the cure?"** Kivala suggested.

"What are ya talkin' 'bout?" Alex groaned.

**"I say that the cure for your illnesses will be from a soup,"** Kivala noted.

"…Apples…" Alex informed, "…mixed wit' oranges and bananas…"

"Um…Frozen frogs…" Maya whispered.

**"And you, Katara-chan?"** Kivala asked, seeing that Sokka had passed out, snoring.

"…Zzz…"

** "Seems they fell asleep,"** Kivat noted.

"Why are ya talkin' 'bout this…?" Alex moaned.

**"Because I want to make a kissing bet. Winner gets to kiss Saito…on the lips,"** Kivala giggled.

"Wh-What?!" the two gasped, trying to get up and only getting pained groaned as they fell back onto Appa's side.

**"You heard me. If one of us wins our little bet, gets a kiss from Saito. Right. On. The. Lips,"** Kivala giggled, **"Shame you're both ill."**

"You…stink. But…Ah'm acceptin'…th' bet…" Alex panted.

**"Oh? Do you like him enough to give your first kiss to him?"** Kivala asked with a teasing smirk.

"Ah jest want t' see…that there smirk…go bye-bye…" Alex mumbled before she fell asleep.

**"And you, Maya?"** Kivat asked.

"Um…"

* * *

"It's frozen _frogs_?!"

"Yeah, Aang. It is frozen frogs. The lady here's nuts, but she knows her medicine," Saito asked as he and Aang entered a greenhouse.

"Hello, I'm sorry to barge in like this with my friend, but we need some medicine for my friends, they have fevers and they were coughing…"

"Settle down young man. Your friends are going to be fine," an elderly lady with a cat in her arms informed, "I've been up here for over forty years you know, used to be others, but they all left years ago." She pet the cat, who began to purr, "Now it's just me and Miyuki."

"That's nice," Aang noted.

"Wounded Earth Kingdom troops still come by now and again, brave boys, and thanks to my remedies they always leave in better shape they when they arrive."

"Indeed they are, madam. Now about the location of some frozen frogs?"

"Hold on, I just need to add one last ingredient," the medical woman informed, walking amongst the shrubbery, looking around and muttering to herself, "Oh, sandalwood... oh, er, uh, that won't do, banana leaf? Ah, nope, uh, ginger root, uh uh, oh where is that pesky little plant?"

"Are you sure we need her?" Aang whispered.

"Of course. I only know that they'll be in swamp waters," Saito snorted, _'And that we'll be attempted to be caught by Yuyan archers which is why I'll be going Soul once we leave.'_

* * *

Zuko practiced Firebending on the foredeck until Iroh asked, "Is everything okay? It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order."

"I don't care what they do."

"Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao," Netto informed before Zuko turned back, desperation and fear on his face.

"How, Netto? With Zhao's resources, it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar," Zuko turned back out to sea and whispered, "My honor, my throne, my country…I'm about to lose them all."

"You already did," Netto pointed out, causing Zuko to turn and growl at him, "Just saying."

"Netto, why not go out on a walk?" Iroh suggested.

"I think that's a good idea," Netto gulped as he saw flames starting to form over Zuko's fist.

* * *

"Ah! Plum blossom!" the woman quickly put the blossom into her mixing bowl before putting it down onto the table, "This is Miyuki's dinner. Plum blossom is her favorite."

"Huh. That's pretty nice," Saito noted, keeping Shirokuro in his arms so she wouldn't try and attack Miyuki.

"Now then, about those frogs. There's plenty down in the valley swamp."

"What are we suppose to do with frozen frogs?"

"Our friends have to suck on them."

"Quite a smart boy, you are. The frog skin excretes a substance that will cure your friends. Be sure to get plenty because once those little critters thaw out, they're useless!" the medicine woman informed.

"You're both insane, aren't you?" Aang pondered before the two just laughed.

"Take care, madam, Miyuki!" Saito waved before Shirokuro turned into the Machine Tamashiier as they got outside, the storm growing worse, "Henshin!"  
**=KAMEN RAIDĀ: TAMASHII= **

"Ikuzo, Avatar," Soul informed, snapping his left hand twice.

The two were about to drive off when an arrow caught Aang's left leg. Soul swung his blade and shielded them from more arrows. The Yuyan archers jumped down nearby.

"Uh… I think you dropped this…" Aang gulped before screaming as they took aim.

Soul ripped out the arrow before converting his blade into Blaster Mode. He quickly opened fire at them. Using the explosion as a cover, the two drove off, leaving the archers in their dust. Eventually, they got down into a swamp. Aang jumped into the water and pulled out something white.

"A frog!" Aang gasped before sticking it into his shirt and began to search for more.

The Yuyan landed nearby from their tree-jumping. Soul prepared his blade before a Yuyan turned into a White Lion Fangire. The Fangire roared as the symbol of a rook glowed on its left hand.

"The Creation of Heaven and Earth. Listening to the Baby's Cry and the Angry Roar…in other words, Rook," Soul gulped as he pressed '0-7-7' and 'HENSHIN,' "Have to use a new form."

**=KAMEN RAIDĀ: INTERCEPT X ATTACKER=**

A white and gold knuckle-like device appeared in his right hand as an incomplete Rider Buckle appeared. He pressed his right hand's palm onto the front of it.

**=R-EA-DY?=**

"Henshin!" Soul declared before attaching it to his

** =FI-SU-TO-ON=**

A gold image of a holy cross appeared from his buckle. It spun before turning into a holographic representation of a suit of armor. The armor collided with him, completing his transformation into a new Rider Form. He wore a black bodysuit which had white armor over it. The chest plate was gray with a red sun-like symbol on the front. In his hand was a black weapon which looked like a sword with gold designs on the hand guard. The shoulders were rounded and had gold lining on them. The face was white with a narrow silver mouth guard, but the eyes were covered with a gold cross which had a black slit in it to act s a visor. As Rook watched the figure, the cross then split into four and opened to reveal large red eyes. A wave of heat erupted from his form, evaporating the swamp water around him. He took out what resembled a pristine white and black blaster with gold details on the black and gold 'wings' on the sides, a ruby in-between the wings. He pushed down on the handle and a red blade extended from it.

"Fangaia…Sono inochi, Kami ni kaeshinasai (Fangire…Return that life to God)!" IXA declared.

It was then a second Yuyan took out a red device resembling barely to a Zodiarts Switch. IXA seethed in fear, recognizing it as not a mere Zodiarts Switch, but a special one. The Yuyan pushed down on it and the constellation for Sagittarius appeared in a void of darkness. It dispersed, revealing a black and gold Zodiarts, resembling the Sagittarius that it was based upon and orbs on him in the constellation's positions were it on a human body.

"Fuck…Not just a Zodiarts, but a Horoscopes…The Sagittarius Horoscopes at that!" IXA groaned as Aang was pinned to a tree nearby by a net, "I should've gone Wizard. Wizard beat the ass of all thirteen Horoscopes…"

* * *

"Ow…" Saito, somewhat bloodied, groaned as he and Aang were dragged in by Rook and the Sagittarius Zodiarts, "…You suck, Zhao…"

"Hm…Seems you can recognize me despite the swelling of your eyes," Zhao noted before looking over at Aang, bound by his legs and arms with chains, "So this is the great Avatar. Master of all the elements. I don't know how you've managed to elude the Fire Nation for a hundred years, but your little game of hide and seek is over."

"I've never hidden from you! Untie me and I'll fight you right now!" Aang growled as he struggled in Rook's claws.

_"Shut up,"_ Rook growled, his Yuyan face appearing in the stained glass in various areas of the face.

**"Aw, what's the matter, Rook? Sad I got the last blow to this kid?"** the Sagittarius Zodiarts asked.

_"Suck the fuck up!"_ Rook snapped, _"That was my Play Time, dammit! Mine!"_

"Enough, you two. And as for you, Avatar? Uhh, no. Tell me, how does it feel to be the only Airbender left? Do you miss your people?" Zhao asked, sneering in glee as Aang looked down sadly.

"Bastard! There will always be Airbenders!" Saito snarled.

"Oh, please. Don't worry, Avatar, you won't be killed like they were. See if you die, you will just be reborn and the Fire Nation would have to start searching all over again. So I'll keep you alive, but just barely," Zhao smirked before Aang took in a deep breath only for the Sagittarius Zodiarts to cover it, "Blow all the wind you want, but your situation is futile. There is no escaping this fortress, and no one is coming to rescue you."

"You bastard…!" Saito snarled.

"And just to make sure you can't escape," Zhao picked up the SoulDriver, "I'll be taking this with me. Throw him into the dungeons."

With that, Zhao exited the room with the door slamming behind him. The two Kaijin nodded before dragging Saito off, leaving Aang to be hung up in the center of the sealed room by the remaining three Yuyan Archers. Unaware to them all, Fangire markings, GaiaMemory Circuits, and ash designs began to go up Saito's feet, soft-glowing, violet cracks forming between the designs.

* * *

**"What's taking them so damn long?!"** Momotaros growled as he paced outside the building, hearing Sokka and Katara going into coughing fits.

**"Momotaros! Ryutaros!"** Kivat panted as he flew down to them, **"Yuyan…Archers…took them…Fangire…Horoscopes!"**

**"Nani?!"** Momotaros gasped before looking inside, seeing Ryutaros doing his best to read a story to Maya that he dug out in her bag for her while Kivala was on his head, and looked back at Kivat, **"Then let's go. Those assholes made the wrong choice in taking our buddy."**

**"…We Pinkie Promised him we wouldn't do that,"** Kivat pointed out.

**"…Damn you, Pinkie Promise!"** Momotaros shouted, shaking a fist at the sky.

* * *

Saito groaned within his cell, hidden in the shadows.

"Heh. This is the Kamen Rider?" a Firebender snorted, "Pathetic."

"Hey, don't be so hard on the guy. He had to fight Rook and that freaky guy that looks like a deer," another one frowned.

"Aw, who cares? He's just a little, pathetic w…" the first began before Saito began to release a cry of agony, the violet glow and markings finally connecting to his head.

"What the…?!" the second gasped as the duo assumed fighting stances.

Saito grunted at the intense pain coursing through him. Despair…It felt so uncontrollable and torturous. His body felt like it was melting! He finally collapsed, out cold.

"…" the two men slowly lowered their stances.

"What was that about?" the second pondered, unaware of Saito's body giving a dark glow in the shadows.

Slowly, Saito's body began to rise up. He dragged himself over to the bars. The two Firebenders assumed fighting stances. Saito looked over at the one who defended him.

"…Run…" Saito rasped out.

He let out a painful screech as a multicolored energy began to flare off his body. His body seemed to turn into shadow before shifting into a new form. He appeared to resemble Venom (from the Ultimate Spider Man video game on the GameCube) in terms of shape, but his head was shaped to resemble the skull of a dragon with glowing red eyes. He had stained glass designs on his chest shaped like a dragon in a circle, trying to bite its tail. Chains made of Cell Medals were wrapped around his left arm while his right arm had data circuit designs, all in the colors of stained glass and ash. His legs were shaped to resemble the hind legs of a dragon with the left leg having orbs on it in the constellation of Draco. On his back were six wings. Above his head was the halo of the Unknown while his waist had the buckle of the Undead.

"A…A Kaijin!" the second Firebender gasped before a pair of glass-made Kyūmeiga (Life-Sucking Fangs) stabbed into the first Firebender's neck, causing his body to turn into glass and collapse, shattering upon contract with the floor.

The second Firebender screamed as he ran for his life. The Kaijin let out a frenzied roared as he tore open his bars.

* * *

Aang grunted as he tried to get out of his chains. Outside, an ornate balcony with bonfire pots on either side was facing out towards the grounds. The balcony was festooned with gold and red spades. Admiral Zhao appeared flanked by attendants, Rook, and the Sagittarius Zodiarts.

"We are the sons and daughters of Fire, the superior element! Until today, only two things stood in the way of our path to victory; the Avatar and Kamen Rider. I am here to tell you that they are now my prisoners!" Zhao declared, earning cheers from them all, "This is the year Sozin's Comet returns to grant us its power! This is the year the Fire Nation breaks through the walls of Ba Sing Se and burns the city to the ground!"

Unaware to him, a lone figure steadily and stealthily infiltrated the fortress. Aang finally stopped, breathing heavily.

"It's useless…" Suddenly, frogs started leaping out of his shirt, "What?! No! Don't leave frogs! My friends are sick and they need you! Please go back to being frozen!"

He began to struggle again as the frogs hopped away toward the door, croaking. Four guards stood outside the chamber. They began to look confused when they heard croaking. They looked down to see the frogs coming from underneath the door. Suddenly they looked up as a Fire Nation soldier's helmet came bouncing down the corridor toward them, the decapitated head still in it. They gulped as a cold sweat broke out. One of the guard walked up the corridor and turned right at the first junction, disappearing from view. A gout of flame erupted from the cross hallway as well as the sound of a brief scuffle. Two more guards ran up to the junction and turned right, Firebending stances at the ready. The first guard who went was hanging from the ceiling, tied up. A white blur slammed into them, knocking them out. The blur dodged a blast of flames from the final bender before a white foot slammed him through the door.

"You are the Avatar, correct?"

Aang looked ahead. There, standing before him was…

"A white Kamen Rider Soul?" Aang pondered.

No…Aang noticed the differences. The jumpsuit and armor were inversed in colors, the gold and red replaced with silver and blue. What was angular and rough upon Soul was smooth and curved on this one. He walked over and ripped out Aang's chains before breaking them off his wrists and ankles.

"I am Tamashii Sentai SentaiSoul (Soul Taskforce TaskforceSoul)," the white figure informed, "Your Right Sword and Shield, Avatar Aang."

"What?" Aang blinked before the two heard a guttural roar, "Wh…what was that?"

"The double-edge sword," SentaiSoul replied.

"Double-edge sword?" Aang repeated before a wall exploded, revealing the Kaijin.

**_"Graaaawrg!-!-!"_** the Kaijin cried out before being bonked on the head by the SoulDriver.

"Be thankful I obtained it for you," SentaiSoul snorted before the Kaijin collapsed, changing back into Saito.

"S-Saito?!" Aang gasped.

"You were told the dangers of the Henshin Belts, correct?" SentaiSoul asked as he picked up Saito while pocketing the SoulDriver in Saito's jacket, "Only certain types of beings could use them and not die."

Aang gulped. SentaiSoul motioned for Aang to give chase after him. He turned upon hearing Aang scream.

"My frogs! Come back! And stop thawing out!" Aang pleaded before SentaiSoul sighed in annoyance, "Wait! My friends need to suck on those frogs!"

"S-Seriously…?" SentaiSoul gawked.

"Yes!" Aang nodded.

"…Damn it," SentaiSoul sighed before taking out a silver SoulDriver and opened it, pressing '0-2-9' and a white button.

**=MAHOU SENTAI MAGIRANGER: MAGIMOTHER=**

SentaiSoul merely tapped the area before him. A white magic seal appeared on the floor before a figure emerged from it. She wore a white outfit with hardly anything black in it. Her visor was black and she had silver snowflake designs to her outfit. In her hands was a staff ending with a snowflake.

"MagiMother, freeze the frogs," SentaiSoul ordered.

MagiMother nodded. She swung her staff and all the frogs were instantly frozen once more. Aang awed at the woman before she vanished. Aang quickly gathered the frogs into his shirt before the two went off.

* * *

"Aang, please, hurry…" Katara whispered.

"Who's this 'Aang' kid you keep talking about, Your Highness?" Sokka asked.

"Shut up, ya dadgum Changeling…" Alex mumbled.

"Not that dream again…" Maya mumbled in annoyance in her sleep as Ryutaros nuzzled into her, sound asleep as well.

"Why…aren't you guys, sick?" Katara whispered.

**"The Kivat Clan is remarkable in not becoming ill unless it's a cold,"** Kivat noted.

**"And the dummy here is made of sand,"** Kivala giggled, earning a glare from Momotaros.

* * *

Aang and SentaiSoul walked silently in the sewer system underneath the fortress. Soldiers walked back and forth above them. They hopped out of a grate and into one of the courtyards. In the structure, Zhao walked in one of the torch-lit corridors of the fortress, followed by some sort of scribe.

"I want a full transcription of my speech sent to the Fire Lord, along with glowing testimonials from all of the ranking officers present, and…" Zhao began before stopping.

The scribe nearly lost his lunch. Bodies. That was the only thing that could be described by the sight before them. It was as if a pure massacre occurred there.

"S…Sire…" Zhao turned to see a man seemingly made of glass approach them, _"D…Devil…"_

The man shattered into a pile of glass. Zhao was about to demand what was going on until he heard moans. Zhao, upset, slammed open the door to Aang's prison cell. It was empty, except for a tied-up Firebender. Zhao turned in anger and left, the scribe in tow.

"Sir, should I hold off sending that speech to the Fire Lord?" the scribe asked.

"Rook! Sagittarius!" Zhao roared.

* * *

"Keep scaling," SentaiSoul ordered as the two would-be escapees scaled a rope on the innermost wall of the fortress.

"There, on the wall!" A soldier called as he appeared at the top of the wall they were climbing.

"Frick," SentaiSoul muttered.

He cut the rope and the pair fell down the wall, Aang screaming. Aang quickly used his Airbending to soften their landing. SentaiSoul summoned a white and silver version of Soul's melee weapon and the two raced off.

"The Avatar has escaped! Close all the gates immediately!" Zhao roared on a balcony nearby.

_"On it,"_ Rook grinned before racing down towards them with Sagittarius, _"Play Time begins _now_!"_

"Kaijin!" Aang screamed, looking behind them.

"On it," SentaiSoul replied before turning and pressing '0-3-6' and a star button with seven points.

**CUE: TOKUMEI SENTAI GO-BUSTERS FIRST OPENING – BUSTERS READY GO**

**=TOKUMEI SENTAI: GO-BUSTERS=**

SentaiSoul placed the silver SoulDriver onto his left wrist. It glowed before turning into a strange watch-like device colored cyan, black, and silver. On the part closer to his elbow was a yellow part. He pressed a blue button.

**=IT'S MORPHIN' TIME=**

A tune began to play as the yellow part flipped up and turned into a pair of 'glasses.' Green data swirled around him, turning into what appeared to be a red, silver, and black, cheetah-themed spy suit and helmet.

"Let's Morphin'!" SentaiSoul declared before the 'glasses' turned red and collided with the gap in his mask, completing the visor of it.

"Whoa…" Aang awed before gasping.

Standing at the red warrior's side were four other figures, all resembling the red one, but in different colors. The only female of the group was yellow and based off a rabbit. The tallest of them wore blue and had a gorilla theme. The last two were based upon a gold kabuto and a silver kuwagata respectively.

"Red Buster!"

"Blue Buster!"

"Yellow Buster!"

"Beet Buster!"

"Stag Buster!"

"Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters! Ready...?" Red Buster asked.

"Go!" all five posed, a small five-colored explosion occurring behind them and Aang, the Avatar holding Saito.

"A second Kamen Rider?" Zhao scowled, "And this one can summon allies."

Rook lunged at them. Blue Buster's left arm began to bulge before he slammed it into Rook's gut. Rook cried out in pain as he was sent into a wall, shattering it from the impact. Sagittarius open fired a barrage of yellow energy arrows at them.

"Wah!" Aang screamed before quickly creating a wave of Air that took some of the arrows.

Red Buster glowed a soft green before Aang realized he and Saito were on the wall, Red Buster beside them.

"How did you…?"

"You can call me the Kamen Rider Kabuto of the Super Sentai," Red Buster nodded before pressing another button on his MorphinBrace before a swirl of data appeared before him, reforming into a single-lens reflex camera. He grabbed the right side of it and it changed into a blaster. He quickly began to open fire at the Sagittarius Horoscopes while the others were taking on Rook. Yellow Buster jumped high into the air as she summoned her own Ichigan Buster and a pair of binoculars before flipping out into a giant combat knife. She open fired at Rook before landing, getting a pair of slashes in with Blue Buster, who had summoned his own blade and blaster. The blades retracted and the duo combined their blades with their blasters.

"Ichigan Buster Special Buster Mode!" both declared.

**=IT'S TIME FOR SPECIAL BUSTER!=**

Data glowed at the tip of the barrels as Rook got up. The two pulled their triggers and a dual beam erupted from them, slamming into Rook. The Fangire screamed before he exploded, releasing a light of multicolored stained-glass coloring that flew off.

"He'll be back," Blue Buster noted before he and Yellow Buster vanished in a swirl of data.

**"Get out of my way!"** the Sagittarius Horoscopes roared as he swung a punch at Beet Buster, who jumped over it and let Stag Buster kick the Sagittarius Horoscopes in the head.

"DriBlade!" the duo declared, summoning a pair of black, white, and gold steering wheels with the horns being white that quickly converted into swords.

"Let's finish this," Beet Buster ordered.

"Right," Stag Buster nodded before the two pressed the horns on their weapons.

**=BOOST UP FOR BUSTER!=**

Energy projected before them and the Sagittarius Horoscopes. For Stag Buster, the energy took the form of a silver Stag Beetle's mandibles. For Beet Buster, it took the form of a gold Hercules Beetle horn. The Busters then slashed through the energy projections, which clashed together into a six-point star. The Sagittarius cried out as the energy collided with him, creating an explosion. The two chuckled before vanishing into data as Red Buster changed back into SentaiSoul.

"Just who are you?" Aang pondered as the two ran along the wall.

"I am the opposite of the Kamen Riders; the Super Sentai," SentaiSoul explained, "While he turns into Kamen Rider, I turn into the full team of a Super Sentai. Though there are differences."

"Uh-oh!" Aang gasped as he saw soldiers were bringing scaling ladders.

Aang and SentaiSoul knocked off the soldiers as they reached the top. With two mighty blasts, Aang depopulated the two scaling ladders nearest to him as SentaiSoul knocked the one final soldier off his ladder. Aang brought over his two scaling ladders and stepped onto the one SentaiSoul had just emptied. He handed one ladder to the the Super Sentai Warrior.

"Now what are we doing?" SentaiSoul asked.

"Here, take this. Jump on my back with Saito!"

"Stilts?" SentaiSoul sighed as he complied.

Aang began to use the ladders as massive stilts, shedding one each time a step was taken. Dawn began approaching. The first ladder shed still had some Fire Nation soldiers on it, but it fell in the dust to the amusement of SentaiSoul.

"Give me the next one!"

"You got it," SentaiSoul complied.

At the bottom of their final stilt, a Fire Nation soldier sent out a gout of flame up the ladder. It was too late though, as Aang and the masked man jumped from the last stilt and just managed to grab the edge of the final wall. They were unable to hold on, however, and fell to the ground.

"No, no, no, no, no-no-no-no!-!-!" SentaiSoul cried out ala Cleveland Brown before they hit the ground.

Four Firebenders unleashed their flame on them, but Aang put the masked man behind him and used Airbending to send the flames away.

"Hold your fire! The Avatar must be captured alive!" Zhao ordered.

"Hmm…Good idea," SentaiSoul noted before pressing '0-2-7' and a white star button.

**=BAKURYU SENTAI ABARANGER: ABAREKILLER=**

A swirl of white energy appeared beside him. It took on the form of a white and black SuperSentai based upon a pterodactyl-like dinosaur. His red visor was in the shape of an 'X.' His torso armor was bulky and colored white and gold with black spikes.

"With white palpitation…AbareKiller!" the white Super Sentai declared.

"AbareKiller, do it," SentaiSoul ordered.

AbareKiller whipped out a white, black, and gold dagger resembling his helmet. He put it up against Aang's neck. SentaiSoul and Zhao began to have a stare-off, SentaiSoul's right hand ready to snap his fingers and end Aang's life. Zhao grit his teeth after a few moments.

"…Open the gate."

"Admiral, what are you doing?" an officer asked.

"Let them out, now!" Zhao ordered.

The gate was opened and the two backed out with their captives, dagger still at Aang's throat.

"How could you let them go?"

"A situation like this requires…_precision_," Zhao replied before the Yuyan he was about to nod to was blasted by a blue fireball, knocking him onto the ground.

"And that's for the sadistic gleam you had for watching Zuko get his scar! Down with Ozai!" SentaiSoul declared as AbareKiller vanished and the two raced off.

* * *

Saito moaned as he began to awake. He slowly got up and opened his eyes, seeing Aang's concerned face.

"You're okay!" Aang exclaimed, hugging the Kamen Rider.

"Ah! Ite-ite-ite!" Saito hissed before blinking, "…Why am I not in pain?"

"You heal faster than humans," Saito turned to see SentaiSoul approach.

"A…A second me?"

"Ware wa Soul…SentaiSoul," the white warrior informed as he put a small basket filled with frozen frogs near the two as Shirokuro jumped off his shoulder and began to lick Saito, whimpering in joy.

"Easy, girl! E-easy!" Saito laughed as he finally got her off, "You saved us?"

"Of course. I am the Avatar's Right Sword and Shield just as you are his Left Sword and Shield," SentaiSoul nodded, "Cheeda Nick."

**"SentiaSoul! Ah mou…!"**

A robot ran over to them. Aang noted how the coloring on it reminded him of Red Buster. His cheetah-shaped head had a pair of handlebars. SentaiSoul chuckled as Cheeda Nick bent over, panting.

**"Why do run off like that?"** Cheeda Nick groaned.

"Sorry, my friend. But the Avatar and my opposite were in danger," SentaiSoul informed, "Come. Dawn approaches."

**"Right,"** Cheeda Nick nodded before transforming into a motorcycle.

"Sentai…Soul…" Saito whispered, "Things just got more complicated…"

"You know what the worst part of being born over a hundred years ago is? I miss all the friends I used to hang out with. Before the war started, I used to always visit my friend Kuzon. The two of us, we'd get in and out of so much trouble together. He was one of the best friends I ever had, and he was from the Fire Nation, just like Zuko. If we knew each other back then, do you think we could have been friends, too?" Aang pondered.

"…" SentaiSoul chuckled, "I had a feeling you knew I was connected to Zuko is some way. I believe so, but not at the moment. He was dealt a bad hand in life a few years back, making him become obsessed with chasing you."

With that, SentaiSoul drove off.

* * *

"Where have you been, Netto? You missed Music Night! Lieutenant Jee sang a stirring love song," Iroh noted.

"Really? Sorry, Uncle. I had another episode," Netto replied.

"Again?" Iroh noted.

"But…But I remember some things this time," Iroh's eyes widened as he looked at him, "Dad…" Cheeda Nick walked onto the vessel, "Meet Cheeda Nick."

* * *

"Suck on these. They'll make you feel better," Aang informed as he placed a frog into Sokka's mouth before he collapsed backwards onto Appa's tail with a sigh.

"Aang, how was your trip? Did you make any new friends?" Sokka asked through the sucking of his frog.

"No, I don't think I did," Aang replied as he rolled over.

**"So what are they sucking?"** Kivat asked.

"Kero-kero-kero," Saito mumbled.

**"…How does that girl do it?"** Kivat pondered to himself as he looked over at Maya, looking over at them while she was sucking on her own frog.

* * *

"I see…" Iroh noted, looking at Netto and his key, "So she gave you the Avatar's Right Sword and Shield."

"That's what I think," Netto replied as they watched Jee showing Cheeda Nick the ropes of working on the ship, a bit awkward on having to teach a mechanical being, "Nick-Aniki is kinda good evidence on that."

**"Ah! Tatsukete!"** Cheeda Nick screamed, making the two look up to see him dangling above everyone, his leg caught on a rope.

"How did that happen?!" Netto gawked.

"I-I-I don't know," Jee replied, "I just turned away from for just a second and that happens."

"I think I'll enjoy having him on the ship," Iroh laughed.

* * *

"Mmmm! This is tasty! Mmm!" Sokka beamed.

"Wait for it…" Saito snickered as the frog thawed out and began to move around, croaking.

"Bwaaa!" Sokka screamed as he spat it out in disgust.

**"Bwahahahaha! You kissed a frog!"** Momotaros fell over, laughing.

**"Wai! Baka-Sokka!" **Ryutaros laughed, clapping before Katara screamed as spat her thawed out frog as well.

Both Katara and Sokka began spitting and coughing, Sokka rubbing his tongue in panic against Appa's fur. Maya gently took out her frog and let it hop away before getting the one that just finished thawing out of Alex's mouth.

"Thank you for helping us. I'm sorry we had to suck on you, though," Maya apologized softly as the frogs hopped away.

"Ah can't believe ah had a frog in mah throat!" Alex gagged, "Ah'm gonna be sick again…"

"Not on the tile, Alex," Saito chuckled.

**"Now then…"** Kivala giggled, **"Congrats, Maya-chan. Now go get your prize."**

"Wh-What…?" Maya squeaked with a blush.

"What prize?" Saito asked.

**"Alex-chan, Maya-chan, and I made a little bet on the cure,"** Kivala explained, **"And the prize is you giving her a…"**

The next thing everyone knew, Kivala was sent out by a tornado the size of Kivat. Everyone slowly looked at Maya, who quickly scurried up onto Appa's back and hid in the saddle in her embarrassment. Alex just began to chuckle at her sister's antics.

* * *

** 'The Boy In The Iceberg And The First Kamen Rider!'**

**Katara: Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader?**

**Alex: Ah don't trust th' feller as much as y'all do, Sokka.**

**Saito: It seems that when you Henshin, you can't Bend.**

**?-?-?: My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters, Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak.**

**Kivala: Well, I was hoping we could make a deal.**

**Saito: Ugh! You jerks!**

**?-?-?: Omae…Boku ni tsurutemiru?**

**?-?-?: Nakeru ze!**

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter 13: Jet**

**Momotaros: Toki o koete ore…sanjō (Passing through time. I…have arrived)!**

* * *

**SUPER SENTAI AND KAMEN RIDER DATABASE – Imagin Anime Style**

**Saito, Netto, Aang, and Iroh: *walk into the room as the projector began to show Soul and SentaiSoul standing together***

**Netto: This is SentaiSoul, the embodiment of all Super Sentai. SentaiSoul uses the TamashiiKey and the SoulShifter to turn into his armored form.**

**Saito: *watches as SentaiSoul summons MagiMother and then AbareKiller* SentaiSoul can summon duplicates of Super Sentai members. Though they only last sixty seconds before vanishing. *watches SentaiSoul turn into the Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters***

**Netto: And unlike Soul, SentaiSoul turns into the entire team along with extras for that group. Such as if he turned into the GekiRangers, he'd also call upon Rio and Mele. The duplicates have the same time limit as the summons do.**

**Iroh: Does he have a limit?**

**Netto: I think so. I think it's only three Super Sentai and then he can't change or summon. And if he summons a duplicate, he can only turn into those Sentai groups they're from.**

**Aang: So he could only turn into what group that white lady was from? Same with the white and black armored guy that had a dagger to my neck?**

**Netto: Yep. *watches the role call for the Go-Busters as their first opening song played in the background* This is the current Super Sentai, Tokumsei Sentai Go-Busters. The series follows a spy motif and follows a group of warriors in their goal to stop a malevolent computer virus and its organization.**

**Iroh: That sounds quite interesting.**

**Netto: Well, it's also the 20th anniversary for the Power Rangers, the United State's version of the Super Sentai, which is why their devices use the word 'It's Morphin' Time' and that the enemy uses 'MegaZords.'**

**Saito: The Go-Busters made their first appearance when their predecessors' nemesis, Basco ta Jolokia, plotted to take the unguarded Gokai Galleon along with the Ranger Keys and Greater Powers while the Gokaigers were off trying to rescue Space Sheriff Gavan from prison. The Go-Busters were sent to stop him and engaged him in a brief battle, and proved to be evenly matched. Basco had planned to gain the upper hand with Sally, only to find out that Yoko had given her a pile of fruit to eat. He saw that the opportunity was lost and withdrew, whacking Sally on the head. The Go-Busters proceeded to head back, Ryuji noted that the Gokaigers could handle the rest, Yoko said that they were pretty tough and that they would have to work hard if they didn't want to be outdone.**

**Iroh: Who?**

**Netto: *shows clips of the five Go-Busters* These are the actual figures behind the Go-Busters in order of their Roll Call; Hiromu Sakurada, Ryuji Iwasaki, Yoko Usami, Masatio Jin, and Beet J Stag.**

**Iroh: Beet J Stag reminds me of our new crewmate for some reason.**

**Netto: That's because they're both BuddyRoids. They're the companions of the Go-Busters and the majority of them, minus Beet J Stag, turn into the controls for the Go-Busters' Buster Vehicles. Cheeda Nick is the cheetah-type mecha Buddy Roid partner of Hiromu Sakurada . He is a positive thinker, and though a robot, has no sense of direction. Nick acts like an older brother to Red Buster. Also, he is able to transform into a motorcycle for Red Buster to ride into battle (where his face becomes the handle and meter). When fighting in robot mode, Nick can also use his rear wheels as handheld weapons. He can assume the form of the head for Go-Buster Ace, the primary Mecha for Buster Red which can combine with the other Mecha to create Go-BusterOh and Great Go-BusterOh.**

**Saito: *watches Soul turn into IXA* This is Kamen Rider IXA, or 'Intercept X Attacker.' Why the SoulDriver declares that, though, I do not know. Now then, IXA is the secondary protagonist and fictional character that appears in Kamen Rider Kiva, a Japanese tokusatsu television drama in the Kamen Rider Series. Ixa is the second Rider in Kiva. "IXA" is an acronym for "Intercept X Attacker." Whereas Kiva is based on various monsters, Ixa's motif is that of a knight and the Christian cross. Ixa's name in Japanese comes from one of the readings of the kanji for "fighting," "war," and "battle" (****戦, ikusa?).**

**Iroh: He looks like a Knight of the Sun.**

**Saito: That's his nickname. Over the Kiva series, IXA has been used by various people, the most noticeable are being Otoya Kurenai, Wataru's father, and Keisuke Nago. Keisuke is the current user of the IXA System. *shows clips of Keisuke and IXA* He works as a bounty hunter, taking the buttons on his captures as a prize.**

**Iroh: Hmm…Reminds me of someone, but I don't know who…**

**Netto: He originally had an intense hatred towards Kiva due to what he heard of the previous one, intending to kill him until he learns of Kiva's true identity and sees him as an ally to mankind. He also has a belief in "humanity's full potential", which gives him the impression of a superiority complex to some people with the ideal that he's always right.**

**Iroh: Now I know I heard that before. But 'where' is the question… *taps his hin in thought***

**Saito: He has a prejudice for certain people like Wataru, as he believes they are everything his ideology of "humanity's full potential" is against. Because of this ideology, he has a distaste for music, as he feels it is a waste of that potential. It was due to his intolerance for sinners that Nago played a part in the suicide of his father years ago, exposing him to the media for taking a bribe.**

**Aang: What?! He…He caused his father to kill himself?!**

**Iroh: *frowns* Truly a troubling childhood.**

**Saito: However, though he has a sense of righteousness, Nago's perspective on it is warped in his desire to purge the world of evil, refusing to accept the world in grey and going berserk whenever he loses a fight or is denied his quarry. *shows a clip when he first lost to Kiva* Over time, most of these personality traits would eventually wane, although his sense of justice has not changed.**

**Netto: Someone must have pulled out the flagpole shoved up his rear.**

* * *

**Also, a sudden announcement from a group out to change FanFiction:  
**

**'Fellow members of Fanfiction, we are unjustly under attack. A group called Eliminator! is threatening the safe community of free expression that we have all come to love and will not stop unless we do something about it. The freedom of speech is a right that the Internet has allowed all people to enjoy collectively and we refuse to be harassed, oppressed, and ridiculed into giving up this right. We cannot sit idly by and allow other people to determine what we can and cannot say. We need to make our voices heard. We need to take a stand.**

**My name is Ali and I, along with Key2DestNE and ParadiseAvenger are the leader of Avenger, a group designed to not only battle the harassment of the Eliminators, but also to change Fanfiction for the better. We are told we can write anything we want to, but it has to fit in Fanfiction's mold or we are labeled retards and banned from the site. We will not stand for this injustice! We will stand up for our rights! The Eliminators are unjustly reporting great stories that took a lot of hard work simply because they deemed them "unworthy". We don't have to take their flames and rude comments, we will get what we want. We want the Eliminators to stop pretending they rule the world and we Fanfiction create to a MA rating that either gives a pop-up warning when accessed or can only be accessed with an account to help stop children from randomly logging on and viewing those stories, but that will also allow those of us who choose to read those stories to still write and read what we like.**

**Avenger! goes live Monday at 9 pm Eastern Standard time. We are not going to stop till our demands are met, but we need everyone's help to make this happen. They will only listen to us if we make them listen! We have to make our voices heard, so contact anyone you think would help the cause and get them to sign their name on the Supporter topic of the Avenger! forum. All Avenger! supporters are posting either this blurb or the essay on the forum at the beginning of the first chapter of each of their stories. 2 or 3 people won't make much of a difference, but together we can do anything.. We can do this and we will do this. We hold the power, not them. We may face some opposition, but that's what happens when you try to change the world.**

**As always,**

**Ali'**

**As you can tell, my first chapter will also have this on it.  
**


	13. Water: Jet

**The Boy in the Iceberg and the Kamen Rider of another World.  
**

**GammaTron: I've always loved watching the series 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' and am really loving the sequel involving our new Avatar, Korra. I own only Saito/Kamen Rider Soul and Netto/SentaiSoul. Kamen Keyblade Duelist owns Kamen Rider SEGA.  
**

* * *

**_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four Nations lived in harmony. That all ended when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him the most, he vanished. 100 years later, my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although he's just a kid, he has a lot of potential. But I believe that Aang can save the world._**

* * *

_Yellow Buster jumped high into the air as she summoned her own Ichigan Buster and a pair of binoculars before flipping out into a giant combat knife. She open fired at Rook before landing, getting a pair of slashes in with Blue Buster, who had summoned his own blade and blaster. The blades retracted and the duo combined their blades with their blasters._

_"Ichigan Buster Special Buster Mode!" both declared._

_**=IT'S TIME FOR SPECIAL BUSTER!=**_

_Data glowed at the tip of the barrels as Rook got up. The two pulled their triggers and a dual beam erupted from them, slamming into Rook. The Fangire screamed before he exploded, releasing a light of multicolored stained-glass coloring that flew off._

_"He'll be back," Blue Buster noted before he and Yellow Buster vanished in a swirl of data._

_**"Get out of my way!"** the Sagittarius Horoscopes roared as he swung a punch at Beet Buster, who jumped over it and let Stag Buster kick the Sagittarius Horoscopes in the head._

_"DriBlade!" the duo declared, summoning a pair of black, white, and gold steering wheels with the horns being white that quickly converted into swords._

_"Let's finish this," Beet Buster ordered._

_"Right," Stag Buster nodded before the two pressed the horns on their weapons._

_**=BOOST UP FOR BUSTER!=**_

_Energy projected before them and the Sagittarius Horoscopes. For Stag Buster, the energy took the form of a silver Stag Beetle's mandibles. For Beet Buster, it took the form of a gold Hercules Beetle horn. The Busters then slashed through the energy projections, which clashed together into a six-point star. The Sagittarius cried out as the energy collided with him, creating an explosion. The two chuckled before vanishing into data as Red Buster changed back into SentaiSoul._

* * *

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter 13: ****Jet**  


* * *

Momo was chasing a bug through the trees of a forest, fall leaves still within their branches. In his pursuit, he landed on the ground to see a neatly stacked pile of fruit. Momo began to drool at the sight. When he ran towards it, Momo was pulled into the air by a cage trap, joining two other caged animals resembling a blend of boars and bats.

* * *

"Where's Momo?" Aang pondered.

"I saw him going about the trees when we landed," Maya pointed out, pausing her violin playing, "He just looked sooo cute."

**"We'll see how cute you think he is when he tries to eat you…" **Kivala muttered on Alex's shoulder.

It was then they heard Momo's screeches. Everyone blinked and saw that they were missing one Maya Kiyoshi. Saito and Alex just chuckled. Soon, the group came upon Maya as she was in a tree, trying to open up the circular cage Momo was in.

"Hang on, Momo!" Aang called as he used his Airbending to fly to the top of the tree, jumping from trunk-to-trunk to get higher.

Maya pointing at the the traps' mechanisms, letting Aang undo them, and the two carefully lowered Momo to the ground where Katara, Alex, Saito, Ryutaros, Momotaros, Kivat, Kivala, and Sokka were waiting. Momotaros and Sokka grunted as they opened the trap together and the lemur ran out with one of the berries in his mouth. The group looked on as Momo got on his hind legs and ate the fruit as though nothing had happened. Sokka grunted in frustration and facepalmed in unison with Momotaros as Ryutaros cheered and laughed. When Aang landed, he looked up to see the other two animals seemingly crying out to him for help while Maya was doing her best in trying to undo the mechanisms.

"Don't worry. We'll get you free," Maya comforted, gently petting one through the bars.

"This is gonna take forever," Sokka groaned before simply throwing his boomerang to simply cut the animals free.

"That works," Aang noted before Maya was a blur and caught the two cages before they could hit the ground.

"Sokka!" Maya snapped in a moderate level of tone, making the Agito of the Water Tribe freeze up, "Did you just try and hurt these poor little babies?"

Saito cringed. She really does love animals if it means that merely dropping one gives you a glare and 'raised' voice from her. The animals licked her face few times before running off. Everyone gathered around two of the traps and Sokka knelt down to examine them.

"These are Fire Nation traps, you can tell from the metalwork. We better pack up camp, and get moving," Sokka ordered.

They quickly gathered their things and began to pack them onto Appa's saddle.

"Uh uh. No flying this time!" Sokka scowled.

"What? Why wouldn't we fly?" Aang asked as Sokka took the sleeping bag from Aang's hands.

"Think about it: Somehow, Prince Zuko and the Fire Nation keep finding us. It's because they spot Appa, he's just too noticeable."

"What? Appa's not too noticeable!" Katara frowned.

"He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head! It's kinda hard to miss him!" Sokka argued as the bison simply yawned as Maya gently pat his head.

"Sokka's just jealous 'cause he doesn't have an arrow," Aang pointed out, glancing over at Maya.

"I do not want an arrow," Maya informed gently.

"I know you all wanna fly, but my instincts tell me we should play it safe this time and walk," Sokka informed before Katara leaned forward at her brother and smiled.

"Who made you the boss?" Katara asked.

"I'm not the boss, I'm the leader."

"_You're_ the leader? But your voice still cracks!" Alex laughs.

"I'm the oldest, and I'm a warrior, so…" Sokka paused since his voice cracked once more before he deepened it, "I'm the leader!"

"Now that ain't true. Aang's th' oldest out o' all o' us, but if'n y'all are countin' on th' iceberg thing, then ah'm th' oldest," Alex pointed out.

"If anyone's the leader, it's Aang. I mean he is the Avatar," Katara informed.

"Are you kidding, he's just a goofy kid! And I won't say anything about your argument, Alex, because I do not want to be beaten up with a pillar of Earth," Sokka informed while he pointed at a hanging upside-down Aang from Appa's right horn with feet sticking out in the air.

"He's right," Aang pointed out.

"Why do boys always think someone has to be the leader? I bet you wouldn't be so bossy if you kissed a girl," Katara informed.

"I've kissed a girl, you just haven't met her."

"Who? Gran-Gran? I've met Gran-Gran."

"No! Besides Gran-Gran."

"He means Suki, Katara," Saito chuckled.

"Shut it, Saito! Look, my instincts tell me we have a better chance of slipping through on foot, and a leader has to trust his instincts."

"Why don't we take DenLiner?" Saito offered.

**"No can do. It's at KingLiner Station for repairs,"** Momotaros informed before he and Ryutaros left to go back to DenLiner.

**"I would offer Castle Doran, but that is just as bad as Appa. Perhaps worse since she is larger than the Flying Bison,"** Kivat informed, making Shirokuro whine and her ears lower.

"Okay, we'll try it your way, oh wise leader," Katara rolled her eyes.

"Who knows? Walking might be fun," Aang grinned.

* * *

"Walking stinks! How do people go anywhere without a flying bison?" Aang complained.

"It's called 'usin' yer feet,'" Alex replied, "Fer one, ah'm mighty proud o' Sokka on this idea."

"Thanks!" Sokka grinned.

"Only good idea he's had since ah met 'im, too," Alex informed.

"Hey…"

"Look guys, I'm tired too. But the important thing is that we're safe from the Fire Nation by doing this. Also, we're heading into a Fire Nation camp," Saito informed as they entered a Fire Nation campsite filled with soldiers.

"Sokka…" Alex seethed before a Firebender set fire to the bushes behind them.

"If you let us pass, we promise not to hurt you," Sokka advised.

"What are you doing?" Katara whispered.

"Doing what I do second-best at besides planning," Sokka replied, summoning his belt.

"_You_ promise not to hurt _us_?" a soldier with an eyepatch laughed before he collapsed, out cold.

"Nice work, Sokka! How'd you do that?"Aang asked.

"That wasn't us," Saito replied, narrowing his eyes at a nearby tree, _'Jet.'_

There, in the tree, stood a teen around 17. He had a messy top of black hair and smooth onyx eyes, brimming with confidence. He wore bits of red armor over baggy grassy-green clothing. In his hands was a pair of hookswords. He jumped and took down two soldiers. He ran forward and took down two more using his hookswords.

"Down you go," Jet smirked.

Katara looked amazed, Aang and Maya shocked, Saito glaring at Jet, and Alex and Sokka confused. Another soldier charged at Jet, but he was quickly defeated.

"They're in the trees!" a soldier shouted.

A young boy landed on top of the soldier and turned his helmet around to blind him, then rode him around while laughing. Another boy with a circular hat made of straw launched arrows at the soldiers while more boys came out of the trees. Aang and Katara began to fight the soldiers with their Bending. Nearby, Maya and Saito stayed close to Alex as she stomped the ground, using three pillars of earth to send the soldiers flying. Sokka held up his boomerang and yelled as one approached him, but stopped when Jet took him down first.

"Hey, he was mine!" Sokka snapped, _'Stupid Saito and his rule on not transforming near civilians…'_

"Gotta be quicker next time," Jet smirked.

Sokka looked dismayed and a huge boy fell out of the trees and easily took down two soldiers as Jet skillfully took down two more.

"Man!" Sokka whined since he was about to hit them while Jet disarmed another soldier and ran up to Katara.

"Hey."

"Hi," Katara greeted before they looked around to see a now empty camp.

"You just took out a whole army almost single-handed."

"Army? There were only like, twenty guys," Sokka dismayed.

"My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters, Sneers, Longshot, Smellerbee, The Duke, and Pipsqueak," Jet introduced before Aang looked at the shortest member of them and laughed.

"Ha ha, Pipsqueak, that's a funny name."

"Aang, I believe his name is 'The Duke' while the big guy's 'Pipsqueak,'" Saito informed, "Codenames come in handy for tricking enemies."

"You think my name is funny?" the big guy demanded.

"It's hilarious!"

"…" Pipsqueak started laughing along with Aang, and patted him on the back hard enough to knock him over and continued to laugh with Aang.

"Umm, thanks for saving us Jet. We're lucky you were there," Katara thanked as the boys began to raid the camp.

"I should be thanking you. We were waiting to ambush those soldiers all morning, we just needed the right distraction, and then you guys stumbled in," Jet smirked.

"Um…Well…That was an accident. We were trying to avoid the Fire Nation," Maya admitted, trying to stay behind Alex.

"We were relying on instincts," Alex added.

"You'll get yourself killed doing that," Jet noted as Sokka glared at him.

"Mah late granny followed her instincts and she done whipped up th' best batch of alcohol-free Cider y'all will ever done taste," Alex frowned.

"Hey Jet, these barrels are filled of blasting jelly," the Duke informed as he patted a barrel.

"That's a great score," Jet nodded.

"And these boxes are filled with jelly candy!" Pipsqueak beamed.

"Also good, let's not get those mixed up," Jet nodded.

"We'll take this stuff back to the hideout," Duke informed.

"You guys have a hideout?" Aang gasped with stars in his eyes.

"You wanna see it?"

"Yes we wanna see it," Katara grinned, earning a smile from Jet.

* * *

"Okay… Where? There's nothing here," Sokka pointed out as they stood in a clearing.

"You're seeing what many would see," Saito informed, looking up, "If you think like a ninja, then you'd put a village within the trees."

"Smart kid. Here, Sokka, hold this," Jet gave Sokka a rope.

"Why? What's this do?" Sokka began before he screamed as he was pulled up into the branches.

"Aang? Saito?" Jet offered the two ropes.

"I'll get up on my own," Aang replied as he began to leap up into the trees.

Alex's hands trembled a bit as she looked up into the trees.

"Easy now, Alex. They're jest trees…" Alex mumbled to herself until two hands were on her shoulders.

"Sister, we can hold on to each other," Maya spoke.

"We won't let you fall, Alex," Saito added.

"Uh…S-Sure…" Alex blushed as the three used a rope together.

"Grab hold of me Katara," Jet offered his hand.

Katara blushed as she took his hand. They rose up through the tree together. They came to a landing on a wooden platform in the trees. Once up there, Aang was seen zip lining through the trees.

"Nice place you got!" Aang called as he and Momo zipped by, following by a laughing Ryutaros.

**"Konnichiwa, Onee-chan!"** Ryutaros waved to Maya nearby.

"Careful, Ryutaros," Maya warned with worry evident in her tone.

"It's beautiful up here!" Katara awed.

"It's beautiful...and more importantly the Fire Nation can't find us," Jet informed as a Freedom Fighter with messy, dirty-blond hair, red face paint, and spare bits of armor landed near the two.

"They would love to find you. Wouldn't they, Jet?"

"It's not gonna happen, Smellerbee."

"Why does the Fire Nation want to find you?" Katara pondered.

"I guess you could say I've been causing them a little trouble. See, they took over a nearby Earth Kingdom town a few years back," Jet explained as they walked along.

"We've been ambushin' their troops, cutting off their supply lines, and doing anything we can to mess with 'em," Smellerbee informed.

"One day, we'll drive the Fire Nation out of here for good and free that town," Jet informed.  
"That's so brave."

"Yeah, nothing's braver than a guy in a tree house," Sokka rolled his eyes as he walked over.

"Don't pay any attention to my brother."

"No problem. He probably had a rough day," Jet shrugged.

"So, you all live here?" Katara asked as Sokka slumped and walked over to Saito, Maya, and Alex.

"That's right. Longshot over there? His town got burned down by the Fire Nation. And we found The Duke trying to steal our food. I don't think he ever really had a home," Jet explained.

"What about you?" Katara asked, causing Jet to stop and let the others go by.

"The Fire Nation killed my parents. I was only eight years old. That day changed me forever."

"Sokka and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation," Katara recalled.

"I'm so sorry, Katara."

"I do not trust that guy," Sokka muttered.

"Ah don't trust th' feller as much as y'all do, Sokka," Alex agreed, narrowing her eyes on Jet.

* * *

A cloud of cawing birds was disturbed as Appa raised his head with a roar. In the hideout, ropes with lanterns hung between branches. Sentries kept watch on several upper platforms while the group sat at a banquet table. While the group ate, Jet stood on the table.

"Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine," Jet declared, earning cheers from nearly everyone as Katara, Maya, and Aang smiled while Sokka and Alex copped an attitude and a scowling face, "I got a special joy from the look on one soldier's face, when The Duke dropped down on his helmet and rode him like a wild hog monkey."

Saito snickered as The Duke, without his helmet, climbed up the table. He marched on the table with his arms in the air. Saito had to admit that was pretty funny if it wasn't in such a dangerous situation.

"Now, the Fire Nation thinks they don't have to worry about a couple of kids hiding in the trees," Jet continued as he prepared to take a drink from his wooden cup, "Maybe they're right." A very loud and long boo was heard before Jet continued with an angry face, "Or maybe...they are dead wrong."

Alex narrowed her eyes as she glared at Jet. Saito gave a small shudder at the tone he took. A loud and long cheer was heard around them from all the Freedom Fighters.

"Hey Jet, nice speech," Katara noted.

"Thanks. By the way, I was really impressed with you, Alex, and Aang. That was some great bending I saw out there today."

"Well, he's great. He's the Avatar," Katara blushed, "I could use some more training."

"Avatar huh? Very nice," Jet noted.

"Thanks Jet," Aang beamed.

"So I might know a way that you and Aang can help in our struggle," Jet noted.

"Unfortunately, we have t' leave tonight," Alex informed as she and Sokka started walking away.

"You're kidding me! I needed you two on an important mission tomorrow," Jet informed, causing Sokka to turn around.

"What mission?"

"Ah ain't falin' fer yer tricks," Alex informed, "But ah'll stay wit' Sokka so he don't fall fer 'em, either."

* * *

Jet and Sokka were in branches of the same tree while Alex hid behind the tree in a trench she made with Earthbending. Jet cupped his hands and made a birdcall; several trees down, Pipsqueak and Smellerbee stepped into view from their branches. They replied with another birdcall. Sokka jammed his jawbone knife into the trunk of the tree and pressed his ear to the knife's handle.

"What are you doing?" Jet asked.

"Shh...it amplifies vibrations. Alex is down there using Seismic Sensing," Sokka added, pointing down at Alex.

"Good tricks," Jet noted.

"…Nothing yet," Sokka noted, "Wait! Yes, someone's approaching."

"How many?" Jet pondered before Alex tossed up one pebble.

"Alex says it's just one. The size of this stone tells us that it's an old man," Sokka informed, recalling the scouting strategy he and Alex had been making on Saito's advice.

Jet made another birdcall before turning to him, "Good work, Sokka. Ready your weapon."

Sokka took his knife out of the tree before seeing an elderly man going down the road, "Wait, false alarm…he's just an old man."

Jet ignored Sokka and prepared to attack the old man, then leapt to the ground in front of the traveler. Sokka watched with horror as Jet held up his hookswords at the ready.

"What are you doing in our woods, you leech?"

"Please sir, I'm just a traveler," the elder gulped before a small wall of earth blocked Jet from him.

"Whoa there, partner. He's tellin' th' truth," Alex advised as she walked over, "Ah'm sorry 'bout him. Y'all should be careful 'bout wearin' red near 'im. He done mistook you fer a Fire Nation soldier."

"Y-Yes…Thank you," the elder nodded, "Thank you for letting me go."

"It wasn't much," Alex sheepishly chuckled as the elder walked away.

"What was that about?!" Jet demanded once Alex let down the earth box he was put in after she was sure the elder had left.

"Y'all were gonna attack an innocent man. Mah seismic sense can help me tell if'n a person's lyin', and he was tellin' th' truth on bein' jest a traveler."

"Do you like destroying towns? Do you like destroying families? Do you?!" Jet demanded.

"Now what that got t' do wit' this?!"

"Does the Fire Nation let people go?! Does the Fire Nation have mercy?!"

"Now don't you be tellin' me 'bout th' Fire Nation and mercy!" Alex growled as Smellerbee and Pipsqueak came out, the cowgirl glaring Jet right in the eyes, "Because o' them, mah sister and Ah were orphaned nine years ago."

"Then remember why you fight!"

"Ah do remember why ah fight, ya varmit! Ah fight t' protect mah little sister! But ah don't attack th' elderly or kids!" Alex growled before Sokka separated them.

"Okay! Calm down, both of you!" Sokka ordered.

"…Let's get outta here," Jet pushed past Sokka with Pipsqueak and Smellerbee following.

"Seems Saito was right 'bout th' brat," Alex whispered, keeping close to Sokka in the very back, "He's obsessed."

* * *

Aang, Ryutaros, and Momo were playing with the zip lines again. They leapt near Sokka.

"Sokka! Look what the Duke gave me!" Aang grinned.

He was wearing a bag and pulled a small pellet from it. With a sly grin, he tossed it next to Momo, where it exploded with a pop. Momo puffed up like a startled cat in response as Ryutaros cheered and laughed. Momo hissed, then lunged for the bag. Momo then sat on Aang's shoulder and tossed several pellets at thier feet. Aang danced about wildly as Ryutaros began to break dance to avoid the pellets.

"Ow! Quit it!" Aang yelped, Sokka being oblivious of it all as he sat with his back to the trunk and staring at the ground, glaring.

"Hey, Sokka. Is Jet back?" Katara asked as she, Saito, and Maya walked up.

"Yeah he's back. But we're leaving," Sokka informed.

"What?" Aang pondered.

"Finally," Saito rolled his eyes.

"But I made him this hat," Katara showed a cap made out of stitched leaves with a flower on top.

"Your boyfriend Jet's a thug."

"What? No, he's not," Katara argued.

"Th' boyfriend or th' thug?" Alex chuckled.

"Why you…" Katara seethed, blushing heavily at that.

"He's messed up Katara," Sokka informed.

"He's not messed up, he's just got a different way of life, a really fun way of life," Aang noted before Alex leveled a glare with him.

"He tried t' beat up an old man that was merely travelin'," Alex stated.

"I wanna hear Jet's side of the story," Katara ordered.

* * *

"Alex, Sokka, you told them what happened but you didn't mention that the guy was Fire Nation?" Jet asked, sitting on a hammock-bed while the others stood.

"No, they conveniently left that part out," Katara informed, glaring at the two.

"An' what has that got t' do wit' anything? An elder's an elder! No matter what nation y'er from, y'all got t' respect elders," Alex scowled.

"There were a few times when we lived on the farm that we tended to families with elders in them," Maya recalled, "We couldn't do much, though."

"An' Mah Seismic Sense didn't show any weapons on him, so don't be tryin' t' call him an assassin," Alex added.

_'Points for Alex on this bit,'_ Saito chuckled in his head before looking at Jet, "Trust me, Jet, you're not going to win an argument with Alex when she knows the truth on…"

"Her Seismic Sense could be deceived if you mixed the knife with something else," Jet informed as he pulled out a knife.

He proceeded to thrust it into a nearby stump. It was a sinister looking curved blade. There were four spikes evenly spaced along the grip, with enough space for fingers to go between them. There was a ring on the butt of the knife. Maya gulped as she shied behind Saito.

"See? There's a compartment for poison in the knife," Jet pulled on the ring and removed a small glass tube filled with red liquid, "He was sent to eliminate me, you helped save my life, Sokka, Alex."

"I knew there was an explanation."

"I didn't see any knife!" Sokka growled.

"Me neither," Alex scowled.

"That's because he was concealing it from your Seismic Sense," Jet stated.

"See Sokka? I'm sure you just didn't notice the knife."

"There was no knife!" Sokka snapped, almost turning into Agito if Alex didn't squeeze his shoulder.

"We ain't standin' here and bein' accused o' lyin'. We're goin' back t' th' hut an' packin' our things," Alex informed as she and Sokka stomped away.

"Tell me you guys aren't leaving yet. I really need your help," Jet sighed.

"What can we do?" Aang asked as Saito and Maya left after the two.

"The Fire Nation is planning on burning down our forest," Jet explained, earning surprised reactions from the two, "If you both use Waterbending to fill the reservoir, we could fight the fires. But if you leave now, they'll destroy the whole valley."

* * *

"We can't leave now with the Fire Nation about to burn down a forest!" Katara argued as Sokka finished packing up his sleeping bag.

"I'm sorry Katara. Jet's very smooth, but we can't trust him," Sokka argued.

"You know what I think? You're jealous that he's a better warrior and a better leader!" Katara snapped.

"We ain't jealous o' Jet," Alex snorted.

"It's just that my instinct…" Sokka began.

"Well my instincts tell me we need to stay here a little longer and help Jet. Come on Aang, Maya, Saito," Katara stomped to the door.

"…No…"

"Excuse me?" Katara turned to Maya.

"I…I'm sorry, Katara, but Seismic Senses do not lie," Maya informed as she began to pack up.

"Not you, too…" Katara sighed sadly, "Fine! I'll help Jet all on my own!"

"Sorry, guys," Aang apologized before Saito stopped him.

"Aang, keep your staff with you at all time. Do not let it escape your grasp," Saito advised, "Our group will be going into the town nearby and warn them to evacuate."

Aang nodded before leaving. Later, a full moon shined on Appa, who was on his back and snoring extremely loud as he slept, Shirokuro on his belly and curled up. Inside their hut, Maya played a sorrowful melody on the Bloody Rose.

**"Beautiful as always, Maya-chan,"** Kivala noted as she flew down from her perch on the ceiling.

"Um…Well…" Maya squeaked.

**"Maya-chan, you don't like fighting, I can understand that about you. But I wish to make a contract with you on this subject," **Kivala noted.

"Wh-What?"

**"Well, I was hoping we could make a deal. You see, I like to fight, but I'm just so small. You're the perfect height for fighting in my opinion, but you don't like to," **Kivala noted, **"I was hoping that you could let me use your body at times for fighting."**

"Um…" Maya began before the Bloody Rose began to play itself, making Saito wake up in an instant and race out.

"Kivat!" Saito shouted, grabbing a rope and swinging down from the trees.

**"Yosh! Kivert myself!"** Kivat declared.

**=BITE=**

"Henshin!" Saito declared as he turned into Kiva, "Shirokuro, I need Machine Kivaa!"

Shirokuro snapped her eyes open and barked twice. She raced over before transforming into a Honda Shadow750. It was primarily black in the color of the frame with the plating over it was a bloody dark-rose. Its back had a 'bat wing' fin while the upper cowl contained a brain hidden from sight. Kiva jumped onto the Machine Kivaa and drove off.

"What's goin' on…?" Alex mumbled, the engine from the Machine Kivaa having awoken her.

**"A Fangire,"** Kivala replied with a giggled, **"Want to watch him?"**

"Huh?" Alex and Maya blinked.

Kivala continued her giggling as she began to fly about the two. A strange silvery film-like 'mist' appeared and engulfed the trio.

"Huh? Whuzzat?" Sokka snorted as he awoke.

"Let's go," Jet's voice whispered.

Sokka pulled the door flap aside enough to see some of Jet's followers descending on the rope lines. Sokka grabbed a rope line down to a lower branch. On the ground below him, Jet's Freedom Fighters were quietly pushing the loaded wagon as Jet led them out of the camp. Sokka stealthily followed. In the dark valley, upstream, and up toward the wall of the valley there was an old falls, and beyond that a man-made dam. A bare cliff off to the reservoir's left provided the view. Jet and his boys emerged from the forest. He went to the edge and looked down on the dam below. The reservoir behind it was low. He turned back to the wagon.

"Now listen, you are not to blow the dam until I give the signal. If the reservoir isn't full, the Fire Nation troops could survive," Jet ordered as The Duke jumped off the wagon.

"But what about the people in the town, won't they get wiped out too?" Duke asked before Jet placed a hand on The Duke's shoulder.

"Look Duke, that's the price of ridding this area of the Fire Nation," Jet turned to Longshot, "Now don't blow the dam until I give the signal—got it?"

Longshot nodded. Sokka watched incredulously from the bushes. He frowned, and heard rustling just before Pipsqueak dragged him out by his wolf-tail. Smellerbee's knife was instantly at his throat.

"Where do you think you're going, ponytail?"

Jet stood near the edge of the cliff. As he watched, Pipsqueak and Smellerbee dragged Sokka between them. Pipsqueak still had a handful of Sokka's wolf-tail.

"Sokka, I'm glad you decided to join us," Jet noted as Pipsqueak and Smellerbee sent Sokka to his knees.

"I heard your plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom town."

"Our plan is to rid the valley of the Fire Nation."

"But people live there, Jet; mothers and fathers and children."

"We can't win without making some sacrifices."

"You lied to Aang and Katara about the forest fire!" Sokka growled.

"Because they don't understand the demands of war. Not like you and I do."

"I do understand," Jet smirked before Sokka transformed into Agito and slammed a fist into his gut, making Jet cough, "I understand that there's nothing you won't do to get what you want."

"…" Jet coughed a bit while rubbing the blood from his mouth, "I was hoping you weren't a Kamen Rider. I was hoping you'd have an open mind, but I can see you've made your choice. I can't let you warn Katara and Aang. Smellerbee, Pipsqueak."

Ash markings appeared on Smellerbee before she transformed into a Bee Orphnoch, wielding a bee-shaped shield and scimitar. Pipsqueak held up a GaiaMemory.

**=STEAMROLLER=**

"What?" Agito paled before Pipsqueak plugged it into his left hand's palm.

His body glowed before it transformed. In his place was a large Dopant, twice the size of Pipsqueak. His body had tight leather skin with bulging muscles. Over them was armor designed off a steamroller, his hands replaced with the thick wheel the front of a steamroller had. Its head seemed to be fused to a worker's helmet. Agito growled before slapping both sides of his belt, activating both Dragon's Eyes. Fire and Storms erupted on his limbs before he assumed Agito Trinity. Agito Trinity pulled out both his weapons and charged with a roar.

* * *

"Ah did not know y'all could do that," Alex noted.

** "I can't use it to travel to other worlds anymore, but I can use it to get us around a minimum of a mile from where we left,"** Kivala giggled.

"Ahhhh!-!-!" the old man from before screamed as he raced by the alley, "Stay back! Please!"

_"There will be no mercy from me. You tried to kill Jet,"_ a voice spoke before explosions stopped the elder in his tracks.

"K-Kill? What do you mean? What are you talking about?" the old man whimpered as a Fangire landed before him, the stained glass showing bits of Sneers' face.

_"Lies! Now d…"_

"The Well Named Corruption AKA Moth Fangire," the Fangire turned to see Kiva walk up, "I know how to deal with you. Ne, Kivat-san?"

** "Indeed,"** Kivat chuckled as Kiva put a clear, blue Fuestle into his mouth.

**=GARURU SABER=**

Shirokuro growled before transforming into Castle Doran. Castle Doran roared before releasing a sphere of light from her jaws. It landed beside Kiva, transforming into Jirou.

"Guess I'm out to breathe in the air of the corrupt world," Jirou noted.

"Jirou-san?" Maya whispered, trembling as she tried not to look at Castle Doran.

Jirou bent down as raced his right hand across the ground, causing blue lightning to race along it. A sinister blue aura erupted around him, taking the form of a werewolf. He howled before transforming into a sphere of light which held a strange statuette of a blue and gold werewolf with a gold ponytail. Kiva grabbed it with his left hand, causing a larger wolf head to cover the front. The ponytail flipped upwards and spun a bit into a scimitar shape. The echo of a wolf howling erupted around the area as chains raced up his left arm. The chains glowed before blue flames erupted and shattered off them, revealing his entire limb had turned a Garuru Cobalt in color with the chained 'bat wing' replaced with 'fur.' The red on his torso was covered by chains before shattering, revealing it had turned into Garuru Cobalt as well with eight silver spikes between the 'pecks.' Kivat's eyes flashed as they turned into blue. An image of a life-sized version of the Statuette overshadowed Kiva, howling. Blue flames raced in his Omnilens before they turned Garuru Cobalt in color as well. Sneers growled at Kiva's new appearance. Kiva began to lowly growl before tilting his head back with his arms outstretched, howling and roaring in unison.

**CUE: SHOUT IN THE MOONLIGHT**

Kiva Garuru bent down into a stance. His right knee on the floor, his left leg outstretched to the side, his right palm on the ground, and his blade's blade on the back of his neck, the 'wolf head' pointing upwards. The Moth Fangire lost Sneers' reflections as he held up a short-sword, pointing right at Kiva Garuru. Kiva Garuru got up with his blade ready. The Moth Fangire charged with a roar as Kiva Garuru merely brought his blade up to his face. Kiva Garuru blocked the blade of the Moth Fangire twice before getting three slashes in. The two entered a quick stalemate before Kiva Garuru got another slash in with two spin kicks and a vertical slash. The Moth Fangire opened its mouth and released a gold wave of moth dust at him. Kiva Garuru jumped into the air and onto one of the buildings.

"W-Whoa…" Alex awed.

"Werewolf…" Maya gulped.

Kiva Garuru brought the blade to his face once more, his right hand on the back of its 'head.' He pressed down on the 'head' and the jaws opened up, releasing a howling barrage of blue soundwaves. Multiple sparks erupted off the Fangire as he was sent tumbling backwards by the power.

**"Now, Kiva!"** Kivat ordered, Kiva Garuru putting the blade to Kivat's mouth.

**=GARURU BITE=**

**TRACK CHANGE: KAMEN RIDER KIVA OST 1**

Kiva Garuru growled as he spun his arms outwards a bit. He grasped the hilt of the Garuru Saber with both hands before turning it so the head would face the Fangire. Red smoke filled the area as the stars vanished, leaving behind a full moon. His mask's 'jaws' opened up, letting Kiva Garuru put his Garuru Saber into it. The Fangire got up with a grunt as Kiva Garuru began to charge. Kiva Garuru jumped high into the air so that he was in the middle of the moon's image. As he fell, he began to spin with the blade erupting with an eerie blue light. Sneers screamed out as he attempted to block with his sword. Kiva Garuru finished the slash, easily cutting through the blade. Blue electricity raced off the Fangire before Garuru's face appeared in a ghostly visage over the entire Moth Fangire. His body shattered in a rain of stained glass, leaving behind the Fangire's Soul. Castle Doran roared as she proceeded to eat it in one gulp. Kiva Garuru lowered his blade before turning his head to see Maya, Alex, and Kivala.

**"Uh oh. Busted,"** Kivala squeaked out.

* * *

"You can't do this!" Sokka roared as he was dragged away by the Steamroller Fangire.

"Cheer up, Sokka. We're gonna win a great victory against the Fire Nation today," Jet chuckled, sand falling off him and making Sokka pale.

* * *

At the riverside upriver from the dam, the collected water behind it was much less than the larger cavity of the reservoir. The river leading to down to it was a thread compared to its 'rainy season' gully. Jet, Katara, and Aang were seen walking upriver along its west bank.

"Jet, I'm sorry about how Sokka's been acting," Katara apologized.

"No worries, he already apologized. Alex, too."

"Really?" Aang blinked as he and Katara stopped and looked at one another, "Sokka _and_ Alex apologized?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too. I got the sense that maybe you talked to them or something."

"Yeah, I did."

"I guess something you said got through to them. Anyhow, they went out on a scouting mission with Pipsqueak and Smellerbee."

"I'm glad he cooled off. He's so stubborn sometimes," Katara noted.

They were walking in the gully, beside the 'river.' Aang paused after noticing something strange, then was launched into the air by a blast from the geyser he was standing on.

"All right, we're here. Underground water's trying to escape through these vents. I need you guys to help it along."

"I've never used bending on water I can't see that wasn't in the air or with plants. I don't know…" Katara noted before Jet placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Katara. You can do this," Jet encouraged.

"What about me?" Aang asked as he landed with Airbending.

"I know the Avatar can do this."

Aang and Katara stood on one of the many geysers in the gully. While Jet looked on, they began to bend the water up. After a few minutes, a stream of water emerged from the hole. They pulled it to their height and then sent it toward the river where it continued to flow like a waterfall. The water quickly joined the river.

"Yes! Good job! This river empties into the reservoir-a few more geysers and it'll be full," Jet informed.

"Look, there's another steam vent," Aang pointed out before he and Katara walked off.

"Okay. You two keep it up, I'll go check on things at the reservoir," Jet informed as he turned and walked away.

"When we're done, we'll meet you over there," Katara informed, making Jet pause in his tracks.

"Actually…probably better if you meet me back at the hideout when you're done."

Jet resumed walking away as Aang and Katara began to bend the next geyser into another fountain.

* * *

"Why are you doing this?!" Sokka demanded, "Innocent lives are at stake!"

"Look, we're sorry you feel this way, but we do too. But what Jet says goes," Pipsqueak snorted.

"He's become more obsessed with eliminating the Fire Nation ever since that sand stuff started to appear on him."

"…Sand?" Sokka repeated, "I saw that. Jet's being controlled."

"What?" the Orphnoch and GaiaMemory User looked at him.

"He's made a Contract with a Kaijin worse than Dopants and Orphnochs; Imagin. If that dam is destroyed, then the Imagin will have completed its Contract and will be able to go into the past and destroy everything," Sokka informed.

"As if we'd believe that," Smellerbee snorted before a boulder slammed into her, knocking her into a tree and knocking her out.

**=STEAMROLLER=**

**"Come out here!" **the Dopant roared.

**"If you insist,"** a voice giggled before Kiva-La jumped behind him and dealt out three slashes.

"Saito?" Sokka blinked.

"Nope," Sokka looked up at Alex as she pulled him up, "He's out goin' t' take care o' Jet. Ah already took care o' Longshot."

"Really? How?" Sokka asked before Alex pointed at Shirokuro in her larger size, panting as she pulled a cart with Longshot trapped in a block of earth, one hand out to give a small wave to the Agito, "Ah. Then who's Kiva-La?"

"Maya and Kivala," Alex replied as Kiva-La flipped over the attack the Steamroller Dopant sent at her.

**"Sonic Stab!"** Kiva-La declared.

She spun her sword until the point was aimed at the ground. Violet energy wings erupted from her back. The blade erupted with a white light and she flew at the Steamroller Dopant. She proceeded to make a back-handed slash through the Dopant, causing him to cry out and explode. Kiva-La caught the GaiaMemory, purified and showed an 'S' made out of a steamroller and smoke. Alex quickly added the two Freedom Fighters to Longshot's cage.

"Come on, let's get going," Alex ordered.

"I thought you didn't like fighting," Sokka noted at Kiva-La.

**"Maya-chan is letting me control her body when we Henshin,"** Kiva-La explained.

* * *

"I bet that's enough, and I'm not just saying that to be lazy," Aang joked as, around them, over a dozen geysers flowed into the river.

"Let's catch up with Jet at the reservoir."

"I thought we agreed to meet Jet back at the hideout."

"Well, we finished early. I'm sure he'll be happy to see us."

Soon, Katara and Aang were standing on the edge of the cliff. At the base of the dam, four of Jet's people were unloading barrels from the wagon and arranging them.

"What are they doing?" Katara pondered.

"Hey, those are the red barrels he got from the Fire Nation," Aang realized.

"Why would they need blasting jelly?" Katara pondered.

"Because Jet's gonna blow up the dam," a voice spoke before the two turned to see Saito approach, wearing the Terminal Belt.

"What? No, that would destroy the town. Jet wouldn't do that."

"I've gotta stop him," Aang gulped.

"Whoa, there, Aang. He's already here," Saito informed.

"Jet wouldn't do that," Katara argued before Jet jumped down.

"Yes I would."

"Jet, why?"

"Katara, you would too if you just stopped to think. Think about what the Fire Nation did to your mother, we can't let them do that to anyone else, ever again."

"This isn't the answer!" Katara snapped.

"I want you to understand me Katara. I thought your brother would understand, but…"

"Where's Sokka?" Katara demanded.

"Kiva-La and Alex already took care of Smellerbee and Pipsqueak. Longshot's been captured before I left to come here. Face it, Jet, you won't be destroying that dam," Saito informed.

"You won't get in my way!" Jet snapped, "Bloodsucker, I wish for this Dam to be destroyed!"

Jet proceeded to collapse. Sand erupted all over Jet before collecting before him. It quickly transformed into an Imagin based upon a bloodsucker colored ocean-blue and seafoam-green along with two swords.

"Tch. Pain in the ass…" Saito muttered as he pulled out a red device, "Thankfully, Hyper Climax Form is the Strongest Form of Den-O. This is the Thrid-Strongest, though."

He flipped the device open, revealing it was a strange cellphone with the upper half having a clear part in the middle. There was a silver button on the bottom half resembling the symbol for Den-O. He quickly pressed the bottom four buttons (3-6-9-#) in a row and then the picture of a phone being answered.

**=MOMO-URA-KIN-RYU=**

**"Ikuze!"**

** "Okay!"**

** "Bet you two were lonely."**

** "Mind if I do it?"**

"Huh? V-Voices in that device?" Aang gawked before Saito pressed a button on the side of it.

**=CLIMAX FORM=**

A multicolored energy trail of tracks erupted from the bottom of the device and spun around Saito, turning him into Den-O Plat Form. It was there Sword Form's mask formed with bulky red armor on the torso and shoulders. The K-Touch rode along the tracks before connecting to the Terminal Buckle, going over the scanner part of it and a pair of 'horns' emerged from the top. Momotaros screamed in Den-O as portals releasing Gun Form's DenKamen, a blue turtle-themed DenKamen, and a gold DenKamen that seemed to have an axe emerging from it. They began to fly about and at him, freaking out Momotaros.

**"What is this?!"** Momotaros screamed before the turtle DenKamen connected to his right shoulder and the gold one connected to his left shoulder, **"Kuma! Kuma!"** Ryutaros' mask connected to the torso, **"Oi! Oi! Ah…Ah…Iii…!" **his mask glowed before it 'peeled' open to reveal an orange DenKamen beneath it and the gold on his mask changed to black, **"My face has been peeled!"**

"Wh-What's happening to him?" Katara gasped.

"Saito told me about this," Aang realized, "Kamen Rider Den-O…Climax Form!"

**"What are you guys doing?!"** Momotaros demanded, turning his head about to look at the other DenKamen before his body ignited and a fire-coated train tracks trail came out of his back and connected with DenLiner's track as it appeared from a portal, causing it to change into black and gold with Momotaros' black designs on it, **"This time I'm on fire! Hot! Hot!"**

"It is hot even from here…" Aang moaned, feeling the heat erupting off the new form and DenLiner as it drove off back into time, while Agito Trinity, Kiva-La, and Alex raced over nearby.

**CUE: CLIMAX JUMP DENLINER VERSION**

_"Oh…Oh my!"_ Maya gasped before Kivala dropped the Henshin, "You can do it. Momo! Ura, Kin, Ryuu! You can do it!"

**"She…She actually shouted,"** Kivala gawked.

"Ha-ha! You must have been wanting to see this form fer a long time," Alex chuckled.

_"Minna…It actually worked!"_ Saito gasped in awe as Climax Form began to approach the Bloodsucker Imagin.

**"Seems like it,"** a voice noted as Climax Form did a small spin.

**"Saito, leave it to me!"** Climax Form bent his knees and cracked his head.

**"But this is gross,"** Ryutaros noted as Climax Form skipped.

**"Assholes, I'm the one grossed out!"** Momotaros snapped as Climax Form looked at the DenKamen on his body before whipping out his DenGasher's Sword Mode.

**"You show off!"** the Bloodsucker Imagin snapped.

Climax Form blocked the slash meant for his neck with his sword. He proceeded to kick the Imagin back and then dealt a hook to its face.

**"Nakeru ze (You'll cry)!"** the gold mask roared out with another punch to the Imagin's face.

**"Omae boku ni tsurutemiru?" **the turtle mask asked he Climax Form punched with his right fist.

**"Kotae wa kiitenai (Can't hear you)!"** Ryutaros taunted with a roundhouse kick before Climax Form performed a headbutt.

**"Heh!"** Momotaros chuckled.

He proceeded to press the Den-O symbol on his torso. A melodious melody erupted from the belt as the scanner part of it lit up in four colors. Den-O swiped the Rider Pass over it.

**"Like this, I can have a freakin' big Climax!"** Climax Form declared as he tossed his sword away.

**=CHARGE AND UP=**

Ryutaros' mask went to his side as the center of his torso spun to let the blue DenKamen ride down its tacks, spun, and went down his right leg. It spun and let Ryutaros' DenKamen slide up and then spun to let it slide down the right leg and let the gold mask slide onto the torso. It spun and the DenKamen went down to the right leg.

**"Ikuze, ikuze, ikuze!"**

With that, Climax Form jumped high into the air. His right foot ignited with multicolored light swirling around the sole of it. The 'horns' on the turtle DenKamen flipped ahead. The foot connected with the Bloodsucker Imagin and it exploded. Climax Form turned around and Momotaros chuckled.

**"Did it!"**

** "Did it! Did it!"** Ryutaros laughed as Climax Form began to jump about in joy.

**"Kozo, don't move on your own!"**

** "Sempai, looks like it's no good without me,"** the turtle DenKamen noted as his right arm began to tug the body to the right.

**"I said don't move on your own, Kame-Yarō!"** Momotaros snapped.

**"I bet you're happy to be with me again!"** the gold mask declared as it pulled Climax Form to the left.

**"Damn it!"**

_"Wait…"_ Climax Form fell over from Ryutaros jumping and the gold DenKamen pulling, _"Minna! Don't play."_

Jet moaned as he started coming to. He barely got up when Katara pinned him to a tree with Waterbending. She exhaled slowly and the water turned to ice.

"Why, Jet? I can't believe I trusted you. You lied to me, you're sick and I trusted you!" Katara snapped.

"This was supposed to be a victory," Jet growled, "Without the Fire Nation, it would have been safe!"

"It will be safe, without you," Agito Trinity informed.

"Sokka!" Katara gasped.

"Alex, Maya, and Saito warned the villagers of your plan, just in time."

"What?!"

"At first, they didn't believe us until we got support; the old man you attacked. He urged them to trust me, and we got a few Fire Nation Soldiers coming right up," Saito informed once Climax Form was lost.

Jet looked out over the cliff to see his Freedom Fighters being captured.

"You fools! We could've freed this valley!"

"Who would be free? Everyone would be _dead_!" Saito snapped.

"You traitors!"

"No, Jet. You became th' traitor when you stopped protectin' innocent people," Alex scowled.

"Katara. Please, help me."

"Goodbye Jet," Katara looked away from him as Appa came over, their stuff loaded on his back with the provisions the Freedom Fighters had all stored in their backpacks, before they got on.

"Appa, yip yip," Agito Trinity ordered.

"And before we forget…" Alex began before Agito Tirnity made a right hook and sent a fireball into the air, earning the attention of the soldiers, as they flew away.

* * *

"Seems we were right," Alex smirked as they flew over the clouds.

"Saito, you knew this would happen, didn't you?" Katara asked.

"I admit; I did. But this was for a good reason," Saito informed, "I can't reveal everything I know because there are events that need to happen. You needed to see the darker side of this war, how it can cause good intentions to become dark, twisted, and sick."

"Will we see Jet again?"

"Possibly in Ba Sing Sei," Saito shrugged.

"Um…Saito?"

"Hai, Maya-chan?"

"I…um…well…" Maya shoved the Steamroller GaiaMemory into his hands.

"A GaiaMemory?" Saito pondered before pulling out the GaiaMemory Case and put it in with the other S GaiaMemory in there.

"Yosha. Another GaiaMemory that's been purified," Saito noted.

**"Excellent work,"** Kivat complimented before sand erupted off Saito, reforming into Momotaros, Ryutaros, a muscular black and gold Bear Imagin, and a blue turtle Imagin.

**"Kampai!"** the four declared, Ryutaros having a cup of hot chocolate with purple foam while the others had coffee with either red, blue, or yellow foam.

"Wh-Who are these guys?" Katara asked.

"The Turtle Imagin is Urataros and the big guy here is Kintaros," Saito introduced.

**"My, my, you certainly travel with beautiful women, Saito,"** Urataros noted.

**"I can tell that they're strong, too,"** Kintaros nodded before cracking his neck.

"So that's where y'all got th' idea t' crack yer neck in Climax Form," Alex noted.

**"Kampai!" **Ryutaros, Urataros, and Kintaros declared once more.

**"Shut up, you guys! I thought I had finally cleaned things up before the Kozo appeared…"**

** "We really did it,"** Kintaros noted, sitting close to Momotaros.

**"To redo this. Let's get along, Sempai,"** Urataros noted.

**"Sempai!"** Ryutaros laughed, sitting on Momotaros' shoulders.

**"I'm no simpleton! Move!"** Momotaros shouted, **"Assholes!"**

"Um...Sokka? You know we're going the wrong way, right?" Aang asked before Appa turned.

"Sometimes my instincts are right and sometimes they're wrong," Agito Trinity chuckled sheepishly.

**"Don't just watch! Help me!"** Momotaros screamed, holding onto Appa's tail for dear life since the sudden turn knocked him off the saddle, causing everyone to start laughing except for a concerned Maya, **"Don't laugh, you assholes!"**

* * *

** Next Time on 'The Boy In The Iceberg And The First Kamen Rider!'**

**?-?-?: I see you entangled with six hearts. A bountiful love for you.  
**

**Sokka: Smoochie, smoochie, someone's in love!  
**

**?-?-?: Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey.  
**

**Saito: Sokka, there's even fortune tellers in the Kamen Riders.  
**

**?-?-?: Your destiny! Oh, this is incredible. You will be involved in a great battle, an awesome conflict between the forces of good and evil. A battle whose outcome will determine the fate of the whole world!  
**

**Alex: Th' volcano's gonna blow.  
**

**Saito: Everyone get away! Jumbo Formation!  
**

**Sokka: I never thought a Kamen Rider could be that big!-!-!  
**

**Saito: So where do you want to go, Maya-chan?  
**

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter 13: The Giant Fortuneteller  
**

* * *

**SUPER SENTAI AND KAMEN RIDER DATABASE – Imagin Anime Style**

**The Imagin, Maya, and Alex: *walk into the Projector Room***

**Momotaros: I'm Momotaros. Today sure was hot. *shows Climax Form set on fire* Oi! Who put that in there?!**

**Urataros: *chuckles* It wasn't me, Sempai.**

**Momotaros: Ohh…You Kame-Yarō…**

**Alex: So what was that there form y'all jest used.**

**Ryutaros: It was Climax Form, Apple-Neechan!**

**Kintaros: Our manly tears created this power.**

**Momotaros: *slaps him on the back of the head* Urusei, Kuma-Yarō! *shows the clip of Den-O turning into Climax Form* Climax Form is Den-O's sixth and strongest form in the series while Hyper Climax Form is going to be the ninth and strongest form for Den-O in general, gained when all Tarōs but Momotaros faded away and Ryotaro's desire not to lose them created the K-Taros cell that is attached to the Den-O Belt once the code 3-6-9-# is entered.**

**Urataros: Climax Form is basically a stronger version of Sempai's Sword Form that incorporates the Denkamen of I and the other two primary Den-O forms onto various parts of the armor.**

**Alex: *reading in a book Saito lent her* Due to the nature of Climax Form, the Tarōs need to work as a unit to fight, and their strengths are incorporated into Climax Form. Rod Form's mask is on the right shoulder with Urataros controlling the right arm.**

**Urataros: *blows a kiss***

**Alex: Ax Form's mask on the left shoulder with Kintaros controlling the left arm.**

**Kintaros: *cracks his neck***

**Maya: And Gun Form's mask on the chest with Ryutaros control the legs, ne?**

**Ryutaros: Hai, Onee-chan!**

**Maya: *looking in the book* These three masks can travel along tracks on Climax Form's body to align on the leg or arm to enter Kick Mode or Punch Mode, with the three Tarōs controlling that one limb while leaving Momotaros to control the rest of the body to perform "Charge and Up" attacks.**

**Momotaros: Oi! Don't forget the Boisterous Slash! Hissatsu! Ore-tachi no Hissatsu Waza!**

**Maya: Um…Mr. Urataros? Mr. Kintaros? Who are you two, anyway?**

**Urataros: I am the second Imagin that gives Ryotaro his power, allowing transformation into Den-O Rod Form. The form given to me by Ryotaro is turtle-like in appearance, with my weapon being the Uratarod, a rod with hexagonal blades at each end.**

**Alex: *glares at Urataros* Says here y'all are a liar.**

**Saito: *walks in* Urataros is a casanova with a very convincing personality, owning the ability to convince almost anyone by speaking to them, stating that each one his words contains a hundred hooks, a thousand fabrications, and ten thousand lies. It's due to this philosophy that no one but Ryotaro trusts him. He usually refers to Momotaros as "Sempai" and Kintaros as either "Kuma" or "Kin-chan" respectively. His form is based on the legend of Urashima Tarō, who rescued a sea turtle and was granted a visit to the Ryūgū-jō.**

**Kintaros: I am Kintaros, Ryoutaro's third Imagin partner! I let Den-O transform into Axe Form.**

**Saito: He is vaguely modeled after a bear and has a Sumo wrestler-like personality. He also has a habit of deep sleeping (akin to hibernation) until the mere mentioning of any word that sounds remotely similar to the Japanese word for "to cry"…**

**Kintaros: Naku?!**

**Saito: …often provokes Kintaros out of his slumber to possess Ryotaro in an instant. *shows Kintaros fighting* His natural weapon as an Imagin is a giant battleaxe named the Kintaros Ax. He has a habit of popping his neck every time he begins and ends a battle. Kintaros is a strong Imagin who constantly seeks opponents stronger than him. *shows the running gag of Kintaros breaking things such as a bench or a light post* Unfortunately, he is sometimes unable to control his own strength resulting in accidentally destroying things, which he attempts to fix afterwards.**

**Kintaros: *whistles innocently before trying to pretend he's asleep***

**Saito: He usually refers to Momotaros as "Momonoji," mispronouncing his name as "Momonga (Japanese Dwarf Flying Squirrel)," or "Momohiki (Long Underpants)."**

**Alex: *starts laughing***

**Momotaros: Urusei!**

**Saito: He refers to Urataros as "Kamenoji." His form is based on the legend of Kintarō, the Golden Boy, who wielded an axe, had immense strength, and sumo wrestled bears.**

**Kintaros: Among Japan's top three Tarous, Kintarou is the most well known! He even has songs about him!**

**Urataros: But Urashimatarou has the most interesting story. There's the time slip, the Dragon Palace, and even a lie.**

**Momotaros: But it ends with him opening the treasure and becoming old! Unlike Momotarou, who eliminates the Oni and has a happy ending! That's why Momotarou is the top Tarou!**

**Maya: Um…I kinda like Ryutaros' Tarou the most…**

**Kintaros: No, no, it's Kintarou!**

**Urataros: It's Urashimatarou.**

**Momotaros: It's Momotarou!**

**Kintaros: What was that?!**

**Urataros: What?!**

**Saito: And here comes the pummeling. *watches the trio get into a fight cloud***

**Ryutaros: *hugging Maya* Wai! Onee-chan likes my story the best!**

* * *

**Also, a sudden announcement from a group out to change FanFiction:  
**

**'Fellow members of Fanfiction, we are unjustly under attack. A group called Eliminator! is threatening the safe community of free expression that we have all come to love and will not stop unless we do something about it. The freedom of speech is a right that the Internet has allowed all people to enjoy collectively and we refuse to be harassed, oppressed, and ridiculed into giving up this right. We cannot sit idly by and allow other people to determine what we can and cannot say. We need to make our voices heard. We need to take a stand.**

**My name is Ali and I, along with Key2DestNE and ParadiseAvenger are the leader of Avenger, a group designed to not only battle the harassment of the Eliminators, but also to change Fanfiction for the better. We are told we can write anything we want to, but it has to fit in Fanfiction's mold or we are labeled retards and banned from the site. We will not stand for this injustice! We will stand up for our rights! The Eliminators are unjustly reporting great stories that took a lot of hard work simply because they deemed them "unworthy". We don't have to take their flames and rude comments, we will get what we want. We want the Eliminators to stop pretending they rule the world and we Fanfiction create to a MA rating that either gives a pop-up warning when accessed or can only be accessed with an account to help stop children from randomly logging on and viewing those stories, but that will also allow those of us who choose to read those stories to still write and read what we like.**

**Avenger! goes live Monday at 9 pm Eastern Standard time. We are not going to stop till our demands are met, but we need everyone's help to make this happen. They will only listen to us if we make them listen! We have to make our voices heard, so contact anyone you think would help the cause and get them to sign their name on the Supporter topic of the Avenger! forum. All Avenger! supporters are posting either this blurb or the essay on the forum at the beginning of the first chapter of each of their stories. 2 or 3 people won't make much of a difference, but together we can do anything.. We can do this and we will do this. We hold the power, not them. We may face some opposition, but that's what happens when you try to change the world.**

**As always,**

**Ali'**

**As you can tell, my first chapter will also have this on it.  
**


	14. Water: The Giant Fortuneteller

**The Boy in the Iceberg and the Kamen Rider of another World.  
**

**GammaTron: I've always loved watching the series 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' and am really loving the sequel involving our new Avatar, Korra. I own only Saito/Kamen Rider Soul and Netto/SentaiSoul. Kamen Keyblade Duelist owns Kamen Rider SEGA.  
**

* * *

**_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four Nations lived in harmony. That all ended when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him the most, he vanished. 100 years later, my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although he's just a kid, he has a lot of potential. But I believe that Aang can save the world._**

* * *

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter 13: The Giant Fortuneteller  
**

* * *

"Cannonball!" Saito called as he landed in the lake the group had stopped at.

Appa had worn himself out from the recent flying and Saito suggested the lake they were at. Katara was thankful that their trip to that city named after 'Succubus' had an amazing lotion that prevents sunburns. The medical evolutions of those places were amazing. She was wearing a white bikini as lying on a blue beach towel. Beside her, Alex sighed in content, her hat to the side while she wore a green bikini with apples, oranges, and bananas on it. Maya gave somewhat quiet claps at the splash Saito did, the pale-rose haired girl wearing a pale grayish-gold one-piece.

**"You know, you still haven't cashed in on our little bet,"** Kivala noted, causing Maya to freeze up, blushing heavily.

It been almost a week since the bet and she had yet to do it; a kiss on the lips of Saito. She had various opportunities, but she simply froze up at them. A large fish suddenly burst from the surface, leapt through the air and landed with a splash into the water. Katara rose and pointed at it.

"Look!" Katara awed.

"He's taunting us!" Sokka realized, "You are so going to be dinner!"

He raced over to their camp. He grabbed his fishing pole from his tent set up nearby and attempted to cast the pole into the water unsuccessfully. It didn't have a line. "Hey, where's the fishing line?" Sokka asked.

"Oh, I didn't think you would need it, Sokka," Aang admitted as he held up an intricately woven necklace decorated with a red flower.

"Aw, it's all tangled!" Sokka whined as Aang sat up.

**"It's woven, not tangled,"** Urataros informed, **"I have been teaching young Aang here how to catch his fish of choice."**

"Catch his fi…?" Sokka blinked, "What the heck, Urataros?"

**"It's quite simple; a gift as the lure,"** Urataros informed as he picked up his own fishing rod and walked over to the shore and began to fish for the fish.

"I made you a necklace, Katara. I thought since you lost your other one…" Aang paused in mid-sentence and displayed the necklace, holding it between his hands as he flashed a toothy grin.

Katara smiled and approached him, "Thanks, Aang. I love it."

"Great, Aang. Maybe instead of saving the world, you can go into the jewelry-making business," Sokka sokkarcasmed.

"I don't see why I can't do both," Aang shrugged as Katara was having help from Maya in putting on the necklace.

"Stop taunting me!" Sokka roared when he saw the fish had been caught by Urataros.

**"I cannot help it if even the female fish enjoy being caught by me,"** Urataros noted.

"So, how do I look?"

Aang turned to look at her, a bored expression on his face. His uninterested expression, however, soon transformed into one of awe and amazement. Urataros simply chuckled as he observed from nearby. Lure: Successful. Aang nervously pulled at his collar with his hand, smiling awkwardly.

"Y-Y-Y-You mean, a-a-all of you or just your n-n-neck? I mean, because both look great!" Aang blushed heavily.

"Smoochie, smoochie, someone's in love!" Sokka teased with kissy noises.

**"And you mess with the catch,"** Urataros noted, flicking Sokka's forehead as he took the fish to prepare it.

**"I prefer Modigliani, myself,"** Kivat noted nearby, floating in the lake on a hollowed out violin.

"Who's Modigliani?" Sokka asked, rubbing his forehead.

**"Ahem. Modigliani was a great artist born in Italy in 1884," **Kivat explained, **"His portraits have deep eyes that look upon you and long necks. His portrait of Jeanne is particularly famous."**

He began to drool. Sokka sweatdropped. Well…Kivat _was_ a bat, so to speak.

"Stop teasing him, Sokka. Aang's just a good friend," Katara informed as she patted the side of Aang's head, "A sweet, little guy! Just like Momo."

"Thanks," Aang slumped as Momo landed on Katara's shoulder and earned a petting from her.

Saito watched from nearby with Urataros and Kivat. The three gave glances at each other and nodded. Saito made the flushing motion, Kivat made the flushing effect, and then Urataros made a small 'boom' gesture. Alex cracked up, slapping her knee at that, as Maya and Kivala giggled.

Momo suddenly flew off Katara's shoulder upon hearing a loud noise in the distance. He leapt onto a rock followed by Aang, who observed the scene before them. He pointed to the source of the commotion.

"Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear!" Aang screamed.

**"A Kuma? It seems Kin-chan has relatives here,"** Urataros chuckled.

* * *

A large, ferocious creature had dark brown fur, the body and head of a bear, the tail and bill of a platypus, and bared a white "V" across its chest let out a roar. The creature stood upright on its hind legs and swung at a man clad in blue, who smiled merrily with his hands behind his back. The man managed to avoid the bear's swing by calmly stepping backwards. The creatures continued its attacks as Aang leapt onto a rock directly behind it while Saito managed to climb up it.

"Hello there!" the man greeted, dodging another swift swing of the bear's claws, "Nice day, isn't it?"

"Eeyup," Saito replied rather calmly, earning a surprised look from Alex and Maya.

"Why are ya so calm 'bout this?!" she hissed.

"Please stop attacking him," Maya begged the platypus-bear.

"Make noise! He'll run off!" Aang advised as Sokka and Katara approached the scene.

"No, play dead! He'll lose interest!" Sokka advised as the bear swung its claws only to miss striking the man once again.

"Whoa, close one! Haha!" the man laughed before Saito put a hand on Katara's shoulder.

"It's fine, you guys," Saito informed, "Kintaros, now!"

**"Dosukoi!"** Kintaros' open hand slammed into the Platypus-Bear's stomach, slamming it into a tree, before Kintaros cracked his neck, **"My strength has made you cry! Wipe your tears off with these!"**

With that, he tossed a pile of tissues on the mixed animal. The others walked over to the man while Maya zipped over to the Platypus-Bear and began to tend to the concussion it had.

"Lucky for you, we came along," Sokka noted.

"Thanks, but everything was already under control. Not to worry. Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey," the man informed as he folded his hands together and bowed slightly.

"Aunt who?" Alex repeated.

"No, Aunt _Wu_. She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future," the man informed with a smile.

"Wow, it must be," Katara noted before facing the man with a bright expression on her face, "That explains why you were so calm!"

"But the fortuneteller was wrong! You didn't have a safe journey; you were almost killed!" Sokka argued.

"But I wasn't! Alright, have a good one!" He bid them a farewell and began to walk away only to turn back again, "Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers to give them this."

He handed Aang a wrapped parcel seemingly containing a long, thin object and left mysteriously. Sokka eyed the man suspiciously.

"Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun," Katara noted.

"Oh, come on. Fortunetelling is nonsense!" Sokka snorted.

"Not exactly, Sokka."

"Oh no…" Sokka groaned, "Not another…"

"Emergency Kamen Rider 101 Lesson: Fortune-Telling," Saito informed as he pulled out a graduation cap from behind his back and put it on, "Kamen Rider Raia is a fortune-telling Kamen Rider with a 99.9% accuracy on his predictions. He was able to prevent the loss of Shinji's life, which he predicted would end by Ohja's hands, by pushing him out of the way of Ohja's Final Vent, taking it himself. He died minutes later, smiling at being wrong in a prediction."

"You did…" Sokka facepalmed.

Aang quickly unwrapped the mysterious parcel, which turned out to be a red umbrella. He proceeded to open it.

"What do you know? An umbrella!" Aang beamed.

"It's bigger than normal umbrellas," Alex noted.

At that moment, the sky darkened and it began to rain. A low rumble of thunder could be heard. Katara bent an arched shield of water over her head to shelter herself and Alex from the weather while Kintaros had removed his jacket and held it over Maya to protect her.

"That proves it!" Katara exclaimed as everyone but Sokka and Kintaros huddled under the umbrella.

"No it doesn't! You can't really tell the future!" Sokka argued, Kintaros putting his jacket back on.

"I guess you're not really getting wet then," Saito chuckled.

"Of course she predicted it was going to rain. The sky's been gray all day!"

"Jest admit y'all might be wrong an' you can come under th' umbrella," Alex informed.

"Look, I'm going to predict the future now," Sokka stopped walking and hopped from foot to foot in an exaggerated way, "It's going to keep drizzling." The rain continued to fall, "See?"

Suddenly, the rain stopped falling and sky lightened up slightly. Aang titled the umbrella back to observe the change in weather. Alex began to snicker as Kivala giggled.

"Not everyone has the gift, Sokka," Aang joked.

Aang, Saito, Maya, Alex, and Katara continued to stroll leisurely under the umbrella ahead of Sokka and Kintaros. Appa plodded behind, pausing briefly to shake his wet fur out, soaking Sokka and Kintaros in the process, causing Sokka to flinch.

"Agh!"

**"Not bad, Appa,"** Kintaros noted before picking up Appa and began to continue his walk.

"…How strong is he?" Aang gawked.

"Apparently strong enough to lift Appa," Saito sweatdropped.

* * *

A somewhat blend of the world's natural buildings and more modern age structures sat a bit away from a large mountain, its peak covered in snow. The team-minus Kintaros since he had gone back to DenLiner-walked through the entrance into the village, Turkey-Ducks quacking as they passed. Saito was starting to see just how much things were evolving yet staying the same for the world. He wouldn't be surprised if Republic City once it was built was more like modern day Tokyo or New York City or Hong Kong. They soon came upon a man dressed in black robes, standing before a circular doorway.

"Aunt Wu has been expecting you," the man informed.

"Really?" Katara gasped.

"Oh, please," Sokka rolled his eyes.

"She has also seen your disbelief, Kamen Rider Agito," Sokka's eyes widened as he stared at the man in shock.

"Okay…Okay…That was purely coincidental," Sokka gulped as he walked in, leaving behind just Saito.

"I guess Shinji-sempai gave you your Advent Deck, Miyuki Tezuka-sempai," Saito noted to the man, earning a nod as Saito entered, "Oh, Sokka~"

"What?" Sokka groaned before Saito slapped him on the back of the head.

"That guy was our sempai, you baka," Saito informed, "The Raia I was walking about."

"We just ran into another Kamen Rider?" Katara gawked.

"Yep. The traveling fortune teller of the Kamen Riders, Kamen Rider Raia," Saito informed.

They entered a room, ten pillows situated on the floor to the right of the room. Miyuki closed the door, giving a small wave to Saito. A young girl walked into the room, clad in a pink robe and wearing her hair in braids that stuck out from the sides of her head.

"My name is Meng and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant," the girl introduced before seeing the bored and slumped over Aang, "Well, hello there."

_'And here we go…'_ Saito thought with a roll of his eyes while the Imagin emerged on the four pillows.

**"Tch. This is why I hate fortune tellers,"** Momotaros snorted.

**"Why?"** Urataros asked.

**"They always know what you plan to do,"** Momotaros informed shiftily.

"Don't slam your fist on the table," Miyuki informed just as Momotaros' left arm tensed.

**"…Rrrrrrr…Ya see?! They always know!"** Momotaros seethed.

**"You're actually quite predictable, Momonoga,"** Kintaros noted, causing Alex to start breaking out in laughs.

**"Urusei, Kuma-Yarō!"** Momotaros snapped.

**"Wai! Baka-Momo!"** Ryutaros laughed.

**"You're grounded, Kozo!"** Momotaros snapped.

"I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense," Sokka frowned as Meng walked off.

"Try to keep an open mind, Sokka. There are things in this world that just can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?" Katara asked.

"It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs," Sokka informed.

"Meng is bringing some at the moment," Miyuki informed before taking Saito off to the side.

"I'm really happy to meet another sempai," Saito noted, "I'm really amazed that you guys are here."

"Not all of us are here, just some that are meant to be here," Miyuki explained.

"You mean like Haruto-sempai and Shinji-sempai?"

"Correct. Each of the Riders that are here will give you aide in some way during out limited time here."

"L…Limited time?" Saito blinked, "Sempai, what do you mean?"

"Not all Riders are eternal," Miyuki informed mysteriously before walking out.

"…Eh?" Saito pondered as he walked back up to the others, the Imagin except for Ryutaros having left for DenLiner since he had fallen asleep in Maya's lap.

Meng approached the team, her eyes fixated hopefully on Aang, who stared off into space, unaware of her presence. She suddenly tripped; Aang attempted to help her recover, accidentally holding her hands in his in the process. The two stared at each other for a moment; Meng blushed.

"E-enjoy your snack!" Meng stammered before she raced out.

Sokka took the tray of curd puffs from Aang; he prepared to sample one only to be interrupted by an elderly woman, clad in a yellow robe, who entered the room.

"Welcome, young travelers. Alright, who's next? Don't be shy," the woman offered.

"You must be Aunt Wu," Saito noted, earning a nod from her, "Then I'd like to go first."

"Very well," Aunt Wu nodded, "This way if you please."

"Thank you," Saito nodded before following Aunt Wu out.

"I'm sure Miyuki-kun can give you a hand," Aunt Wu informed as Miyuki walked in.

"Of course," Miyuki nodded before motioning for Maya to follow him.

"M-Me?" Maya gulped as Ryutaros' sleeping form went back to DenLiner.

"Don't worry 'bout it, sis. Y'all will do fine," Alex informed.

"O-o-okay. I suppose s-so…" Maya gulped as she followed him, Kivala and Kivat sitting on her shoulders for moral support.

"It will be fine, Ms. Kiyoshi," Miyuki assured.

"H-How did you…?"

"I am a fortune teller. It's my job to predict the future," Miyuki chuckled as he led her into an empty room save for two sitting pillows and a table with a deck of tarot cards, coins, and normal cards.

"Shall we begin?" Miyuki asked.

* * *

"Hmm…This is an interesting read," Aunt Wu noted, "You are destined to do battle with a being beyond comprehension."

"Anything involving snakes?" Saito asked.

"Yes…A few snakes. Now then, you wished to see me use all the methods of fortune telling that do not involve cards?" Aunt Wu asked.

"Yes, if that isn't too much trouble, Aunt Wu."

"It is no trouble," Aunt Wu nodded before holding up a basket of bones, "Pick one."

Saito nodded. He glanced at the bowl, noting snake jawbones, bits of reindeer antlers, hippo teeth, and even a femur of a horse. He picked it up as Aunt Wu lit a small fire in a steel bowl.

"Now toss it into the pile," Aunt Wu informed.

Saito nodded before tossing the bone into it.

"So what does this do, Aunt Wu?" Saito pondered.

"The heat of the flames will allow the spirits to infuse with the bone, creating cracks within it. The cracks can be deciphered and be told," Aunt Wu informed, "Now go on. Ask before the cracks begin to form."

"Um…O-Okay? Um…" Saito sighed as he looked at the bone, _'I'll just do something silly and predictable.' _"Please…tell me of my future, spirits. I wish to learn of my future. Of anything you wish to tell, I will accept."

Aunt Wu raised a brow. He didn't ask for anything specific, just for anything in general. Not many did that, many just asked for something specific. The flames turned black as night before seeping into the bone. Multiple cracks began to form all over it. Aunt Wu gasped as the flames finished entering the bone, causing the bone to turn black as night, the cracks lined with a soft white.

"I…I have never seen the flames react so strongly before," Aunt Wu awed, picking up the bone, "The spirits have never reacted so strongly to something like this before."

"What does it say?" Saito gulped.

"It…" Aunt Wu began to look over the cracks, "'Hearts aflutter…a blessing within a curse…' Oh my! I see you entangled with twelve hearts. A bountiful love for you."

_"_T-Tw-_Twelve_ hearts…?" Saito gawked with a heavy blush, _'A…A harem?' _"I…I think I need to lie down…"

"There's more."

"More?" Saito squeaked out.

"It seems that a 'Giant Opportunity' will come before you this week. It speaks not what that is to mean, but it depicts something…green with bug eyes," Aunt Wu continued.

_'Green? Hm…What Kamen Riders are green with bug eyes…'_ Saito thought to himself as Aunt Wu handed him the bone.

"Keep it. It seems the spirits want you to have it," Aunt Wu advised, showing him a series of cracks on the bottom that read his name.

"Whoa. That is freaky, isn't it?" Saito asked.

"Indeed. This is a marvelous work," Aunt Wu nodded, "And please send in the young Water Tribe girl."

"Will do, Aunt Wu," Saito nodded as he left.

_'If only I could truly tell you what it said about your fate,'_ Aunt Wu thought sadly, looking up at the ceiling, _'Spirits, why did you have me leave out the darkness?'_

* * *

"Mm, not bad, not bad!" Sokka mumbled through a mouthful of buns, "Mhm?"

"I'm good on puffs," Aang informed before Sokka shrugged and continued eating the puffs; trying to act casual, "So, what do you think they're talking about back there?"

"Boring stuff. Love, who she's going to marry, how many babies she's going to have," Sokka shrugged before Saito backslapped his head.

"Don't give the kid any ideas to try and spy on her," Saito ordered, "And don't try the 'use-the-bathroom' trick on me, Aang. I'll have Kivat follow you."

**"Indeed. These are strictly confidential,"** Kivat advised.

* * *

"Now then, draw three cards," Miyuki informed.

"Alright," Alex nodded, picking three of the cards he had held out to her.

"Now hand them to me and I will tell you your Past, Present, and Future," Miyuki informed.

"As if that'll happen," Alex snorted as she handed them to him.

"Let's start with the past," Miyuki informed as he placed the card down, depicting an apple field, "You were a farmer for years, working on apples alone before adding on bananas and oranges to the blend after a time."

"…Lucky guess," Alex snorted.

"Now for the present," Miyuki placed a card depicting Roku and Soul, Roku upside-down and Soul right-side up, "You are traveling with a being who continuously recycles their soul upon death along with a warrior who hides his face, yet you focus more upon the masked figure as he makes you feel strange. Stranger than you had before."

Alex froze up for a second. She glared at Miyuki for that. He proceeded to place the final card, depicting Saito's Kaijin Form upside down.

"Something will happen, saving you and your sister from your tormented souls," Miyuki noted.

Tormented souls? Okay, that's enough for her. She stood up and leaned over the table, glaring at him.

"What are you talkin' 'bout?" Alex growled.

"You shouldn't be afraid of keeping it secret," Miyuki informed, "He will accept you both."

Alex froze up. Later, she stomped out with a heavy blush.

"…I need not see you," Miyuki informed, looking at Sokka before sitting at the table and placing five playing cards on it, "Pick one."

"Me?" Sokka pondered before poking the middle card, letting Miyuki flip it over to read 'Bad Luck.'

"Ooh…!" Saito flinched, "Well, be prepared for the worst today, Sokka."

"What?!"

"Your friend is right. For today, you will have nothing but bad luck," Miyuki advised.

"Yeah right," Sokka scowled, "I will never believe in fortune telling, bub."

"Hmm…Then perhaps a small fight?" Miyuki offered, holding up the magenta Advent Deck depicting a gold manta ray.

"But if Sokka loses…" Saito began.

"It's fine. He won't die. I was hit by Zolda's Final Vent by accident before I came here and was merely expelled from the Mirror World," Miyuki informed, "The world of mirrors here acts differently. When he used his Final Vent, for some reason the others had vanished as we were in an area with purple skies."

_'So it must act like the Kamen Rider videos games…' _Saito thought.

"So, what, you're going to predict my moves?" Sokka snorted before turning into Agito, "Well bring it."

Miyuki nodded as he walked over to a body-sized mirror. He held up his Advent Deck and the Henshin belt formed. He made a few movements.

"Henshin," Miyuki stated before putting the deck into its place.

The mirror images formed before colliding with him, turning Miyuki into a Ryuki-like Kamen Rider. His armor was based upon a magenta manta ray with his mask having a silver 'grill' guard on the front and a 'ponytail' shaped like a manta ray's tail. On his left arm was a bow-like weapon in the shape of a magenta Manta Ray. He tapped the mirror and it rippled.

"After you," Raia moved out of the way.

Agito stared at it until Saito booted him into it. Agito yelped as he tumbled right through the mirror, landing in the same room, but empty except for the writing being displayed backwards. Raia walked through the mirror.

"Ready?" Raia asked.

"Bring it," Agito smirked, instantly assuming Trinity Form.

Raia opened up his Evil Visor. He pulled a card out while dodging Agito Trinity's attacks. He slid the card in and closed his Evil Visor.

**=COPY VENT=**

"Copy Vent?" Agito Trinity repeated before Raia was holding Agito's weapons, "What?!"

"I can copy your weapons with it," Raia informed before stabbing the sword into a nearby wall, "This will come in handy later."

"You jerk…!" Agito Trinity growled before rushing him, "I'll kick your ass!"

* * *

"Your palms are so smooth. Do you use moisturizer?" Aunt Wu pondered.

"Actually, I have this seaweed lotion. I can get you some if you'd like," Katara admitted.

"That would be lovely, but perhaps later. As my friend Miyuki would say, 'business before pleasure.'"

"So, do you see anything interesting in my love line?"

"I feel a great romance for you. The man you are going to marry."

"Tell me more!" Katara spoke anxiously.

"I can see he's a very powerful Bender. One that can take on even mountains," Aunt Wu informed.

* * *

Aang pouted as he rubbed his ear. Kivat just chuckled, since he was the one who did so. Aang had tried to sneak in on spying on Katara's fortune-telling, but Kivat put a halt to that before pulling him on the ear to the bathroom.

"Who's next?" Aunt Wu asked as the two entered, "Hmm…Now where is your friend?"

"Sokka got mad Miyuki-sempai said that he would have nothing but bad luck all day," Saito shrugged.

"…He used playing cards, didn't he?"

"Yep."

"…Did a washbin hit him on the head?"

"Not yet, but I'm hoping for it," Saito grinned deviously.

Agito Ground screamed as he tumbled away from Raia, the manta Rider holding the Storm Shaft while his right held a whip based off the tail of a manta ray. Agito stopped just below the sword Raia had stabbed into a wall earlier.

"I told you that would be involved later," Raia noted.

"Shut up!" Agito snarled as he entered Agito Flame and pulled the sword out.

He rushed at Raia, who merely tripped him and dispelled his weapons. He gave a chuckle as he slid a final card into his Evil Visor.

**=FINAL VENT=**

The area transformed instantly. Agito Flame tensed up as he looked around, seeing the area above them had turned into a purple/violet vortex-cloud sky while the ground had turned cold and gray. A Mirror Monster flew in, resembling a giant magenta flying Manta Ray. Raia jumped onto it and flew at Agito.

"This is gonna sting…" Agito Flame gulped.

"**Hide Venom**," Raia stated before ramming into Agito Flame, creating an explosion that sent Sokka through the mirror and onto the table, groaning.

"Seems you lost to a fortune teller," Saito noted, stopping his pouring of tea seeing how the hot liquid was hitting Sokka's head and not the cup he broke, while Miyuki walked through the mirror with a chuckle.

* * *

The chamber Wu had taken Aang was a fairly spacious, dimly lit room. Four pillars supported the ceiling and four cushions were situated in the center of the room, surrounding a small fire. Off to the side was a jug of bones not unlike the bones she had offered Saito. Aunt Wu and Aang approached the jug.

"This is the most reliable method of telling your fortune. The bones never lie. Go on, pick one," Aunt Wu offered before Aang took one and they sat down, "Now throw it onto the fire."

"Why?" Aang pondered as he tossed the bone into the fire.

"The heat makes cracks in the bone and I read the bone cracks to tell your destiny. Perhaps you will have a result like your friend earlier."

A large crack splintered down its side.

"Wow, that's a big crack."

"I've never seen this fortune before!" Aunt Wu admitted as more cracks formed before it exploded, sending a burst of flames high up to the ceiling, "Oh my!" _'This is almost like his friend's prediction.' _"Your destiny! Oh, this is incredible. You will be involved in a great battle, an awesome conflict between the forces of good and evil. A battle whose outcome will determine the fate of the whole world!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know that already," Aang rolled his eyes before smiling, "But did it say anything about a girl?"

"A girl? You want to know about love?"

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't see anything," Aunt Wu noted before Aang looked down in disappointment, _'Hmm…Just like he told me would most likely happen. Oh, to be young and in love. I do hope that boy was right in asking me to make a little white lie for this boy involving his love life.' _"Oh look!" she held up her hand against her face in mock forgetfulness, "I must've missed something. Right here." She held a bone shard up to examine it, "It says 'trust your heart and you will be with the one you love.'"

"Really?" Aang grinned as he raised up to his feet joyfully, "Thank you, Aunt Wu!"

He ran out of the room gleefully. Aunt Wu held her hand to her forehead and shook her head in dismay. She hoped she was doing the right thing in trusting the boy like his bone predicted.

* * *

"Well now you got to see for yourselves how fortunetelling is just a big, stupid hoax," Sokka snorted.

"You're just saying that because you're going to make yourself unhappy your whole day."

"That woman and Raia are crazy! My whole day will be calm and happy and joyful!" He roughly kicked a nearby stone which soared into the air and comically ended up ricocheting off a hanging metal sign and striking the warrior who had been standing breezily with his arms crossed, "That doesn't prove anything!"

"Well, I liked my predictions," Katara giggled as she clasped her hands together anxiously, "Certain things are going to turn out very well."

"Most likely," Saito chuckled.

"You know her predictions, don't you?" Katara frowned.

"Not much, but I can tell that you'll be very happy with the guy with the youngest kid being named 'Tenzin,'" Saito shrugged as he started to walk off when Kivala flew before him.

**"Just a minute, Saito,"** Kivala advised, **"Maya wishes to ask you out."**

"Little girl of the Kivat Clan say what now?" Saito blinked as Maya froze up with a heavy blush.

**"You see, Miyuki's prediction for her involved something set up a while back being done today," **Kivala informed, **"He also said I had a role in making that happen, so I am doing it."**

"And it involves you trying to what now?"

**"Ask. Her. Out,"** Kivala stated.

"Out? But we're already outside," Saito blinked, causing everyone but Aang to facefault.

**"Y…You're kidding, right?"** Kivala asked as she picked herself up from the ground.

"I am not. We're already outside."

**"…"** Kivala face-winged.

"Um, K-Kivala…It…It's fine," Maya squeaked out until she noticed Kivala had turned completely red in anger.

**"Saito…"** Kivala fumed before screaming out, **"Quit being an idiot and ask out Maya-chan to go on a date with you!"**

Saito had collapsed in the middle of her shouting, his ears ringing incessantly. He twitched a few times as the others slowly uncovered their ears.

"K-Kivala…!" Maya gulped as she knelt down with Alex to help up the dazed Kamen Rider.

**"Well I'm tired of waiting,"** Kivala pouted, **"You're getting that kiss on the lips tonight, dammit!"**

** "…And there she goes with her match-making…" **Kivat muttered as he face-winged on Katara's shoulder.

"I take it this is normal for you?" Katara asked.

**"You have no idea,"** Kivat chuckled.

"But…But…" Maya stammered.

**"You're not getting out of this, Maya-chan,"** Kivala glared at her, **"It will be taking place tonight and you are going to get. Your. Earned. Kiss."**

Maya hid into her hair as she blushed heavily. Aang, Sokka, and Katara all wondered where they heard that squeaky toy from while Momo zipped his head about, trying to find the squeaking thing. He wanted to hear more!

* * *

The group, once Saito had recovered, stood before the village courtyard, a pagoda-like structure lying centered in the middle. The villagers were looking up at the sky.

"What's up with the sky?" Katara pondered as the calm man from before walked up.

"We are waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds to predict the fate of the whole village," he informed.

"That cloud looks like a fluffy bunny," Aang noted.

"Aang, you best hope that not a bunny.

"He's correct," the calm man gulped, "The fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction."

"Do you even hear yourself?" Sokka demanded in disgust.

"The cloud reading will tell us if Mt. Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt," a woman noted.

"We used to have a tradition once a year of going up the mountain to check the volcano ourselves," the clam man noted with a smile, "But ever since Aunt Wu moved to the village twenty years ago, we have a tradition of not doing that."

"I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy, old woman's superstitions!" Sokka demanded.

"Shhh! She's coming!" Katara hushed.

Aunt Wu and Miyuki ascended a stairwell nearby. The crowd formed an aisle to allow for the two figures to pass by. Aang and Katara stood next to each other, smiling widely as Aunt Wu and Miyuki walked by them. The crowd was clapping for the fortunetellers, mainly Aunt Wu. Saito and Maya stood nearby.

"Um…Well…I guess if it's okay with you, Maya-chan," Saito blushed a bit, "Would you like to go out for something tonight?"

"Um…Well…" Maya blushed before giving a fast nod.

Momo's ears perked up. He heard it again! He vowed to find the thing that squeaked and squeak it relentlessly. Aunt Wu spread her arms outward dramatically when she and Miyuki reached it, an arrow-shaped cloud hovering above. Miyuki pulled out a book with a cloud on the cover. He opened it up to a page depicting the same image as the cloud and held it to Aunt Wu.

"Bending arrow cloud... Good crops this year. Nice big harvest," Aunt Wu noted, a farmer hugging his wife happily.

"Darn good news!" the farmer noted as Alex nodded in agreement nearby.

"Wavy, moon-shaped cloud…" Miyuki smiled as he looked at a pair of twins, "It will be a great year for twins!"

"Yes!" the twins cheered, slapping their hands in a hi-five.

"And a cumulus cloud with a twisted nob coming off the end of it…" Aunt Wu noted as they looked at the book, making tension form in the air.

"Hmm…" Miyuki tapped his chin before the two turned to the anxious crowd.

"The village will not be destroyed this year!" both declared, earning cheers from the crowd.

* * *

"Oh my! Oh my! Oh my!" Maya hyperventilated as she sat on Appa's saddle, breathing into a paper bag Alex got her, "What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?!"

"Fer one, y'all best stop breathin' so hard or th' bag'll pop," Alex pointed out before the bag popped, "See?"

"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-but…" Maya whimpered.

"Are ya havin' second thoughts?" Alex whispered.

"Uh-huh…" Maya nodded, "I…I haven't felt this much trouble inside me in years…"

"Ah get ya on that," Alex nodded, gently hugging her, "Been too long since ya had a crush."

Maya nodded, the beats in her going slightly less-stronger at the moment.

* * *

"I can't believe all these saps!" Sokka growled as he walked about the middle of the village/city, "Someone really needs to slap some sense into them."

"They seem happy, Sokka," Aang noted.

"Not for long. I'm going to prove Aunt Wu's predictions are nonsense," Sokka growled before stopping near a man that was standing nearby, "Hey you, I bet Aunt Wu and Miyuki told you to wear those red shoes, didn't she?"

"Yeah. She said I'd be wearing red shoes when I met my true love while Miyuki told me that I would have to wear them for an entire year. Been at it for 300 days now."

"Uh huh... And how many times have you worn those shoes since you got that fortune?"

"Everyday for 300 days."

Sokka's eye twitched, "Then of course it's going to come true!"

"Really? You think so?" He began walking away, "Oh, I'm so excited!"

In a fit of anger, Sokka kicked a nearby stone which flew off and ended up comically hitting a Turkey-duck, which flies over and began crowding over Sokka. The warrior crouched over and tried to ward of the bird without turning into Agito. Nearby, Miyuki just chuckled and shook his head, Evildiver snickering in a mirror Miyuki was holding.

* * *

**"Now then…"** U-Saito, his hair sporting a bishounen look with a navy-blue highlight in it while he wore glasses and had blue eyes, noted as he walked out from behind a curtain, **"Perhaps this would be fine for a catch like Maya-chan."**

He stood before a man-sized mirror. He was wearing a black business suit with a white button shirt underneath. He looked at himself in the mirror for a bit. Later, K-Saito-his hair grown long and into a ponytail with a gold highlight, stepped out in a golden-brown kimono.

**"Yosh! Now this will make her cry tears of joy!"** K-Saito cracked his neck.

**"I think Onee-chan will like this,"** R-Saito noted later, wearing a familiar set of clothing to Saito.

_"Ryutaros, this is what you had Ryoutarou-sempai wear the first time you took over in the series!"_ Saito exclaimed before Miyuki stepped out of the mirror, startling Ryutaros out of Saito, "Miyuki-sempai!"

"Just checking up on my Kohai," Miyuki chuckled before flipping a coin in the air and catching it, "Tails…I suggest you wear a soft shade of green and silver."

"Really?" Saito blinked before shrugging, "Well, you're the Sempai with 100 percent correct predictions."

"99.9 percent correct. Thanks to me changing the fate of Shinji that day," Miyuki corrected.

"That was a noble thing you did, sempai."

"Thank you for saying that, but I believed in Shinji," Miyuki nodded.

* * *

"I don't care what Aunt Wu said! You have to take a bath sometime!" Sokka growled at a middle-aged man, covered in dirt and grime from head to toe.

The man shrugged, grunted a bit and walked off smiling. Sokka sighed in annoyance.

"So, Sokka, you know some stuff about ladies, right?" Aang asked.

"Some stuff?" Sokka repeated as he placed an arm around Aang's shoulders, "You've come to the right place. What can I do you for?"

"Well, there's this girl…" Aang trailed off.

"I think I know who you're talking about," Sokka noted, silently spotting Meng trying to hide nearby.

"You do? And you're okay with it?"

"Of course I am. And to tell you the truth, I've been picking up a subtle vibe that she likes you, too."

"She does?"

"Oh yeah, she's crazy about you. All you have to do now is not mess it up."

"Well, how do I do that? Sokka The number once mistake nice guys like you make: being too nice."

"You can be too nice?"

"Yep. If you want to keep her interested, you have to act aloof, like you don't really care one way or the other."

"Well, okay..." Aang frowned as Meng approached Aang shyly.

"Hey, Aang, I was wondering..."

"See you later..." Aang quickly walked away casually and waved his hand breezily, causing Meng to sigh and her ears droop downward, like dog ears.

"Wow, that kid is good," Sokka noted as, nearby, Jirou-getting food supplies-facepalmed.

**"He may be a Kamen Rider, but a ladies man, he is not,"** Kivat noted, earning nods from the Arms Monster.

* * *

"Ugh! I am so nervous…" Saito gulped as he paced about, wearing the tuxedo in the colors Miyuki picked.

**"It will be fine. It is not as if this is your first date,"** Urataros noted before an awkward silence followed, **"…It is, isn't it?"**

"Hai…" Saito slumped.

**"Seems this will be more difficult than I thought," **Urataros frowned, putting a hand to his chin and tapped it in thought.

"If you think you're going to possess me, buddy, you're in for a world of hurt," Saito frowned.

**"Would I ever do that to you?"**

"…Do I have to bring up the various times you took over Ryoutarou Nogami?"

**"Point taken."**

"Look. I don't mind you guys taking over my body at times, really, I don't. But not tonight, okay? This is the first date I've ever had and I do not want it to go bad because of someone taking over my body," Saito frowned.

**"Very well,"** Urataros noted before handing Saito a paper with an address, **"I set this up for you, though."**

"Thanks, Urataros," Saito blinked.

**"Hai, hai. It's well in our budget and romantic enough to not let the price be a matter,"** Urataros informed.

"I am so glad you're a dating expert, Urataros," Saito gave a relieved sigh.

**"Of course. I learned due to the amount Ryoutarou had on hand at a time, after all," **Urataros chuckled before Saito approached Appa.

"Maya-sama, are you ready?" Saito called.

"Um…Y-Yes…" Maya's voice squeaked before Appa walked away, being led by Alex.

"Git along, big guy," Alex ordered before lassoing Urataros and dragged him off as well, "Y'all ain't stayin' wit him fer th' night."

Saito blushed heavily at the outfit Maya wore. Her hair was tied into a ponytail with Taoist Symbol hair accessory at the end of it. She also wore a buttoned red vest with gold trimming with separate black sleeves complimented with gold trimming, a long red skirt with gold phoenix designs, and red shoes that resembled slippers. She played with her fingers, blushing.

"A…Amazing…" Saito gulped once he found his voice.

Momo poked his head up from the saddle. He heard it! It was here! He knew it! He will find it no matter what! With that, Momo jumped off the saddle and began to search all over, unaware to the two walking away.

* * *

Aang leapt upwards along the rocky outcrops on the mountainside.

"I can't believe you're dragging me all the way up here for a stupid flower," Agito grumbled as he followed Aang upwards.

"Not just any flower. A Panda lily. I've seen it in action and boy, does it work."

"Flowers are fine once you're married, but at this early stage, it's critical that you maintain maximum aloofness."

Aang frowned. Being aloof was a bad move in his opinion. Katara wasn't even affected.

"But my heart is telling me to get this flower," Aang argued as he looked up towards the rim of the mountain, "And Aunt Wu said if I trusted in my heart, I will be with the one I love."

"What? Don't tell me you believe in that stuff, too…" Agito slumped.

"Well, Aunt Wu hasn't been wrong yet. Why should she be wrong about love?" Aang asked as he leapt up and pointed at the rim in delight, "There! On the rim!"

Several white lilies were growing upon the rim, black designs on various petals. Aang picked a Panda lily and smelled it. He liked the scent. It reminded him of the morning dew on the bamboo poles at the Air Temple. He opened his eyes only to view the volcano full of lava, ready to erupt. Agito appeared beside Aang, looking down at it.

"Oh no. Aunt Wu and Miyuki were wrong…" Aang whispered.

He dropped the Panda lily which floated down and sunk into the lava, a flame appearing in its wake.

* * *

"It's so…nice," Maya noted as she looked around the restaurant, awing at how amazing it looked.

"Urataros set it up after doing a bit of research on our price range," Saito explained, "Took Jirou-san five minutes to get him to stop lying, though."

"What did he do?"

"I have no clue, and I do not wish to know," Saito replied.

"Hello. Welcome to the Hidden Pegasus," the two looked to see Ramon standing before them, wearing green and gold Chinese waiter garbs, "Let me take you to your seat."

"Ramon?" Saito blinked.

"Riki and I took jobs here for the day," Ramon explained, "It will give us enough money for a bit. Now then, would you like to be near a window today?"

"Oh, um…Maybe. I'm sorry," Maya apologized.

"It's fine, Maya-chan. We'd like a private area, Ramon."

"Sure thing, Niisan."

* * *

"Those people all think they're safe! We've got to warn them!" Agito yelped.

"There's no time to walk! Sokka, can you…?"

"Of course I can," Agito replied as he turned into Agito Tornader.

Aang nodded as he pulled out his glider. Agito Tornader flew off. The duo flew towards the village rapidly. Katara stood before the entrance of Wu's building, clearly irritated, while Miyuki leaned against a wall. Aang and Sokka walked up to her once they landed.

"Hey, Katara," Aang shyly waved.

"Can you believe she won't let me in? And after all the business I've given her?"

"But she doesn't even charge," Miyuki pointed out.

"I know, but still..."

"Well, we have other things to worry about. Aunt Wu was wrong about the volcano," Sokka informed.

Katara's eye twitched as she raised her finger accusingly, "Sokka, you tried to convince me she was wrong before. It's going to take an awful lot to change my mind."

Miyuki pulled her away from the door. Her eyes widen in surprise and she lurched forward suddenly as the volcano rumbled violently. A flower pot fell above the entrance and crashed right where Katara had been. The four looked up at the volcano, smoke emitting from the peak of the mountain.

"Oh no," Katara gulped as they looked to the villagers mingling about in the courtyard.

"We have to warn them," Aang gulped.

"It won't work," Miyuki noted as Sokka ran onto the pagoda in the middle of the square.

"Everyone, that volcano is going to blow any second! Aunt Wu was wrong!"

"Yeah, yeah, we know you don't believe in Aunt Wu, Mr. Science and Reason Lover," a woman informed as Katara stepped forward.

"If you won't listen to him, maybe you'll listen to me. I want to believe Aunt Wu and her predictions as much as you do, but my brother and Aang saw the lava with their own eyes," Katara urged.

"Well, I heard Aunt Wu's prediction with my own ears," the calm man noted.

"Please listen to us! You are all in danger! And we have to get out of here! You can't rely on Aunt Wu's predictions! [Cuts to shot of villagers who gaze up at him, seemingly listening.] You have to take fate into your own hands! Another rumble is heard from the volcano. The villagers seem mildly alarmed. Sokka

"Look!" Sokka pointed out to the volcano, looking ready to erupt, smoke rising from the top in great plumes, "Can your fortunetelling explain that?"

"Can your science explain why it rains?" the man with red shoes questioned in amusement.

"Yes! Yes, it can!" Sokka barked, his eye twitching, before the villagers walked away.

"They just won't listen to reason…" Katara slumped.

"But they will listen to Aunt Wu and you, Miyuki!"

"I know; that's the problem," Sokka frowned.

"Well, it's about to become the solution. We're taking fate into our own hands," Aang smirked as he looked at Miyuki.

"Very well, but I require one simple thing," Miyuki advised.

* * *

"That was delicious…" Maya noted.

"Indeed. So where would you like to go next, Maya-chan?" Saito asked.

"Oh! Um…" Maya blushed before they heard Alex's scream, "Alexis!"

"Ikuzo," Saito ordered.

**"Seems I came on a good time,"** Kivala noted with a giggle as she flew over.

"Henshin!" both declared.

**=KAMEN RAIDĀ: TAMASHII=**

The two ran off, Saito turning into Soul as Maya turned into Kiva-La. The two raced into the nearby park and stopped. Standing before them was a large Kaijin. It appeared to be based upon the mythological Minotaur with its body being primarily blue and armor-like with white, gold, and red on the inside of its legs, torso, upper arms, on the shoulders, and on the outside parts of the lower arms. Its face had a metal guard and red eyes. In its hands was an axe while Alex's Stetson was on the floor, cut in two by the weapon. Alex was on her knees before the Kaijin, her figure exuding despair while cracks began to form on her body.

"Alex!" Kiva-La called as she ran over to her sister, the cracks on her body glowing a sickly purple.

"You jerk! What did you do to her?!" Soul demanded.

**"I made her give in to Despair," **the Minotaur chuckled, **"Just as I will make this village give into its despair by proving wrong Wu's prediction! This town will give into Despair and unleash an army of Phantoms like myself!"**

"Tch. Big mistake," Soul scowled as he pressed three buttons on his SoulDriver.

**=KAMEN RAIDĀ: WIZARD=**

** =DRIVER ON – PLEASE=**

** =SHABADOOBEY – TOUCH HENSHIN~! SHABADOOBEY TOUCH HENSHIN~!=**

"Henshin," Soul spoke as he swiped the Ruby Ring over the belt.

**=FLAME – PLEASE=**

** =HII~HII~HII! HII! HII!=**

"Saa…Showtime da," Wizard posed.

With that, the two charged at each other. Wizard ducked under the swing of the axe before kicking the Minotaur Phantom in the rear. The Phantom attempted to stab him, but Wizard moved to the side and punched him in the face.

**=CONNECT – PLEASE=**

A red portal appeared and Wizard pulled out the WizarSwordGun. He dodged a few more swings of the axe before firing multiple shots at him. The Minotaur roared before Kiva-La jumped over him in a flip and delivered various slashes to his body. Wizard swung his weapon in its Sword Mode.

**"Sonic Stab!"** Kiva-La cried out as she and the Minotaur thrusted their weapons, ending with the axe being destroyed.

The Minotaur Phantom roared as he charged at the two. They barely caught his head with their blades before they started to be pushed back.

"Matte-matte-matte! Oi-oi-oi-oi!" Wizard yelped.

**"Geez. What a troublesome little rampager you are,"** Kiva-La noted as they flipped over the Minotaur Phantom, **"Ne, why not try a Form Change?"**

"..." Wizard look over at Kiva-La, "This guy's got a Form Change?"

**"A few, actually,"** Kiva-La replied with a giggle as she pulled off one of the rings on his belt, holding it out to him and showing the topaz jewel and visor-like design to it, **"Try this."**

"Right," Wizard nodded as he swapped the ring.

**=LAND – PLEASE=**

** =DODODO DODODON! DON DODODON!=**

A red spell seal appeared beneath his feet. As it went up his body, rocks and stones emerged and collided with his body, turning the rubies and red on his outfit into topaz and yellow. His mask changed from a round Ruby to a square topaz.

**"Damn you! You can change Elements too?!"** the Minotaur Phantom growled.

**"He's not the only one. Riki!"** Kiva-La called.

"You call…" Riki spoke as he emerged from behind a tree, "…Ore sanjou."

* * *

**"Oi! Don't copy me, you Frankenstein-Yarō!"** Momotaros snapped on DenLiner.

* * *

"Momotaros isn't happy you said that, Riki-san," Wizard noted.

Riki gave a slow chuckle. As he walked, his slammed his fists together, causing purple lightning to form between them. He proceeded to run his hands through his hair and pulled on the end, causing him to cry out. He slammed his fists once more and a purple energy erupted around him. In his place was a statuette of a purple Frankenstein's Monster. Its arms slammed together before its face flipped down to its lower half. It spun around so the top faced ahead, revealing it to resemble a fist. A long black handle emerged and Kiva-La caught it. Chains erupted from the handle and went up her arms, shattering in purple sparks to reveal bulky purple arm guards and shoulder guards. Her visor turned magenta as what appeared to be purple lightning clouds appeared in them for a faint moment.

"Kamen Rider Kiva-La-Dogga?" Wizard blinked under his mask.

**CUE: LAST ENGAGE - THEME OF WIZARD FLAME STYLE**

**"Switch your Rings on your Magic Hand,"** Kiva-La ordered, her talking speed equal to Riki's normal speed, **"There should be one of a dragon with a shield."**

"A shield?" Wizard repeated before pulling it out as the Minotaur charged.

**=DEFEND – PLEASE=**

A large solid wall of earth erupted from them from a magic seal. The Minotaur slammed into it and groaned, getting his upper half stuck in it. Wizard chuckled as he pointed to his left. The Minotaur looked and paled as Kiva-La readied her Dogga Hammer. She swung and the impact shattered the wall and sent the Minotaur into the air. Wizard took out an emerald trapezoid Henshin Ring.

"Let's try this one."

**=HURRICANE – PLEASE=**

** =FUU-FUU-FUU~! FUU-FUU-FUU-FUU!=**

He raised his Transform Hand into the air, a magic seal appearing once more. Emerald winds erupted from it as he jumped through, turning topaz and yellow into emerald and green with his mask going from square topaz to trapezoid emerald. He used the emerald winds to fly into the air and began to fly around the Minotaur, unleashing deadly slashes all over.

**=FLAME – PLEASE=**

"You wanna end this?" Wizard offered.

**"With pleasure,"** Kiva-La replied before 'kissing' the Dogga Hammer.

**=DOGGA KISS=**

A red mist pulled into the area as afternoon turned to night, reveling in a thunderstorm amidst a New Moon. Kiva-La slammed her Dogga Hammer into the ground and pulled on a lever in the back, causing the 'fist' to open and reveal a demonic eye. The Minotaur Phantom screamed as he froze up, covered in a layer of stained glass. She hefted her weapon into the air and the storm transformed into a giant energy version of the Dogga Hammer. With one mighty swing, the 'hammer' went down and slammed into the Phantom, destroying it. Kiva-La smirked before dropping Henshin.

"Alexis!" Maya called as she ran over to the young adult, more cracks on her body.

"…What can we do?" Wizard gulped as he knelt down beside them.

"At this rate, a Phantom will be born," Wizard looked up to see the area had turned completely grey with Haruto standing before him.

"Sempai!"

"Kamen Rider Wizard and Kamen Rider Beast are the only ones that can help," Haruto informed as he pulled out a Magic Ring, depicting Wizard's symbol, "Give her this and use the Lupatchi Magic Hand. You are her Hope now. But a warning; if you do this, I will alter your SoulDriver, making your Rider Forms half as strong in any of their abilities except for the functions they need to rival their opponents, such as Clock Up. I'll also give you one additional Henshin, but you'll have to spend three days without being able to transform."

"…Hai. I accept this agreement if it means I can save her," Wizard nodded before blinking, time having resumed, and then knelt down once more, "Alex-chan."

"Saito…" Alex whispered, looking up at him in despair, "Looks like…it's hopeless."

"Don't give in to Despair. Leave it to me," Wizard informed as he held up the Ring, "I will be your Hope."

"Yer such a strange feller…ever since ah met ya…" Alex noted.

"I promise you. I'll be your Final Hope," Wizard continued.

Slowly, Alex offered her left hand. Wizard carefully slid the ring onto her wedding finger and activated the Lupatchi Magic Hang. Alex slid it over as she passed out.

**=ENGAGE – PLEASE=**

The magic seal appeared once more. Wizard stood up as the seal floated over Alex's body. He looked at Maya, Kiva-La, and Riki before nodding. He floated into the air and slid into the seal, vanishing.

"Where did he go?" Maya asked, trembling.

"The…Underworld…" Riki replied, "_Her_ Underworld."

**"He'll save her, Maya. Don't give into Despair. He is Alex's Final Hope,"** Kiva-La informed.

* * *

"So let me get this straight; you'll only help if I admit that fortune telling is real," Sokka frowned.

"That is all I ask. You need not announce it to all, just to the five of us here," Miyuki informed.

"…No way, no how! The volcano is going to erupt when you guys said it wouldn't!" Sokka scowled.

"We said nothing about the volcano," Miyuki informed.

"He's got you there, Sokka," Aang noted.

"I refuse to believe it! Go on and let the village be destroyed! I'll save it all by myself!" Sokka snapped as he stomped off, turning into Agito Trinity.

"…He needs to believe in things you cannot explain if he wants to become stronger," Miyuki shook his head before turning to Aang, taking out Aunt Wu's cloud book, "Change the fate of the village."

"We will," Aang nodded, "But we'll need your help."

"I'll get Aunt Wu ready," Miyuki nodded.

* * *

"What is this place? Looks like a farm…" Wizard noted as he walked along a grey farm, filled with different fruit-bearing trees.

He walked into a clearing. Across from him was Alex, around six-years-old, running up to a strong man with pink hair and a slender woman with blond hair, the woman holding a three-year-old Maya in her arms. The man knelt down to her and held up Alex's Stetson. He was about to put it on when the scene seemed to start cracking up and shattered, revealing what appeared to be a demonic Pegasus. It let out a painful roar as it flew about, destroying more of the area with spreading the cracks.

"This isn't good," Wizard gulped as he looked at the rings on his waist, switching with one, "Come on, give me something good…"

**=DRAGORIZE – PLEASE=**

"D-DragoRize?" Wizard repeated as a magic seal appeared above him.

A light shot out of his heart area and into the seal, transforming both into a single entity. It was a dragon, but with stubs for wings. Its body was primarily gold with a silver underbelly and designs. Its head was a glistening ruby. It let out a roar before attacking the demon Pegasus once before turning and flying right at Wizard.

"Oh, shit," Wizard paled before ducking, barely dodging the strike, "Hey! Bad dragon!" he pulled out the Connect Ring, "Maybe this has something to help me tame the savage beast; like a lute or ocarina."

**=CONNECT – PLEASE=**

Wizard reached into the portal and pulled out what appeared to be a stunning white and black wing-like motorcycle.

"…A two-wheeler…son of a bitch," Wizard sighed as the dragon charged at him, "Yikes!"

He jumped onto the bike. At the last moment, the bike 'hopped' over the dragon and split down the middle. It connected to the dragon's back.

"**Dragon! Obey me!**" Wizard snapped as the vehicle fused with the dragon, increasing its wingspan significantly.

Winger WizarDragon roared as it began to perform an aerial battle with the Pegasus. The two grappled in the air and began to claw, bite, kick, and tear into the other, but wanting dominance. The two separated and then charged once more. Wizard swiped another ring over his belt.

**=VERY NICE – KICK STRIKE – SAIKYOU~~~!=**

With that, the three separated. WizarDragon roared as it changed into a giant foot before the Machine Winger connected to it. Wizard made the final connection just above the bike. His power flared as an image of a giant him wearing the WizarDragon like a boot appeared. The 'leg' slammed into the Pegasus Phantom, destroying it. Outside, the cracks vanished and a portal appeared. Wizard drove out of it on the Machine Winger before it turned into a yipping Shirokuro as Saito dropped his Henshin.

"Ugh…That was very, very weird. Didn't even know I could do that," Saito admitted as he picked up the two halves, "…Maya-chan, this Stetson was given to her by your Tou-san, hai?"

"Oh! Um…Yes? How did you know?"

"It seems that was her most precious memory, one meant to keep away Despair," Saito noted, "I'll hold onto this until I can get it fixed." He looked up at the sky to see Appa with the clouds following, "Seems they're getting to work on changing Aunt Wu's prediction. Shirokuro, I need Castle Doran. Riki, take Alex and Maya into the castle and put Alex in the Roses."

"Hai," Riki nodded as Maya paled until Saito gently rubbed the back of her left hand.

"It will be fine. Don't think about Castle Doran being a dragon. Just focus on Alex," Saito comforted.

"…R-Right…" Maya nodded before kissing Saito's left cheek, "Th-Thank you."

Saito blushed heavily at that. Kiva-La giggled as Riki gave a small smile. Saito ran off, turning into Soul as he went to the volcano. He knew what needed to be done.

* * *

The villagers looked up to see the clouds shifting. Unaware to them, Aang and Katara were combing their abilities to Cloudbend. Luckily for them, Miyuki had bookmarked the page for 'Volcanic Eruption.' Miyuki brings Aunt Wu over to their stage and pointed to the sky.

"It seems that the spirits have another prediction today," Miyuki informed.

"That's very strange. It shouldn't…" Aunt Wu noted before paling, seeing the clouds form into the head of Momotaros, "Oh my!"

"We still can save the village if we act fast," Miyuki called out, "Already, someone is outside the village, attempting to dig a trench to divert the lava's flow!" Nearby, Appa landed and Aang got off, calling, "If any of you are Earthbenders come with me."

"I'm an Earthbender!" one of the twins called.

"I'm not!" the other added.

"Everybody else, grab a shovel" Katara called as an explosion sounded as the volcano erupted once again, "Come on! We've got to hurry!"

The crowd dispersed quickly, now desperate to put the plan into action. A few cries of urgency were uttered. Outside the village, Agito Trinity roared as he created a drill of flames and storms to tear apart the earth for a large trench. Soul ran up, pressing '1-0-3' and 'Enter,' turning into Fourze. He pulled out a green switch and put it into his Circle slot.

**=SCHOP ON=**

A green wireframe formed over his right arm, fusing to form into a power shovel-like Module. Fourze roared as he slammed the scoop part into the ground, causing a small eruption of land that was sent away from them and making a bit of a wall between the volcano's soon-to-appear lava and the town.

"Good to see you taking initiative, Sokka," Fourze informed as he ran up to his fellow Rider.

"Someone has to. Damn idiots, those villagers," Agito Trinity spat.

"Sokka, the volcano was made to erupt by a Kaijin known as a Phantom," Fourze explained, "He wanted the people to give in to Despair, knowing that Aunt Wu was wrong about the town not being destroyed."

"Tch. I hate Kaijin," Agito Trinity growled before the two looked to see the villagers approaching, Aang and Katara in the lead, "…But I love seeing that."

"Yosh! Yujo Kitaaaaaaa~~~ (Friendship is Here)!-!-!" Fourze cried out.

With that, Team Avatar and the town's people labored to dig the trench, using both Earthbending and manual means. Castle Doran roared as it landed nearby, releasing Riki, Jirou, and the Imagin, all prepped with shovels. They added their own efforts to the group's work. Two Earthbenders made motions with their arms and legs before trhusting ahead, causing two boulders to shoot out of the trench. They smirked before five boulders were thrown over by Kintaros, who cracked his neck afterwards. He tossed the two tissues to wipe their tears off before throwing three more at once. Another explosion emerged and the volcano was now throwing lava.

"Dig faster! Dig faster!" Agito Trinity cried out.

A torrent of boulders is cleared and sent down the river as the Earthbender twin created a channel towards the river with his ability. His twin and Ryutaros applauded nearby. Aang leapt onto the edge of the trench.

"Everyone needs to evacuate! We'll come for you when it's safe!" Aang ordered.

"Castle Doran!" Fourze cried out before multiple glowing orbs caught the villagers and flew them into the dragon's maws, putting them into the halls of the castle.

The volcano began spewing lava. Lava burned and destroyed the gate to the village. Lava, passing through the cemetery, destroyed headstones as it flowed downwards. The lava reached the trench and began to fill rapidly, its progress temporarily stopped.

"It's too much! It's gonna overflow!" Katara cried out.

**"We're fucked,"** Momotaros stated, **"Well, you guys at least. Us Imagin will be nice and safe in DenLiner."**

**"Sempai, you forgot that if Saito dies, we'll die to since we're Contracted to him,"** Urataros whispered.

**"Argh! I can't believe I forgot that!-!-!"** Momotaros screamed, **"Saito, tatsukete!"**

"I'll bop you later, Momotaros. For now, we're going to need the big guns!" Soul declared as he pressed '0-1-5' and 'Enter.'

**=KAMEN RAIDĀ: J=**

With that, a strange buckle appeared on his waist. The buckle was square with three 'pad-like' designs carved into it, almost as if to resemble the morning sun between two hills. Soul made a few motions.

"Henshin!" Soul declared.

The buckle lit up as his body was quickly given new armor. It was a dark green armored bodysuit that was trimmed in light green with red eyes and a strip of white that went down the middle of his helmet that made him look like a grasshopper. Hints of yellow decorated the light green, barely visible in it. He posed.

"Kamen Rider…J!" the new Rider declared.

**Cue: Kokoro Tsunagu Ai**

"Everyone get away!" J ordered, "Jumbo Formation!"

With that, a shadow fell over the village. Almost all of them gawked at the caster of the shadow. It was J…but his form rivaled the size of the volcano…perhaps even _bigger_!

"I never thought a Kamen Rider could be _that _big!-!-!" Sokka freaked.

J cracked his knuckles with a chuckle before swinging his left arm. The lava hissed as it collided with his hand. J grunted as he began to dig up more of the ground, making it deeper and deeper. Each time he did, the lava burned his hands' armor. Another explosion rocked the village. Burning rocks began to rain down in addition to the ash. Katara and Sokka began to run for safety, but turned to see Aang hadn't moved. A huge boulder fell out of the sky and landed in the trench, exploding. Aang rushed forward with a furious face. He propelled himself into the air and began to Airbend. As the lava began to overflow, Aang blew the lava straight up, not allowing it to advance on the village. Finally, he drew in a mighty intake of breath and expelled it, Airbending it as it exited, cooling all the lava to stone. Aang relaxed and assumed a meditation pose as J shrunk back down and turned into Saito, his hands burned moderately.

"Man, sometimes I forget what powerful Bender that kid is," Sokka noted.

"Wait, what did you just say?" Katara pondered.

"Nothing, just that Aang is one powerful Bender," Sokka casually replied.

"I…I suppose he is," Katara agreed as Urataros leaned a bit closer to her.

**"Seems you had an epiphany,"** Urataros whispered.

"Quiet, Urataros," Katara frowned.

* * *

A tall, jagged wall-like formation of cooled lava towered over the square during the daytime. Aang stood in front of Aunt Wu, offering her back the cloud book he took.

"By the way, we kind of borrowed your book," Aang sheepishly spoke.

"You messed with the clouds, did you?" Wu demanded as she grabbed the book in anger while Katara looked guilty and Sokka smiled and pointed at her and Maya, indicating that they had a part in the cloud manipulation, too before Wu laughed in amusement, "Very clever!"

"No offense, but I hope this taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortunetelling," Sokka informed.

"But Aunt Wu and Miyuki-san predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed and it wasn't. They were right, after all," the calm man informed, causing Momotaros to hold back Sokka.

"I hate you, oh so very much…" Sokka seethed as he turned into Agito Trinity.

"It's okay, Sokka. Everything's going to be all right," Katara informed.

**"Yeesh. Feels like the Kamen Rider Conference all over again here…"** Momotaros muttered as he turned into Sword Form Den-O before Saito turned into Diend and summoned Ichigo, Nigo, and OOO TaToBa to help him drag Agito Trinity off, **"Oi! Not funny, Saito!"**

"Says you!" Diend laughed, "Now all we need are three SHOCKER Grunts in metal folding chairs and we're set."

"Can I ask you something?" Aang asked Aunt Wu nearby.

"Of course, honey."

"You didn't really see love in my fortune, did you? You just told me what I wanted to hear."

"I'll tell you a little secret, young Airbender," Aunt Wu pointed up at the clouds, "Just as you reshaped those clouds, you have the power to shape your own destiny."

Aang smiled at that. Later, Appa was carrying the GAang. Meng stood in front of Appa. Aang Airbent himself onto Appa's saddles; Katara was at the reins.

"Goodbye everyone! It was so nice to meet you!" Katara waved before looking at Meng, "Take care, Meng."

"Take care!" Maya waved until Appa flew far enough away to let her frown, "Floozy."

* * *

"So how was it?" Alex asked.

"H-How was what?" Maya asked.

"Th' date o' course!" Alex whispered, "Y'all gotta tell me."

"You sound like an old woman wanting gossip," Maya sweatdropped, looking over at Saito, who was fast asleep with Kivat snoring on his head and a snoozing Shirokuro in his lap, "But…" she gave a small smile, "He treated me as he would always, though he did mess up a few times."

**"And she got her kiss,"** Kivala giggled, making Maya turn bright red.

It was then, Saito held up Alex's Stetson. Alex gasped as she took it back.

"It's intact…How'd ya do it?" Alex asked, looking at Saito in awe.

"I asked Miyuki-sempai about it," Saito explained, "His Mirror Monster, Evildiver, knew a few things about repairing hats, surprisingly."

"Oh…" Alex trembled before tackling Saito and kissing the cheek Maya didn't kiss, "Thank ya kindly fer this, Saito!"

"Oh! Uh…Um…Er…" Saito turned red as he tried to form the right words, as Katara began to giggle with Maya, Kiva-La, and Alex.

* * *

**Next time on The Boy In the Iceberg and the First Kamen Rider!**

**Sokka: This is a Water Tribe weapon.  
**

**?-?-?: My Shirshu can smell a rat a continent away.  
**

**Katara: Bato!  
**

**Saito: You shouldn't think like that, Aang. Remember; no matter where we are, our group is family through thick and thin.  
**

**?-?-?: You have your father's wit.  
**

**?-?-?: Make sure he gets this!  
**

**Alex: We're family, Aang. Ya got me?  
**

**?-?-?: The spirits of water bear witness to these marks.  
**

**Katara: That's Bato?!  
**

**Saito: You think there's a Hell?! Let me tell you this; There is no Hell. There is only _darkness!_  
**

**Book 1  
**

**Chapter 14: Bato of the Water Tribe/Black Onslaught  
**

**Unmei no sharin ga mawatte iru (The Wheel of Fate is turning)!**

* * *

**RIDER FASHION CHECK: Done in Imagin Anime Style**

**Saito, Sokka, and Miyuki: *enter the Projector Room***

**Saito: This is Miyuki Tezuka-sempai. He is the second Kamen Rider Raia. His friend was the original, but he refused to fight in the Rider War. His hand had been broken by Kamen Rider Ohja, Takeshi Asakura, and Kenzaki wanted him to join in to restore the hand that was broken. Because of his refusal, Kenzaki let a GuldThunder eat him.**

**Miyuki: I took that deck in order to become a Kamen Rider, making a contract with Evildiver to stop the Rider War. I found a new friend in Shinji, Kamen Rider Ryuki, later on. But…I foretold his demise by Ohja. I changed his fate by pushing him out of the way of Ohja's Final Vent, taking the demise for him instead.**

**Saito: That was a noble thing you did, Miyuki-sempai. In truth, you were also the one who was given the Survive: Reppu card by Kenzaki, but gave it to Ren, Kamen Rider Knight, after wards. I really wanted to witness the reveal of Kamen Rider Raia: Survive.**

**Miyuki: But you can turn into my Rider self.**

**Saito: …*grins* Yatta! That means I can turn into all the Kamen Riders of Ryuki and check out their Survive Modes!**

**Sokka: Can we get on with this?! *points at the projector changes from Kamen Rider Raia's scenes to scenes of Kamen Rider J* How the hell can this guy grow into a giant?! Who is he?!**

**Miyuki: *rolls his eyes with a smile* That is my sempai, Kouji Segawa, otherwise known as Kamen Rider J. Originally an environmentalist reporter who went to a lake with his partner, Kana, he was killed by Agito…**

**Sokka: Me?!**

**Miyuki: A Kaijin named 'Agito,' not the Kamen Rider.**

**Sokka: *sweatdrops* Oh…**

**Saito: Anyways, the spirits of the earth revived him as Kamen Rider J, letting a hand-sized grasshopper that could talk, named 'Berry,' be their communicator with J. The Kamen Rider went on to defeat Agito, then his brother Zu, and so on until facing their creator; the Fog Mother. The Fog Mother was using Kana as a fuel supply for the 'hatchling' she had made. He assumed Jumbo Formation and killed her, freeing Kana in the process.**

**Sokka: So how does he do it?!**

**Saito and Miyuki: Do what?**

**Sokka: Grow so fucking big!**

**Miyuki: By harnessing the lifeforce from the surrounding life forms, Kamen Rider J can grow into a giant size at 40 meters tall, or even bigger than that, to fight against larger opponent. In this form Kamen Rider J has the ability to execute the Jumbo Rider Kick.**

**Sokka: That is so cool. Wait, isn't that like a Fangire involving Lifeforce?**

**Saito: He only takes a small shard of it. Fangires eat it all up. Except for those who fell in love with a human, then it's only tiny bits of the lifeforce.**

**Sokka: Ah. So, what about the SoulDriver? I noticed you used Diend, a _fourth_ henshin that day.**

**Saito: Well, Haruto-semapi appeared to me with the Engage Ring that saved Alex's life. In trade, I had to lower the strength of Riders I can turn into by half, have to wait a total of three days after using up all my Henshin instead of a random amount of time, and I gained a Fourth Henshin in the process. I also learned that I can summon Wizard's Phantom: WizarDragon. That guy's more moody than Momotaros is at times.**


	15. Water: Bato of the Water Tribe

**The Boy in the Iceberg and the Kamen Rider of another World.  
**

**GammaTron: I've always loved watching the series 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' and am really loving the sequel involving our new Avatar, Korra. I own only Saito/Kamen Rider Soul and Netto/SentaiSoul.  
**

* * *

**_Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Long ago, the four Nations lived in harmony. That all ended when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him the most, he vanished. 100 years later, my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang. And although he's just a kid, he has a lot of potential. But I believe that Aang can save the world._**

* * *

**Book 1: Water**

**Chapter 14: Bato of the Water Tribe/Black Onslaught**

* * *

The chapter opened up to a body of water, waves crashing against the rocks. In the forest near the sea, a whale tooth scimitar stood upright in the ground. Aang's hand came into view as he grasped the weapon's hilt before pulling it up as Sokka slid down a dirt slope.

"Hey, look!" Aang grinned as he examined the blade, "A sword made out of a whale's tooth."

"…Aang, while it _is_ a blade, it's called a 'scimitar,'" Saito noted as he walked up with Alex.

"Let me see that," Sokka informed.

He proceeded to examine the blade. Saito cringed, realizing what this meant. He motioned for Alex and Maya to follow him away from the others. For Sokka, he began to think back to when he was around seven, a bit before the warriors of the tribe left to help the war effort. He began to look at the blade wistfully.

"This is a Water Tribe weapon. See if you can find anything else," Sokka ordered before looking around, "Where did those three go?"

* * *

"Oh my," Maya gasped.

"I hope that we can prevent that from happening," Saito informed, "I don't want anyone to be mad at someone else. We need to make sure Aang doesn't go Turbo."

"…Turbo?" Alex and Maya repeated.

"…" Saito facepalmed, just remembering that they never had videogames here, "Son of a…Look, we just need to get that map before Aang does. And if he starts to act funny, frisk him for the map."

"But why tell us alone and not th' others too?"

"…It revolves around them. I don't want Sokka and Katara to get so upset," Saito frowned.

"Speakin' o' th' others. Where're they?" Alex asked.

"Well, the Imagin are most likely going through a tunnel in the Sands of Time," Saito explained, "When DenLiner does that, I can't contact them at all. And what's more, the Arms Monsters and Kivat went along since they were gonna go to a KingLiner area for shopping."

"I see. So no Kiva or Den-O for a bit," Alex frowned while giving an inner sigh of relief, _'Thank goodness. Those four Imagin are nuttier than mah late granny's killer fruit cake.'_

* * *

Aang and Sokka continued searching the wooded area for more weapons. Katara walked towards them, curious. Nearby, Saito, Maya, and Alex were walking up.

"Did someone lose something?" Katara pondered.

"No, we found something!" Aang replied.

Nearby, a spearhead laid upon the ground beneath a few fallen leaves. Sokka knelt before it, brushed aside the debris, and picked up the spearhead, examining it and running his fingers along its point. He noted a few marks on it.

"It's burned," Sokka looked up at a tree trunk, scorch marks and sharp cuts running across its bark, "There was a battle! Water Tribe warriors ambushed a group of Firebenders." He turned away from the tree and looked down the slope of the hill, "The Firebenders fought back, but the warriors drove them down this hill."

Saito nodded. He was so glad he had been helping Sokka learn how to track better by using his Rider Forms. Saito cringed a bit as he recalled the last time. Never use Amazon for tracking until Sokka really improves. Sokka raced down the hill along a dirt path. He leapt over a few large rocks in his way and continued forward until he came upon a sandy beach, the others following.

"So, then what happened?" Aang pondered.

"I don't know. The trail ends here," Sokka slumped.

"Wait, look!" Katara gasped as she pointed to a vessel, half obscured behind large rocks, sitting idly on the shore.

"It's one of our boats!" Sokka realized as he and Katara ran over.

"Is this dad's boat?"

"No, but it's from his fleet," Sokka noted as he stroked the boat off, while Aang appeared behind them with the others, "Dad was here."

* * *

"Aahh! See Prince Zuko, a moment of quiet is good for your mental well being," Iroh informed as he poured Zuko a cup of tea.

Zuko raised the cup to take a sip, but the ship suddenly jerked; the vibrations caused the tea in the cup to go flying, soaking Zuko's face and hair. Zuko grunted in frustration and rose to see what the commotion is about. On the deck of the ship, several Firebenders stood poised, ready for attack. A large beast-strangely not having any eyes-suddenly leapt onto the deck, a young woman mounted on its back. The Firebenders fled from the beast as he woman slowed the beast a bit.

"Get back! We're after a stowaway!" the woman informed as Zuko walked onto the vessel.

"There are no stowaways on my ship," Zuko scowled before a naked man tied up in ropes and his manhood chopped off was booted out.

"And stay out of my stock of hot cocoa, ya bum!" Netto poked his head out while shaking a fist before slowly moving back into the vessel, grumbling, "Lousy, rotten, no-good…Pissin' in my cocoa supplies…"

"…I stand corrected," Zuko sweatdropped.

"…Friend of yours?" the woman blinked.

"Cousin, actually."

"And he does this to people?"

"Only when they mess with his hot chocolate," Zuko admitted, "And only when they completely ruin seven months worth of it."

"…Nyla," the woman ordered before the creature's tongue shot out and wrapped around the prisoner, the tip poking his neck and freezing him up.

"He's paralyzed," Zuko noted.

"Only temporarily. The toxins will wear off in about an hour. But by then, he'll be in a jail's hospital and I'll have my money."

"But how did you find him on my ship?" Zuko asked.

"My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away," she replied before riding away with her prisoner.

"Well, I'm impressed. _Very_ impressed," Iroh noted as he leaned over the ledge of the ship with Zuko, stroking his beard thoughtfully; Zuko looked at him, disgusted.

* * *

The GAang had settled down for the night beside the Water Tribe vessel. Aang and Momo were lying on Appa's right paw, all three fast asleep. Maya and Alex were fast asleep on Appa's saddle, hugging each other under a blanket. Sokka and Saito were the only two awake.

"You okay, buddy?" Saito pondered as Sokka poked the campfire.

"…Just thinking about when my dad left. I wanted to go with them, but dad knew I wasn't old enough to go to war."

"My grandpa once told me that 'being a man is knowing where you're needed the most,'" Saito noted, "I think your dad knew that at the time…You were needed at home, protecting your sister."

"I'm miss him so much," Sokka frowned before a strange noise went off nearby, "Who's there?"

Saito readied his card and SoulDriver, but smirked inwardly. He knew who it was…hopefully. A man wearing Water Tribe clothing, emerged from the bushes. He had the same hair color as Sokka and Katara did, but had it a bit long and unkempt. His left arm was put in a sling.

"Sokka?" the man blinked.

Quizzically, Sokka raised an eyebrow, "Bato?!"

"What in tarn nation are ya flabbin' yer gums 'bout now?" Alex yawned, pulling up a fallen strap on her sports bra, as she and Alex poked their heads over the saddle.

"Oh…We have company," Maya blinked before shying behind Alex, as Momo zipped up into the saddle to find what made the squeak.

"Who the what now?" Aang yawned before Katara began to smile brightly.

"Bato!" Katara cried out before the two siblings hugged the man.

"Sokka! Katara! It is so good to see you two. You've grown so much!" Bato smiled gently as Aang, Saito, Alex, and Maya stood a few yards away.

"H…" Aang began before Saito put a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's wait until they're done before introducing ourselves," Saito advised.

"Ya got that right. From what y'all told us, this here feller's a man that went off t' fight where they're from," Alex noted, putting her Stetson back on.

"Where's Dad?" Sokka asked.

"Is he here?" Katara asked hopefully.

"No, he and the other warriors should be in the Eastern Earth Kingdom by now," Bato replied sadly, causing the two siblings to look crestfallen until they all shivered in a wind, "This is no place for a reunion. Let's get inside."

"Now we can introduce ourselves," Saito informed before motioning Appa to follow, who merely grunted before lazily getting up and walked off after them.

"I'm really happy you three are back together," Maya smiled, "Um…My name is Maya."

"I'm her sister, Alex," the cowgirl of the siblings nodded.

"You seem quite strong," Bato noted.

"Thank ya kindly. Worked on a Fruit Farm 'till we joined this rag-tag group on their crusade t' help Aang over there," Alex smirked as she motioned to Aang.

"Um…H-Hi," Aang greeted.

"Name's Saito. It's nice to meet a guy from the Southern Water Tribe. Only women down there," Saito noted.

"Hey," Sokka frowned.

"Sorry. Forgot about you, Sokka. Only women _and_ a dog," Saito corrected.

"Hey!" Sokka frowned as Bato chuckled.

"Tell me otherwise once you do that 'right of passage' I heard you Grandmother talk about," Saito smirked.

"D'oh…" Sokka fumed before Saito chuckled.

"Aw, it's all fine, Sokka," Saito grinned, "Bato, if you meet their father again, tell him that there are no other better reliable, trustworthy friends than his kids."

"Of course," Bato nodded.

They soon came upon the entrance to an open courtyard. Inside the courtyard, a few nuns milling about as everyone approached.

"After I was wounded, your father carried me to this abbey. The sisters have cared for me ever since. Mother Superior," Bato called as a nun turned to them, "These are Hakoda's children. They've been traveling with the Avatar and the Kamen Rider. I found them by my boat."

"Young Avatar, it gives me great joy to be in your presence. Welcome to our Abbey," the nun bowed.

"Thank you, it's truly an honor to be here," Aang bowed as Saito covered Sokka's mouth, "If there's anything I can do to help, just ask."

"Thank you," Mother Superior gave a gentle smile before turning to a few of the nuns that were whispering to each others as they glanced at Saito with small blushes, "Girls, cease that whispering and return to your duties."

"Oh my, Mother Superior, can I ask what that smell is? It's wonderful," Maya noted as she sniffed the air, "Oh…If that's okay with you…"

"My dear, it is perfectly fine to ask. You have quite the kindness," Mother Superior smiled gently before motioning to the nuns that went back to work, "We craft ointments and perfumes here, for we believe that you can be healed also with good scents."

"Perfume?" Sokka raised a brow before pointing at Appa, "Maybe we can dump some on Appa, because he stinks so much." He waved his hand in front of his face, "Am I right?"

"…You have your father's wit," Bato sweatdropped.

"That's good?" Saito raised a brow.

Soon, they were in the hut that Bato was staying in, with a tent on the opposite side of the door being the bed chamber, a fire with cousins in the middle, and various pelts placed and hung everywhere. Maya was a bit uncomfortable there until Saito and Alex squeezed her hands in assurance.

"Bato, it looks like home!" Katara awed.

"Everything's here, even the pelts!" Sokka grinned.

_ 'Yeah, nothing's cozier than dead animal skins…'_ Aang thought.

Momo leapt from Aang's arms and started hitting the head of a bear pelt. The bear's mouth closed and Momo was alarmed and retreated back into Maya's sweater and poked out of the front. Katara and Sokka sat down by the fire. Katara opened the lid of a pot cooking over the fire as Bato joined them.

"No way! Stewed sea prunes!" Katara awed.

"P-Prunes…?" Saito squeaked.

"Help yourself!" Bato grinned before seeing Saito, "Hm?"

"Saito, y'all feelin' yerself?" Alex asked.

"…" Maya lightly poked Saito and he fell over, frozen like a statue, "Oh my!"

"…Something tells me that he's got a strong fear of prunes," Bato blinked.

"I'll help th' feller out," Alex assured as she picked up Saito and walked out.

"Dad could eat a whole barrel of these things!" Sokka noted as Aang took a bowl of stewed sea prunes and sniffed it before looking away in disgust and set it to the side.

"Bato, is it true that you and dad lassoed an arctic hippo?" Katara asked, causing Maya to gasp in shock.

"It was your father's idea, he just dragged me along. Well…the hippo did the dragging!" Bato chuckled as Momo started to eat the stewed sea prunes that Aang set aside, but ended up spitting it out.

"Did the hippo get hurt?" Maya asked.

"Not at all. Only their father and I did," Bato assured as he noticed Momo enjoying being petted in her lap, "I see you have a way with animals."

"Oh. Well…I guess," Maya blushed with a small smile, "They're just so adorable. Except for dragons. They're sc-scary…"

"So, who was it that came up with the Great Blubber Fiasco?" Sokka asked.

"You knew about that?" Bato chuckled.

"Everyone does!" Katara replied.

"What's that story?" Aang asked Sokka quietly.

"It's a long one Aang, some other time," Sokka assured as Maya frowned at him.

"Um…Excuse me, Mr. Bato?"

"Yes, Maya?"

"Um…What was the 'Great Blubber Fiasco?'" Maya asked.

"Oh, it was quite the fiasco," Bato chuckled, "Well, to make it simple enough, when their father and I were kids, we ended up causing the men to clean up the entire village of whale blubber. It was an accident, I assure you."

"You and dad had so many hilarious adventures," Katara noted.

"Not all of which were hilarious at the time, but everything's funny in hindsight," Bato noted.

"Was it you or dad that put an octopus on your head and convinced Gran-Gran you were a water spirit?" Sokka asked, causing Maya to gasp once more.

"Your dad wore the octopus, but I did the spooky voice," Bato replied.

* * *

A man was thrown through the roof of an Earth Kingdom tavern and landed on the ground. Inside, June calmly arm-wrestled a man, who gnashed his teeth and sweated heavily.

"Out of my way! Zuko ordered, pushing a man out of the way, "Step aside filth!"

"He means no offense! I'm certain you bathe regularly!" Iroh apologized.

"Dad, I'm thinking you're making it worse…" Netto gulped as Nick nodded.

**"Yes, sir,"** Nick agreed, **"Oh, my apologies."**

"I need to talk to you!" Zuko ordered as he walked over.

"Well, if it isn't my new friends: Angry Boy and Uncle Lazy. Oh, and the Dick Destroyer and a Metal Man," June noted.

Her opponent strained to get the upper hand. Iroh laughed at her remark as June won her match without breaking a sweat. The crowd cheered and threw money at the winner.

"Your beast trashed my ship. You _have_ to pay me back!" Zuko scowled as June collected her winnings.

**"Zuko-san, please don't do this…"** Nick begged.

"Hey, that guy got what was coming to him. Now I have to wait another month to buy a month's supply of hot chocolate!" Netto frowned.

"Well, I'd love to help you out, but I'm a little short on money," June noted as she turned to the crowd, "Drinks on me!"

**"I think I see why you're short on cash…"** Nick sweatdropped.

"Hai, hai," Saito nodded, temporarily forgetting about his ruined hot cocoa while June moved to take sip of her drink, but Zuko grabbed her wrist in anger.

"Money isn't what I had in mind," Zuko informed in a cold tone.

"Zuko, you sly dog, you!" Netto laughed, causing Zuko's face to turn red in embarrassment and anger.

"That's not what I meant and you know it!" Zuko growled as he turned to glare at his cousin.

"Oh? What about the way you're holding her hand? What will Mai think of you holding her hand like that?"

"Why you…" Zuko growled before taking out Katara's necklace and turned to June, "I need you to find someone."

"What happened, your girlfriend run off on you?" June asked, causing Netto to start laughing.

"It's not the girl I'm after, it's the bald monk she's traveling with," Zuko growled as they walked out to Nyla.

"Whatever you say," June rolled her eyes.

"If you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship _paid for_," Zuko narrowed his eyes.

"Heh, forget it," June snorted before Netto stopped her, "What now, Dick Destroyer?"

"It's 'Netto,' Ms. June," Netto corrected with a blush, "I'd like to sweeten the deal by also paying you your weight and Cheeda Nick's weight in gold. Sound fair?"

"…Him? He's scrawny as hell," June frowned as she pointed at Cheeda Nick.

"Everything is not what it seems," Netto replied as June walked over and pushed Nick, only for him to not budge.

"Huh…" June tapped his head and heard only metal, "He's a robot, isn't he? Kinda interesting how advanced he is."

**"Oh! Ohhh…"** Cheeda Nick blushed as he bashfully kicked the ground.

"Deal," June stated before getting on Nyla, "Get on!"

"Nick?"

**"Right, Netto!"** Nick nodded before turning into a motorcycle with his head as the handlebars and the light a red cheetah head.

June took Katara's necklace from Zuko, and showed it to Nyla. Nyla soon found Katara's scent on the necklace, and the threesome headed off with Netto following on Cheeda Nick.

* * *

"There's something I should tell you kids, I'm expecting a message from your father," Bato informed Sokka and Katara, causing their eyes to widen.

"Really?" Katara gasped.

"When?"

"Any day now. Your father said he'd send a message when they found the rendezvous point. If you wait until the message arrives, you can come with me, and see your father again," Bato noted as, outside, Aang gave a sad and worried look.

"Its been over two years since we've seen Dad. That would be so incredible! Katara!"

"I do really miss him, it would be _great_ to see Dad," Katara noted as Aang walked off.

"I can't believe they would leave me…" Aang whispered, sitting on Bato's boat.

"Care fer an Apple Pie?" Alex offered, causing Aang to look up at her, Saito, and Maya, the farmer holding up a slice.

"You holding out, champ?" Saito asked.

"Not too good…" Aang admitted before glancing at Saito, "Saito…did you ever see this?"

"Yeah, but I never really liked seeing this one. You really hurt them both by keeping a secret from them, Aang. They really wanted to leave you because of that," Saito noted.

"What'd he do?" Alex asked before an ostrich-horse ran up with a messenger on its back.

"I'm looking for Bato of the Water Tribe," he informed.

"This," Saito motioned before turning to the messenger, "We know Bato of the Southern Water Tribe. He sent us here to wait for the message."

"Make sure he gets this!" the Messenger ordered as he handed Saito the scroll and ran off.

"I…I was going to hide this, wasn't I?" Aang asked, looking at the scroll.

"Yep," Saito nodded, "You shouldn't think like that, Aang. Remember; no matter where we are, our group is a family through thick and thin."

"…" Aang nodded before Saito opened the message, revealing it to be a map, "It's the map to Sokka and Katara's dad!"

"Jest t' remind ya; We're family, Aang. Ya got me?" Alex asked.

"…O…Okay," Aang nodded.

* * *

It was around morning when the hunters arrived at the herbalist's home that Aang and Saito visited to find a cure to Katara, Maya, Alex, and Sokka's sickness in the past. Nyla growled, to which Miyuki hissed at. The herbalist turned around to find Nyla, June, Zuko, and Iroh along with Netto on Nick.

"Out for a bit of fresh air, are we?"

"That we are, madam. Though we're also looking for a nice pair of boys. One's got an arrow tattoo on his head," Netto replied.

"Hmm…I believe so. Told them to go get frozen toads for their friends to suck on," the herbalist replied, "The Airbender tried to take my little Miyuki's medicine, mistaking it for the cure, too."

"The Avatar's been through here. Let's keep moving," June ordered Nyla.

* * *

Aang Airbent a pile hay to Appa. He had a bad night of restless dreams and had to be assured by Saito, Maya, and Alex once more that they were not going to leave. He was glad that Katara and Sokka were happy, though, but was still troubled by if they were really not going to leave. Nearby, Bato walked over to his ship.

"This ship is sentimental to me. It was built by my father," Bato noted.

"Is this the boat he took you ice dodging in?" Sokka asked.

"Yep! It's got the scar to prove it. Ha. How 'bout you Sokka? You must have some good stories from your first time ice dodging," Bato grinned before seeing Sokka beginning to look saddened.

"He never got to go. Dad left before he was old enough," Katara explained.

"Oh, I forgot you were too young," Bato frowned.

"What's ice dodging?" Alex an Aang asked.

"It's a rite of passage for young Water Tribe members. When you turn fourteen, your dad takes you…" Bato began before he grinned a little and put his hand on Sokka's shoulder with a new thought, "You know what, you're about to find out!"

"Uh-oh…" Maya paled.

* * *

June, Zuko, and Iroh followed Katara's trail to the Makapu Village, the place where the group had stopped the eruption's destruction on the land. As citizens fled from Nyla in terror, he stopped in front of Aunt Wu's shop. Wu remained outside her shop, completely calm, while Miyuki glared at them as Netto waved.

"Why are we stopping?" Zuko's eye twitched.

"Because the girl must have spent a lot of time here," Nyla noted as Miyuki began to snort in a laugh as Wu's eye twitched, knowing just _who_ she was mentioning.

"We have no time for this!" Zuko barked before Miyuki held up five cards, "Huh?" Zuko drew one and it read 'Bad Luck,' "What?! Why you…!" he never finished since a washing bin landed on his head and knocked him out.

"…I love fortune tellers," Netto grinned, "Can we stop here for a little, Dad?"

"Care to hear your fortune, handsome?" Wu winked.

"At my age, there's really only one big surprise left, and I'd just as soon leave it a mystery," Iroh chuckled, but returned the wink.

"…Oh my," Netto blushed, "Seems I may be having a Mom."

"Directions point to 'not her,'" Miyuki whispered to Netto, earning a look from Aunt Wu.

* * *

"Ice dodging is a ceremonial test of wisdom, bravery, and trust," Bato explained, "In our village, ice dodging was done by weaving a boat through a field of icebergs."

"How are we supposed to ice dodge without ice?" Sokka asked.

"You'll be dodging those," Bato informed as he pointed to a group of tall, sharp, jagged rocks near the shore, causing Maya to whimper with Katara and Sokka, "Sokka, you steer and call the shots, lead wisely. Katara, Saito, Maya, you three secure the main sail. The winds can be brutal, so be brave. Aang, you control the jib with Alex. Without your steady hands, we all go down. Your position, you two, is about trust."

"You got it," Saito nodded.

"For this to be done right, I cannot help," Bato explained as he sat cross-legged at the front of the boat, "You pass or fail on your own."

"Aang, Alex, ease up on the jib. Katara, Maya, Saito, steady," Sokka ordered as they began to make their way, "Aang, Alex, less sail. Katara, Maya, Saito, give them room. …Aang, Alex, helm to lee. Helm to lee!"

"What does that even mean!? Helm to Lee?!" Aang asked.

"No clue, jest wing it!" Alex grunted, "An' don't call me 'Lee!'"

The waves knocked Bato around. Sokka struggled while Katara, Maya, and Aang closed their eyes. The boat passed between more rocks.

"Great job!" Sokka whooped before they saw that they were heading towards a set of large rocks.

"There's no way through!" Maya gulped.

"We can make it," Sokka informed.

"Sokka, you've already proven yourself. Maybe we should…" Bato began.

"Aang, Maya, I'm gonna need air in that sail. Katara, I want you to bend as much water as you can between us and those rocks. Now! Alex, can you bend rocks in a distance?"

"Not if ah'm not on land!" Alex replied, "Ah don't know how ta bend th' land without bein' on it!"

"Nuts!" Sokka scowled as he summoned his belt, "Saito, I need a Digging Rider!"

"On it, Sokka," Saito nodded.

"Henshin!" the two declared.

**=KAMEN RAIDĀ: BIRTH=**

A belt appeared on Saito's waist as a silver coin appeared in his left hand. The buckle was a bulky silver with a green and clear orb in the middle, a gold knob on the right side, and a coin slot on the left. Saito slid the medal into place and turned the knob. A loud pop came from the belt as the orb on it opened up to reveal a white crystal. A sphere of black and green energy covered him before releasing eight orbs. They opened up, dispensing a black jumpsuit and silver armor that connected to his legs, arms, torso, and head. His mask had a black half-ring visor with an orb on the top. The two Riders stood side-by-side together.

"What's this one do?" Agito Trinity asked.

"This," Birth replied as he slid another pair of silver Medals into the slot and turned the knob.

**=CRANE ARM – DRILL ARM=**

An orb on his right arm opened and dispensed various parts of machinery. They quickly fused together to form a large drill on the lower half of his arm and his fist while his upper half of the limb was covered in a crane-like attachment. Katara bent the water below the boat while Aang fired Airbending blasts at the sail with Maya. Alex kept tight to her position as Birth's drill spun. Agito Trinity groaned nervously as the boat got closer. Birth swung his arm and the Drill Arm shot out into the water on a cable. It went through it and slammed into the rocks, destroying them and giving them safe passage. When they reached clear water, Agito Trinity sighed and relaxed. The rest of the group smiled at him as Birth nodded.

* * *

Bato carried a small cup of purple paint. He dipped his fingers into the paint as he approached the group, sitting before a campfire.

"The spirits of water bear witness to these marks. For Sokka, the Mark of the Wise…" Bato used his thumb to put an arc and small dot on Sokka's forehead, "The same mark your father earned. For Katara, Saito, and Maya…" he used his thumb to put a crescent moon mark on Katara's forehead along with Maya and Saito's, "…the Mark of the Brave. Your courage inspires us." He used his thumb to put an arc on Alex and Aang's foreheads, "And for Aang and Maya, the Mark of the Trusted. You are now honorary members of the Water Tribe."

"We humbly accept," Saito bowed.

"Thank ya kindly," Alex nodded.

* * *

"Good luck, you two," Saito informed.

"Right," Katara nodded, "We'll meet back up as soon as we can."

"Okay, Katara," Aang nodded before looking at the other three once they had left, "They're leaving…"

"Yes. But there's an important lesson they need to learn with Bato. They'll be back by the afternoon," Saito assured.

* * *

Three nuns stirred perfume in the abbey. The sound of rumbling alerted the nuns as they stared in fright as Nyla entered the abbey holding June, Iroh, and Zuko. In Nyla's point of view, there was a purple scent in the air. Nyla turned his head to follow it.

"We're getting close," June informed before she whipped Nyla, who ran out of the abbey and into the woods.

* * *

Bato, Katara, and Sokka walked through the same woods Nyla was going into. A wolf's howl was heard in the distance. Katara listened to the howl and gave a small frown.

"That wolf sounds so sad," Katara noted.

"It's probably wounded," Sokka noted before Bato turned to them.

"No, it's been separated from the pack. I understand that pain. It's how I felt when the Water Tribe warriors had to leave me behind. They were my family," Bato explained as Sokka and Katara looked down, "and being apart from them was more painful than my wounds."

Sokka recalled a memory from the past. The young Sokka stood at the end of an ice pier as eight ships traveled away, fading into the fog.

"Sokka?" Katara gently shook his shoulder.

"We need to go back. I wanna see Dad, but, helping Aang and Saito is where we're needed the most," Sokka informed.

"You're right," Katara nodded with a small smile before Bato put his arms on their shoulders.

"Your father will understand, and I know he's proud of you," Bato informed.

"Thanks, Bato," Sokka bowed.

"I know where to go from here," Bato informed as he took the map from out of his Water Tribe outfit, "Take this in case you want to find us. I'll leave a message at the rendezvous point."

"Thank you, Bato," Katara nodded before hugging him and ran off with Sokka.

**"Heh,"** Bato's eyes widened as he turned around to see a pair of glowing red eyes.

* * *

"Looks like we're going alone, guys," Aang sighed as the remaining members of the GAang stood near Bato's ship.

"Again; they'll be here, Aang," Saito assured before tapping his chin in thought, "Though…I could swear that I'm forgetting something."

"Does it involve Mother Superior?" Maya asked as said nun was running up to them.

"Avatar, you must leave!" Mother Superior exclaimed.

"Oh yeah…" Saito bopped his fist into his open hand, "Guys, we've got Zuko here with a Shirshu."

"Who!?" Alex and Aang exclaimed.

"Mother Superior, please explain," Saito offered, "Who are the ones here?"

"A fierce looking woman with a horrible monster, a young man with a scar, a man that seems more interested in our perfumes than what the other two wish, and one who just walked away and kindly asked for a cup of hot chocolate and apologized for the trouble that he said would be occurring soon."

"Zuko," Alex scowled.

"Wait, did this teen who asked for the cocoa have brown hair with black highlights?" Aang asked, "And did the older man have a slightly balding head and was a bit chubby?"

"Well, yes," Mother Superior noted.

"Oh, that's Netto and his dad. They're good guys," Aang nonchalantly waved her off, "But we'll handle the others."

"I…I see…" Mother Superior blinked as Saito and Alex sweatdropped, "The beast was using the scent of a necklace to follow you."

"A necklace?" Aang's eyes widened, "Katara!"

* * *

Sokka and Katara walked down a path to the abbey. Sokka's ear twitched before he put his hand up to stop his sister from walking. He quickly turned into Agito Trinity before Nyla jumped behind them and they both turned around in fear for Katara and determination to protect by Agito Trinity. Nyla 'looked' at Katara and growled.

"So this is your girlfriend," June noted as Zuko jumped down, "No wonder she left, she's way too pretty for you."

"Ha," Agito Trinity snickered as Zuko glared at them before before noticing something.

"Where is he? Where is the Avatar?" Zuko demanded.

"We split up. He's long gone," Agito Trinity replied.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Zuko demanded.

"…"

"…Awkward," June noted in the silence that followed.

"Katara?"

"Yeah, Sokka?"

"You remember that Doctor guy that Saito told us about? The one with the time-traveling box that was bigger on the inside?" Agito Trinity asked, "Do you recall what he said he was best at?"

"Yep," Katara replied before she dashed off…until Nyla's tongue shot out and got her in the neck.

"Hey!" Agito Trinity barked as he charged at them until Nyla's tongue got him as well, making him end up frozen like his sister.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Zuko growled before Nyla began to nose around Katara's bag.

"It's seeking a different scent. Perhaps something that the Avatar held," June noted before Katara's replacement necklace that Aang had made was pulled out of the bag by Nyla.

Nyla began to sniff it while the purple scent it 'saw' changed into a blend of blue, white, green, and red, the white being the strongest color. Nyla raced off, Zuko managing to get onto Nyla with the paralyzed duo before it could run. At the abbey, Netto sniffed the cup of hot chocolate that one of the sisters had given him. Nearby, Iroh was paying for a few perfumes and incenses that he thought would be good for their ship. Saito was about to drink his cocoa when the gates of the abbey were broken down by Nyla, sending one broken part that broke his cup.

"My cocoa…" Netto sniffled.

"What's it doing? It's just going in a circle," Zuko demanded as Nyla continued to circle the center of the abbey.

In Nyla's 'sight,' the multicolored trail lead up into the air. Aang swooped down. Nyla attempted to stand onto its hind legs to try and use its tongue on him, but Alex jumped out from a nearby barrel and stomped the ground, making the earth collapse on one of Nyla's feet and sent him tumbling over, its riders falling off. Nearby, Netto twitched as he walked off, his left eye twitching maniacally.

"Aang!" Katara gasped, "Alex!"

"Up!" June snapped and was about to crack her whip when she was frozen by an intense glare.

"Were you just about to whip a creature?" Maya sternly demanded.

"So?" June managed to get out.

"Alex," Maya stated.

June blinked before realizing that she was now stuck all the way up to her chin in the ground. Maya nodded before slowly turning to the Shirshu and gulped. She never saw one before and had been told by her parents that they were dangerous animals, ones that paralyze you with a mere strike of the barbs on the tips of their tongues. Slowly, she walked over to the rising Shirshu.

"It…It's okay," Maya assured, both herself and Nyla, "I don't have anything on me that can hurt you. I promise."

Nyla continued to 'look' at Maya. Slowly, the young woman began to gently place a hand on Nyla's forehead and gently patted it. Nyla began to purr as, nearby, Zuko and Aang faced each other. In the background, two nuns were followed by Alex and Soul, the two dragging Agito and Katara to the side of the abbey. Zuko Firebended a blast at Aang, who stopped it by waving his glider.

Aang sent a blast of air at Zuko, who sidestepped it and sent a fire blast back at Aang, who spun his staff to stop the blast. Aang sent another Airbending blast at Zuko, who sidestepped it and sent another fire blast at Aang. Aang jumped to avoid the blast. Zuko moved in closer to Aang and send two fire blasts at Aang's head and feet. Aang threw his staff and both jumped and ducked at the blasts.

Zuko punched and kicked at Aang, sending fire blast after fire blast at him. Aang managed to avoid the blasts and send an air blast at Zuko's head. Zuko ducked and sent more fire blasts at Aang. Zuko and Aang both Firebended and Airbended at each other at the same time, creating a large explosion that formed a mushroom cloud. Zuko and Aang were sent flying backwards and fell on different roofs. Aang groaned as he lifted his head from the roof and screamed.

Zuko, having recovered quicker, was running across the roof and sent a wave of flames at Aang. The Avatar prepared to jump before a strange tiger made of energy jumped before him and roar, dispersing the flames. A white-wearing figure landed between Aang and Zuko. To the Avatar, it resembled SentaiSoul in animal theme and colorings, yet the outfit was a simple jumpsuit with a pair of black and orange bracers on the back of the lower arms with black designs resembling a dragon on the body. The helmet was white with a blue visor and seemed to be themed after a dragon.

"SentaiSoul?" Aang blinked in confusion.

"Hai. But right now…" the figure replied as he entered a series of kata, **"The Delicate Harmony of Existence graces my very Soul. Divine Balance! GekiYang!"**

"Another member of your group?" Zuko scowled.

"Actually…He just comes and goes," Aang blinked, "Never seen this, though."

"It's because I gained this Sentai's **Greater Power**. When I turned into the GoBusters, I hadn't gotten their Greater Power," GekiYang replied, not once looking away from Zuko, "And right now, this Zowazowa has made me Kichikichi!"

"Zowazowa? Kichikichi?" Zuko and Aang deadpanned before GekiYang let out a tiger roar and lunged at Zuko.

Zuko sent a fire blast at GekiYang's feet. Th Super Sentai Warrior jumped over it and held a pair of dark-blue, almost black, and gold war fans based upon a bat.

"**GekiFan!**" GekiYang declared.

He landed before Zuko and the two began to fight. Almost as if he were in a trance, GekiYang was almost dancing in terms of battling. When Zuko attempted a fire-covered chop, GekiYang merely twirled his wrist in a way that batted Zuko's hand away, letting him kick the Firebender back.

"GekiFan! **GekiWaza!**" GekiYang declared as he jumped into the air before performing a multitude of slashes at Zuko, "**Chu Chu Zan (Air-Air Slash)!**"

Zuko cried out as the attack struck near his feet, the small explosion it caused sending him into an abbey corner tower. GekiYang jumped over to the debris cloud the impact caused before those watching saw two figures jump out of it and away from the abbey. Aang was about to follow when he was bonked on the forehead by Katara's necklace, surprising him.

"I'm…starting to get some feeling back!" Agito exclaimed before rubble from the roof fell on him, "Ow."

"Yeah, I'm not surprised this happened," Katara noted.

"Here; to pay for the damages," Iroh informed as he gave Mother Superior a large bag of gold coins before giving her a second bag, "And this is for the perfume, incest, and hot chocolate packages."

**"Thank you and our apologies once more,"** Nick bowed before the two ran off with the supplies, the Buddyroid carrying the majority of the items.

"This…This is twice the amount it would have cost for all that," Mother Superior gasped as she looked at the amount while two of the other nuns began waving bottles of open perfume under the noses of Sokka and Katara, the former having lost his Henshin from the bit of rubble hitting him.

"Who was that guy in white that looked like a member of the Jyuken Sentai GekiRanger?" Saito asked as Aang landed before them.

"He says that he's SentaiSoul, the Emissary of the Super Sentai," Aang replied before Saito grunted as he held his head, "Saito?"

_'Why…does my…head hurt so…much?!'_ Saito thought in pain.

An image formed in his head. Strangely, he could swear that it came in digital code. He swore that it may have been a bit wolf-like, yet he could hear something…was it the sound of steel being drawn. His eyes widened at the vision's face…the face hidden behind a blank mask.

"Haku-Men!" Saito gasped as his headache vanished.

"Huh?" Alex blinked before Saito ran off, turning into Soul.

"Saito!" Aang called out as Nyla slowly dug out June to escape during the commotion.

* * *

Soul drove on his Machine Tamashiier through the forest. Soul stopped it and jumped off before running ahead. Far back, the Agito Tornader raced along the sky, carrying Katara and Alex while Aang and Maya were on Appa's back. Before they could get closer, Soul barely dodged a vertical energy slash that easily sliced through anything in its path.

Soul gulped, fearing the worst. Slowly, he turned in the direction of the attack and saw its sender. In the afternoon light, the white armor of the strange samurai-like figure was starting to shine softly. The long silver hair the figure had blew in the wind as his glove-covered hands held a katana that stood almost equal in height as the wielder. The mask was a clean slate with the sides sporting decoration to resemble wolf ears. The shoulders, torso, knees, back of the hands, and feet all sported red feral eyes in the armor. Soul flinched when he saw the 'eyes' turn to look at him.

**"It seems that I finally found you, Black Beast,"** the figure noted, his cold, indifferent voice echoing inside his mask, as he pointed at Soul with the katana.

"H-Haku-Men…" Soul whispered in surprise and a hint of fear as Agito landed beside him.

"Who's this guy?" Agito asked as he assumed Trinity Form.

**"An AI,"** Kivala replied as she flew over.

"A…I?" Soul and Agito Trinity repeated as they slowly looked at the Kivat Bat.

**"One of the Kaijin enemies of Kamen Rider SEGA,"** Kivala explained.

"…Yeah…I don't think SEGA will work," Soul noted with a gulp.

**"I take it you know this AI?"** Kivala asked.

"Not personally, but I played the game he was in. This is Haku-Men, one of the Six Heroes and the strongest guy you'll ever face," Soul gulped, "His blade is so powerful, that it can tear into the fabric of time itself!"

"T-Time itself?!" Agito Trinity exclaimed.

"I'm gonna need to hit him fast and hard," Soul scowled as he quickly inputted into his SoulDriver the code 096 and the mask.

**=KAMEN RAIDĀ: ETERNAL=**

The right half of the DoubleDriver appeared on Soul's waist. Momo flew over to Soul, dropping the T2 Case into his hands. He opened it up, revealing 26 GaiaMemories. He held up a white one sporting a gold 'E' in the center.

**=ETERNAL=**

"Henshin," Soul whispered before putting the device into its slot and pushed the driver out, making a crooked 'L' formation.

**=ETERNAL=**

Blue flames erupted around Soul before dispersing. He appeared to resemble Double in terms of theme, however his jumpsuit was purely white with blue flame designs on the lower half of the arms, the hands, and the anklets. He wore a black cape with multiple Maximum Drive Slots on his belt, black torso armor, and left upper leg, roughly 26 in total. He had sculpted muscles under the Maximum Drive Slot torso armor while his helmet reminded Maya of a horned owl while the gold 'bug eyes' seemed to make an infinity symbol.

**_"Saa…jigoku wo tanoshimina (Now, enjoy Hell)!"_** Eternal declared as he held up a violet GaiaMemory sporting a 'Z' that seemed to be set up as a grid before putting it into his belt's Maximum Drive Slot.

**=ZONE: MAXIMUM DRIVE=**

The remaining GaiaMemories glowed before shooting out of the case and connecting to all the remaining Maximum Drive Slots.

**=ACCEL****: MAXIMUM DRIVE** – BIRD**: MAXIMUM DRIVE** – CYCLONE**: MAXIMUM DRIVE** – DUMMY**: MAXIMUM DRIVE** – FANG**: MAXIMUM DRIVE** – GENE**: MAXIMUM DRIVE** – HEAT**: MAXIMUM DRIVE** – ICEAGE**: MAXIMUM DRIVE** – JOKER**: MAXIMUM DRIVE** – KEY**: MAXIMUM DRIVE** – LUNA**: MAXIMUM DRIVE** – METAL**: MAXIMUM DRIVE** – NAZCA**: MAXIMUM DRIVE** – OCEAN**: MAXIMUM DRIVE** – PUPPETEER**: MAXIMUM DRIVE** – QUEEN**: MAXIMUM DRIVE** – ROCKET**: MAXIMUM DRIVE** – SKULL**: MAXIMUM DRIVE** – TRIGGER**: MAXIMUM DRIVE** – UNICORN**: MAXIMUM DRIVE** – VIOLENCE**: MAXIMUM DRIVE** – WEATHER**: MAXIMUM DRIVE** – XTREME**: MAXIMUM DRIVE** – YESTERDAY: MAXIMUM DRIVE=

Eternal removed the Eternal Memory before sliding it into a Maximum Drive Slot in a combat knife he had pulled out.

**=ETERNAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE=**

Eternal roared before he erupted with a green flaming energy, the tips of the 'flames' seemingly 'digitizing.' His blade began to flash with the same energy. Around him, the area began to crack up and start going into the air, 'digitizing' with the flames.

**"You think that you changing your form will hide who you are, Black Beast?"** Haku-Men AI put his sword pointing upwards, his right hand pressed on the back, **"I am the White Void." **The area pulsed with energy for an instant,** "I am the Just Sword."** Another pulse went off,** "With blade in hand, I shall rend the world of its lies and cleanse it in the Fire of Destruction!"** with that declaration, a massive surge of power erupted off Haku-Men, splitting his silver hair into nine 'tails' for a few seconds, **"I am Haku-Men, the End has Come!"**

From Eternal Strengthening Armament's blade, a sphere of the energy appeared, slowly growing till it was the size of Momo when all the 'flames' covering Eternal were sucked into it.

**"Never Ending Hell!"** Eternal SA Mode roared as he slashed at the sphere, sending it at Haku-Men.

Beside him, Agito Trinity's 'horns' opened once more. His symbol appeared on the ground before swirling into his feet, causing them to glow with a violet energy. With that, Agito Trinity jumped into the air and dove down in a Rider Kick, colliding with the sphere to give it his Rider Kick's strength and increase its speed towards the man in white armor. Haku-Men slowly raised his sword as his power erupted once more.

**"Kokūjin…Yukikaze (Empty Air Formation…Snowy Wind)!"** Haku-Men declared as he performed a vertical slash, sending the energy wave once more.

The two attacks collided into a struggle of power. Neither would buckle as the land began to break apart from the power erupting from the collision. The power continued to build up until a large explosion went off, obscuring Haku-Men from the group. Eternal panted as he changed back into Soul before Agito Trinity got him.

"We got him!" Agito Trinity grinned.

"Not…bad…" Soul panted before the smoke slowly faded away, revealing the white armor was unscathed, "Oh come on!"

**"Kisama...shisō ga deite iru zo (You…The shadow of death is waiting),"** Haku-Men stated in his cold, indifferent tone.

"N…Not a scratch on him!" Agito Trinity gasped before Haku-Men appeared before him and grabbed him by the mask, "Ah!"

"Sokka!" Katara cried out before Haku-Men slammed him into the ground, forcing Sokka to lose consciousness and Henshin.

"The power of the Susano'o Unit…" Soul gulped before noticing something on Haku-Men's back, "Ah! We did hit him! But…!"

"There's a hand trying t' git out o' there!" Alex gasped, seeing the quickly-sealing wound on Haku-Men's back.

"That…That's Bato!?" Katara gasped in shock.

**"Of course. AI Kaijin are made by using Humans combined with a 'Cheat Code', though I prefer calling it the 'Viral Code,'"** Kivala noted on Maya's shoulder, **"But I trust that Saito-san can fight him."**

** "Dōshita Kuroki Mono yo? Ashioto ga furuete iru zo (What's wrong, Dark One? Your feet are trembling)!"** Haku-Men declared as he pointed at the slightly shaking Soul.

"Of course I am! You're Haku-Man! The Leader of the Six Heroes who killed the Black Beast 100 Years Ago!" Soul argued, "To just barely tie with you, Ragna the BloodEdge had to unleash the Azure Grimoire's full power! And let me tell you this; I do not have one!"

**"Then prepare to go to your home…in Hell!"** Haku-Men declared.

"You think there's a Hell?! Let me tell you this; There is no Hell. There is only _darkness_!" Soul roared as he swung his sword at Haku-Men, "**Rider Slash!**"

"**Kokūjin Ōgi…**" Soul paled as his attack struck a strange circular magic array.

The world in the view of everyone seeing the fight erupted in light. In the center of it all was two burning forms of darkness. The larger of the two reeled back its flaming blade.

"**…Akumetsu (Empty Air Formation Secret Technique…Destruction of Evil)!**"

A horizontal slash of darkness outlined in crimson erupted from the slash. Within a matter of three seconds, thousands upon thousands of slashes erupted all over their sight. Saito cried out as he slammed into a wall nearby, coughing up a bit of blood with wounds on his body spilling more of his precious life blood.

"Saito!" Katara cried out.

"Ow…" Saito groaned as he began to get up, hissing a bit in pain, "I went the wrong path on that one, should've gone with a Rider Change. Maybe someone at a higher level than a knight…"

**=KAMEN RAIDA: BLADE=**

A red belt designed after cards appeared on his waist. The buckle was silver with a pull handle and a card resembling a beetle on it.

"Henshin!" Saito declared as he tugged the handle, revealing a gold spade.

** =TURN UP=**

A blue energy card appeared before him. He walked through it and turned into a new Kamen Rider. He was clad in a blue bodysuit with silver armor and spades depicted on the shoulders and chest. His helmet was blue save for the silver face and the single horn rising from it. The eyes were two red orbs in which he could see through. On his left arm was a black box which was attached to his gauntlet and had a clear panel on the front with a slit at the side for something to slide out of it. Holstered at his left hip was the sword known as the Blay Rouzer. The weapon itself was oddly shaped since the front was boxlike with a spade on it with a handle on the back for holding the weapon. It was similar to the sabers which past generations had used. He proceeded to take out two cards and slid one into a slot on his left arm.

**=ABSORB QUEEN=**

"Boy, this is going to hurt like hell, not that it doesn't already with my injuries," Blade noted as he slashed the other and the image changed into a gold beetle, "Please don't let me go into a battle lust…"

**=EVOLUTION KING=**

Blade gasped and grunted as sparks came off him. He let out a cry as ten cards flew out of his Rouzer as it shattered. They quickly collided with him as he continued to scream, his armor transforming into gold with animal designs on it. Six long flat pieces of gold and red cloth went down to his knees formed on his neck, each resembling beetle wings. A new sword made of gold and crimson appeared in his hands. To many, he resembled a golden king.

**_"Kamen Rider Blade…King Form!"_** Blade declared.

**CUE: EVOLUTION – KAMEN RIDER BLADE OPENING 2**

Haku-Men charged at Blade: King Form. One of the beetles on his armor glowed and Haku-Men froze in mid-air. Blade summoned five red and gold cards and slid them into his King Rouzer.

**=SPADE 10=**

** =SPADE JACK=**

** =SPADE KING=**

** =SPADE QUEEN=**

** =SPADE ACE=**

** =ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH=**

Holographic cards the size of Blade appeared before him in a line-up. He flew through all five and his blade erupted in gold light. He swung and sliced Haku-Men in two. Time resumed and Haku-Men exploded, dropping an unconscious Bato onto the ground.

* * *

"And be careful this time!" Alex called as they waved to Bato.

"Man…Now I've got to deal with video game characters being Kaijin?" Saito pondered, "Well, this sucks. Even more so if I have to fight one of the Murakumo Unit or, worse, Giga Bowser or Taboo or Hazama…or even…dare I say it…Amy Rose…"

"What are you talking about?" Sokka pondered, getting a bit creeped out by the shivering Saito was doing.

"So... where do we go?" Aang asked as he looked out to the sea.

"We're getting _you_ to the North Pole," Katara replied.

"Yeah, we've lost too much time as it is," Sokka nodded.

"Don't you want to see your father?" Maya asked.

"Of course we do, Maya. But, you're all our family, too. And right now, you need us more," Sokka informed.

"And _we_ need you," Katara added.

"I wish I could give you a little piece of home, Katara. Something to remind you…" Aang began.

"I'll be okay," Katara assured.

"Still, just a little trinket. Maybe something like..." Aang held up her necklace, "…this?"

"Aang, how'd you get that?"

"SentaiSoul gave it to me after he was 'given' it by Zuko," Aang replied.

"Aw, that's so sweet of him. Could you give them a kiss for me when you see them again?" Katara asked.

"Sure."

Katara kissed Aang on the cheek and Aang blushed and twiddled his thumbs. Saito just snickered.

* * *

***scenes from the next episode start to play***

**The GAang learns that there may be Airbenders still alive in the Northern Air Temple. When they reach there, Saito is ecstatic to discover that one of his heroes, Tsukuba Hiroshi, lives there. However, the peaceful life on those in the Northern Air Temple is about to be greatly disturbed.**

**Next time, on the _Boy in the Iceberg and the Kamen Rider_: 'The Flying Kamen Riders and the Northern Air Temple!' Please look forward to it.**

* * *

**RIDER FASHION CHECK: Done in Imagin Anime Style**

**Saito, SentaiSoul, Sokka, and Maya: *enter the Projector Room***

**Projector: *starts playing the opening for JyuKen Sentai GekiRanger***

**SentaiSoul: The JyuKen Sentai GekiRanger are the 31st Super Sentai, following Boukenger and preceding Go-Onger. They are originally a team of three before growing to five official members with two unofficial GekiRangers added near the end. Their main fighting power is the use of Geki, a technique that was developed 4000 years ago by a man known as Brusa Ee. Their Main Mecha is GekiTohja, one of the few Primary Mecha for the Super Sentai that does not use 'Oh (King)' in their name.**

**Maya: We...We also discovered today that S-SentaiSoul...*the Projector shows GekiYang fighting Zuko*...When he gains the Greater Power of a Super Sentai, he is able to turn into a 'SentaiSoul' Version of that team while losing the ability to turn into any of their members except for the 'Final' Member of a team, s-such as being able to use MagiShine but none of the other m-MagiRangers.**

**Saito: You feeling okay? *gently presses forehead on hers before she squeaked and fainted***

**SentaiSoul: *catches her* Seems she was just extremely shy at the moment. *puts her on the couch***

**Satio: Hai. *the Projector shows Soul turning into Birth, Eternal, and then Blade* These are the three Kamen Rider I used today; Birth, Eternal, and Blade.**

**Sokka: Thank goodness for Birth. We nearly crashed into those rocks!**

**Saito: Well, the Birth System uses Cell Medals instead of Core Medals, the important items that OOO needs to Henshin, since they're easier to come by than Core Medals. With the BirthDriver, he can use the CLAWs System which is a set of weapons that are hidden in the armor, such as Crane Arm and Drill Arm. There are also Cutter Wing, Caterpillar Legs, Shovel Arm, and Breast Cannon. When 1000 Cells Medals are used with the BirthDriver at once, the armor comes off that forms with the CLAWs System to activate the Sasori CLAWs.**

**Sokka: *sees it on the screen* Holy cow! It's a scorpion!**

**SentaiSoul: Impressive. *the Projector shows Eternal without his Maximum Drive Slots and cape with teh blue replaced with red* Nani?  
**

**Saito: Katsumi Daido is the man known as Kamen Rider Eternal, themed after a horned owl and infinity. In _The Beginning of N/Blood and Dream_, it is revealed that Katsumi was born with a congenital heart defect. This, combined with a fatal car accident, prompted his mother, Miki Daido, to use her NECRO-OVER project research, based on Philip, to save her son's life as the first Necro-Over, giving him bio-stimulants to age properly. However, despite Katsumi proving to be a skilled fighter (especially with combat knives), the Necro-Over project was rejected in favor of the Gaia Memory project, so Katsumi and his mother left the Foundation. Transforming four people who recently died into Necro-Overs, they founded NEVER. Daido is more refined and enhanced than the other Necro-Overs.**

**Sokka: And this form?**

**Saito: That is the Red Flare Form. Red Flare**** is Eternal's weaker/incomplete form originally shown in the V-cinema Kamen Rider W Returns of _Kamen Rider Eternal_. This form of Eternal was originally accessed by Jun Kazu using the standard Eternal Memory, but due to incompatibility with the memory, he could only access the Red Flare form. Unlike it's Blue Flare counterpart, it lacks the extra Memory Slots, and Eternal Robe, and the flame designs on the arms and leg bands are red instead of blue, true to this form's name. *The Projector Shows Eternal's Blue Flare Form* This, on the other hand, is Eternal's Blue Flare Form. Through the Lost Driver and the T2 Eternal Memory, Katsumi transforms into Kamen Rider Eternal. Eternal's Maximum Drive with the ****Eternal Edge** is the **Eternal Requiem**, a power wave that cancels out all other Gaia Memories. Like most Riders in Kamen Rider W, Eternal has an English letter motif, in this case the letter E.  


**Sokka: *watched Eternal using all 26 T2 GaiaMemories in the Climax of the Kamen Rider W Movie* Whoa...**

**Saito: By filling all 26 of his Memory Slots through the T2 Zone Memory, Eternal enters his ****Strengthening Armament** (強化武装, _Kyōka Busō_) mode. With this, he is able to unleash his ultimate attack, the Never Ending Hell Maximum Drive. *sighs as the Projector shows the chapter's fight with that finisher being used* I should've known he wouldn't be easy to defeat, even with that attack.

**SentaiSoul: *Projector shows Blade assuming King Form* Hmm...Kamen Rider Blade: King Form...As I recall, Blade is only able to use this when he has all 13 Rouze Cards for Category Spade, correct.**

**Satio: Right. ****Kazuma Kenzaki**** is the main protagonist of the Kamen Rider Blade television series. He was chosen by the B.O.A.R.D. organization to use the sealed Category Ace of Spades to become Kamen Rider Blade. He has a good heart and believes in fighting to protect humanity. It's because of that heart, he sacrificed his humanity and became the Navy Joker to save a friend, Kamen Rider Chalice AKA the original Joker Undead, that was also affected by the Battle Game that was going on with all the Undead. *frowns a bit* Unfortunately, in a novel set 300 years in the future, due to his sacrifice, Kazuma-san can't die.  
**

**SentaiSoul: He is immortal?**

**Saito: Hai. It is a sequel to the TV series, taking place 300 years after its end. It follows Kenzaki's quest to end his life after living too long due to becoming the Navy Joker. He ends up traveling and stumbles upon a crime organization, where he got caught and tortured, but still, he didn't die. Later in the novel, he becomes a war photographer, all he sees is death. He then enlists in the army for a foreign country, steps on landmines and explodes. Yet, he's still alive. **

**SentaiSoul: Immortality is both a blessing and a terrible curse...You lose all your friends if they are unable to find immortality, never to be able to join them on the other side.**

**Sokka: Man...Poor Kazuma...**

**Saito: Don't pity him. Kamen Riders hate to be pitied. *walks out, carrying Maya***

**Sokka: Wait. How did Kazuma get immortality?**

**SentaiSoul: It's because of King Form. Using all 13 Undead Powers at once is a dangerous thing. Due to it, he achieved immortality after overusing it.**

**Kazuma Kenzaki** (剣崎 一真 _Kenzaki Kazuma_?) is the main protagonist of the Kamen Rider Blade television series. He was chosen by the B.O.A.R.D. organization to use the sealed Category Ace of Spades to become **Kamen Rider Blade** (仮面ライダーブレイド _Kamen Raidā Bureido_?). He has a good heart and believes in fighting to protect humanity.


End file.
